Nowhere To Go
by Leeese
Summary: Nick & Grace meet after their lives are changed by horror they've both experienced. What happens when they try to rebuild their lives & their pasts catch up with them in more ways than one? What happens when a psychopath with a grudge meets Nathan and ultimately finds the person who managed to escape them? Will they manage to survive this time? OTH/Hitcher/House of Wax crossover
1. Nowhere

**Hey, beautiful readers! This story has been moved from the combined account with Brookegrace to mine, along with the previous reviews. (Hopefully!)**

**For any new readers, it's a fic that catches up with Grace (Sophia's character from The Hitcher) and Nick (Chad's character from House of Wax) after their escapes from death. We put it under OTH because they'll eventually find their way to Tree Hill and we'll be adding characters from the show.**

**Review, review, reviews! Please, please, please!**

**Love, Nat & Leese**

* * *

Her hair was glued to her skin, and as she walked along the side the road, she didn't even bother to brush the lose strands from her face. The wind continuously blew sand into her eyes, and no matter how hard she squinted, there was no civilization to be seen. She wasn't even worried, really. Being alone felt good now; walking was a good alternative to thinking. And she knew she couldn't think, because if she did, she would curl into a little ball and sob herself into nothingness.

She was numb to her feelings and to her surroundings. Even the sand was like a twisted, shriveled up hand that kept trying to bring out thoughts of how things had been just a few days previous. Reminding her of her road trip and of her friends, and of her boyfriend – no. She couldn't think about him. She didn't want to think about him. It hurt too much and she knew that it was her fault that he died. At least, that's what she had been telling herself before she decided to stop mourning the loss and pretend it all away. She should have just pulled the trigger when she had been in the cab of the truck.

She noted that the road was empty, except for a lonely car that would travel past her every few hours.

_They're smart_, she would tell herself. _They know better._

"Need a ride?" a voice asked her, drawing her out of her almost catatonic state.

_Well, maybe not all_. Turning her gaze from the setting sun, Grace tiredly looked to her newest companion.

"Haven't you heard about picking up strangers?" she asked, her eyes fixed back towards the horizon.

"You don't look too threatening," he smirked, pulling the battered pick up truck over so that he was blocking her path.

"Really?" she sighed in annoyance. Her dark hazel eyes now a dull green, as she tried to wearily stand her ground.

"The next town isn't for another thirty miles." He told her as he climbed out of his truck. She noticed he had trouble putting his weight fully onto right leg.

"So?"

"By the time you get there, you'll have wrinkles and your tits will be sagging."

"You're a disgusting pervert and if there was ever a chance of me riding with you – which there wasn't – I'm definitely _not_ now." she spat, her hand angrily strumming through her chocolate locks, which were now stringy and matted down. His eyes narrowed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's only a ride," he breathed, watching her eyes turn to him curiously at the sudden vulnerability in his voice. "I don't want to ride another thirty miles alone."

If he hadn't begun to limp back towards his car, he would have seen the melancholy smile that graced her face. The first real emotion she had allowed herself to show in what felt like years. But just like that, it was gone and when she sat down on his passenger seat, her face was void of emotion.

Ten minutes passed by, and every time he would steal a quick glance at her, he would be greeted with the same expression. It was fascinating, really. It fascinated him how someone could be so... inhuman.

"What's your name?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Brooke," she mumbled, casting her eyes down, trying to will the tears away. Grace Brooklyn Andrews. It wasn't really a lie, because in that moment she decided that she was going to leave 'Grace' behind. She needed a fresh start.

"My name's Lucas." Nick Lucas Jones lied. He needed one too.

"I didn't need to know." She told him in a monotone voice. He shrugged, pointing a lazy finger towards the gas station that was now visible in the distance.

**~X~**

"Do you want anything to eat?" Nick asked, as he watched Grace trail a finger across a row of candy bars.

"Uh uh." she mumbled, offering him a half smile. He could tell it was forced, but he still found it sexy.

"Come on, you probably haven't eaten all day." he coaxed, nodding towards the shelf of candy bars she had backed away from.

"Do you guys have Dingdongs?" Grace asked the Mexican cashier that was lazily scanning the latest issue of Maxim.

"No," he grunted, spitting a string of tobacco into something behind the register. "We have Twinkies."

"Okay." Grace nodded, turning away from Nick and the cashier as she walked towards the isle that held them. She was trying to ignore the pang in her heart.

**~X~**

"We're going to use the restroom." Nick told Grace as they came out of the store part of the gas station.

"Excuse me?" Grace asked. _Yep the guy's definitely a pervert_, she thought to herself.

"Look I tried not to say anything, but that cut on your shoulder _really_ needs to be looked at. I think you might need stitches. And a few on your legs could too." Nick told her, a concerned look on his face.

"I'll be fine. And if they needed to be looked at I can do it myself." Grace insisted.

"No you can't." he told her as he moved in front of her and folded his arms. "Do you have eyes in the back of your head?"

_No, but I could've done with them when- no don't even go there_. She thought to herself. Nick watched her as he saw the mass of emotions wash over her face, before she once again put her emotionless mask back in place.

"Come on. I promise I won't try anything." Nick told her, as she looked at his face. There was something in his voice that intrigued her. That and she was curious as to why he was limping around. "And I need you to return the favor."

**~X~**

"Can you just move the strap off your shoulder?" Nick asked. They were in the tiny restroom of the gas station that desperately needed a cleaner. The single bulb in the light fitting didn't give off much light and Nick had to really squint to see the wound on her shoulder.

"Uh, sure." Grace replied quietly and moved the strap slightly. She didn't want to show too much flesh. She didn't know him, _what if he turns out to be another John Ryder?_ she suddenly thought. She stiffened slightly at the thought.

"It's okay I'm not going to do anything other than clean this cut." he assured her. There was something about the tone of his voice that made her relax, which surprised her. Especially after everything that had happened to her over the past few days. Grace looked into the grimy mirror in front of her and cringed at her reflection. Her hair was in need of some major TLC and her skin would need at least a month of facials to get anywhere near normal.

_Maybe I'll get my hair cut;_ she thought _I'll be less noticeable that way_.

She could see Nick behind her as he concentrated on cleaning and dressing the deep cut on her shoulder. She didn't even wince as he cleaned a little deeper and he looked up in surprise. Their eyes met in the mirror and locked for a few moments, before he quickly looked away and continued seeing to her wound. Nick did the task in silence; he was wondering just what had happened to her. She was fairly beaten up and in the need of a shower, but then again so was he.

_Whatever it is she's been through, it can't be anything as crazy as what I went_ _through,_ Nick thought to himself. He had a feeling that Brooke wasn't her real name either, just like Lucas wasn't his.

"Okay that's your shoulder sorted," he told her and she quickly put her straps back into place. "Do you want to do your legs yourself or do-?"

"Yeah, I got them," she said quietly. "Where are you hurt besides your face? And your leg."

"You want the long answer or the short one?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Short one," she answered almost hesitantly. On hearing her answer, Nick moved his hands to the waist of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, revealing a battered and bruised torso. Grace gasped in shock at the sight. "Oh my God!"

"That isn't even the half of it."

"You want me to fix up your knee too?"

"It's my thigh and if you could, that would be great." he replied with a smile. "I tried but my ribs are a little too sore and I can't really bend to see it."

"You're going to have to drop your pants." Grace told him.

"_What_?" Nick asked horrified, not particularly thrilled with the thought of being almost naked in front of her.

"You _do_ have underwear on, right?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah, but-" Nick stuttered before she cut him off.

"Drop 'em." she told him in a bossy voice. "If you want to keep your leg you better stop being a little bitch about it, because that is the only way I'm going to be able to get to your thigh. If it was your ankle, it would be a different story."

"Are you always this bossy?" he asked as he gave her a scowl before doing as he was told. Nick slowly unfastened his jeans and let gravity pull them to the gritty floor. Grace moved her eyes to his right thigh and the makeshift bandage that was wrapped around it; blood seeping through. She knelt once more and began to unravel the soiled material, leaving it on the floor.

"Oh my God! Were you _stabbed_?" Grace asked in horror, clasping as hand over her mouth, as she took in the deep gash in his flesh.

"Uh, yeah." he stuttered out.

"You're going to need stitches." she told him as she examined just how deep the wound was. It was ironic, really. The sight of this would have made her vomit a few days ago, but I guess when you bash someone's head in, things don't seem as 'yucky' anymore.

"That's why I picked this up," he told her handing her a travel sewing kit. "I had some of those paper stitches on it, but they were a waste of time and fell off about an hour after the ambulance guy put them on."

"You want me to use _that_ on your thigh?" she asked sickened at the thought of putting the needle into his skin. Okay, maybe some things were still yucky. "You know it's going to hurt like a bitch right? Especially because you have really muscley thighs."

"I was guessing it would. But if I go to an E.R they'll only ask me how I got it. Plus it's expensive."

"How _did_ you get it?" Grace asked as she opened the sewing kit. "Any particular color thread you want?"

"I don't really care. You pick one," She smiled a genuine smile, the first one in days, and chose her favorite color; red. "Doesn't me telling you kind of defeat not going to a doctor?" he asked, smirking at the way she rolled her eyes. "Anyways, it's kind of crazy and you wouldn't believe me."

"You'd be surprised what I'd believe right now," she told him as she finished threading the needle. She then cleaned the wound on his knee and he grunted loudly in pain, as she picked the needle and thread up. "Sorry. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Nick replied. He took a deep breath, as did Grace, as she pierced the needle into his skin and began stitching the deep gash. The fact that his thighs were quite muscular made it hard work. "Shit! That's worse than I thought it would be."

"You want to tell me how you got it? It might take your mind off the pain." Grace asked, as she pulled the red thread tight to begin closing the wound.

"If I tell you my story, you have to tell me yours. It's only fair." he said, his eyes closed, as he grunted again when the needle continued to dance with his throbbing flesh.

"Okay." she mumbled numbly, making yet another stitch.

"I was camping with some friends and this nut job decided he didn't like us. I was getting my sister away from him when he did this." Nick hissed in pain as Grace pulled the thread a little tighter to completely close the flesh.

"Sorry." she apologized as she tied a knot and cut the thread shorter.

She picked up a sterile padded dressing and opened the packaging, pressing it carefully against his wound, the adhesive strip around it held it firmly in place. She then picked up a bandage and opened it before gingerly wrapping it around his thigh. His eyes were now open and he thankfully smiled at her as she secured the bandage with some surgical tape.

"So what happened to you?" he asked as she stood, pulling his jeans up with her so he wouldn't have to bend. She could see his ribs were giving him a lot of pain. He smiled gratefully.

"I was on my way to meet some friends with my boyfriend. Things took a little _detour_ and we didn't quite get there," she began as she set about cleaning the wounds on his chest, trying not to let her eyes wander.

_Now isn't the time for that_! she mentally scolded herself, as she tended to the cuts on his face.

"Let's just say we had the journey from hell." She sighed, trying to detach herself from the emotions she was feeling. "See," she cooed, turning him towards the mirror. "You are good as new now."

_Physically_, he thought to himself.

"Thanks, Brooke," Nick told her, pulling his shirt over his bruised body. He winced as his ribs protested. "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Actually, I could eat a horse," Grace admitted as she put the medical supplies Nick had stolen from the gas station back into the rucksack he had carried. "It just kind of hit me."

"Come on let's get in the truck and find some diner to eat at." Nick said as they headed out of the restroom.

Walking towards the parked car, the couple ran into the Mexican guy from the station. Nick's fists clenched out of reflex, thinking he was busted for stealing the medical supplies. Instead, the guy just smirked at them, thinking they had been up to something completely different to what they had.


	2. I Run To You

**Hey all! Not much to say about this chapter… except that I'm sorry if some of you don't appreciate the 'Jim moment'. In The Hitcher, Grace and Jim were obviously in love, and it would be extremely unrealistic if we ignored that. Because of this we have to have Jim's memory in some of the beginning chapters because Grace has so be able to mourn her loss before she can accept it and begin to love someone else. That's about all that has to be said in this author's note.**

**Nat & Leese**

* * *

"Oh my God - I love food!" Grace said as she hungrily tucked into the huge plate of greasy food in front of her. Usually she wouldn't eat things like this but today she was too hungry to care. Nick watched her, amazed that a tiny girl like her could eat so much.

"So I can see," he replied with a smile. They had driven for about thirty minutes before discovering the busy diner they were currently in. It had seen better days, but at least the food was edible.

"Hey, in my defense, I haven't eaten since, uh, fuck knows!" Grace defended through a mouthful of fries.

"Likewise," Nick laughed as he shoveled a forkful of fries into his own mouth. He chewed and swallowed quickly as his eyes grew wide. "Brooke have you got any money?"

"Uh, no," she answered as she quickly checked her pockets. "Do you?"

"No," Nick confessed.

"Great," she said annoyed, but continued eating. "So what do we do?"

"Well I'll go out to the truck and wait for you there. Pretend to go to the bathroom or something and meet me." Nick said as he raced to finish his food. Grace copied his actions.

He got out of his seat and limped outside. Grace watched him go feeling nervous. She hoped he wouldn't leave her here alone. She waited a few minutes, before she got out of her seat and headed in the direction of the restrooms. Luckily for her they were by the door. When she was near them she ran out of the diner and to where he was waiting. She climbed in and slammed the door. The action being Nick's cue to quickly drive away. Grace looked across at him, leaning over and smacking him.

"What the fuck was that for?" he asked dumbfounded. He scowled at her as she began to speak.

"You took us to that place without any money. What if we got caught?" she asked annoyed. She really couldn't believe that after all she - and he - had gone through, he would still have the audacity to be so damn negligent.

"We didn't, just relax Brooke," he told her with a scowl. "I forgot I spent my money on gas for this heap of crap. Where's your stuff anyway?"

"My stuff is in a car that's been wrecked at the side of some highway - someplace," she grumbled at him, folding her arms across her chest. The action drew Nick's eyes to her ample cleavage, the action not failing to go unnoticed by Grace. "Keep your eyes on the road, you pervert!"

"If you're going to keep talking like that you can just get the fuck out of my truck and walk!" Nick told her, his scowl matching hers. "The last thing I need right now is a little bitchy fit!"

"Fine I will!" Grace snapped back. "Pull this fucking piece of shit over so I can get out and away from you."

"Gladly," Nick purred in disgust as he pulled the truck over. Grace didn't even give him chance to kill the engine before she opened the door and jumped out.

"Fuck you!" Grace shouted as she stomped away from him, the stomping of her boots matched her anger.

"You wish," he shouted back, still scowling.

"In your dreams pervert!" Grace shouted before flicking him off. She heard him pull the passenger door closed and then speed off, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake and hitting her with loose gravel caught by the tires. "Asshole!" she called out to the wind of dust left behind.

**~X~**

The rain poured down relentlessly, beating out a steady rhythm against the empty highway. Grace walked along the side of the dark road, shivering. She was absolutely soaked; her thin tank top and denim mini skirt offered her no cover from the cold water that fell on her. It was now night and she couldn't help but think about John Ryder. He was the root of all her little demons.

_Can my day get any worse?_ Grace mentally asked herself as her exhausted body somehow continued walking along the endless deserted highway. She had certainly pushed herself well beyond the limits it was used to these past few days.

She saw headlights coming towards her, and her heart sped up in dread. It was the first vehicle that had been along this road in hours. She silently prayed that whoever it was, they weren't some kind of psycho. Her heart fell as the truck came to a stop right in front of her, blocking her way. The door opened and the interior light came on. Her heart fell and flipped slightly as she saw it was Nick. He got out of the truck and came to stand in front of her.

"Get in the truck," he ordered her, folding his arms, not caring that he too was getting drenched.

"No fucking way." Grace hissed at him in a voice just above the rain.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he asked her incredulously. "If I remember correctly, _you_ are the one who hit _me_."

"Because you're a jerk!" she told him crossing her arms over her chest once more. Nick couldn't help dropping his eyes from her face at her actions. She saw the gesture and anger rose again. "And you're a pervert yet _again_!"

"I can't help it!" he said in an almost pleading whine. "When you do that it makes them look _so_ much bigger and your shirt's all wet and clingy. And the fact that you're cold makes some things quite perky. I'm sorry but I am a guy and guys tend to notice things like that."

"Well, don't!" she told him, her anger softening a little. After all, he did just compliment her. "I don't like people staring at my breasts."

"Come on get back in the truck. You'll get sick," he asked her softly. "And I'll keep that in mind. But for the record from what I've seen, you have _really_ nice breasts."

"I probably already am gonna get sick," she told him dryly. It was then he noticed she was shivering. Nick unzipped his hooded sweatshirt and slipped it off, wrapping it around her. She slipped her arms into the sleeves, relishing the warmth that still radiated from it. Nick zipped it up for her as her hands found their way out of the sleeves. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he told her with a smile. His smile dropped as her fingers ran over one of the patches of dried wax.

"Is this wax?" she asked curiously, almost as if she could read his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah," he replied hesitantly. She looked at him with new found curiosity. "It's a long story. One I don't want to talk about just yet."

"Okay," Grace replied quietly. She saw the pain in his eyes and understood.

"Are you going to get back in the truck now?" he asked in a soft tone. "It's dry in there and I'm sure it wouldn't hurt wonder woman to sit down for a little. I promise I won't be a pervert. Well not intentionally anyway."

"You promise?" she asked with a smile.

"Promise," he told her as he went to the passenger side and opened the door. "I even have money now."

"Wow," she replied sarcastically as she walked to the truck and climbed in. Nick closed the door after her and went back round to the driver's side and climbed in. He turned the truck round and headed back in the direction he had come.

"Does the heater work?" Grace asked still shivering. Nick gave her an apologetic smile.

"Unfortunately, no," he told her softly. "I found it abandoned at the side of the road. Gave it a little fix up and it seems to run good. Except the heater that is."

"You can fix cars?" Grace asked surprised.

"You sound surprised."

"Well no offense or anything, but you look like you should be stealing cars, not fixing them." she told him with an apologetic shrug.

"I get that a lot." he told her, trying to hide the knowing smile that was threatening to break out on his face.

"Sorry." she said quietly, feeling a little embarrassed at how blunt she had been.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" he assured her. "I managed to get a free room at a motel. You can warm up there."

"How did you manage that?" Grace asked incredulously.

"Snagged a key from the reception when the old guy was in the back," Nick explained. Grace's eyes widened at what she heard.

"You're ripping off an _old_ guy? Lucas that's just wrong!" Nick frowned slightly, and then remembered he had told her that was his name.

"Look we need a place to get warm and have a shower. We'll just stay a couple of hours then get the hell out of there," Nick said with a slight scowl. "It's a matter of survival and you know it."

She couldn't argue with that, she was absolutely freezing. Sure the sweatshirt he had loaned her had stopped some of the chill, but her clothes were soaking; even her underwear.

"Yeah you're right," she said in a tired voice. "I just wish I had something clean and dry to change into."

"You can wear something of mine until your clothes are dry," he offered glancing over at her briefly. "You can keep it on until we find someplace to wash your clothes. You could always do it in the bathroom at the motel."

"Yeah I guess," she said sleepily before yawning.

"Get some rest. It's another hour to this motel."

Just under an hour later, Nick pulled the truck up in the parking lot of the motel. He chose the space that was nearest the exit in case they needed to make a quick getaway. He shut the engine off and removed the keys, before looking over at Grace and finding her still fast asleep. He studied her for a few moments. She really was beautiful, but her temper was a little too rash for Nick's liking.

_Just like mine_, he thought. He suddenly realized they were a lot alike and maybe they could help each other through the crap they had to deal with. He leaned over towards her and gently shook her.

"Brooke. Come on wake up. We're here," he told her. She didn't respond. "Brooke!"

"I'm not 'Brooke'." he heard her sleep filled voice say, before she settled further against the passenger door.

_I knew it!_ He thought smugly. _I knew Brooke wasn't her real name._

"Come on wake up," he said a little more sternly and Grace's eyes opened. She blinked rapidly and then sat up straight. "We're here."

"So I can see," she murmured looking out of the window. The rain was still pouring down. "Great."

"We're going to have to make a run for it," Nick told her grabbing his bag from the seat beside her. "It's room 101, the one furthest from reception."

**~X~**

"Lucas, there's only one bed," Grace drawled out, collapsing instantaneously onto a small chair as she continued to eye the size of the mattress. She took his hoody off in the process. "It's a small one too."

"This isn't the best time to get picky, _Brooke_." he sighed, putting extra emphasis on her 'name'.

"Fine," she nodded her tone sharp. "I guess you'll be sleeping on the floor. Or even the chair." she shrugged, getting up from the now soaked chair, and gently patting it as a gesture to Nick that this would be where he'd be sleeping.

"Yeah," he laughed sarcastically. Then his expression became neutral. "I don't think so."

"Okay," Grace nodded in fake understanding. "How bout we rock, paper, scissor over it?"

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Nick asked incredulously. Why exactly did he turn around to 'rescue' her? Yeah, he didn't know either.

"Yup," she nodded. "Since you won't be a fucking gentleman," she spat through a fake smile.

"Fine," he hissed, rolling his right hand into a fist and putting it on top of his left palm.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Grace said quickly, looking down at both of their hands. He had chosen rock but she had paper.

"You cheated, Brooke!" Nick whined, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"I did not, you asshole! You can't cheat at rock, paper, scissors!" she retorted through a victorious smile. "Have fun with your chair!" she called out over her shoulder as she pranced into the small bathroom.

"Bitch." he mumbled once she had shut the bathroom door behind her.

_Whatever_, he thought to himself, _once she falls asleep I'll get in the bed and she won't even know._

His idea seemed good enough and once Grace walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, it seemed even better.

"Uh, Lucas?" she asked, trying to hide between the half open door, completely unaware that he could see her bare back all the way down to the top of her ass in the mirror that was on a small counter behind her.

"Yeah?" he asked, trying to avert his gaze so he wouldn't have to hear her calling him a pervert another time.

"I took your hoody off when we walked inside and left it on the chair, can you please hand it to me?"

"Sure." he mumbled, looking around until he saw the piece of material lying a few feet away from his designated 'bed'.

"Thanks," she mumbled shyly. Their hands touched for a slight second, and Nick could feel a tingly sensation where her skin had touched his.

She was undeniably sexy, that was a fact. But after all that had happen to her, sex was probably the last thing on her mind. At least, that's what he had to tell himself to keep from pouncing when he realized that a sliver of skin from the upper part of her left nipple was showing.

_Fuck_.

"Not a problem." he managed to miraculously say because his mouth had suddenly become very dry. All he could think about was kissing that particular part. He liked having her around because it kept him sane, so he can't do something to screw it up. She already thinks he's a pervert, and from the constant pained look in her eyes, she obviously really loved her boyfriend.

_Her boyfriend._

For some reason the thought of her having sex with someone grossed him out. He'd be ignorant or naive to believe that someone as unbelievably sexy as her would be a virgin, but thinking about it let alone picturing it, unless it was Nick himself thrusting his hardness into her, was something else entirely. Nick wondered where he was now.

_Was it something to do with the detour she mentioned?_ He thought to himself.

"Lucas," she rasped, pulling him out of his thoughts. "You can take the comforter if you want. I'll be fine with just the sheets."

"Nah, its fine."

"No, I insist."

"Brooke, I don't want the comforter."

"Well, I don't want it either! I'll have your hoody on, so I'd be too hot," she snapped, her previously friendly act fading.

"And here I thought you were trying to be sweet," Nick replied sarcastically.

"Just take it," she sighed, pulling all the corners together into a tight mass, and throwing it towards the blonde.

"Thanks for wrinkling it."

"No problem." she smiled bitterly.

"Just so you know, wherever we go tomorrow, I get the bed." Nick warned, sitting down on the wooden chair.

"Whatever you say."

"Do you want to borrow a shirt instead?" he asked after a few moments of silence. "That would be cooler for you."

"Yeah okay," she replied quietly. She watched him as he rooted around in his backpack and pulled out a thin white cotton t-shirt. He handed it to her and she took it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." he replied as he watched her hurry into the bathroom to change.

She came out a few minutes later dressed in the shirt and she handed his hoody back to him. That was when Nick realized just how see through the material was. He groaned inwardly as he saw her perky nipples straining under the thin fabric. He could also see the dark circle of her areola. He sighed as she climbed into the bed and led with her back to him. It was going to be a long night.

**~X~**

Nick woke up to the sound of muffled moans. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he looked towards the clock on the VCR. The current time was two forty eight a.m. and the noises he heard were coming from Grace. Her legs were moving slowly underneath the thin covers, and at first he thought that she may be cold, but then he saw the tears. Her face had two rivers cascading down each side of her cheeks, before breaking off into smaller streams that ran down her neck and then separated down each side.

Walking over, he nervously sat on the opposite side of the bed, wondering what he should do. His initial thought was to wake her up, but maybe the reason why her mind is choosing to dream about this is because it's too hard to deal with awake, so he didn't. Instead he crawled onto the bed, making sure to stay above the covers because something told him that otherwise the brunette firecracker would not be pleased.

"Brooke, shhh." he soothed, his lips almost touching her temples. Her estranged moans stopped almost immediately, but her legs continued to thrash around the small bed.

Not sure of what to do, Nick wrapped one of his legs over her own, pressing them tightly against the bed so they would stop moving. After a few seconds they relaxed, and he saw her lips parted slightly as she let out a small breath.

"You're okay, pretty girl." he whispered into her hair, because it didn't feel right to call her by a name that he knew wasn't hers.

His words must have triggered something inside of the sleeping woman, because she turned her petite frame so that her body was resting against Nick's. Her left arm draped over his chest, holding onto him for dear life. He wasn't sure if he should hold her too, but it was as if his body had its own will, because his own hand wrapped over her small body, holding her chest tightly against his.

"Jim," she breathed, running her fingers down Nick's spine.

Her fingers glided over his naked flesh and rested right above his ass, where the waistband of his boxers began. His breath was caught in his throat and he was willing everything inside of himself to keep his large member from reacting to her touch.

Just when he was sure that she had fallen back into her previous deep sleep, her chest rubbed against him, as her lips made contact with the pulse point below his jaw. His hands instinctively tightened around her body and her toned leg hitched itself between his own two legs. He was suddenly thankful for the sheet covering her. It felt wrong to be holding her so intimately, but it also felt so damn good that he couldn't let go of her even if he tried. So before his mind had a chance to take control of his body, he willed himself to sleep.

**~X~**

Nick was the first to wake up and his breathing literally stopped when he realized the compromise their two bodies had come into. He was lying on his back, one arm cradling Grace's head, as his other hand was tightly grasping one of her perfectly toned globes as it had worked its way into her panties. The sheet was now over the both of them. Her right arm was pressed between both of their bodies and he knew that it would bring her pain once she woke up, but her other hand was securely draped over his chest, protectively claiming his body as hers.

Her toned leg was literally placed between his own, so that when she began to wake up seconds after Nick, it moved subconsciously, which caused Nick's previously sleeping member to begin to rise because of the friction she was causing from her thigh rubbing against him. A few seconds later, her eyes shot open, gasping slightly when she realized the intimate position they were in and when she felt the hard mass against her thigh.

"You pervert," she hissed through sleepy eyes, not hurrying in pulling herself away from his body. She was enjoying the comfort of being in his arms.

"Hey, you're the one that's almost on top of me." he shrugged, his hand now slowly retracting from her ass.

"Uhm, excuse me, but you're supposed to be sleeping on the _chair_." she reminded, her body laying next to him, but now facing the dirty ceiling.

"Oh, please."

"Don't 'oh, please' me," she scolded, her gaze not faltering.

"Don't you remember begging me to come into bed with you?" he asked sarcastically.

"You wish," she mumbled.

"Yeah, I do," he wickedly smiled, nudging her shoulder with his playfully before getting up from the bed. Choosing to ignore his sexual comment, she asked him what the plan for the day was.

"Not sure," he shrugged, stretching his body as he pulled a wife beater on. Grace got an eyeful of how his boxer shorts clung to his ass as he did. "We can only do the whole hotel thing for so long, so I was thinking we find a town, get a job until we get enough money, and then go somewhere else."

"And then what after that?" she asked, sitting up in bed with one brow raised.

"I don't know," he sighed tiredly, "I didn't think that far."

"Works for me," she replied through a half smile, allowing herself to admire his body for a few seconds.

He simply nodded to her, walking into the bathroom so he could take a shower. Their little sleeping arrangement and the way her legs looked in those little flowered panties had proven to be too much for little Nick and that's why he had kept his back to her after he had got out of the bed.

"Lucas, do you think we could get some Icy Hot?" Grace called out once he stepped into the shower. "My arm really hurts!"

_Yep, I called that_, he thought snickering to himself.


	3. Honey, Honey

**This would be one of our longer updates. Exciting, right? Anyways, we hope that any questions some of you had about why Grace wasn't going back to her parents/her life are answered. Also, for this story, the alternate ending for The Hitcher was used.**

**Nat & Leese**

* * *

An hour later, Grace and Nick were back on the road. They had no idea where they were heading, they just knew they needed to put as much distance between themselves and the events they had gone through. Nick glanced across at the brunette beside him. She looked much more beautiful now she had had a shower and he could actually see the true shade of her hair color, instead of it being masked by a shield of grime. He noticed she still had that detached look on her face. He frowned wondering what he could do to help her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked a little hesitantly, moving his eyes back to the road so he didn't crash their only means of transport and stumble across another bunch of psycho's.

"About what?" she asked, her raspy voice almost monotone.

"What's on your mind," he elaborated. He hesitated before he added. "Last night, you were having a nightmare or something, that's why I ended up in the bed. You were crying and thrashing around and I didn't know what to do. So I did the first thing that came into my head and that was to hold you, to try and comfort you."

"What?" she asked him softly, her hazel eyes squinting as she tried to read him. In a weird way, she was both alarmed and grateful at what he had told her.

"I'm sorry but it was the only way I could calm you down. I didn't want to wake you. I thought it might be good for you to deal with whatever it is that's going on right now while you're asleep," he explained. He hesitated yet again before he told her the next part, which he knew would more than likely bring back bad memories for her. "You called me Jim."

Grace's face drained of the little color her pale cheeks held. Nick risked another glance over at her and felt like a complete dick - she looked like she was going throw up. She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears that weren't there seconds ago.

"Pull over," she said hoarsely. His look changed to alarm at her request. "Please." she quivered, unable to look at him.

Nick reluctantly pulled the truck over to the side of the road and switched the engine off. He expected her to start yelling at him, before she climbed out of the vehicle, and stomped off in another one of her erratic moods. Instead she stayed sitting in her seat, suddenly interested in her slightly chipped nails.

"What's wrong?" he asked, completely concerned for the brunette that had been thrown into his life. She looked at him, her eyes full of anguish and pain.

"I need to talk and I need you to listen," she began. "Keeping it all inside isn't helping me. I thought I'd be able to handle it myself, but I can't."

"I'm all ears," he told her with a reassuring smile. He completely surprised himself with that last statement. He would never usually sit and listen to other people's problems - he had never been that kind of guy. "Just take your time okay? Anything you don't want to tell me you don't have to. And I'm not going to judge you."

"Jim was my boyfriend. The one I was on the road trip with," Grace began, as she took a deep breath. She needed to share her story with someone. "We were on our way to visit my friends; it was the first time they were meeting him. We decided to drive there too, which turned out to be our first mistake."

She paused for breath and Nick could see she was beginning to relive everything she had been through.

"It was pouring with rain, pretty much like it was last night. We were talking and he got a little _distracted_ and we almost hit this guy that was just standing in the middle of the road," she continued, frowning as she did. "We stopped the car and he was just standing there watching us. It was so creepy," she whispered, her brows furrowing as she pushed back tears.

She shuddered, forcing her eyes shut as she remembered the menacing way John Ryder had begun to walk towards their car.

"Jim managed to get the car going and we stopped at a gas station and this guy turns up again. Jim had already agreed to give him a ride to a motel by the time I got back from the bathroom," Grace continued on, swallowing hard and taking in a shaky breath. "That was the biggest mistake of our lives."

She looked over at Nick and saw that he was still listening intently to her every word. He had a neutral expression on his face, which she was thankful for. His blue eyes watched her intently as she spoke. She couldn't help noticing they were the same shade as Jim's.

"I was in the back of the car and Jim and John were in the front, talking. I had my iPod on and I could see Jim looking at me in the mirror like he was trying to tell me something wasn't right, so I turned the volume down and started listening to what they were saying," her raspy voice began to break, yet again, and Nick could tell the tears would be falling soon. "It turns out the hitch hiker we had in the car was a fucking psycho. I was about to call nine-one-one and he grabs me and sort of pulled me into the front of the car and held a fucking knife against my face and then moved it to my eye," her voice strained, as she subconsciously traced her index finger over the smooth skin underneath her left eye.

Nick's eyes widened in alarm at what he heard, but he remained silent as the tears trailed down her cheeks.

"He told Jim that he wouldn't hurt me if he told him that he wanted to die. Jim didn't say it and we managed to throw him out of the car and get away," Grace said as she wiped the tears away with her hand. "The next day, we were still driving and a car with the typical 'American family' went past us and they had him in their car and he was playing with their little boy in the back. We tried to warn them but we ended up crashing the car. By the time we got to them, it was too late for the mom and the kids. The dad was still alive but was hurt so bad," she sobbed, not fighting the tears back when she thought about the feeling those parents must have felt when they realized the fate of their children - of their family.

"What did you do?" Nick asked quietly, bringing her back to her story.

"We got in his car and tried to get him to a hospital, but it was too late. We stopped at a diner and I told the waitress to call nine-one-one and she did but they thought Jim and I did it, so we got arrested," Grace answered. "So at the police station they weren't buying our stories and the next thing I know, everybody's dead except the dogs."

Nick was puzzled and extremely intrigued with her story.

"He'd found us and killed everybody so the cops were thinking we did that too," Grace explained quietly. "So we ended up getting chased by the cops because he shot one when I was aiming a gun at him and the cops thought I did it. All those cops chasing us ended up dead because of that fucking asshole!" she exclaimed bitterly, almost laughing at how well John Ryder had played his little game.

"How did you get away?"

"He was being transferred and I was on my way to a trauma support place in Albuquerque to meet my parents. There was an accident and he got out of the van," Grace replied, building up the courage to continue. "He locked me in the back of the police van and then it blew up. He shot the cop I was traveling with and then he started walking away. I shot him and then the gun jammed, so I bashed his head in with the shotgun. Then I just walked away. I don't know how long for, it was days. I even slept right by the side of the road at one point. I thought someone from the police station would fine me eventually, but they didn't. And then I met you."

They were both silent for a few minutes. Grace was no longer crying and Nick was no longer looking at her. He was trying to desperately comprehend everything she had just shared with him and it all made sense, except one thing.

"If you don't mind me asking," Nick began after more minutes of silence. "Why didn't you go to where you were meeting your parents?"

"The truth is I'm scared," she said in almost a whisper.

"Scared?" Nick asked puzzled.

"Of what they'll think when they find out what I did," she told him as the tears began to fall heavily. "And I'm scared to be me again. I can never be the girl I was before this all happened." she forced out as choking sobs took over her frail body.

"What happened to Jim?" Nick asked almost reluctantly, just realizing that she had failed to tell him. She looked at him, her hazel eyes full of pain, before taking a deep breath.

"After the car chase with the cops, we ran because _he_ had shown up. We ended up at a 'luxury' motel, according to the sign. We got cleaned up a little in a 'free' room and then Jim went to call our parents," Grace explained through her tears, they were coming more slowly now and Nick was thankful for that. "He never came back. I woke up to _him_ feeling me up. I hit him with a phone and a lamp and managed to get away."

She wiped the last tears away.

"I found Jim. Chained between a truck trailer and the cab and that fucking asshole at the wheel, stretching him," Grace told him, her reddened eyes now seeming to show no emotion. It was scary, really. He almost preferred the sobbing Grace. "I tried to get him to stop but he didn't and he, he, he ripped him in half."

"Oh my God!" Nick said in complete and utter shock. He felt completely helpless as he watched her broken eyes turn to him. He didn't know how to comfort her, so he found his hand reaching for hers and gripping it tightly.

"I didn't even get to tell him," she whispered, her eyes fixed on the road. Nick slid across the seat and pulled her into his embrace, trying to soothe her. She buried her head into his chest as more tears escaped. "I didn't get to tell him."

"Tell him what?" Nick asked softly as she gripped him tightly. He stroked his hand soothingly up and down her back.

"I'm pregnant. Well, I think I am," she mumbled into his chest as she sniffled lightly. "My parents would kill me if they knew."

"Oh," Nick said in response, completely shocked at the revelation she had just told him. "Have you done a test yet, Brooke?"

"No, not yet," she replied as she sniffled, her brow furrowing as she said the next few words. "By the way my name isn't Brooke."

"I had a feeling it wasn't. You kind of gave the game away last night when I was trying to wake you up and you told me you weren't Brooke," he replied with a small smile. "Seeing as though we're being completely honest today, my name isn't Lucas. It's Nick. Nick Lucas Jones."

"Why didn't you say anything if you knew? My name's Grace. Grace Brooklyn Andrews," Grace told him as she moved from his arms. She looked in his eyes and smiled gratefully.

"Because I knew you'd tell me in your own time if you wanted me to know your real name. Well, Grace," Nick said to her as he started the engine once more. "Let's go get you a test and find out, okay?"

**~X~**

"Right, I got us some Cheeto's, candy bars, dingdongs, soda and some beer." Nick announced as he returned back from his visit to the store.

She only kinked an eyebrow when he announced his purchase of beer. Had he not heard that pregnant women couldn't consume alcohol? He had actually paid for a room for them for the night and had left Grace in the shower when he went to get them some much needed supplies. Grace looked up from where she was laying on the bed, in a pair of his boxer shorts and a T-shirt. He was glad he had managed to retrieve his bag from Blake's truck before the ambulance had taken him and Carly away from Ambrose.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked with an anxious smile.

"No," he replied and held a separate bag out to her. "This is for you."

Grace took the bag and peered inside. She smiled as she saw what was in there. He had gotten her the test as he had suggested, but he had also gotten her a fresh change of clothes and panties. She picked up a box of tampons that were in there and looked at him confused. He shifted uncomfortably.

"They're just in case, you know, you need them," he stuttered out avoiding her gaze. Grace couldn't help but laugh at his uncomfortable demeanor. "I thought it'd be better to have them, rather than needing them and not having them. And I'm going to shut up on this subject now."

Grace actually laughed. Her first genuine laugh since before her world fell apart. She couldn't help it as she pictured him buying her the box of tampons. Nick found himself joining in himself, realizing how good it felt to laugh again.

"I'm going to go to the diner over the other side of the parking lot and get us some pizza. It smelt awesome when I went past," Nick told her as he checked his wallet for money. He took out a twenty dollar bill, before throwing it onto a nightstand. "Man I need a job or something. This money won't last forever. Do you want anything while I'm over there?"

"The pizza's fine," Grace assured him with a friendly smile. She was starting to like him; as a friend, of course. "And while you're over there, I'm going to go and pee on a stick."

Nick hesitated at the door when he heard her last words. He thought for a moment and then turned to face her.

"You know, whatever the result is, I'll help you," he told her genuinely, shocking himself yet again. He didn't know what it was about this brunette that had him acting completely out of character, but he knew that he didn't want to see her go. "That's if you want me to."

"Thank you," she told him gratefully. She needed to hear someone say those words to her. The strange thing was that she was starting to trust Nick and that realization was terrifying to her.

"I mean it, Grace," he replied, smiling as he said her real name. "Now I'm going to go and get us pizza. Lock the door behind me, okay?"

"Sure," she said as she climbed off the bed. They were both a little on the security conscious side now. "Don't be too long, okay?"

"I won't," he promised as he headed out the door. Grace hurriedly locked the door, before she picked up the small box on the bed and headed into the bathroom.

**~X~**

"Grace come on open the door," Nick called to her after he had collected their pizza. He'd been standing outside the door for almost ten minutes after returning from the diner and their pizza was cold. "Grace, are you okay?"

_What if something's happened to her?_ He thought getting worried. _What if that John guy wasn't dead?_ He banged on the door, more urgently.

"Grace, open the door," he pleaded, praying nothing had happened to her in the time he had been at the diner. He heard the door lock click from the other side and hastily opened the door.

Grace was standing at the other side and he almost knocked her over with his urgency to get inside. He looked at her and found her crying, heartbroken. He went in the room completely, closed the door and put the pizza down on a table.

"Grace, what's wrong?" he asked concerned. She shook her head and that's when he noticed the plastic wand in her hand. She practically threw herself into his arms and sobbed harder.

"It's negative, Nick," she told him, burying her face in his neck. "I wanted to be pregnant so bad. I wanted to have Jim with me forever and this was the only way."

"I'm sorry," he told her, unsure of what else to say. He didn't know what to do so he just held her tight against his body, trying to soothe her. "Come on let's get you sitting down."

They went over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Grace clung to Nick as they did, needing the comfort of his arms. And in return he found himself running his hand up and down her back soothingly.

"Just let it all out," Nick told her, knowing that this was her reacting to everything she had gone through, probably for the first time since she had gotten away from John Ryder.

"What happened to you, Nick?" she asked moving herself slightly, causing her to rest against the stab wound on his thigh. He hissed in pain. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he told her as his face creased in pain. "Do you want to lie down? It'll be easier to hold you without catching my leg that way."

"Sure," Grace said as she wiped at her eyes. "Don't you want to eat the pizza before you tell me what happened?"

"It's cold," he said as she stood and went to get the pizza.

She threw the plastic wand that she still held into the trash can on the way. She picked the pizza up and went back over to the bed. She sat down and handed one of the take out cartons to him.

"Thanks," he said with a smile as he took it from her and began to eat the pizza like he was a starved man. He was, in a way. Since he left Ambrose, he had been lucky if he ate once a day.

"This is pretty good for cold pizza," Grace said with a weak smile.

She didn't particularly feel like eating, but didn't want the food to go to waste; seeing as though Nick had made the effort to go and specifically get it for them. She watched him as he finished his in rapid time.

"Here you can finish mine," she told him as she handed it over. She had only taken two bites.

"You need to eat."

"I know. I'm just not hungry right now," she told him with another weak smile. "Go on, take it. It'll only go to waste otherwise."

Nick took the pizza from her and ate it. He was actually grateful that she wasn't hungry. He had to hurry up and find a source of income so he could support them both.

_Whoa, where did that come from?_ He thought to himself as he finished the pizza.

"You ready to get comfy for story time?" he joked. Grace managed a small laugh as she watched him lie down on his back on the bed.

She still felt emotional from her earlier outbursts and needed to feel his arms around her again, so she laid down beside him, snuggling into his chest. She relished the comfort his arms gave her.

"Me, my sister and some friends were on our way to a game and took a shortcut," Nick began. "We decided to camp for the night and this truck turned up and the driver shone his lights on us. I threw a bottle at it and smashed a headlight and he drove off."

He was stroking his right hand up and down her back and his left hand was absently tracing patterns on the back of her right hand that rested on his chest. The actions were comforting to both of them.

"Next afternoon we were packing up to get to the game and Carly's boyfriend, Wade, found out his car needed a new fan belt so they got a ride from this guy who collected road kill for a living and dumped it, just behind where we were camping. It was disgusting and Carly fell into it headfirst."

"Oh that's gross," Grace said as she pulled an adorably cute face at the image in her head. Nick couldn't help but smile down at her.

"So, Carly and Wade went to this place called Ambrose to get a fan belt and the rest of us headed off to the game. We got stuck in traffic and decided to go back," Nick continued, before taking a deep breath. "Dalton and I went to get Carly and Wade. This town called Ambrose was fucking freaky. There was nobody around and then the auto shop guy appears from nowhere."

Grace had started gently rubbing her hand on his chest, completely unaware that she was doing it. Nick couldn't stop his nipples from hardening at her slight touch.

"Turns out he had Carly prisoner in the basement," Nick said looking angry now. "The sick fuck had glued her mouth shut and cut part of one of her fingers off."

"Oh my god!" Grace said disgusted.

"It turns out this guy and his brother were turning real people into waxworks," Nick said still not quite able to believe what had happened. "They turned my friends into them. And I think they were still alive when they did it."

Grace shuddered in his arms and he unconsciously pulled her closer to him, feeling the need to protect her as he continued his story.

"We ended up in the wax museum there and a fire started. You know the museum itself was made out of wax. So as you can probably guess, the building was melting while we were in it," Nick carried on. "We fought with the two brothers; they were called Bo and Vincent. It was one of those fuckers who stabbed me. Carly and I had to dig our way through the walls to get out and hopefully those son's of bitches burnt to death or became a huge fucking waxwork themselves."

"Oh my God that is just, just," Grace was at a loss for words. She was glad she hadn't eaten that pizza. "There were _real_ people under the wax? Eeeeeeew."

"It was trust me," Nick said still gently rubbing her back. "They'd been diverting people off the freeway for years according to one of the cops."

"We make a great pair huh?" Grace asked incredulously. "Me with psycho hitch hikers that kill anybody and everybody they come into contact with and you with two freaks with a wax fetish."

He nodded against her embrace, the two finding themselves consumed in silence, yet again.

"Do you want to go and get drunk?" Nick suddenly asked. "I noticed a bar about five minutes down the road. We can walk there no problem and stagger back when we're completely wrecked and not have to worry about crashing the truck."

"You know something?" Grace asked as she thought, her lips formed into a slight pout. "Getting drunk sounds perfect right now. I mean, now I got new clothes to wear and all."

"Well, let's get ready to go then," he smiled, subconsciously squeezing her mid thigh as he stood up.

The fact that the innocent touch didn't bother her should have been a warning.

**~X~**

"This is quite the bar," Grace noted, scrunching her nose in distaste as her eyes continued to inspect her surroundings.

"I didn't say it was a _good_ one," Nick laughed, placing his hand on the small of her back as he lead the hesitating brunette towards the bar. The simple movement gave the impression she was with him to all the leering men already in there.

"Nick, this place is full of creeps," Grace hissed once the couple had been served their first round of beers. Her eyes continued to scan the dimly lit space. There definitely was no more than twenty people in there - no, not people, men - and each one of them was probably twice the age of Nick and Grace.

"Just drink your beer," he said through a laugh, before covering his mouth with the cool bottle. "The sooner we get drunk, the sooner we can leave."

"They're playing _Abba_," Grace whined, driving her point and for the first time Nick felt as if he was seeing the girl she used to be before everything in her world went wrong. "I can't grind to fucking _Abba_."

"Hmmm," he murmured, turning away from Grace so he could really examine the place. "I think the guy playing air guitar is making good with the music choice. You could always join him."

"Oh, you are _so_ funny," Grace purred sarcastically.

He was right though, she needed to desperately get drunk. Before, getting drunk was just a way to have fun with her friends, now; it was as if getting drunk was the only quick escape to her problems.

"Know what's funny?" Grace asked, fingering the rim of an ashtray in front of her, not caring that her pinky was beginning to get coated by the dark powder.

"What?" Nick asked, resting his head in his palm as he began to watch the mysterious brunette.

"If everything had turned out okay, I'd be doing this with my friends right now," she said in that monotone raspy voice that she found herself using more and more frequently.

Nick didn't say anything, only continued to watch her until her hazel eyes looked up at him with a mix of curiosity and an emotion that he couldn't quite read.

"You're brooding," she noted, almost surprising him by her sudden speaking.

"I'm what?" he asked, finally looking away from her and signaling for the bar tender to bring them another round of beers.

"Brooding," she repeated, her shoulders shrugging as she rested her back against the metal counter of the bar.

"You sure do a lot of talking and not a lot of drinking," he said, trying to shake the attention away from himself.

"Excuse me, Nick, but this is my _third_ beer and you're only on your second," she countered, pressing the bottle against her lipstick-less lips that somehow maintain a natural crimson shade, as if the action would further prove her point.

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize that through all your talking," he shrugged, earning a small 'huff' from the young woman.

"You're a jerk," she murmured, her gaze returning to the few men that were prowling around.

"I think they smell the fresh meat," Nick whispered, he too noticing the few lonely men that were surely mentally undressing her.

"You're sick," she hissed, purposely avoiding his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Gracie, but you are _hot_, you can't blame them," Nick shrugged, watching her lips purse in annoyance as he continued to taunt her.

"This beer isn't doing shit for me," she said annoyingly towards the bar tender that happened to walk by in that instant. "Bring a round of shots, okay?" she asked the man who in turn nodded his head eagerly. Even the fucking bartender was desperate to get laid. Dear God.

"Grace, I don't know if I can afford that," Nick warned, hungrily eyeing the clear glasses that had been set before the couple.

"Don't worry about it," she murmured before emptying the small glass cup against her lips. The familiar warm, burning sensation calmed her body almost instantly, so before she knew it, she was downing another.

"Grace-" Nick began, but was quickly silenced by a small hand across his lips. He briefly wondered if he should playfully bite it.

"You sure do a lot of talking and not a lot of drinking," Grace repeated his earlier words, her heart shaped lips forming into a proud smile.

Not taking his eyes away from hers, Nick grabbed a shot glass in each hand, emptying one seconds after the other, not even cringing as the burning liquid spread through out his body.

"Impressive," Grace purred, her chest inching closer to his as she reached over for another shot.

Her hazel eyes continued to mix with his blue ones, the deadly concoction making her body and mind almost melt into numbness. Raising the glass to her lips, she didn't drink it right away, only licked the rim as her eyes continued to stare into his. Nick could only gulp as he found his tingling body reacting to the way she seductively traced the rim of the glass before gulping the now not-so-bitter liquid. The atmosphere between them was getting more and more charged by the second.

**~X~**

"I'm drunk." she slurred in that husky voice of hers that seemed to cause ever single hair on his back to stand.

"Me too."

"Drinking always makes me horny," she murmured dryly, her eyes looking at him in that same almost curious way that she had before, but suddenly now he knew what the other emotion was.

Lust.

He knew that her honesty was a direct result of the alcohol and that whatever she was saying, or would say, wasn't really meant. So before he had a chance to over analyze her statement, he decided to laugh it off.

"Don't worry," he humorlessly chuckled, "I don't think any of the guys in here could turn you on if they tried. Or satisfy you if they got that far."

"Are you kidding?" Grace asked through a dry laugh when he only looked at her with a blank, confused expression. "I'd fuck him," Grace hissed, cocking her head in the direction of her bar tender. "I'd fuck him," Grace continued, the alcohol causing her voice to rise as she pointed to a man in his mid sixties playing pool alone. "I'd fuck the guy playing air guitar!" she finished, her cheeks flushing as she turned back to Nick breathlessly.

"That's, uhh," Nick began, but abruptly stopped as he tried to search for the right words.

_That's turning me on really fucking bad, and if you continue to look at me the way you are, I'm going to have to fuck you_. But, of course, he didn't say that.

"Are you drunk enough?" she drawled out, now getting up from the bar stool she had been sitting on.

"Yeah."

"Awesome, let's go before the bar tender turns around," she huskily instructed through a devilish smile that could hypnotize any man. Taking his hand in hers, she gently tugged on it as she lead him away from the bar and out into the cold night air.

"And to think that-" Nick began but was abruptly silence by the pressure of two moist lips crashing onto his own.

It didn't take him long to realize what was happening, and as her tongue traced the entrance to his mouth, he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips.

**~X~**

The two of them stumbled in through the motel door, their hands not leaving each other's bodies. The walk to the motel had seemed to take hours instead of five minutes and even as he tried to concentrate on getting there, her swollen lips continued to sloppily kiss his stubbled face and neck.

But now they were in the privacy of their motel and he was able to devour her body in the way he had been aching to probably since the first time he had seen her. So he quickly lead her to the bed, catching himself as they both fell on top of it, so he wouldn't crush her petite frame. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his bottom half, pushing his covered arousal closer to her literally aching center.

The action in turn caused him to let out an animal like moan, as Grace's hands moved to button of his pants, not being able to wait anymore. Nick wasted no more time in quickly stripping himself of his shirt. And then he devoured her mouth once more. She was drunk - that was a fact. What was also a fact was that the cheap alcohol they had consumed would be wearing off soon, so she had to hurry.

"Grace," he mumbled, pulling his lips away from hers as he sat up on the bed.

"What?" she asked breathlessly, now fumbling with the zipper on his dark jeans. She was struggling to pull it down over his hard shaft.

"I think I'm gonna puke, " he managed to force out before the bitter vile made its way into his throat. Not wanting to ruin the bed, Nick quickly got up, and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door closed behind him.

"Marvelous," Grace bitterly mumbled to the dark walls, before slowly curling herself into the covers.

Alcohol may make you forget your problems momentarily, but when it wears away, it brings a pain that is more unbearable than the one you had before. So as she heard the toilet flush in the other room, she tried her best to wipe away any trace of her shed tears.


	4. Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Once again there's not too much to say about this chapter except thanks for all your lovely reviews. We're so glad that you're enjoying this story. This is another one of the longer updates and it was a LOT of fun to write. Hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to leave a review to let us know what you think.**

**Nat & Leese**

* * *

Nick woke up the following morning with a terrible headache; it felt as if his brain was trying to escape through his head with a pick axe. He closed his eyes again, moaning in pain. He moved slightly before he realized he was spooned up tightly against Grace. Even in his hung over state, he couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit together. He also couldn't help but notice that his left hand was flat against her toned stomach, and his right hand was full of soft, firm flesh. It only took him seconds to realize it was one of her breasts and that she was topless; as was he.

_Did I do that?_ He thought to himself.

That question alone made his brain hurt all the more. He made no effort to move his hand just yet; her breathing told him she was still fast asleep. Which was a good thing, because not only was he groping her chest, his erection was pressed that firmly against her ass that it was cushioned between her ass cheeks; and he couldn't feel any barrier that indicated clothing.

_What the hell did we do last night_? He thought, and groaned louder than before as his brain objected again.

As aroused as he was, the alcohol induced headache caused him to grow sleepy again, so he nuzzled his face into her hair, before falling asleep once more.

**~X~**

Grace woke a little later than morning. It took her only seconds to realize she was naked and there were hands in places where she didn't particularly want them especially the one having a good feel of her breast. And then there was the hard large mass pressed between her ass cheeks.

"Hey pervert!" she said loudly. All she received was a grunt of protest. "Wake up!"

"Huh?" came the sleepy response from behind her. The hand on her breast tightened momentarily and she felt the toned body behind her stretch. The full length of his body moved against her, including the hardness that caused some strangely pleasant friction against her butt.

"God you are _such_ a pervert!" Grace practically shouted as she gripped the arm that was fondling her breast.

"No I'm not!" came Nick's groggy reply. He removed his arms from around her and rolled over away from her.

"Yes you are," Grace said sitting up, pulling the sheet around her. Nick gripped the other side of the sheet so he wouldn't be exposed. "Why am I naked?"

"I don't know," he sighed, running a hand over his tired face. "I don't remember much, but I do remember you telling me you were horny and that you'd fuck every guy in that bar, except me."

"I did?" Grace asked as she tried to remember. "Was there a guy playing air guitar to Abba?"

"Uh, yeah," Nick said with a frown as he thought back. "And you said you'd do him too."

"Oh God! I must have been so fucking hammered," she moaned as she tried to remember.

"I think we both were," Nick said. "But I didn't really drink that much."

"We made out," Grace suddenly said as she remembered, her hazel eyes growing wide. Nick frowned as he thought - the pounding in his head was back with a vengeance.

"We did," Nick agreed. "You were about to take my pants off me when I had to puke."

"Oh yeah I remember that now," she said with a small smile. "But how did we end up naked?"

"I don't know," Nick answered confused. He didn't feel like he had had sex. "Do you, do you feel like we did anything?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused, not grasping what he meant.

"You know, down _there_. Do you feel sore or anything?" Nick asked almost like he was embarrassed.

"I don't think so." she said frowning.

"Well can't you check or something?"

"How do you suppose I do that? Ask it?"

"Surely you'd be able to _feel_ something if you checked it," he told her as he tried to get his point across. "Because I know I don't have any condoms on me so there should be some kind of evidence left there."

"Oh," Grace said as she grasped his meaning. She put one of her hands under the covers to check. "Don't watch me you perv!"

"Is that in case you get carried away?" Nick teased.

"Go in the bathroom or something," Grace told him, rolling her eyes.

"If I do that I'm going to need the sheet."

"Like _hell_ you're taking the sheet, buddy!" she snapped.

"Well I'm not parading naked in front of you," he told her. He then smirked. "Or is that what you're hoping for? So you can get off to it?"

"You're disgusting," she told him, as she gripped the sheet and pulled hard, pulling it off him completely.

"Grace!" he yelled as he rolled off the bed so his lower half was out of her sight. He was still hard and if she saw she'd only tease him. His brain protested at the sudden movement, and he put his head down on the bed and groaned in pain.

"You okay?" she asked him. She suddenly felt bad for making him have to do that.

"I need painkillers," he told her looking up. "Cheap booze always gives me the _worst_ hangovers ever."

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that it seems we didn't do anything - sex wise - last night," she told him. "Everything feels normal down there."

"Probably why I'm still hard," he mumbled into the mattress before thinking about what he was saying.

"You're -"

"Yes!" he cut her off before she could finish her question. "Close your eyes."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because I want to go in the bathroom and I can't do it when you're watching me considering my current condition and all," She bit her lip to stop herself laughing as she closed her eyes. "Thanks. And no peeking!"

Nick kept his eyes on her face as he stood. He turned and headed towards the bathroom. Grace couldn't resist taking a peek. She opened her eyes and just caught the back of him as he headed into the bathroom.

_Hmm, nice ass,_ Grace thought shocking herself. She was still grieving over Jim yet here she was almost drooling over the sight of Nick's perfect ass. She sighed and threw herself back down on the bed. She stayed there until Nick came out of the bathroom over half an hour later. He was wrapped in a thin motel towel and his body glistened with water. Grace swallowed hard at the sight - Nick smiled as he noticed.

"The bathroom's all yours," he told her as he sat on the bed, his back to her. "You better hurry up because we have to check out soon."

**~X~**

"We can't go any place until we get gas," Nick told Grace as they sat in the truck. They had checked out of the motel and Nick had finally taken his much needed aspirin. "There's probably enough to get us as far as that shitty bar we were at last night. But I did notice there was a gas station there."

"So what are we going to do? Drive there and rob people before they go in? Or as they come out because they're too drunk to even notice?"

"I got a better idea," Nick said as it began to form in his mind. "I play the guys at the bar for money, but instead of me betting money we offer you as the prize."

"Excuse me?" Grace gasped, disgusted at the idea.

"But you won't actually have to do anything if I lose. I'll just pick up the money and we'll run like hell out of there," he explained. "Or limp in my case."

"Like they'd buy _that_," Grace scoffed.

"Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror? You're beautiful Grace," he told her honestly. "Those guys would jump at the chance. And I promise you, they won't get to lay a finger on you. And you know why?"

"Why?" she asked softly. She was in shock that he'd called her beautiful. But she was extremely flattered.

"Because I'll be looking after you and nobody is going to get to you as long as I'm breathing. Got it?" he promised her.

"Okay, we'll do it." Grace said. "But I think we should put a little more gas in first. I mean we have some money left right? Well, I mean, you do."

"A little," he said as he checked his wallet. "I know what we'll do. Take the money, and you can keep it in your bra or something and they will be under the impression that the winner will be retrieving it."

"Where do you get these ideas?" Grace asked with a slight laugh as they headed to get gas.

"Honestly? I just make it up as I go along," he told her with a smile. "But I'm pretty good at hustling people at pool."

"I don't like the idea of them thinking I'm some kind of whore though," Grace said to him, frowning slightly. "And they'll think that too me being single and all."

"Well we'll pretend we're married then," Nick said. "And we'll tell them fake names too. You want to be Brooke and Lucas again while we're in the bar? They can be our new alter ego's."

"Yeah," she said making her mind up. "I don't want those creeps knowing my real name."

**~X~**

"Sorry fella's," Nick said as he thrashed five guys in the run down bar at their fourth game of pool. "Better luck next time, huh?"

Grace smiled as she went over to the table. She had to admit, he was really good at pool. The men that Nick had played against watched her like predators as she came over to them. One was the guy who had been playing air guitar to Abba the day before.

"So, who won?" she asked in the best dumb, slutty voice she could muster. Nick had to hold back his laughter.

"Who do you think baby?" he asked gripping her waist and pulling her against him. He slid his hands up her sides and moved them towards her chest. The index finger of his left hand pulled the neckline of her shirt down slightly, as his other hand grasped the bills that she had tucked into her cleavage.

"Well, baby, you carry that on and I'm just going to have to have you right here," Grace said in the same ditzy voice. Nick was near enough in hysterics at her performance.

"We better get back to the motel then, huh?" he suggested as he turned around. She jumped on his back and he walked out of the bar with her on his back. She took the money back from him as he did. They got outside and he put her down, and they both burst out laughing.

"I think we better get the hell out of here while we still can." Grace said as Nick heaved for breath through his laughter.

"I think you're right. Come on." They quickly went over to the truck and clambered in. They were just leaving the parking lot as the guys Nick had hustled came out along with the bar tender - they'd not paid their bar tab again. Nick drove along the highway for a while as Grace counted the money.

"So, how much do we have?" he asked curiously.

"Three hundred and five," she replied impressed. "Damn, those hick guys sure have plenty of money for their liquor."

"Not anymore they don't. It's amazing how the false promise of a pretty lady can get guys to part with their cash," Nick reminded her with a laugh. He saw another bar and glanced over at her. "Fancy doing it again?"

"Okay, you're on," she replied with a smile, eagerly clapping her hands together. He pulled into the parking lot outside the bar. It looked a little more up market than the last place they were at, but it was still a dive. They got out of the truck and Nick and Grace shared a look as they saw the name of the place.

"Scooters?" Nick asked puzzled. "Is it like a poor man's Hooters? Hey, look, they want a stripper. You up for that?"

"What?" Grace asked her eyes almost falling out of her head. She went over to the sign and read the small print that was under the 'Stripper Wanted' title. She went back over to Nick. "You're on. Come on shake on it!"

"You're on," Nick said his eyes lighting up as he held his hand out. Grace took it and shook it firmly. "So there's no backing out now because we shook on it."

"Nope, no backing out," Grace said, struggling to keep her giggles to herself as they headed towards the clubs entrance. "We just need to remember it's for one night only."

"Exactly," Nick agreed following her into the club. He couldn't believe how easy it had been to get her to say yes.

"We're not open for another twenty minutes," a guy behind the bar told them.

"We're here about the stripper job," Grace said as she sat on one of the stools at the bar. "Is it _really_ that much for one night?"

"That's right," the guy behind the bar said as he eyed Nick. "Four hundred dollars plus any tips that gets handed in and the money that goes in the waistband."

"Wow, that's _really_ good," Nick said impressed, as he sat at the bar beside Grace.

"So is the specimen that just walked in for the job," the guy behind the bar replied with a wink.

"Do you provide a, um, uniform?" Grace asked with a smile.

"Yes. We do," the guy behind the bar answered. "What size would you say? Small?"

"If you want nothing left to the imagination, then, yes," Grace replied smiling widely. The guy behind the bar joined in.

"I like how you think girl!" he told her. "I'm Bob by the way. Assistant manager at this fine establishment."

"Grace. And this here is Nick," she introduced them, her coin sized dimples in full display.

"Let me just go get the uniform," Bob said as he went into a small office type room just off the bar. He came back a few seconds later carrying something pink wrapped in plastic. "Well would you have it; we only have small left anyway. Here you go, Nick."

"_What_?" Nick asked confused as Bob handed him the item. "Shouldn't you be giving that to her?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Bob asked puzzled. Grace was unable to keep her laughter in.

"They want a _male_ stripper, dummy!" she told him. "And the last time I checked, which was this morning because you watched me like the pervert you are, I had the complete wrong anatomy for that!"

"But that means I have to-"

"Remember there's no backing out. We shook on it."

"But that was when I thought it would be you taking your clothes off," Nick told her sullenly.

"Tough! A deal is a deal," Grace said firmly. "What's the matter? You chicken?"

"No!" he told her a little too quickly. "It's just; I'm not a very good dancer."

"Oh, I can show you a few moves honey," Bob told him. He came out from behind the bar and began to dance. "Anyway they'll be drunk as anything when you hit that stage. Just freestyle. You can change into your uniform now if you like."

"Uh, where?" Nick asked, wishing he'd never entered this place.

"You can change right here. There's no point in being shy, because we're all gonna see you naked later anyway," Bob told him going back behind the bar. "Besides Gracie here can look after your clothes, or they can be kept in the office right here or behind the curtain."

Nick looked at Grace who had pulled the item of clothing out of the packaging. His eyes almost fell out of his head. She held the tiniest pair of thong Speedo's he had ever seen in his life and they were pink - and shiny.

"They won't even fit me," he said folding his arms. "I won't even be able to get one leg in those and I've got fucking skinny legs."

"He does," Grace backed him up. "They're kind of scrawny like a chickens."

"Hey! I do not have chicken legs!" Nick said with a scowl.

"Ooh, you should do that in your performance. It'll drive the crowd wild," Bob told him. "You've also got a pair of cowboy boots to go with your thong. Any preference to music?"

"Oh I have the perfect song," Grace said as she beckoned to Bob. She leant over and whispered into Bob's ear.

"That would be perfect, darling!" Bob said as he came back out from behind the bar. "I'll just go and get the music and leave you to get changed into your uniform. I'll be getting you a pair of boots too."

Nick watched Bob walk off before turning back to Grace. He had that scowl on his face that made him look so god damn sexy. Grace watched him in amusement.

"I can't believe you set me up."

"Oh, get over yourself. You expected me to do it," Grace told him. "And if I were you I'd get changed into your 'uniform' before the crowd starts coming in."

"You're just going to sit there and watch me?" he asked incredulous.

"Call it a sneak preview. I'll only be seeing it all later anyway," she told him teasingly. "And then I'll be completely drunk. And I would have done more than see it last night if you hadn't needed to puke."

Nick sighed and began to shed his clothes until he was in just his boxers. He'd been handing each item to Grace as he took it off and she folded it neatly for him. His hands hesitated at his waistband.

"Oh come on, Nick," Grace told him. "If you can't do it when it's just me, how are you going to do it when the room is full of people watching you?"

"What if I bottle it?" he asked suddenly unsure of himself. "What if they laugh at me? At my body?"

"Hey, Broody, look at me," Grace said to him softly. "If it helps I can be down there cheering you on, slipping some of our hard earned cash into your tiny waistband."

"That might help," he replied softly. "But what if I'm not big enough for them?"

She felt sympathy for him then. He was having a major body conscious moment. She couldn't even imagine what she would do in his position.

"You want me to give you my opinion?" she offered. Nick closed his eyes and took a steadying breath.

"Would you?" he asked, like she was offering to do it about a new shirt he was buying, not showing himself to her completely.

"Nick, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't going to," she told him with a friendly smile. "And I'll be completely honest."

Nick's shaky hands gripped the waistband of his underwear. He hesitated for a few moments, then quickly took them off and handed them to her before he could change his mind. Grace's eyes immediately went to check him out. They almost fell out of their sockets and her jaw literally dropped as she saw him. Nick looked down at himself and then at her face worriedly.

"Is it not big enough?" he asked hesitantly.

"Nick, trust me. You have _nothing_ to be shy about," Grace replied honestly. "You'll be a _big_ hit."

"Mmm, nice butt there, sweet cheeks." Bob said as he came back towards the bar.

"You should see the front view!" Grace said stunned as Nick grabbed the thong Speedo's and tried to hastily put them on. His eyes went wide as he saw they didn't really cover anything. The thin strip of pink material at the front barely covered his shaft and his sac was bulging out the sides. Bob came up and stood next to Grace.

"Wow, I see what you mean," he agreed as he checked Nick out. Nick was now way beyond uncomfortable. He had to keep reminding himself about the money. "They don't leave anything to the imagination at all. In fact that fabric's pulled so tight, it's almost see through."

"Okay, you're really freaking me out now," Nick admitted.

"I checked for the cowboy boots but didn't know your size, I forgot to ask. So if you go behind the glitzy curtain at the back of the stage there is a selection of sizes for you. We only have pink ones same with the cowboy hat too! And the best part is you get to keep your uniform!" Bob informed him. "I'm gonna open up now and then your lovely girlfriend here can bring you a drink or ten to relax you. All your drinks are on the house tonight too."

"Go on, go get your boots and hat on," Grace told him as they shared a look. "Don't want the punters manhandling you now do I? Do you want to take your clothes with you?"

"Yeah, that would be good," Nick said as he saw Grace take his money out of his pocket. She put it into her own pocket. He looked at her puzzled as she got out of her seat and came over to him. She handed him his clothes and moved to whisper in his ear.

"I'm just protecting our assets," she told him, her breath tickling his ear, making his already tight thong even tighter. "I'll be up in a few minutes with your alcohol."

"Whoa, Princess, whatever it is you're whispering in that cute little ear of his, I think you better stop, otherwise the show will be super X rated," Bob told them, smirking as he saw Nick's cheeks redden. "But the tips will be good. Just like the one that's peeking out the top of that thong."

"Sorry," Grace fake apologized to him. She turned back to Nick who looked mortified at the fact he had an erection while wearing such a tiny garment. And that a guy was staring at it. "Go on."

Both she and Bob watched Nick walked towards the stage area, clutching his clothes in front of him. His limp didn't seem as bad as the other day. Both were hypnotized by his butt wiggling as he walked away.

"I tell you one thing Gracie," Bob began. "You are one lucky lady to have that stud muffin on your arm and in your bed. I bet you he's good with his hands huh?"

"Among other things," Grace replied coyly.

"Oh, am I _so_ jealous of you right now! I tell you one thing, missy. Keep hold of that stud, he seems like one in a million."

"Yeah," Grace mumbled, her smile faltering as she looked away from Bob. As fun as this was, Nick wasn't her boyfriend. Her boyfriend was dead, and suddenly she felt very guilty for playing with the idea.

**~X~**

"Oh my God! I can't do this," Nick said in a worried voice as he peered through the curtain that sectioned the backstage area off. "They're all men!"

"Well, it is a gay bar," Grace told him. "Did you not realize? Especially when you're 'uniform' consists of pink thong Speedo's, cowboy boots and a hat?"

"How the hell do you girls wear thongs anyway?" Nick asked as he pulled at the strip of fabric. "It feels like I have a permanent wedgie!"

"Just go out there and shake the yummy looking ass of yours," Grace pep talked him. "If in doubt, just grind against the pole for a bit. Grinding is always good. And I don't think they'll be able to take their eyes away from that monster between your legs anyway."

"What song did you pick for me to dance to?" he asked a little hesitantly. "Please tell me it wasn't Abba."

"No, it's not Abba," Grace answered before pausing. Nick folded his arms over his bare chest. "It's a Def Leppard song. Are you sure you don't want me to oil you up?"

"Do I need oiling up?"

"Yes," Grace said nodding as she put down her vodka bottle and picked up a bottle of baby oil. "Yes you need oil. Lots of oil."

"How much have you had to drink exactly?" Nick asked. He still seemed completely sober even though he had drunk a lot of vodka.

"One or two, bottles!" she said with a laugh. "Come on, let me oil you up."

Nick shook his head as he had no choice but to let her rub the oil over his skin. She giggled when she decided his butt needed it too. He had to admit he liked that part. She then decided that his erection needed some oil on it and he couldn't stop her from putting her hand in his Speedo's and rubbing the slick liquid all over him. Not that he tried much. He drank yet more vodka straight from the bottle Bob had let him have. He just hoped it would kick in soon. Then he decided he should have maybe tried beer. He closed his eyes as Grace squeezed the tip of his organ.

"That's you aaaaaaaaaaaaaaall shiny," Grace slurred causing him to frown slightly as music began playing. "Oooooh, that's your cue! Quick get on that stage and drive 'em wild!"

Nick didn't really have a choice as Grace pushed him through the curtain and onto the stage. The crowd cheered and whistled as he made his way further onto the stage. The song that was playing was 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' and he had to smile at Grace's song choice. Taking a deep breath he began to move, hoping he was in time with the music. He was met by louder cheers and even a scream.

_Was that Grace?_ He thought as he continued to move.

As the song progressed, the alcohol seemed to finally kick in, making his inhibitions disappear and pretty soon he was really into his performance. The hands that were putting money into the waistband of his thong didn't even bother him. And he had completely forgotten about his predicament.

_Yep I'm definitely drunk_, Nick realized when that thought went through his head.

A line from the song entered his alcohol slowed mind and he smirked as he got an idea. He grabbed a random guy's bottle of beer and poured it over his torso, getting louder cheers and whistles from the rowdy crowd. They began chanting for him to take his skimpy thong off. He held a finger up and went back through the curtain. Grace looked at him puzzled as he kicked his boots off and stripped his thong off. He took his hat off.

"Get the money together. There's some in my boots too I think."

He then placed the cowboy hat over his groin and walked back out onstage. The cheers grew even louder, as the crowd knew what was coming. He didn't even need to hold the hat there. Nick smirked and lifted the hat placing it back on his head and saluted the crowd. They went wild and more money was thrown at him, landing on the stage. He retrieved every single bill that was thrown on the stage. He didn't even care that his naked ass was on show for everybody to see. He even managed to notice there were a few fifties in the pile in his hand. The song ended and Nick nodded to the crowd and disappeared hastily behind the curtain. He found Grace still gathering the money together. He noticed there was a large pile on the small table as he added the money from his hand and picked up his boxers. He couldn't wait to get his clothes back on.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he asked her as he slipped his jeans on.

"What show?" she asked. Yes, she was completely wasted.

"My strip show," he told her amazed she didn't know what he was on about.

"You stripped?" she slurred. "Way to go, Jim!"

Nick frowned in concern as he heard her call him Jim. He hoped it was just alcohol that was making her confused and nothing else. She giggled as she finally got all the money from his boots. She put it onto the table before she passed out on the floor.

Nick shook his head, suddenly sober. He went over to her and felt for a pulse just to be on the safe side. He shook his head and smiled in disbelief at the petite brunette, before picking the money off the table and putting it into his pocket. It was a huge wad of cash.

"Knock, knock," Bob said walking into the cupboard sized backstage area. "Amazing show there Nicky boy. You're certainly a natural! Here's your wages for the night."

"Thanks," Nick replied taking the money and counting it. "Wait a second, there's five hundred here."

"You were so popular that the tips were coming in fast and furious, handsome!" Bob said. "That extra hundred is tips that were especially for you. And all because your girlfriend made you aroused."

"Wow really?" Nick asked incredulously. "Awesome!"

"I see somebody had their own little party," Bob said with a laugh as he saw Grace. "Good for her. You've got a gem there Nick! "

"Thanks," Nick found himself saying as he put that money in his other pocket.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. We have to lock up."

"Oh, sure," Nick said with a pleasant smile. "Do you have a bag I can put my uniform in? Grace here was kind of partial to it. I think she'll want me to perform just for her at some point."

"Sure, here you go," Bob said as he pulled a plain black duffle bag off a shelf. "We got them for a promotion but couldn't use them because they didn't have anything printed on them."

"Thanks," Nick said and took it from him. "I'll be out in five."

"Sure, just head to the bar," Bob said. "Then I'll let you out."

"I think my head fell off," Grace groaned, causing Nick's attention to shift back to her. She was laying on the floor, clutching the leg of a table, as her brow scrunched in discomfort. Bob smiled as he left them alone.

"Nah, you just had a little too much fun," Nick laughed, walking over towards her.

"You better get ready, you're going on stage soon," she rasped, as he pulled her up from the floor, letting her petite frame fall on him for support.

"I think it's time for Boozy to get some sleep," Nick whispered into her hair, helping her walk as he grabbed the duffle bag that had his uniform in.

"Boozy and Broody," Grace mumbled, her lips forming a slight smile through her terrible headache. "I like that."

"Me too," he whispered, placing a tender kiss on her forehead as they walked out of the bar.


	5. Home

**And here's the update finally! Sorry you guys had to wait so long for it. Thanks for all your lovely reviews! Just a quick note, we don't mean to cause any offence to the store mentioned in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Nat & Leese**

* * *

Grace woke up the next morning in the most uncomfortable position she had ever found herself. She had obviously fallen asleep in the pick up truck. Her legs were hanging out of the rear window, her body was bent across the seat, and her head was in Nick's lap, face first. Her mouth was dangerously close to the clearly visible bulge. She groaned as she felt the pounding in her head and moved slightly. And as she nuzzled her head against the denim of his jeans, she realized that she had drooled all over his thigh. She heard a chuckle and through the pounding headache, opened her eyes groggily.

"Someone had a little too much last night, didn't they?" Nick teased as he looked down at her. She grunted as she managed to get her legs into the vehicle, trying to rub away the indents that had formed on her lower thighs and half fell off the seat as she moved around into a sitting position.

"Was I really that bad?" she asked as her hands flew up to massage her temples. "And why the hell do I have 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' playing in my head?"

"You _definitely_ had too much to drink last night," Nick laughed. "You have that song in your head, because it's the song you chose for me to strip to."

"Oh yeah," she said as she vaguely remembered. Her brow furrowed as memories began to come forth. "Wait a second, did you come behind that curtain thing and take that pink thong off and your boots and tell me to count cash?"

"Yes, I did," he confirmed with a smile. "It was for my grand finale when I revealed myself to a room full of guys!"

"Seriously?" Grace asked as she burst out into hysterical laughter, which stopped almost as it started. Frowning, she held her head in pain. "I'm never drinking again!" Grace wailed, massaging her forehead furiously.

"Well now that your face is out of my crotch, I think it's safe for me to drive," Nick said smiling at her as he stared the engine. "You know with you led there like that I was getting to the point where I was going to unzip my fly and just slip myself right into your mouth. Seeing you like that with your mouth wide open was just too tempting."

"It's too early to even think about your pervert words right now." she said as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Nick smiled at her. He pulled out of the parking lot of the club that had unknowingly saved them from homelessness and onto the highway. The drive was silent, except for the few discomforting moans that escaped Grace.

"I think we should find a mall or something. We can get you some clothes and stuff, now that we have some money. And get some breakfast. I'm thinking something really greasy to soak up all the alcohol," he said smiling. His mouth watered as he pictured a soaked in fat burger with extra bacon.

"Pull over!" Grace said urgently, almost as if she had read his thoughts.

"Why?"

"Just pull over," she demanded frantically. "Unless you want puke all over the interior of your truck."

"Oh, okay." he said, as he realized the situation.

He quickly pulled the truck over and watched with discomfort as Grace ran out, barely making it to the bushes that were hiding her form. Nick couldn't see her, but could clearly hear.

"Oh nice!" he yelled sarcastically, mentally telling himself that a burger didn't sound too good anymore.

**~X~**

"I can't believe I'm looking at clothes from Wal-Mart," Grace said with the biggest scowl on her face - as if it was the end of the world. "Now I know my life officially sucks," she whined, running a disgusted finger through a shelf of bright, floral dresses.

"Hey, look at this," Nick said, sounding impressed, as he pulled her over towards the shelf he was browsing. "I can get three t-shirts for five dollars! _Three_! That's so freaking awesome!" he exclaimed, turning towards her with excitement.

"I can officially say I've lost all respect for you," Grace said as she reluctantly picked up a few items of clothing. She got three of the t-shirts to sleep in. "I never, ever, thought I'd be buying clothes from here. I mean just look at them, they're so tacky!"

"Yeah, but I get _three_ t-shirts for five dollars. I might splash out and get six!" Nick said, failing to see how Grace could possibly dislike this wonderful store. Grace had to laugh at him - he was like a kid in a candy store.

"You don't shop much, do you?" he shook his head and she laughed once more. "It shows."

"Look at all the clothes we have in that cart," Nick said in response. "I like this store!"

"Well, I'm certainly not converted," Grace said. "Not for clothing, anyway."

"Are you not getting a dress or something?" Nick asked with a frown when he finally got over the t-shirt deal. All she had picked up were jeans and different styles of shirts along with essentials, like underwear.

"Those dresses are like something a grandmother would wear," she said in disgust, her lips pursing in disapproval. "And the other 'selection' should be found in Hookers 'R' Us."

"But you'd look _so_ sexy in them," Nick protested as he grabbed one of the maroon versions of the sultry outfit, holding it up to her face, as he got a dreamy look across his.

"Are you having a pervert moment again?" Grace asked, slapping the outfit onto the floor, as she glared at him. "What have I told you about that? Especially after your comment this morning."

"And what was my response?" Nick asked, quickly picking up the pieces of lace stitched together to make an outfit, and putting it back in the rack. "That I'm a guy! It's in my genetics! And you've seen me naked, while I was hard might I add. I haven't seen you naked yet! That's just not fair!" he says very seriously, because it does seem very unfair to him in a very childish way.

"We are _not_ having this conversation here," Grace hissed in a quiet voice, as she saw a female shopper glaring at them, humiliation beginning to set in through her anger. "We're getting an audience."

"Fine," he said with a scowl. "We'll talk in the truck! I mean that's if you don't shove your face in my crotch again!"

They went around the rest of the store in silence, as they found the other things they needed and put them in the cart. When they got to the cashier desk, Nick got an impressed look on his face as he saw that they had spent under a hundred dollars for the things they had bought.

"Wow, look at all the stuff we got for, like, nothing!" Nick boasted impressed, looking towards her for some sign of appreciation, but getting none.

"Oh my God! You are _such_ a moron!" Grace murmured quietly through a smile, so only Nick could hear and notice. "And it cost you something - the little bit of respect I had for you."

"You respected me? Even after seeing me in a pink, shiny, thong Speedo?" Nick purposely asked a little loudly, earning him a strange look from the cashier, which was exactly what he wanted. Grace noticed, and couldn't resist the idea of getting him back with his own game.

"He's a stripper in a gay club," she told the cashier, very seriously, trying not to laugh. Nick's eyes almost fell out of his head as the cashier checked him out, kinking an eyebrow in the way Grace always did, but not looking anywhere as sexy as Grace.

"It was just one time," Nick promised the stranger, as he shifted uncomfortably. "Honest."

"Have you guys thought about going on Jerry Springer?" the cashier asked, shaking her head, as she went back to continuing her job. "I think you need it."

"Excuse me, but just because I'm buying these shitty clothes from here doesn't mean I'm trailer trash, honey!" Grace snapped bitterly, before stomping out of the store, leaving Nick to pay.

"Sorry about her," Nick apologized as he paid for the goods. "It must be the wrong time of the month. Probably why she won't let me get any."

He headed back out to the truck with their purchases and found Grace kicking a few stones in anger. He put their stuff in the seated part of the pick up, as he looked over at her. She looked so down, depressed, and humiliated that Nick couldn't help but pity her. He could tell that she came from a more wealthy background and having to shop in a store that her maids probably didn't even shop in must have been the biggest blow to her fragile ego. So with that thought, Nick knew he had to do something to cheer her up. Starting the engine, he switched the radio on, flicking through the stations for a song.

Grace turned round, as she heard the pick up start. She saw Nick sitting in the driver's seat, obviously tuning the radio. Then, she watched questioningly, as he squeezed through the back window into the pickup part. She frowned, curious, as she heard music blasting out from the machine. She recognized the song. It was Oops I Did It Again by Britney Spears and she was surprised when Nick jumped up on top of the pickup part of the truck, dancing and singing along. She was amazed he knew the words, really. She didn't think he was a Britney Spears fan, to be honest.

"This is great," Grace muttered to herself, unable to tear her eyes away from Nick's dancing. "First I have to buy Wal-Mart clothes, then this fucking moron embarrasses me and now I'm talking to myself!" she finished cynically, throwing her hands in the air.

She watched as he continued to dance, drawing the attention of some other shoppers who shook their heads at his antics. He decided to do a spin, but he ended up misjudging it and fell off the truck, landing on the concrete of the parking lot. Grace gasped and ran over to him.

"Nick are you okay?" she asked concerned, as she reached him. He sat up, groaning slightly.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," he mumbled more to himself than to her, as he lay back down.

"Are you hurt?"

"I don't think it's anything major," he mumbled. "I just grazed myself."

"Come on, let's get you in the truck," she said as she helped him up. "Do you want me to drive?"

"Yeah that'd be good." he replied, obviously in pain, but not wanting to admit it. Nodding slightly, she helped him stand and walk to the passenger door.

"Sorry, but I have to say this," she said, unable to hold back any longer. "I didn't think you were the type to listen to Britney."

"Blame my sister!" he grumbled.

"Oh, and you definitely did it again!" she said through a dimpled smiled.

"Did what?"

"Cheer me up!"

**~X~**

"Why do you always perv on me?" she asked slightly annoyed, as she drove down the highway.

"Grace, look at yourself would you? You're fucking gorgeous, so why wouldn't I check you out?" Grace actually smiled at those words. "And you so checked me out when I was naked and hard. And you more than liked what you saw." he added, causing her smile to fade with an eye roll.

"You asked me to look," Grace corrected, but her smile quickly returned as she remembered. "Did you keep that uniform?" she asked, not entirely sure why.

"Why, do you want me to wear it again for a private show or something?" he asked, smirking.

"Oh, yeah. I want you to repeat your performance every night before I go to sleep," she laughed. "To your Britney song."

"Yes, I kept it," he told her and then burst out laughing. "I told Bob you were quite partial to it."

"I think he was quite partial to it, don't you?" she asked with her teasing smile.

"I don't even want to think about it because I'll get grossed out again," he said with a slight shiver. "So where are we heading?"

"You think we should head for a town now? Try and find a job and a place to stay?"

"Yeah, even if it's only temporary," he agreed. "I'm sick of these shitty motels and then driving all day."

**~X~**

"I think I should call my mom," Grace said through the silence that enveloped them, as they led in bed, waiting for sleep to take over. They had decided that rather than fight over the bed, they would just share it from now on. "She'll be beyond worried by now. That is unless she thinks I'm dead when what happened, happened."

"There's a phone next to me." Nick said, shifting slightly as he began to reach for it, but hesitantly stopped when Grace squeezed his shoulder back.

"Not tonight," she murmured, looking at him in a way that he hadn't seen her look before. He didn't press or question her, because for some reason it just doesn't feel right. "I just want to sleep good tonight." she said after a few minutes, and that's when he began to look at her intently.

He was not sure what she could possibly mean by that, because having nightmares every night had never been considered "good" in his eyes, but maybe being kept awake with memories of your family is a more torturous thing. And then his mind unwillingly shifted to his family and he knows that it is be more torturous, because he pushes the thought away and turns his back to her, as he forces himself to sleep.

**~X~**

"Welcome to Tree Hill," Grace said in a very tour guide-y, deep, serious voice, and he had to chuckle slightly at her sense of humor.

"What do you think?" he asked, watching her expression from the corner of his eye.

"I like it," she mumbled, her large hazel eyes taking in the sites and businesses with such wonderment, that she resembled a small child. "It's much better than the last few places we tried."

"We should get some food," he suggested, and once she nodded her head in agreement, he pulled into the first "restaurant" that he saw - Karen's Café.

"Oooooh," Grace cooed as they walked through the large front door, both looking up as the small bell rang. "This place is so cute!"

"This place looks good," he said, his eyes taking in all the pastries and sandwiches that were displayed behind a glass counter.

"It's a little expensive for us, though," Grace said sadly, beginning to back away, but stopping when a body, that wasn't Nick's, made contact with hers. "I am so sorry!" Grace said, apologizing with a nervous smile at the older, but extremely beautiful woman.

"You're fine, sweetheart," the woman assured her.

"Nick, we better get going," Grace mumbled, shooting the woman another apology through her eyes, as she reached for the very hungry man.

"You don't have to go!" the woman laughed, shaking her head at the young couple, as she began to walk behind the counter.

"You're Karen?" Grace asked, as she turned around to look at the sign on the window, and then back at the dark haired woman who nodded.

"And you two look very hungry," Karen said with a knowing smile, as she grabbed the ham cheese and bacon sandwich that had been torturing Nick for the last few seconds.

"And tired," Nick added, watching the sandwich with hungry eyes. "We've been driving solid for a few days and just got to your town." Nick explained, earning a small warning nudge from Grace, because he was beginning to say too much.

"And what made you two stop here?" Karen asked, appearing completely blind to the interaction being shared by the younger couple.

"We just got married and this is where we decided to move," Grace said quickly, but instantly regretted the words once they left her lips. Closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath as she mentally kicked herself, she opened them to find Karen smiling at her warmly and Nick glaring at her. She hoped it would work this time.

"Congrats!" Karen said, handing each of them a sandwich and drink, as she led them to an empty table towards the back.

"Thanks," they both said in unison, as they braced themselves for the question that's sure to follow.

"So, where are the rings?" she asked, and they both slightly sank into their seats at the question.

"We got robbed," Grace blurted and for the second time in only a few minutes, she cursed herself for even talking.

"Oh, my! That's awful!"

"Yeah," Nick said hesitantly, while kicking Grace under the table. "As good as this looks, we better get going," he said, getting up and nodding for Grace to do the same, which she did.

"Yeah, we need to find some work," Grace added, and Nick nodded in agreement, placing his palm on the small of her back as he began to lead her out. It was becoming a regular habit of his. "Thank you, though!"

"Wait!" Karen said, causing the two to freeze immediately, ready to run if the time called. They had had to do that a lot over the past few months. "I've been needing a waitress since Haley just had her baby and I know Keith needs an extra hand at the repair shop," she said, and both turned around slowly, in anticipation of what she's about to offer.

"You two could stay with us until you find your own place. It would be a lot cheaper than a hotel and my husband and I would really love the company. My son is off to college in the fall so we'll have plenty of room," she said with that warm smile that reminded Grace of home and she couldn't help but nod her head, tears welling up behind those hazel eyes.

"You'd really do that for us?" she said through her incredible surge of emotions. "Even though we only just met you?"

"Of course," Karen said, not being able to wonder what the story behind the young couple was. She only knew they looked like they needed a break. "Keith and I got married young - just like you two - and it was painfully hard for us to make it with out help."

"Karen, this means so much," Grace said through a wide smile, jumping slightly with excitement, as she looked up at Nick with questioning eyes - secretly asking if it's okay.

"I agree with B-Grace," Nick said, quickly correcting his slip up. "I don't think we can pass this up."

And with that, Grace jumped into the woman's arm. Thanking her repeatedly, and wondering why she felt so comfortable in the presence of a complete stranger.


	6. Settling In

**Diane Hermans, KayyyReneee, The-Ryanator, cheerychris, OTH-Brucas-love, craxygirl54, Brucas2345, BrookeScott, xXalienatedXx, Brucas love, James McLean, MollyCW23, JackSawyer99, Alyssia-Owens, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Holly-Roberts, Raven-Rachel23, Jen loves Nathan, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thanks so much for your reviews.**

**So, this is the first chapter that isn't a joint one. I hope it can live up the standards of the previous ones. Nathalie is an amazing writer and her input on this story has been nothing short of brilliant. Due to her hectic schedule, she is a little short of time to write. To all you lovely people who have read this and reviewed it so far, I hope this continues to interest you the way the rest of it has. Please review and let me know what you think of the first solo chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Leese**

* * *

"What did we talk about on the way here?" Nick asked Grace quietly, after Karen had left them in the room she said they could stay in.

"I know and I'm sorry," Grace replied in the same quiet tone. "I was cursing myself for even having the ability to talk. I think I'm still a little shaken up."

"You're not the only one," Nick mumbled. "Why did you use my real name? I thought we were gonna be Brooke and Lucas?"

"Oh yeah because that worked out well at the last place didn't it?" she asked him in an icy tone. "And all the other places."

"You do know that you'll now be called Grace Jones?" he asked her with a smile. "You'll have the same name as that eccentric eighties singer."

"Oh God!" Grace said as she realized. "That's gonna open me up to a whole load of abuse. And I bet most of it will be from you huh? Dear old hubby of mine. Why don't we use a false surname?"

"You can count on it _wife_," he said with a smile. It was the first one that had been on his face in days. "Maybe we should get some cheap rings out of our first pay packets. You know just to stop the questions. What surname would that be then?"

"That might be a good idea," she said as she sat down on the bed. "Oh God I forgot what a comfy bed felt like. And it's got clean sheets on it. Not those shitty motel ones that feel like they've not been washed in centuries. I don't know. What about Davis?"

"I wonder if it's a noisy bed." Nick asked a thoughtful look on his face. Grace looked at him, her perfectly plucked eyebrow kinked inquisitively. He lowered his voice once more. "Karen thinks we're newly weds. What do newly weds do? Get freaky at every available opportunity. Davis doesn't sound too bad, but we'll have to talk about it first okay? Instead of just going in there, our mouths blurting like somebody seems to do a lot of."

"I'm not doing that with you Nick, so don't even think about it," she said with a snort. "Hell is going to freeze over before I let you in my pants buddy! Sure we can talk about our plan of action for a change. Instead of just making it up as we go along."

"Like you'd be able to resist this hot body of mine. I see you checking me out when you think I'm not looking," he joked. "You know, it's a shame those robbers stole my stripper outfit, because I know you loved me in that."

"I still think you loved wearing it and that's why you kept it," she teased him. "Maybe you should see if there's a strip joint here someplace and get another one to replace it. Or would you like me to make you one, like a good little wife?"

She watched as he went around the room closing the curtains and making sure the external door was securely locked. He then hastily and quietly moved over to the door that led into the house. He frowned as he saw it had no lock. Security was now high in both of their priorities. Especially after the very last place they had tried to settle down in before they had arrived here.

"I'd just love to see those thieves faces when they open that bag," he said suddenly sounding as exhausted as they both looked. "At least we can finally have a well earned rest, I mean how long was it since we last slept?"

"Three days. How the hell did we manage to stay awake so long?" Grace said unable to stop the yawn that suddenly erupted from her. "I need sleep now."

"Me too," he agreed, moving away from the doorway, wincing as he did. "I can't believe I have more bruises, especially after the last ones only just finished healing."

"Those guys hit you really hard didn't they?" she asked, her hazel eyes once again anxious. They heard a knock at the door, so Grace got up from the bed to go and answer it. She was relieved to find Karen at the other side.

"I thought I'd bring you some towels and clean clothes to change into," she said with a friendly smile. "There's a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that's Keith's and Haley left some things here a few months ago. I don't thing she'll mind you borrowing a few things."

"Thanks Karen," Grace told her gratefully as she couldn't help but think about her own mother. She still hadn't got round to phoning her. She had tried many times, but every time she went to pick the receiver up she just couldn't bring herself to do it. "You're been so kind to us. I don't know how we can repay you for this."

"Don't worry about it okay?" Karen assured her. "You both look like you needed a break from someone. There's plenty of hot water for you to both have a shower if you want one. Just leave your clothes in the bathroom and I'll take care of them for you."

"Hot water sounds so great right now," Grace said with a dreamy look on her face. "Our last place only had cold water when it was running."

"I'm going to go and get started on dinner. I'm making a roast so it'll take a few hours," Karen explained. "You two just rest okay? You both look like you need it."

"Thank you," Grace told her politely, trying not to cry at the woman's kindness as she headed back to the kitchen. She closed the door and turned back to Nick. "She brought us clean clothes and said there's enough hot water for us to shower and that she's making a roast and we should just rest until it's ready."

"Wow really?" Nick asked, his ears perking up as he heard the words hot water, roast and rest. "I think we've landed in heaven. Grace, are you sure those robbers never did anything else to you? Because I saw the way they were staring at your body. And what he was doing with his hands."

"No, you arrived before they managed to do anything more. I'm so grateful you did," she began as she placed the clothes and towels on a chest of drawers, before sitting next to him on the end of the bed. "I don't think I could have handled being raped Nick. Especially not after everything else that has happened lately. And I know that's what they would have done if you hadn't have got there when you did."

"I'm so glad I never accepted the over time I got offered that night," he said as he got his brooding look on his face. He looked into her sad hazel eyes before he said. "I dread to think what I would have come home to if I had. I swear Grace; nobody is ever going to violate you like that. Not on my watch."

"Thank you," she told him as she blinked back her tears. They had become so much closer over these past few weeks and had become each other's safety nets. "I don't know what I would have done without you these past weeks."

"Same here," he replied with a laugh. "After everything that happened before, I needed somebody like you to bring my sanity back. Even if you are as annoying as hell sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" she asked with a slight smile, however the tears were still clear to see in her haunted eyes. "I thought I bugged the shit out of you all the time?"

"I just make you think that!" he said with a yawn. He knew they needed to get showered and sleep before they passed out from exhaustion. "You can go get in the shower first."

"Thanks Nick." Grace said, still feeling emotional as she picked up one of the towels.

She was too tired to think about taking the clothes in with her. She went out of the bedroom and across the hallway to the bathroom, securely locking the door behind her. She took her dirty clothes off and dropped them on the floor, before switching the water on in the shower. It went to the correct temperature almost instantly and Grace smiled as she noticed Karen had placed shampoo, conditioner and soap together on the side, obviously for her and Nick to use.

_We definitely got lucky finding this place_, she thought to herself.

Grace stepped under the deliciously warm spray of the shower and sighed happily. It felt so good to finally be able to have a nice hot shower. She set about washing her hair, enjoying the clean scent of the shampoo and conditioner. Then she washed the grime away from her body. She noticed that she too had received a few more bruises to herself. She couldn't help but notice the hand shaped bruises on her breasts and shuddered.

_I was lucky_, she thought as she examined the bright blue marks on her porcelain skin. _It could have been so much worse._

She thought back to what had happened in the last place they had tried to settle down and be normal; one of the many that had been unsuccessful. They had tried to blend in and not draw attention to themselves. Somehow the fact they didn't want to draw attention to themselves, seemed to actually draw more attention. She got a flash of the night they had had to run once again. Only this time instead of running from psycho hitchhikers and murdering brothers with a liking for wax, they were running from petty criminals. Petty criminals who had broken into their crappy little two room apartment and stolen what little they had.

Granted it hadn't been a palace but it had been safe for them for a few weeks. The apartment had been at the top of a run down block and had consisted of one room that was the lounge; bedroom and kitchen all in one and the bathroom had been no bigger than a cupboard. Grace thought once more to that night. The night that was in her top ten of worst times in her life.

_She had finished her shift at the bar a little earlier than normal and she had hurried back to the apartment. It was only five blocks away, so she walked liked she usually did. She had heard noises from inside and had put it down to Nick being back early from the take out place he worked at two blocks away. She had thought nothing was off as she unlocked the door and went into the apartment. She was immediately grabbed by two men she didn't recognize. Panic set in too quickly for her liking. Everything she had been through with John Ryder came flooding back instantly and she felt like she could cry._

_Fear instantly paralyzed her and she could only watch helplessly as they took every single thing that she and Nick had had to struggle to get, including their food. She almost laughed when they took her Wal-mart clothes, but she nearly cried when they found the place where they hid the money they had worked hard for. It was then that the leader of the three looked at her like a predator stalking its prey. She could only swallow hard as he came towards her and began to stroke his hands over her torso. He took his time as he stroked over the material of her shirt, taking his time to enjoy her feminine curves._

_Grace could only whimper as he produced a knife and cut the buttons from her shirt. It was then she wished she had gone to the Laundromat the previous day and did the laundry so she could have worn a bra. He then used the blade to separate the sides of the garment, exposing her to his icy gaze. He smirked as he took in the sight of her naked flesh. She couldn't help the whimper of fear that escaped her as she saw the evil gleam in his eye. She silently prayed for Nick to come back. As the leader began to fondle her breasts, Grace heard Nick's key in the lock and suddenly he was in the apartment. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the sight that greeted him, his heart leaping into his throat._

_Instinctively he raced at the three men, knocking into them. He caused them all to fall to the floor, including Grace. He got a few good hits in on them, but received better ones back. Once he had managed to get Grace away from them and untangle himself from the brawl, they both ran as fast as they could from the apartment. Grace held her shirt closed as they did. Once outside the building they had jumped in their rusty old pick up truck and sped away, just as the three men came racing out of the building._

_After he had driven for a while and made sure they weren't being followed, Nick pulled the truck over. He turned to look at a still terrified Grace who had silent tears streaming down her face. He noticed she was gripping her shirt closed so tightly that her knuckles were white. He unzipped his hoody and took it off, before he handed it to her._

_"Here put this on," he told her gently. She took it from him and got a grateful look in her still scared eyes. She watched as he climbed out of the truck and headed around to the passenger side and stood with his back to the window. "I'm just giving you some privacy in case you want to take your shirt off and a car decides to come along."_

_Grace was thankful he was being so thoughtful to her. She wanted nothing more than to take the cheap Wal-Mart shirt off. It felt tainted now, after what that thug had done. She quickly slipped it off and dropped it on the floor of the truck. She then picked his hoody up and put it on, zipping it up as she relished the feel of the still warm fabric._

_"I'm finished." she told him and he quickly made his way back to the drivers' side and climbed back in._

_"Where shall we go?" he asked. "I have money on me that I made today so as long as we don't stay at a motel, we should have enough gas money to make it as far as North Carolina."_

_"Let's go there then," came Grace's hoarse reply. "Let's hope the people are nicer down there."_

Grace couldn't stop the tears that were falling down her face once more. She wondered if anything like that would happen here. She hoped it wouldn't. She had already fallen in love with the friendly little town and Karen had been a godsend to them in offering them jobs and a safe place to sleep until they found their own place. As she thought she didn't even realize she was sobbing almost heartbreakingly. And she didn't know that Karen could hear every single one as she walked past the bathroom door. As did Nick who was stood in the doorway to their bedroom, staring at the bathroom door looking devastated at hearing her cry. He didn't even acknowledge Karen as she went past. His eyes were unfocused as they were filled with tears and he never noticed her.

**~X~**

"The bathroom is all yours." Grace announced as she went back into their bedroom, wrapped in a towel. Nick looked up from where he was lounging on the bed and frowned.

"You've been crying." he said concerned.

"No I haven't." Grace insisted as she swallowed guiltily.

"You have," he told her softly as he got off the bed and walked over to her. He stood in front of her, looking at her with a slight frown. He didn't want her to know that he had heard her sobs; not yet anyway. "Your eyes are still red. Don't lie to me Grace come on. After everything we've been through together you know you can talk to me."

"Look, I'm just tired that's all," she lied. "I'll be fine once I've slept."

"Really?" he asked folding his arms across his chest, clearly not believing her.

"Really," she told him as she gripped her towel defensively. "Now go get in the shower."

"Okay wife." he said with a smile. She managed a small laugh as he picked up the other towel and went into the bathroom.

He too made sure the door was locked behind him, before he took his dirty clothes off and put them in the pile with Grace's discarded laundry. He switched the shower on and stepped under the inviting water and sighed in relief. He never knew a shower could feel as good as this one.

He looked down at his leg and noticed the stitches Grace had put in were still there, the red cotton looking like blood. She had had to re-stitch the wound after he had managed to re-open it somehow. He noticed one of the ends were frayed so he reached down and pulled it. He grunted in pain as the thread came free of his leg. He pulled the entire length of the thread free and inspected the wound closer. It looked healed enough so he decided to leave it how it was, even though it was now throbbing.

He didn't stay in the shower long; the need to sleep was now overpowering him. He quickly washed his hair, noticing that he'd need to get it cut soon. He then washed himself in record time, before shutting the water off and stepping out of the shower, wrapping the towel round his waist as he did. He walked back into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He looked at the bed and smiled at the sight that greeted him. Grace was led on the bed fast asleep, still wrapped in just her towel. The duvet was still folded down towards the foot of the bed.

They had become a little more relaxed around each other the past few weeks. They had had no choice in their last shoe box sized apartment. It had been that small, privacy had been impossible. Even though their bathroom had been separate from the main living area, it hadn't been big enough to move in it. Nick remembered the first time they had showered there. It had turned into an argument and she had again called him a pervert. All because he had accidentally walked in on her as she was climbing out of their compact shower. It still made him laugh when he remembered the angry rant that she had directed at him.

But it also made him hard as he recalled how her toned, perfect body looked when she was all naked and wet. Then his mind would take him back to when he walked into the apartment and saw her helpless and exposed, as some lowlife groped her. That image definitely killed his aroused state. To look at her now, led on the bed sleeping peacefully, he would never imagine half of the things she had said to him coming out of her mouth. Or that she had been through the things that she had. He yawned suddenly and it broke him out of his daze.

He headed over to the bed and climbed on, moving so he was led next to Grace. She almost immediately rolled over and snuggled up to him. He had come to realize that she was a cuddly sleeper, even though she would never admit it. He was slowly becoming used to waking up each morning with her wrapped around him, sometimes almost strangling him, before she would sleepily call him a pervert and then close her eyes and go back to sleep. It was almost like it was some strange kind of nickname for him.

She murmured something that vaguely sounded like an insult, before trying to bury her head in his chest. He smiled as he maneuvered his arm around her and rested his hand on her hip. He liked how her petite frame fitted perfectly against his body, although he would never admit it to her. She would only call him a pervert again. He rested his chin on the top of her head and breathed in the scent of her hair as he closed his eyes and let the exhaustion overtake him. They both never realized that the only reason they could sleep peacefully was because they felt safe in each others arms.

**~X~**

"So we have two newlywed lodgers?" Keith asked Karen as they sat down to eat the roast later that day.

"We do," Karen replied. "From the little they've told me, they've been through a lot. They got robbed and only had the clothes on their backs and that old pick up truck. The robbers even stole their wedding bands."

"Seriously?" Keith asked stunned.

"Yes. They looked so exhausted and seemed so hungry and broken, I just had to do something to help them," she said looking sad. "You are okay with it right?"

"Honey, if you thought they seemed alright enough to invite into our home to stay, then I'm fine with it," Keith assured her. He reached across the table and gripped her hand. "You've always been a good judge of character, so I trust your instinct."

"They just reminded me of us when we were first married," she said with a soft smile. "How it seemed like everything that could go wrong did. But the things they must have been through seem to be so much worse. I couldn't just ignore them."

"I know," Keith said, understanding where his wife was coming from. He had known Karen since they were practically babies and she had the biggest, kindest heart he had ever known. She was also an amazing judge of character and he always trusted her when it came to others. "Where are they?"

"Fast asleep in the room that we just changed into a bedroom," she replied. "I went to tell them dinner was ready and got no response so I opened the door slightly and saw them cuddled up together fast asleep. They were still wrapped in their towels from their showers. You know, I heard her sobbing when she was having hers. She sounded so _broken_. And I went past and he was stood in the doorway of the bedroom looking at the bathroom door. He looked so devastated. I just hope they trust enough at some point to tell us everything. It's clear to see that it's too painful for them to speak about it properly."

"Really?" Keith asked stunned yet again. Whoever they were, from what Karen had told him, the things they had been through had hurt them deeply. "What are they called?"

"I think she called him Nick and he called her Grace," Karen replied as she thought back. "Although I'm not sure. I gave him a pair of your old sweat pants and a t-shirt. I hope they fit, because they both seem so skinny. It's like they've not eaten properly in months."

"That's fine," Keith told her with a smile. "It's not like I have a shortage of those now huh?"

"No it isn't," Karen said with a smile. "I gave Grace a job at the café. I'll give her a few days to settle in before she starts. And I told Nick about the vacancy going at the auto shop."

"He can fix cars?" Keith asked her.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "Why don't you just give him a trial and see. I mean if he isn't can't you train him up?"

"I can give it a go," he agreed. "Any pair of hands there is a huge help at the moment."

They both heard muffled voices coming from the room next to the kitchen as Keith finished talking. A few seconds later the door to the bedroom opened and Nick walked out, dressed in Keith's clothing. He smiled at Karen and Keith as he came into the kitchen. He suddenly felt like a little boy again as their eyes fell on him.

"Sorry we kind of, uh, fell asleep," he stuttered apologetically. Something that was completely out of character for him. "I think everything finally caught up with us."

"Don't worry about it," Karen assured him. "Dinner has only been ready for a few minutes."

"Grace is just getting changed," he told her as he stood awkwardly by the table, unable to keep his eyes away from the delicious looking food sat on it. "She shouldn't be too long."

"Well don't just stand there, take a seat," Keith told him. "My names Keith by the way."

"Nick," Nick replied as he took the hand Keith held out and shook it. His stomach rumbled loudly as he did. "Can I just say thanks for taking us in the way you have. We really appreciate it. You don't know us and didn't have to, yet you've been so kind to us."

"Yeah we do," Grace confirmed as she came into the kitchen and stood beside Nick. He still hadn't sat down. She looked at Karen and Keith with teary eyes. "Thank you so much. I don't know how we're going to do it, but we will pay you back for everything you've done for us."

"Grace this is Keith, Keith this is my uh, wife Grace." Nick said stuttering again. Grace smiled almost shyly at Keith as she took a deep breath to try and keep her emotions under control.

"Hello Grace," he greeted warmly. He felt a fatherly feeling come over him as he studied the two stood at his table. "Are you joining us for dinner?"

"Sure, this smells yummy." Grace said eagerly as she sat at one of the set places. Nick took the other.

"Well tuck in then," Karen told them smiling. "You guys look like you need it."


	7. I'm Not OK

**Brookegrace - Glad you liked it! Thanks for the support!**

**Pam - Thanks for the great review. Glad you liked Nick's stripper performance! It was a fun chapter to write after brainstorming with Nathalie.**

**Craxygirl54, Diane Hermans, OTH-Brucas-love, PoisonAngelMuse, KayyyReneee, The-Chadinator, BrookeScott, Brucas2345, xXalienatedXx, James McLean, MollyCW23, JackSawyer99, Alyssia-Owens, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Holly-Roberts, Raven-Ravhel23, Jen loves Nathan, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I really appreciate it.**

**I just want to say a huge thanks for all the lovely reviews and comments for the last chapter.**

**Leese**

* * *

"Does this look like blood to you?" Karen asked Keith quietly as she showed him Grace's denim skirt later that evening. He took it from her and inspected it.

"It does," he confirmed quietly. "It also looks like she's tried to scrub it off."

"And look at this," she said as she showed him Nick's hoody. "It's covered in dried on wax."

"Maybe it's from a job he did?" Keith suggested quietly. He didn't want Nick or Grace overhearing them. They had retreated back to their room as soon as dinner had finished.

"I don't think so," Karen said frowning. "I've got a funny feeling about it."

"Maybe the blood on her skirt is from when they were robbed?" Keith suggested. Karen thought for a moment before she spoke.

"Maybe you're right. The way she was sobbing when she was in the bathroom was heartbreaking. And the way Nick stared at the bathroom door, he looked devastated." Karen said frowning.

"You don't think that whoever robbed them _raped_ her do you?" Keith asked as it occurred to him. It also horrified him.

"I really hope not," Karen said as she got a sad look on her face. "Getting robbed is bad enough without them doing that to her as well. Let me just go and put these in the washer for them."

**~X~**

It was the early hours of the next morning when Nick awoke to the sound of Grace's terrified screams. He sat upright in the bed and tried to blink the sleep from his eyes as fast as he could. He flicked a lamp on and hastily looked around the room, his heart pounding with dread. Grace was in the bed beside him obviously in the throws of a nightmare. She was tossing and turning as she cried and screamed. Nick gripped her shoulders and tried to shake her awake as their door opened and Karen and Keith came running in.

"Grace, wake up," Nick told her, oblivious to Karen and Keith's presence. "Grace! Wake up! You're having a nightmare."

It took him a few minutes to wake her up. Karen and Keith watched concerned. When Grace finally opened her eyes she immediately saw Nick's concerned, frowning face, his blue eyes were full of worry. She burst into a fresh round of tears and buried her face in his naked chest. His arms immediately went around her small frame as he comforted her.

"Ssh it's okay," he told her softly. "It's just a bad dream."

"I dreamt they came back," she sobbed into his chest. "But you didn't get home in time."

"Grace, it's just a dream," he repeated. "I did get home in time."

"It wasn't just that," she sobbed. "Jim was there like how he was after-"

"Don't think about it Grace." he told her cutting her off. Karen and Keith shared stunned looks.

"Is she okay?" Karen asked softly. Nick's head shot round at the sound of their voices. He was extremely glad he had cut Grace off from finishing her sentence.

"She'll be okay," Nick assured her. Keith frowned. He knew there was something major they were keeping from him and Karen. "This is the first time we've really slept since we were robbed. Well apart from earlier. We've not really had chance to get our heads around it."

"I'm sorry I woke you." Grace said as she untangled herself from Nick's embrace. It was then that Karen and Keith could see the amount of bruises that marked his muscular torso.

"Hey don't worry about it," Karen said, her motherly instinct kicking in. "You've been through something traumatic. Having nightmares is part of the healing process. Would you like a hot chocolate?"

"I don't want to put you to any trouble." Grace sniffled as Nick continued to rub her back soothingly.

"It's not any trouble at all," Karen told her with a motherly smile. Grace felt a longing to see her own family again, even though they didn't really see eye to eye, but she knew that she could never go back to the life she had before. It would have too many painful memories for her. She would be more of a wreck than she already was if she went back to her old life. "Would you like one too Nick?"

"If you're making one, I would love one." he replied with a hesitant smile. He wasn't used to people showing him kindness. It was usually contempt. He knew he only had himself to blame for that one too.

"Do you want one too sweetie?" she asked Keith as she went to leave the room.

"Yeah I might as well," he said as he moved behind her. "I'll give you a hand."

"Okay." she said with a smile as they left the room closing the door behind them. Nick looked back at Grace.

"Do you feel better?" he asked softly. She shook her head as she sniffled.

"I don't think I'll ever feel better Nick," she replied hoarsely. "So much has happened in such a short space of time. Hell most people don't even have one of the things happen to them. We must have the worst luck on the planet."

"Yeah we must," he agreed. He asked his next question reluctantly. "You dreamt about Jim again?"

"Yeah," she replied nodding. "That was the first time in a while. He just appeared in the kitchen area of our last place. And he was in half and he was crawling towards me with his hands like he was angry I didn't save him. It was like he was coming to get me."

"Grace you did everything you could to save him," Nick told her. They had had this conversation many times before over the past few weeks, but Grace still blamed herself for not being able to save Jim. "Even if you did pull the trigger in that truck cab, he more than likely would have put his foot on that accelerator before you would have even had the chance to."

"How come you don't have nightmares Nick?" she asked. That question surprised him. She hadn't asked him that one before.

"You want the honest answer?" he asked, looking into her eyes with that brooding look on his face. She nodded. "To be honest, I didn't lose anybody I loved like you did. I mean they were my friends, but it's not the same as losing a loved one. The only one that really bothered me was Dalton. When his head came off in my hands-"

"He's the friend you took the blame for with that car wasn't he?" Grace asked. Nick was amazed she had remembered what he told her. And also glad she had cut him off from the memory. It made him sick as he thought about it.

"Yeah he was," Nick replied softly. "He was the only one who didn't look down his nose at me, like I was beneath him."

"You know, part of me feels really bad for lying about being married," she said quietly. "It's not just to Karen and Keith, but I feel like I'm betraying Jim's memory. I know it was me that said we were, but I just feel bad."

"Grace, you're not doing anything wrong," he told her and then thought. "Well we are by lying but that's only to protect us Grace."

"To protect us from what?" she asked softly.

"I honestly don't know," he admitted after he had thought for a few minutes. "Our pasts?"

"Nick, no matter where we go or who we pretend to be, we're never going to get away from our pasts," she told him. "Your past always has a way of catching up with you."

Grace didn't know then that her statement was the truest thing she had said in a long time.

**~X~**

"How are you finding your first day so far?" Karen asked Grace as she placed some more plates on the side for her to wash.

"I'm actually enjoying it." Grace said honestly. She hadn't expected to enjoy the job as much as she had. It actually took her mind off everything.

"You are? How come you keep looking at the clock then?" Karen asked with a smile. Grace smiled and blushed.

The truth was she was missing Nick. This had been the longest they had been apart since they had met. Even in their last jobs they were only separated for a few hours before they saw each other again. Grace then realized just how much she had come to depend on Nick. She didn't know if she should be worried or not.

"Oh I get it," Karen said smiling. "You're missing your husband aren't you?"

"I might be," Grace said coyly, unable to stop her smile getting wider. It confused her that she was still grieving over the death of Jim and yet she was having all these feelings for Nick. _God I must be totally messed up_, she thought. "You know this is the longest we've been apart since we met."

"Seriously?" Karen asked stunned. Grace nodded as she placed the plate she had been washing onto the drainer. "I bet it's strange for you."

"It is," Grace admitted. She felt almost anxious that he wasn't there by her side. "I mean since we met, he's always been there, looking out for me, keeping me safe."

"He sounds like a perfect catch," Karen said smiling. "Oh I keep forgetting to ask you. What's your surname? I need it for my books."

"Davis." Grace replied. She and Nick had decided that they would be using that surname from now on.

"Let me write that down before I forget," Karen said as she wrote it down on her order pad. "And you're okay with being paid in cash?"

"Cash is good," she said and then thought. "Unless you get robbed and they find your hiding place. You know we managed to save over two thousand dollars and they took it all. It was supposed to get us a better apartment."

"Oh sweetie," Karen said softly as she saw Grace getting upset. She put her arm around her shoulders and rubbed her left upper arm comfortingly. "It must have been so horrible for you."

"If Nick hadn't come back when he did, they would have raped me," she said in a whisper. Karen pulled her into a proper hug as she heard her words. "One of them cut my shirt open and was groping me while the other two held me so I couldn't move. He even left hand shaped bruises he did it that hard."

"Oh you poor thing." Karen said, her heart going out to the brunette.

"That's when Nick arrived and saved me," she said, amazed that she wasn't crying. The numb feeling she had when Jim died was back and it scared her. "They hit him so hard."

"I sort of guessed that when we saw his bruises the other night when you had the nightmare." Karen told her as Grace extracted herself from Karen's arms.

"That was the first one I've had in a while." Grace said. She then realized what she had said and hoped Karen wouldn't pick her up on it.

"Let's hope it's the last," Karen said. She had noticed what Grace had said and instinctively knew Grace had something else hidden in her past. She also knew this wasn't the time or the place to ask her about it. She looked over towards the door as she heard it open. "Well here comes your knight in overalls."

"Huh?" Grace asked with a frown. She turned round and saw Keith and Nick heading up to the counter.

"Why don't you take your break now?" Karen suggested. "The table for two over in the corner is empty. It's like it's waiting for a couple of newlyweds. You can have whatever you want and it's on the house. That's one of the perks of working here. Nick's will be free too."

"Are you sure?" Grace asked, amazed yet again at Karen's kindness.

"Yes. Now go and pick something and let me know what you both want."

**~X~**

"How's your first day going so far?" Grace asked Nick as they both began attacking the delicious looking lasagna in front of them.

"Good. I think Keith is impressed that I actually know stuff about cars." Nick replied as he blew on the food on his fork to cool it.

"So you know more than just how to hotwire one?" Grace asked quietly in a teasing tone. Nick smiled and shook his head at her.

"You dear wife know that better than most," he said as he playfully nudged her. "How you liking your job?"

"I'm actually enjoying it," Grace said with a smile. "I have thirty dollars in tips so far. I also told Karen a little more about when we were robbed. I told her what they did to me and how you saved me."

"What did she say?" Nick asked surprised. He hadn't expected Grace to open up to Karen quite so soon. She was only just beginning to open up to him and he had known her longer.

"She hugged me," Grace said softly. "It was a proper mom hug too."

"What do they feel like?" Nick asked gruffly. He could never remember his mom giving him a hug. She always favored Carly. Grace looked at him stunned.

"Your mom never hugged you?" she asked not quite able to believe it.

"She might have when I was small," Nick confessed. "But I can't remember her ever hugging me. Probably why I turned out the way I did."

"For what it's worth, the Nick that I know is brave, kind and considerate." Grace told him as she sipped her soda.

"Nobody's ever described me as that before," he said sounding almost embarrassed. "Cocky, arrogant, big-headed, selfish, they're just a few of the things I've been called. Never anything like what you just said."

"Who called you those?" Grace asked curious.

"My parents, teachers and even my sister who I saved from those two psychos," he told her. He was surprising himself again at how honest he was being with her. There was something about this girl that had him acting all caring and sharing. He really wanted to know what. "And I remember somebody calling me a pervert too."

"Well that's because you are," Grace told him with a smile. "Like when you walked in on me in the cupboard that was our bathroom at the last place."

"I thought you were still at work," he said trying to defend himself. "I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of it anyway. You have a totally _amazing_ body."

"Pervert," she said quietly. Although this time she sounded amused when she said it. "I'm thinking you like that nickname Nick."

"Keith asked me for my surname today," Nick told her. "So I'm now officially Nick Davis."

"Yeah Karen did with me too," she said with a laugh. "Grace Andrews is no more."

Karen and Keith were sat over at the counter eating together. Keith always knew which time the café was the quietest so he could have lunch with his wife. They occasionally glanced over at the couple in the corner and always found them sat close together as they whispered.

"Young love huh?" Keith said with a laugh. "Remember when we were like that?"

"I do," Karen replied laughing softly. "I also remember when Nathan and Haley were like that and four months later we were told we were going to be grandparents."

"Have you spoken to Nathan or Haley since we got our lodgers?" Keith asked. "I know I haven't."

"I spoke to them just before Nick and Grace arrived," Karen said as she thought back. "Nathan said they'd be busy with Haley's parents for a few days and would probably not be in touch."

"I think we better tell him we have people staying with us in case he decides to surprise us with a visit before they head off to find their apartment for Duke." Keith said.

"I hope they do decide to stop off for a few weeks before they head off to Duke," Karen said. "Nathan hasn't done any packing for college anyway. In fact neither has Haley."

"Next time we speak to them, we'll tell them about Nick and Grace and also tell them they are spending some time at home before they head off to college." Keith told her.

"I'm thinking of making Nick and Grace a special meal tonight," Karen told him as she finished her lunch. "Can you go to the store for me when you finish work? I have a shopping list in the back."

"I'll come and get it with you." he said as they both stood and headed into the back room behind the counter.

A few minutes later, a dark haired man entered the café. Grace got up from her seat and began to head behind the counter to get her order pad, as she had taken her apron off while she was on her break. As she went to go behind the counter, she felt a vice like grip close around her left wrist. She spun round quickly and found herself looking into the face of a clearly angry stranger. Fear filled her every fiber as she saw his glowering eyes.

"Just where the _hell_ do you think you're going young lady?" he asked her in a menacing tone. He spied the cash register and noticed the drawer wasn't closed properly. "Oh I see, taking advantage while the counter was unmanned. Vermin like you should be locked away."

"Let go! You're hurting me!" Grace said as she struggled to get away from him. Her anxiety level had risen to maximum and panic was beginning to overpower her.

"Let go of my wife!" they both heard a low menacing voice say from behind this tall stranger. He turned to look at Nick and returned the glare Nick was giving him.

"Karen!" Brooke yelled the fear was clear to hear in her voice. Almost immediately Karen and Keith came out from the back. They stopped dead in their tracks as they took in the sight.

"Dan! Let her go!" Keith said as he hurried around the other side of the counter. Dan looked confused for a moment before he reluctantly let go of a clearly petrified Grace. She immediately ran to Nick whose protective mode was on overdrive.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he took hold of her left hand. He looked at her wrist and saw an angry red handprint that would surely end up in a bruise. "Does it hurt?"

"A little." she said as she moved a little closer to him.

"What the hell were you doing Dan?" Keith asked annoyed.

"I thought she was going to help herself to the cash register," he said. "Seeing as though it isn't closed properly."

"She works here," Karen told him as she pushed the drawer closed. "Nick why don't you take Grace in the back and put something on her wrist?"

"Sure." he replied as he placed his hand on her lower back and began leading her away from Dan. He gave him a look of disgust as he did as he could feel how much Grace was shaking.

"How was I supposed to know you'd employed a street urchin here?" Dan asked after Nick and Grace had gone into the back room. "I thought I was protecting your assets especially when she looked as scared as she did."

"That probably has something to do with the fact that the last place they lived they were robbed and everything they had was stolen. They almost raped her," Karen said angrily. Dan was shocked at what he heard. "What do you want Dan?"

"I just want two coffees. One for me one for Deb," he replied. "And I just wondered how Nathan was getting on."

"Nathan's fine," Keith replied curtly. He couldn't believe how Dan had jumped to conclusions about Grace. "So are Haley and Jamie."

"Look I'm sorry for trying to protect your profits!" Dan said exasperated as Karen placed to cups of take out coffee in front of him. "Do you want me to go and apologize to her?"

"You should do that another day Dan," Karen told him. "Give her chance to recover. She looked pretty shaken up."

**~X~**

"Does it look a little puffy to you?" Grace asked Nick as she inspected her wrist as he checked out the first aid kit in the back.

"Let me see," he said as he stepped closer to her. He took hold of her left hand gently and inspected her wrist. Sure enough it did look like her wrist was swelling. His angry, protective mode kicked in. He was in two minds whether to go back out there and beat the crap out of the guy who had done this. "How hard did he grab you?"

"Really hard," she said. "Even those robbers didn't hold me that hard."

"There's one of those ice pack things that you snap to make cold in the first aid kit," Nick said as he went and retrieved it. He began to snap it and then placed it gently on her wrist. "That should help."

"Superhero Nick to the rescue yet again," she said with a dry laugh. "You know for a second there when I heard his voice; I thought it was John Ryder."

"I thought you bashed his brains in?" Nick asked with a frown.

"I did. But what if I didn't do it hard enough?" she asked, suddenly unsure of what she had done all those weeks ago. "I mean what if I only injured him? What if he comes looking for me to get his revenge?"

"Grace, calm down. You're freaking out." Nick said as he looked at her concerned. She was one step away from one of her major freak out moments and he knew that the café wasn't the place for it.

"Maybe it would have been for the best if John had killed me instead of Jim." Grace said in a whisper. Nick looked at her shocked.

"How can you say that Grace?" he asked as he knelt down in front of her. He gripped her hands in his. "Grace?"

"How can I carry on like everything is normal when I'm scared to death all the fucking time Nick? I jump when somebody puts their cup down too hard on the table," she told him as she held onto his hands tighter. "That maybe one day another fucking psycho is going to come along and tear my life apart again. And you won't be there all the time Nick. You'll get sick of me one day."

"Grace, I'm going to be here as long as you want me here," he promised her surprising himself yet again. It seemed to be a constant thing around her. He had never imagined he would ever be making speeches like this, but it seemed to be a regular thing around her. She was definitely under his skin and he didn't know if it was a good thing. "I'll protect you for as long as you need me to."

Grace was lost for words at the kindness he was showing her. She pulled her hands from his and sank into his arms as she let the tears overcome her.

**~X~**

"How is she?" Karen asked as Nick came out of the back room.

"Not good," he said with a frown. "It's brought everything back to her and she's a bit of an emotional wreck right now. Who was that guy?"

"My brother," Keith replied. "He wanted to apologize but we told him now wasn't the time because he had upset Grace enough. How's her wrist?"

"It was starting to get a little puffy," Nick replied with a scowl. "So I put one of those snappy ice things on it. She might need a support bandage on it for a couple of days. He gripped her really hard."

"Take her back to the house Nick," Karen told him. She looked at Keith. "You don't mind if he does do you sweetie?"

"Not at all," Keith replied. "I know what it's like when your wife needs you to look after her. Why don't you take her to get her hand checked?"

"We don't have any medical insurance," Nick said as he swallowed nervously. "I think she'll be okay if we didn't go and see a doctor."

"Well you just take her back to the house and make sure she rests," Karen said. Nick smiled at them both gratefully as he headed back into the room to get Grace. He emerged a few minutes later with his arm around her, she had the numb expression on her face that she had when he had first met her. "Here take my keys. We'll have to get you two some cut. There are plenty of support bandages in the house; they're in the bathroom cupboard."

"Thanks." Nick said tiredly as he took Karen's keys. They then headed out of the café as Karen and Keith watched them like concerned parents.


	8. The Cabin in The Woods

**KayyyReneee - That sucks about your computer.**

**craxygirl54 - I love writing Nick all protective over her. And you're right about him being her cure.**

**Diane Hermans, Ali, BrookeScott, TinyRooBeauty7. xXalienatedXx, Brucas Love, James McLean, MollyCW23, JackSawyer99, Alyssia-Owens, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Holly-Roberts, Raven-Rachel23, Jen loves Nathan, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this.**

**The-Chadinator - Thanks so much! I'm glad it flows well with the other chapters.**

**Brucas2345 - Yes there will be a few more flashbacks in future chapters. As for Nick stripping again, you never know it might happen.**

**OTH-Brucas-love - Aww thanks! That's sweet. He definitely is softening towards her and she doesn't particularly want to admit it, but yes she is depending on him a lot.**

**Hey everybody! Once again I want to say thank you for the amazing reviews for the last chapter. I really appreciate each and every one. A few of you wanted to know if Dan is going to be nice in this story, well this chapter should answer your questions. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Leese**

* * *

"Wow I can't believe I'm actually shopping again," Grace said dryly as she and Nick walked through the mall. "And it's not in Wal-Mart."

"I love Wal-Mart," Nick said with a sigh. "Can we not stop off there on the way back? I _really_ want some more of those bargain t-shirts. They'll be good for work because I won't really care about getting oil and shit on them."

"Are you sure you just don't want to dance to Britney on top of the truck again?" she asked with a smirk. Nick laughed sarcastically at her in response.

They had been in Tree Hill for a month and were settling into some form of routine. On the outside they looked like the perfect couple. They went everywhere together and were anxious when they were separated. Outsiders put it down to love, Grace and Nick almost laughed at that and wondered what they would do and say if they knew the truth. Grace hadn't had another nightmare since the night she woke up screaming, which Nick was thankful for.

"You know you loved that really _honey_," he said with a smirk. "Don't forget we have to buy new wedding rings _sweetheart_."

"Can you get anymore sarcastic?" Grace asked as she gave him a sideways glance.

"Grace you know I can," he said with a smile as he took hold of her hand and pulled her towards the jewelry store he had spotted. "Let's see if these have any cheap wedding bands."

"And they say romance is dead." Grace quipped as she allowed him to lead her to the store.

"It is in our 'marriage.' Hell we've not even consummated it yet baby," he said with a snort. "Oh look they have a thirty percent off deal. It's our lucky day."

"How do you always manage to sniff out things that are dirt cheap?" Grace asked as she shook her head. "And as for the consummating part, you can go and do that by yourself buddy. You've got two working hands, I'm sure they can help you."

"It's a knack I have," he replied as he glanced over the rings. "I think we should get silver ones. They're the cheapest. And for the record, I know my hands work perfectly. Have done for the last eighteen months or so."

"God I'd hate to be really married to you," Grace said with a scowl. "The wedding would have probably been done in Vegas by an Elvis impersonator and then the reception would have been a drive thru McDonalds."

"That sounds pretty damn good," Nick said with a laugh. "Although flying to Vegas would be too expensive. It'd be cheaper to get a priest to do it in a field or something. Come on let's go and get our 'replacement' rings."

**~X~**

"Did you have fun at the mall?" Karen asked as Nick and Grace arrived back from the mall. She was busy finishing off some iced tea she was making.

"Yeah I did actually," Grace replied with a smile. "Do you like my hair?"

"Wow, you got it cut," Karen said stunned as she turned round. Grace's formerly long hair was now cropped into a sophisticated bob that just touched her shoulders. It also now had a red hue to it instead of her natural deep chocolate color. "It suits you."

"It needed a cut. The ends were so damaged," she said with a smile. "My head feels so much lighter."

"I still say it didn't need it," Nick told her with a scowl. He quite liked her hair how it was before. He loved running his hands through it when she was snuggled up to him asleep. "It looked perfectly fine."

"It shows what you know about hair baldy," she said as she looked at him over her shoulder. "My hair was trashed."

"I am _not_ bald," Nick said as he ran his hand over his hair. He still hadn't got it cut. "This is the longest my hair has been in years."

"You have a visitor in the lounge," Karen told them as she smiled at their banter. They both frowned. "It's Dan. He's come to apologize for the incident at the café the other week. He would have come sooner but he had to go on a business trip."

"Okay." Grace said as she looked at Nick nervously.

"He's apologizing to you both." Karen added.

"Let's go and dump these bags." Nick said as he placed his hand on the small of Grace's back. It was a subconscious movement that neither of them really paid any attention to. They began to walk out of the kitchen and Karen watched. That's when she spotted the silver colored band on his finger.

"You got your rings then?" she asked. They stopped and looked back at her.

"Yeah, the jewelers had a sale on," Nick told her with a hesitant smile. He was finding it hard to lie to Karen and Keith; it made him feel guilty. It was yet another new thing for him. "So we thought why not."

"It must feel good to have a ring back on your finger after all these weeks." Karen said as she poured out servings of iced tea. "Do you want some iced tea?"

"I would _love_ some thank you Karen." Grace said before she headed to hers and Nick's room to put her bags in.

"Iced tea would be great thanks." Nick replied as he followed Grace.

A few minutes later, Nick and Grace headed towards the lounge. Nick once again had his hand on the small of her back reassuringly. Grace like the feel of it there, it made her feel safe. They went in and Dan looked up and smiled at them as they did. They took a seat on one of the sofas and waited to hear what Dan had to say.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior at the café the other week," he began. "And I'm sorry I hurt you. How is your wrist now?"

"It's better. Thanks for asking," Grace said quietly. She felt her anxiety slipping away as he spoke. He seemed genuine. "I understand why you did what you did. You were just looking out for your family."

"I hope you don't mind but Karen filled me in on your situation," Dan said as he sipped his iced tea. "Have you really not had a honeymoon?"

"No. We thought saving for an apartment was more important," Nick said as he swallowed. "And then with what happened with the robbers it didn't really seem a priority."

"I have a cabin about a five hour drive away. It's by a lake and really quite breath taking," Dan said. "I've spoken to Karen and Keith and they said you could have this week off work so you can go and have a break away there."

"Seriously?" Nick asked suspiciously. He couldn't quite believe that Dan was offering them his cabin to stay in.

"Yes," Dan confirmed. "Call it my way of saying sorry. I'll also provide the food for you."

"You really don't have to." Grace said stunned.

"I insist," Dan said. "You can leave today if you want. And I'll also let you hire one of the SUV's from the rental centre at my car lot for free. You'll need it to get to the cabin on the dirt roads."

"This is just too much," Grace said. "We really can't accept this."

"I'd be offended if you didn't." Dan said with a smile.

"I think you both could use a week away to recharge your batteries after everything you've been through," Karen told them with a friendly smile as she came in with the drinks. "And when you come back you can meet Nathan and Haley and my little Grandson."

"Are you sure?" Grace asked Karen. She didn't want to leave her in the lurch at the café after everything she had done for them.

"I'm sure and I insist," Karen answered. "Even Keith says it's a good idea. I spoke to him when he stopped off for gas on his way to meet Nathan."

"He doesn't mind me having the week off work?" Nick asked, feeling the same as Grace. He didn't want to let him down.

"No he doesn't," Karen assured him. "It's usually quiet at this time of year so take the time off while you can."

"Well we better get packing then huh?" Grace said as she looked at Nick and smiled.

**~X~**

"Wow I forgot what it was like to drive a proper car," Nick said as he drove along the road in a brand new shiny black Mercedes SUV. "It's _nice_."

"It is," she agreed as she reached over and turned the heater on and then off. "And it has a working heater."

"Seats are nice and comfy too," Nick said as he shifted in the driver's seat. "I can't believe this Dan guy did this. He must have felt really guilty about hurting you."

"It's nice of him huh?" Grace said with a relaxed smile. "I can't wait to eat some of that yummy looking stuff in that hamper and drink some of that expensive wine."

"Do you want to stop off at a store before we head up to the cabin?" Nick asked her. "Get some other supplies so we don't have to come back down. Dan said it was a little out of the way."

"Good thinking husband," she said playfully. Nick laughed heartily. "Did you remember to pack swimming stuff?"

"I did," Nick confirmed. "It'll be fun learning to use a boat."

"The last boat I was on was a cruise ship through the Bahamas about two years ago," Grace said as she thought back. "I spent practically all my time in the spa."

"I can imagine you doing that," he said smiling. She glanced at him, not sure whether to be annoyed or not. "You don't seem like somebody who would go rock climbing or anything like that."

"Rock climbing does _not_ appeal to me. It was bad enough having to do something pretty similar to get away from John Ryder." Grace said as she grimaced.

"Don't think of him okay?" Nick told her immediately. "This week we're going to forget about the psycho hitch hikers and other lunatics out there and just focus on us for a change."

"I'll try," Grace told him with a sigh. "Oh and your comment earlier, do you not like my hair?"

"I like it but I thought it looked okay before." he replied honestly.

"It needed cutting Nick. It was so damaged from all the sand and crap that got in it from walking along that road and then not being able to brush it for days," she said. "I'll grow it back eventually."

"What was with the color change as well?"

"I just felt like a change," she said. "New place, new start, new name so why not new hair?"

"I see your point," he said as he noticed a sign telling them there was a store ahead. Nick's eyes lit up as he read it. "Oh look Wal-Mart! _Please_ can we stop there for the supplies?"

"Okay," she told him with a smile. His giddiness at seeing the sign was amusing. She'd never met anybody before who was as excited about going to Wal-Mart as him. "Only this time, don't be dancing to Britney."

**~X~**

Three hours later, Nick pulled the SUV up outside Dan's cabin. He switched the engine off and looked over at Grace's sleeping form. It was dusk; the sun hadn't long been set, so he could still make out the area. The cabin looked quite up market and was a stone built one that had sections that were made out of logs. Nick had been envisioning a small wooden built shack. He shook his head and smiled as he climbed out of the car.

He decided he would take the cases and supplies in first and then if Grace was still asleep he would carry her inside once he knew the layout of the place. He carried their luggage and the hamper up the few steps at the front of the cabin and went inside after he had unlocked the door. He flicked the light on and was impressed by what he saw.

The ground floor of the cabin consisted of an open plan lounge, kitchen and dining area. There was a huge fireplace that was stacked with wood ready to be lit. He put the cases next to the chunky leather sofa and carried the hamper over to the fully fitted kitchen and placed it on the counter top. He then headed back out to the car and grabbed their bags of supplies. That took him two trips. He checked on Grace on each trip and found her still sleeping soundly. He decided to take their cases up to the bedroom, so he picked them up and headed up the staircase that was just off the kitchen area.

Upstairs consisted of a bedroom, a large walk in closet, a bathroom and a balcony that overlooked the lake. It was a relatively small cabin, but it was adequate for their needs. Nick was impressed by the grandness of the bed as he placed the luggage on the floor outside the closet door. He couldn't resist going over and testing it and was happy when he found it was invitingly soft. He was suddenly looking forward to bed time. He headed back down the stairs and out to the car, where he found Grace still asleep. He went to the front passenger door and opened it. He reached around her and unfastened her seatbelt, before he scooped her into his arms.

She moaned quietly as he did and she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder. He smiled as he nudged the door closed with his hip and pressed the button on the key ring in his hand that locked the car and set the alarm. He didn't want to take any chances seeing as though it was only on loan. He then headed towards the cabin, taking extra care not to disturb the sleeping woman in his arms. Once inside the cabin, he debated as to where the best place would be to lay her down. He eventually decided to just take her upstairs to the bedroom, so he could go about unpacking their supplies without disturbing her.

**~X~**

"God that bed is comfy," Grace said almost making Nick jump as she came down the last few steps into the kitchen area. "I have a feeling I'm not going to want to go back. Do you think Dan would mind if we stayed here forever?"

"He might," Nick said with a smile as he continued putting their supplies away. "And I like how you decide to wake up _after_ I carry you all the way up the stairs to the bedroom. You've only been led in that bed five minutes tops."

"Really?" she asked with a frown. She noticed the log fire was just beginning to get going. "Did you do the fire?"

"No the tooth fairy did," he replied sarcastically as he shook his head. "Of course I did Grace. We're the only two people around here for miles."

"I really hope you're right," she said as she looked out of the windows. "Because I've seen enough horror movies set in the woods to know that we might not be alone. Plus I've also experienced the equivalent of a horror movie."

"So have I," Nick reminded her. "And if you keep thinking along the lines that you are you're going to totally freak yourself out. And it'll drive me crazy."

"Thanks for the support." she said as she glared at him.

"You're not telling me you wouldn't have said the same if it was the other way round?" Nick asked as he put the beer they had bought in the fridge.

"I probably would," she admitted quietly. "I just think that if I think the worst could happen it actually won't and everything will be normal again. But I know my life is never going to be normal anymore. Not after that."

"Neither is mine," Nick told her softly as he walked over to her. "I can probably relate to you more than anybody right now. And just so you know, I'm going to try and do normal okay?"

"Okay," Grace said softly as she smiled at him gratefully. This was her first freak out for a while. "I don't know why I'm acting like this."

"Its part of the grieving process I think," he said as he grinned cheekily at her. "Either that or it's your time of the month."

"_Nick_!" Grace exclaimed as her eyes went wide. She hit his chest in response. "You're such an ass!"

"Just hear me out okay?" he asked. "I've known you what, three months now, and you've been bitchy and moody like this three time and it's been the same time apart, so to me that means girly stuff."

Grace stood looking at him stunned. She was sure her face was the same shade of red as her shirt. She couldn't believe that she had known him only a short amount of time and yet he knew her and her body so well. Even Jim hadn't realized when it was that particular time for her.

"Look I haven't said it to embarrass you Grace." he told her genuinely.

"It doesn't stop me from being embarrassed though," she mumbled. "I can't believe how well you know me already Nick. Even Jim didn't know that and I was with him for years."

"Maybe he did and maybe he never said anything to you about it," Nick suggested. Grace looked at him gratefully for his words. "Not every guy is a blabber mouth like me."

"And not every guy would help a stranger the way you have," she told him causing them both to smile. She surprised him with her next words. "Nick can I get a hug?"

"Sure you can." he replied in a stunned whisper. He was surprised she had asked him. She almost flung herself as him and clung onto him tightly. Nick was surprised at her strength.

"I just feel all emotional right now and I don't know why," she said sounding distraught. "God what _is_ wrong with me?"

"Like I said before, you're hormonal and grieving," Nick reminded her. "Why don't you go and have a soak in the tub while I finish unpacking everything and then I might even attempt to cook something."

"You can cook?" Grace asked as she freed herself from his embrace. She was beginning to like it a little too much for her liking.

"I don't know," Nick replied with a smile. "We're about to find out."

**~X~**

Grace led back in the middle of the huge tub and sighed happily. It could easily fit about three people and she wondered why anybody would want such a large tub. She had found some of her favorite bubble bath in one of the bathroom cabinets and had poured some into the water. She hoped Dan wouldn't mind, although she had a feeling it wasn't his. She relished in the hot water as it eased away the aches and pains that seemed to be lingering in her muscles from all those weeks ago. It was then she realized that she hadn't had a long soak in the bath since before the whole nightmare with John Ryder. She had only had showers.

Her mind then switched to Nick. When she was in his arms before, she had got all these new feelings for him and it had scared her. She knew she wasn't ready to think of him of more than a friend, but now she could feel her body reacting to him. It confused her. She closed her eyes as her mind became awash with thoughts of both Nick and Jim. They were so different from each other, but Grace saw a few things in both of them that were alike. The main thing they both shared was that they had both rescued her. Nick more so than Jim, as he was rescuing her from her inner demons as well as the nightmare that had become part of her life.

She groaned as she shook her head to try and clear her mind. She just wished she could shut off from everything for a while, so she could have time to recharge her batteries. She was actually glad then that Karen had convinced her to come to the cabin. She just hoped the break away would do her good. She stayed in the bath until the water began to get unpleasantly cool. That was when she decided it was time to get out. She stood out of the water and moved to step out of the tub. When she put her left foot forward to move towards the edge it slipped straight out from under her. She managed a surprised scream as she fell into the water, hitting her head on the side of the tub in the process.

Less than a minute later, the bathroom door burst open and Nick raced in. He saw Grace's foot sticking up through the bubbles and jumped into the tub, pulling her upper half out of the water.

"Grace, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. She moaned groggily as he wiped the suds out of her eyes.

"I slipped," she moaned out as her hand went to the back of her head. "Is it bleeding?"

"Let me check," he said as he moved behind her. He parted her hair and checked the back of her head for any sign of blood. "No it's not bleeding."

"It hurts," she told him as she realized that the top half of her body was exposed for him to see. She turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Did you see any body parts you shouldn't have?"

"No, because I was too busy looking at your face," he told her. He then smirked playfully before he said. "But I can always make up for that now."

"Like hell you will." she said as she threw some of the bubbles at him. They hit him square in the face, catching him off guard. She laughed loudly at him.

"You do know this means war right?" he asked with a playfully evil smirk as he wiped the suds from his face.

"Oh really?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrow. "You do know you won't win right?"

"Grace, I think you're forgetting something," he said as he leaned closer to her so that his mouth was right against her ear. "You're naked and I can now see your very nice looking chest."

"Pervert!" she shouted as she laughed and proceeded to push him into the water so he was submerged. She took the opportunity to jump out of the tub and wrap a luxuriously fluffy towel around herself.

"Mmm, you have a nice ass too!" Nick said to her. She turned round and laughed at the sight of him. He was completely drenched and covered in bubbles. "Oh shit! The food is going to be ruined!"

Grace laughed harder as he jumped out of the bath and ran out of the bathroom leaving a trail of water and bubbles as he went. She heard him run down the stairs and then heard cursing from the kitchen area.

"I hope you don't mind lumps of coal for jacket potatoes." he called up the stairs.

"They can't be _that_ bad surely," she asked as she headed down to the kitchen, still only wrapped in her towel. She saw the burnt offerings sat on a plate. "What's it like inside?"

"Let's see," Nick said as he picked a knife up and cut into one of them. "Not bad actually. I suppose we could eat the inside."

"We sure can," she said as she sniffed the air appreciatively. "I'm actually that hungry I'd probably eat the outside too. Are you not taking your wet clothes off?"

"Well if you insist." Nick said as he stripped his t-shirt off and dropped it on the floor. It made a wet sloppy sound as it hit the floor. He then began to unfasten his trousers.

"I didn't ask you so you would do it in front of me," she said as she kinked her eyebrow. "I think you're a little partial to stripping after the whole gay club experience."

"You're just gutted you missed it because you had too much vodka." he teased as he began to dance like he did when he did his striptease.

"What are you doing?" Grace asked as she giggled.

"This is how I moved when I did my amazing routine," he said as he continued to dance, somehow managing to take his jeans off in the process. "Why do you think my tips were so good?"

"Because they were glad it was over?" she asked with a smile. "Or maybe they thought you needed leg implants."

"Well what I lack in the leg department I more than make up for in other places." he told her as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Okay enough with the stripping," she said. "Let's eat."

"Let me just run back upstairs and get a towel. Wet underwear isn't what you call comfortable."

**~X~**

"You want some more wine?" Nick asked later that night. The fire had warmed the place perfectly and they were still lounging in just their towels.

"I would love some," Grace said as she handed him her glass. "I could get used to this you know. Me lounging around while you run around like my personal slave."

"Well _don't_ get used to it." he said with a smile as he poured her wine. He grabbed himself a beer from the fridge and then headed back over to her. They were sat on two bean bag style chairs in front of the fire. He handed her the wine before he took his seat.

"This wine is really good," Grace said as she sipped it. "I'll have to ask Dan where he got it when we go back."

"Should you be drinking after hitting your head?" Nick asked her as he frowned.

"Who the hell cares," she said as she laughed. "I've drunk after a lot worse than hitting my head."

"Same here," Nick said with a laugh of his own. "You know if we carry on drinking at this rate, we're going to have to head back to Wal-Mart or something."

"What is it with your obsession with Wal-Mart?" Grace asked him.

"It's value for money and I can get everything I want under one roof!" Nick said with a goofy smile on his face. "Hey do you think they'll let me have a job there and I can get staff discount then! It'll be even cheaper."

"How much beer have you had exactly?" she asked smiling.

"A few," he said as he tried to remember but couldn't. "You've almost finished that bottle of wine to yourself."

"But it's nice," she said as she drank some more of it. "What do you advise we do tomorrow?"

"Relax by the lake," he replied. "Have you seen it yet?"

"Nope," she replied as she drank more of her wine. "The only water I've seen here was in the tub."

"Well it looks real pretty anyway," he said as he gulped some of his beer. "It's at the back. You can go out the back door and there's a lawn that leads down to the lake. It's got a little jetty thing too."

"I hope it's nice and sunny tomorrow if we're going to do that," Grace said as she drained her glass. "How much wine is left in that bottle?"

"About another glass full," Nick replied. Grace got up to go and get herself another glass.

"Want another beer Nicky boy?"

"Sure, why not?" he replied as he quickly downed the remaining beer in his can and then burped loudly. "'Scuse me."

"_Very_ classy Nick," Grace said shaking her head as she returned. "I think I'm going to finish this wine then head off to bed."

"And I'll join you when I've had my beer." he said as he gulped some more.

**~X~**

"Nick! Nick! Wake up!" Grace said as she sat up in bed in the early hours of the morning. He moaned and rolled over onto his back. She reached out and shook him awake. "Nick get your fat ass out of bed!"

"Why?" he whined sleepily as he opened his eyes. "I've told you before my ass ain't fat. And you know that because you've seen it."

"Because I heard something downstairs," she told him. He sat up almost instantly as he looked at her.

"It's probably a raccoon outside or something."

"It might be a serial killer," she suggested in a slur. She was obviously still drunk from her wine. "Remember think the worst!"

"Well what do you want me to do?" Nick asked his brain still clogged by sleep and alcohol.

"Go and investigate," she told him as she pushed him towards the edge of the bed. "You can go first because I sure as _hell_ ain't going down there by myself or staying up here so I can get hacked to death."

"If it'll shut your drunk rambling up then I will okay," he said annoyed as he climbed out of bed. "I suppose you want me to take a weapon of some kind too."

"Yeah there's some sporty stuff in the closet. I think I saw bats." Nick shook his head as he walked quietly to the closet and went inside. He emerged a few seconds later holding a tennis racket.

"This is the only bat in there Grace," he said with a sigh. "What the fuck am I going to do if it a serial killer? Pretend to play guitar or something?"

"It's better than nothing!" she retorted as she glared at him. "Just get a move on and check okay."

Shaking his head tiredly and silently cursing the wine she had drunk, Nick turned and stomped towards the stair case. This was another thing he had noticed about her. When she was drunk, she made a big deal out of nothing. He could feel her practically clinging to him as she crept behind him. If he wasn't so tired or drunk himself he might have found the situation amusing. Instead he was completely pissed off. They reached the ground floor and Nick checked the place out. Nothing had been disturbed while they had been upstairs sleeping. Well in Nick's case anyway. He checked the front door and found it locked securely, so he headed to the back door. That was still locked so he opened it and stepped out into the moonlit night.

"What are you doing you moron?" Grace hissed at him as she stared at him wide eyed.

"Checking for your serial killer honey!" he spat in response. He suddenly wished that he had never offered her a ride all those months ago. "Look there's nothing here."

"You don't just go _outside_ in the woods in the middle of the night," Grace said as she stomped after him. He smirked as he watched her. She was off on a drunken hysterical rambling session again. "That's what they do in the movies and it never ends well for them."

"So how come you're outside then?" he asked still smirking.

"Because I needed to tell you that," she said with a frown as she saw the lake for the first time. "This is just fucking great! We're at a place that looks like Friday the fucking thirteenth could have been filmed here."

"Grace-" Nick began but she cut him off.

"No, it is just _look_," she said pointing to the lake. "I've seen that movie, both the original _and_ the remake. Oh my God what if some nut job thinks he's Jason Voorhees and he's come here to-"

Grace's ramblings were cut off short as Nick had gone up to her and covered her lips with his own. He already knew from experience that when she began rambling the way she did she wouldn't shut up for hours. She was too stunned to move and didn't even fight him off. Nick continued his actions, gradually increasing the pressure of his lips against hers. After a few moments, it turned into a proper kiss and Grace's arms wrapped around his naked shoulders as their tongues met and mated.

His stubble gently scratched the delicate skin of her face as the kiss got hotter and more passionate by the second. Nick's arms wrapped around her tiny waist and pulled her tight against his body, just as there was the noise of snapping twigs in the trees to the side of the cabin.


	9. Closer

**OTH-Brucas-love - I know I'm mean to leave it there huh! Thanks so much, I'm happy you think I'm doing an awesome job.**

**craxygirl54 - It's quite amusing to write too. Hope you like this chapter and it puts you out of your misery.**

**Always Brucas - Aww thanks! I always love seeing new reviewers!**

**The-Chadinator - I love writing their petty arguments and their banter. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger!**

**Brucas2345 - Hmm it may be. You never know who might pop up in this story.**

**BrookeScott - Aww thanks! Glad you love it more as the chapters go on.**

**xXalienatedXx - It's amusing to write his obsession. Aww sorry. Here's the update! Enjoy.**

**Aly, liverpoolss, Diane Hermans, James McLean, MollyCW23, JackSawyer99, Alyssia-Owens, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Holly-Roberts, Raven-Rachel23, Jen loves Nathan, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, Lee Martin, The-Tim22, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thanks for the review! Glad you like it.**

**Thanks to everybody for reading this. You guys rock!**

**Leese**

* * *

_Grace's ramblings were cut off short as Nick had gone up to her and covered her lips with his own. He already knew from experience that when she began rambling the way she did she wouldn't shut up for hours. She was too stunned to move and didn't even fight him off. Nick continued his actions, gradually increasing the pressure of his lips against hers. After a few moments, it turned into a proper kiss and Grace's arms wrapped around his naked shoulders as their tongues met and mated._

_His stubble gently scratched the delicate skin of her face as the kiss got hotter and more passionate by the second. Nick's arms wrapped around her tiny waist and pulled her tight against his body, just as there was the noise of snapping twigs in the trees to the side of the cabin._

Grace pushed him away and looked at him confused. His expression was identical to hers. They both couldn't deny the feelings they had felt in that kiss. Grace was stunned but was distracted as the snapping noise happened again. She quickly moved behind him and peered over his shoulder.

"What do you think it is?" she whispered in his ear. She had her hands on his waist and Nick was having a hard time in concentrating.

"It's probably a raccoon or something," Nick whispered as the movement came closer. Grace's hands tightened on his waist and her nails dug into his skin. "Grace your nails are about to break my skin."

"Oh sorry," she whispered as she moved her hands. "It's the 'or something' I'm afraid of."

Nick stepped closer to the side of the cabin. Grace was close behind him. He could feel her breath tickling the back of his neck and it sent a shiver down his spine. He stopped suddenly as he saw a shadow move, causing Grace to bang into him. He heard her gasp as they saw what had caused the noise.

"It's Bambi," Grace whispered as a baby deer came walking out from the side of the cabin. It was followed by a larger deer. "And mommy."

"Let's just hope mommy doesn't decide she gonna stomp on us." Nick whispered as they watched the deer walk along the grassy slope that led down to the lake. The deer stopped at the lake edge and both bent down to drink the water.

"Wow I've never seen a real live deer before." Grace whispered. She was pleasantly surprised at the spectacle she was witnessing, especially this close.

"Me neither," Nick whispered back. He moved his hand and took hold of hers. "Come on. Let's get back inside so we don't disturb them."

Grace let Nick lead her back to the cabin. They were careful not to make any noise as they went up the two steps at the back of the cabin and through the door. Nick eased it closed behind them.

"I'm so glad that they didn't turn out to be serial killers." Grace joked with a smile.

"So is it safe to say you're over your whole movie serial killer rant now?" Nick asked with an amused smirk on his face. His previous anger had dissolved in that kiss they had shared.

"For now," she told him as she gave him a sideways glance. "Although I can't make any promises when I have more wine."

"Are you always a drama queen when you have a full bottle of wine to yourself?" he asked with a laugh. Both seemed to be avoiding the subject of the kiss. Their eyes however, kept straying back to the other's mouth.

"Only when it's really good stuff." she told him with a yawn.

"Come on, let's get back to bed," he said as he turned and headed towards the stairs. Grace watched as she got filled with the now familiar feeling she got around him. She hesitated only moments before she followed him up the stairs.

**~X~**

Early hours of the next morning, Grace was still awake. She had been unable to sleep as she kept thinking about the kiss. She was bothered about how much she had enjoyed it and the way her body had responded as she felt like she was cheating on Jim. She sighed and turned over onto her side. She was now facing Nick and saw he was sleeping soundly. She smiled and wished she could sleep like he did. It took a lot to wake him, whereas Grace took ages to get to sleep and woke at the slightest noise.

She watched him as he slept. The early morning sun shone in the window and bathed them both in a bright yellow light. He actually looked peaceful and to look at him then, you wouldn't have guessed that he had been through what he had. Her thoughts went back to Jim. She wondered what he would think about her feelings towards Nick especially so soon after his death. She felt guilty as she realized she had never felt the kind of attraction she felt for Nick with Jim. Her feelings for him had been completely different. She sighed loudly before she realized what she was doing.

"What's wrong Grace?" Nick asked as he opened his eyes. It was clear to see that he hadn't been sleeping the whole time she had been watching him.

"Nothing." she mumbled sheepishly.

"Don't give me that crap," he told her as he gave her a concerned look as he sat up. The covers fell from his chest and pooled in his lap. Grace swallowed as her eyes flickered over his muscular torso. "I know something's bothering you."

"What do you think is an acceptable time to grieve for somebody you lost?" she asked softly, surprising him. He hadn't expected her to ask him that. "Or to move on with somebody else?"

"We all have to deal with these things differently and handle them differently," Nick said after he had thought for a few moments. "The right time for both, is when you are ready emotionally. As for moving on with somebody else, only do that when you feel able to commit again."

"So you don't believe in the saying 'the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else' then?" Grace asked with a dry laugh.

"Grace, if you want to do that then go ahead and do it especially if it's me you want to be under," he told her with a small laugh before he turned serious once more. "But if you aren't sure what you want, don't do it. You might regret it later."

"I don't know what I want Nick," Grace told him honestly as she sat up so they were once again eye to eye. "It's like I'm still in some weird kind of limbo, where one minute I'm fine and the next I'm freaking out or thinking too much. I just want to forget."

"Forget what?" Nick asked. He wasn't sure if she meant everything that had happened or Jim or both.

"Everything," she replied. "I wish I could just erase what is in my head and just be where I am right now because I feel safe right now Nick. You're like my safety blanket or something."

"Thanks," he said with a laugh. "I'm glad I make you feel safe Grace. You want to know something?"

"Depends on what it is." she said warily.

"Believe it or not, you keep me sane," he said incredulously. "If you hadn't joined me that day on the road I think I would have gone crazy. I feel like I've been cut off from everybody my whole life because they've judged me. You're the only person that hasn't."

"What about Karen and Keith?" Grace asked him. "I don't think they've judged us."

"They have in a way," Nick told her. "But in a good way. They took us at face value, with hardly any questions asked."

"I feel so bad for lying to them after all they've done for us," Grace mumbled softly. "I know we've only told little white lies and some of the truth, but I think it's what we're keeping from them is making me feel guilty. I mean what if I didn't finish John Ryder off? What if he finds me and does what he did again? Karen, Keith and you will be caught up in it this time. I don't want him to hurt any of you."

"It would have been in the papers or on the news if he wasn't dead, because the cops would want to warn the public of this psycho." Nick tried to assure her.

"Not necessarily," she objected. "Why aren't they looking for me? I mean they must know that I wasn't found at the crash site. I'm surprised there are no pictures or anything posted on milk cartons or something."

"You should phone your parents Grace," Nick told her. "Just to let them know that you're alive and well. Maybe even tell them that you don't want to go back to your old life."

"I'll phone them before we head back home," she told him. "I'll do it at a payphone just in case the cops have a trace on the line."

"Okay," Nick told her with a soft smile. "Do you feel better?"

"A little," she admitted. "Have you ever thought of being a counselor?"

"Hell no," he said as he pulled a face, causing her to laugh. "Only you have that privilege."

"I'm glad," Grace said quietly. "You know I think Karen is right and this week is going to do us both good."

"I agree," he told her as he pulled the covers back and climbed out of the bed. "I'm hungry. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'll come and help." she said as she too climbed out of the bed. They then headed down the stairs in the direction of the kitchen.

**~X~**

"God I can't believe how hot it is." Grace said as she fanned herself with her magazine.

She and Nick were led on the sun lounger chairs that were on the lawn. There was a table between them that had glasses of ice cold drinks that Nick had just brought from the cabin. She was wearing a tiny red bikini that she had picked up in the mall and he had a pair of black and red shorts that hung severely low on his hips.

"I know it's getting to that almost unbearable stage huh?" he said as he gulped a large part of his drink down.

"At least I should get a good tan," she said, trying to see the upside. "It's just a shame I'll end up with tan lines. It won't look good with the few shirts I have."

"You know, you _could_ always go topless," Nick suggested with a smile. "I mean there's nobody around except me and it's not like I've not seen it before. In fact I think it would add to the beauty of the surrounding area."

"Did those words just _really_ leave your mouth?" Grace asked with a laugh. "I supposed you wouldn't object to helping me with suntan lotion if I did huh?"

"Not at all," he replied with a laugh. He liked it when she got all flirty with him and spoke the way she was. "And you know they say that you should apply it frequently."

"Pervert much?" she said with a giggle. It was nice to have some light hearted banter for a change. These kind of moments were rare now and she decided to savor them when they arrived. And to be honest she wasn't really fussed about being topless in front of him. She had been topless when sunbathing before in front of others.

"How can I not perv when you're led there in that barely there bikini?" he asked as he gave her an exaggerated leer. He gave her a playful smile as he added. "Go on take it off. You know you want to."

"I'll have to think about it," she told him through her laughs at the funny tone he had spoken in. "There's a whole week yet Nick."

"Yeah but it might rain," he told her seriously. "Although you being topless in the rain would be _very _sexy."

"Nick can I ask you a question?"

"You can, but I might not answer." he told her cheekily.

"When was the last time you got laid?" she asked with a laugh.

"Uh, a long time ago," he said with a wry smile. "I'd say over eighteen months ago."

"_Really_?" Grace asked shocked. She hadn't expected him to say it was that long ago. "No wonder you like perving on me."

"What can I say? The girls that I was around after I got out of jail after the whole Dalton thing were my twin sister and Blake's airhead girlfriend." Nick told her.

"So it's just been you and your hand huh?" Grace asked teasingly as she sipped her drink. "Mmm this is nice. What is it?"

"It's the Texas Leg Spreader cocktail," Nick told her with a smile. Grace laughed at the aptly named beverage. "It's got gin, peach schnapps, rum, triple sec, vodka, sprite and grenadine. But I added some orange juice too."

"It's delicious," Grace told him. She couldn't resist her next question. "Is this to try and get my legs spread?"

"Well it doesn't hurt to try right?" he said as he gave her a sideways glance. "But I was hoping my sexy body would do that."

"You're crazy," Grace laughed as she drained her cocktail. "Is there any more of that?"

"I made a huge jug of it," he said with a knowing smile. "So if you want more go and help yourself."

"Maybe I will in a little while," she said as she closed her eyes and relished the almost too hot sun. "I'm going to sizzle for a little longer first."

A couple of hours later, Grace and Nick had finished the huge jug of the cocktail and had made another one. They were now halfway through that one. They were both a little tipsy as they were once again baking in the sun. Grace was still too hot and she glanced over at Nick. He was led on his front with his eyes closed. She smiled as she sat up and pulled her bikini top off. She settled herself on her front and then threw her top over at him. It hit him square in the face.

"What the fuck?" he asked as he grabbed the fabric and pulled it away from his face. He opened his eyes and looked at it, quickly realizing what it was. He looked over at Grace and smiled. "I can't wait until you turn over."

"Perv," Grace murmured. She heard his snort in response. "Do you think the lake is okay to swim in?"

"Dan said it was," Nick replied as he put her bikini top on the table. "He said he's swum in there plenty of times before."

"I'm gonna go and take a dip," Grace said as she climbed off the sun lounger. Nick was disappointed as her back remained his view point. He watched her as she walked down the sloping lawn to the lake's edge. "Are you not joining me?"

"I think I better had," he said as he stood. "I mean you've been drinking. You need someone to keep an eye on you. I mean you're bad enough in the bath tub."

He watched as she walked into the lake. The floor of the lake obviously continued on the slope as Grace continued walking when she was in the water. He quickly walked towards the water and followed her into the surprisingly cool water.

"I thought this water would be warm considering the sun has been shining on it all day," Nick told her as he swam in front of her. He was disappointed to find the water was covering her. "But it's refreshingly cool."

"It is," Grace agreed as she swam around him. She turned over onto her back and floated for a few minutes. "Being here is so nice. I wish we could stay longer than a week."

"We could always ask Dan if we could come back at some point," Nick suggested. "Because it is really nice here."

"The company isn't bad either." she told him with a smile as she splashed him in the face.

"Well I would have said the same until you did that." he said as he splashed her back.

"You know this means war right?" Grace said as she wiped at her face and mimicked the words he had told her in the bath tub yesterday.

She swam back towards the shore a little way until she could feel the ground under her feet. She turned back to face him and found he was right behind her. She smiled before she jumped on him, dunking him completely under the water. She then quickly headed for the shore. Nick spluttered to the surface and saw Grace's retreating figure. He quickly swam after her and he closed the gap between them quickly. She climbed out of the water and began walking up the grassy slope, slicking her wet hair back as she did. Nick was only a few steps behind her and he tackled her to the ground and began to tickle her relentlessly. She wriggled beneath him as she tried to move away from his torturous tickling both laughing loudly as she did. She ended up on her back beneath him, not caring her naked torso was on complete show to him. His hands still danced over her toned flesh and she was giggling like a mad woman. Nick too was laughing heartily. The alcohol had loosened them up and made them more relaxed.

"Mercy," Grace managed to gasp after almost fifteen minutes of non stop laughter. "I can't breathe!"

Nick stopped his actions and looked down at her flushed face as she panted. He couldn't stop his eyes from slipping lower to her chest. He saw there was still water from the lake on her skin, along with blades of grass that had obviously attached themselves during the tickling match. He swallowed hard as he took in the perfect firm mounds of flesh. He couldn't stop his body from responding at the sight and he knew she could feel it. He couldn't move his gaze away from her chest as he watched it rise and fall with each breath.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked softly. The alcohol was definitely having an affect on her. She wasn't bothered by the fact that he was staring at her the way he was. Her body was even beginning to respond. She felt her nipples harden under his gaze and she saw him swallow as they did.

"I sure am," he said in a husky voice as he dragged his eyes away from her pert breasts to her face. "As far as views go that is damn amazing."

"I'm glad you think so, but can we get off the grass? It's kind of itchy." Grace said.

"Sure we can," Nick said as he smiled. "On one condition; you walk around topless for the rest of the day."

"Pervert!" Grace said playfully as he moved off her and stood. He held his hand out and helped her off the floor. "I need a shower."

"Want some company?" he asked playfully as they headed back to the cabin. Grace picked her bikini top up from the table and the beach towel from her sun lounger. Nick picked up his towel and their empty glasses on the way.

"I'll think about it," Grace said with a smirk as she looked over her shoulder at him. He pulled an appreciative face as he checked her ass out. She smiled playfully as she said. "It's a good thing I'm heading towards drunk because right now I'd probably be bitching at you otherwise."

"You know you love it really," he said as they went through the door. "Now are you sure you won't slip in the shower and need me to come and rescue you?"

"I'm sure I can manage Nick," she said as she draped the towels over one of the dining chairs. "Although if that does happen I'm sure you'll hear me scream."

"You really should walk around like that more in front of me," Nick said as he gazed lustfully at her chest. "I love it."

"Well I'd get your fill now if I were you Nick," Grace told him. "This is probably going to be a one off."

"You're such a spoilsport," he whined as he gave her an exaggerated pout. "How about you do it a lot while we're here on vacation and then go back to covering yourself up when we get back home?"

"I'll think about it." she said as she headed to the staircase and went upstairs.

**~X~**

"I like our new evening routine," Nick said as they sat around the fire late that evening. It was dying down to the last few embers. Grace looked at him with a frown. "Sitting by the fire in our towels, getting shit faced."

"Same here," Grace slurred. "You know, I am officially drunk."

"I remember what you said in that bar," Nick smirked. "That drinking makes you horny. What does drunk make you?"

"Easy," Grace laughed as she hiccupped. "I think you chose an aptly named cocktail earlier with your leg spreader."

"Grace I know I make it obvious that I want to get into your panties, but I'm not going do it when you're off your face on alcohol." Nick told her sincerely.

"What if I want you to?" Grace asked teasingly.

"You are such a tease Grace," Nick said after he took a deep breath. "I wouldn't be able to do it, no matter how much I wanted to, because I'd be worried you'd regret it afterwards and hate me for it. Making out however would be a totally different story."

"Why?" she asked him intrigued.

"Well because we've done that before. Granted it was cut short by my urge to throw up, but we still did it," Nick reminded her. "And you didn't hate me the next day."

"Even though I did wake up with you getting a handful of boob and had your man part pressed between my naked ass cheeks." she added as she kinked her eyebrow.

"I would love to know how we got naked," Nick said with a frown. "I know you took my shirt off me and was about to undo my pants, but I think you were fully clothed still when I ran into the bathroom to puke."

"I don't particularly care to be honest with you," Grace said as she stood. "I'm going to bed. All that alcohol has made me tired."

"Do you want some company?" he asked as he looked at her with drowsy eyes.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," she said through a yawn. "Especially if that person makes a damn good pillow."

"I'll get the fire sorted so the place doesn't end up burning down. I'm sure Dan would appreciate that," Nick said. "Then I'll be up to be your pillow."

**~X~**

Nick headed into the bedroom a little over thirty minutes after Grace had headed up to bed. She was led at the side that was nearer to the window and she was facing it, with her back to him. She had left the covers pulled back on the side for him and he smiled at her thoughtfulness. He stopped suddenly and did a double take. The way the covers were positioned made it so he could see her whole back. He noticed her back was naked. He swallowed hard as he wondered if she had anything on under the covers or whether she had just gone up the stairs, thrown her towel off and climbed under the covers. He really hoped it was the latter.

He stood for a few minutes debating on what to do. In the end he decided to risk it and dropped his towel on the floor and climbed under the covers. He moved them as he did and was rewarded by the sight of her naked ass. He led down and got himself into a comfortable position, feeling incredibly naughty at his actions. This was another first for him. In his old life he only felt like he was misbehaving when he broke the law; now simply getting into a bed naked made him feel like that.

As soon as he was settled, Grace turned over and cuddled up to him. She was asleep yet it was like she had a special Nick radar. He gladly welcomed the feel of her naked body against his as she snuggled closer to him. His arms were protectively around her and her head was resting on his chest in its usual place. Her breasts were squished against his torso and her arm was under his that went under her. Her other arm was positioned so that her hand was over his heart. Her leg automatically found its way between his; her thigh rested teasingly against his flaccid shaft. His thigh that was now between her legs was resting against her center and he could feel every tiny detail of that particular area. He only wished that he hadn't drunk as much alcohol as he had so he would be able to savor this moment for longer, but his eyes drifted closed against his will and he was soon as asleep as Grace was.


	10. The Storm

**alysef - Thanks so much! Glad you still like this. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**craxygirl54 - They are very close to saying that! Especially Grace.**

**The-Chadinator - You might just enjoy this chapter!**

**Anonymous reviewer/s with no name - Yes I am. Here it is.**

**Aly, xXalienatedXx, Diane Hermans, Always Brucas, Brucas Love, Brucas2345, BrookeScott, James McLean, MollyCW23, JackSawyer99, Alyssia-Owens, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Holly-Roberts, Raven-Rachel23, Jen loves Nathan, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate you guys taking the time to let me know what you think.**

**Sorry about the delay in updates. Readers of my other stories will know why the updates have been so slow and I would like to say thanks for your patience. Things are on the up again now so my updates should be getting back to normal from now. Hope you enjoy this update. Let me know what you think.**

**Leese**

* * *

Nick woke the next morning in the exact same position he had gone to sleep in. Grace was still snuggled up tightly to him. They were both still naked. Nick was surprised that he didn't have a hangover after the amount of alcohol he had consumed the previous day. It was then he realized that he was painfully hard and it rested directly between Grace's legs, right against her intimate area. He had a moment of alarm as Grace moved in her sleep. Her simple movements caused delicious friction against him and they were over far too soon for his liking. He felt her lips on his neck as she kissed his pulse point before she said his name in a happy sigh.

Nick couldn't help smiling; she was obviously dreaming about him. He kissed her forehead in response as his hands stroked the silky smoothness of her back. This was the first time they had woken up this intimately where he was actually able to relish the moment instead of nursing his head. He felt Grace stir again and this time she nuzzled her cheek against his chest as she stretched. The movement made it so Nick had to bite his lip to stop the moan escaping, as her folds caressed the full length of his arousal.

"This is a different way to wake up," Grace mumbled as she lifted her head to look at his face. "I bet you've been enjoying it huh?"

"Maybe," he said playfully as he gripped her waist and lifted her up so he could maneuver himself out from underneath her. "I mean what's not to enjoy about a gorgeous naked woman led on top of me? Especially when she moves the way you just did."

"Pervert!" she said playfully as she rolled over onto her back. "I'm surprised you didn't enjoy it for longer."

"I thought you might object," he told her with an amused smile. "And besides, I need to go to the bathroom."

He pulled the covers back and sat up with his back to her. He debated a few moments whether or not to wrap the previous night's towel around his waist. He decided against it as he got a playful smirk on his face and stood, before he headed over to the en-suite bathroom. Grace watched his ass wiggle as he walked and smiled herself.

"You know since you stripped that time, you've become quite the exhibitionist," she called after his retreating figure. She heard his laugh float back into the room. "And you're too handy at trying to get everybody else to join in."

"You know you want to really," he called back. "Yesterday was proof enough Grace."

"I was drunk," she retorted as she heard the toilet flush. She climbed out of the bed and headed into the bathroom as she decided to play him at his own game. She had decided that life was too short to put things on hold. She had realized it just before she had fallen asleep the previous night. "Or should I say completely wasted."

"Are you going to be naked all day or shall I take the opportunity to check you out now?" he asked with a slight laugh as he caught sight of her naked form in the mirrored wall that was opposite the bathroom door as he washed his hands.

"I'll let you know later," she replied coyly as she switched the shower on and stepped into it. "Do you want to scrub my back Nick?"

"You're seriously asking me that when you know how horny I am right now?" he asked her incredulously. He looked over at the shower and saw her looking over her shoulder at him as she stood under the spray or water. The sight made him even harder.

"Yes," she replied. "As long as you don't insert anything anywhere we'll be good."

"One day you'll be begging for me to insert Grace," he replied with a chuckle as he joined her in the shower. "And I'm going to say no."

"Oh please!" Grace scoffed as she moved so he could stand under the spray as she massaged shampoo into her hair. "That will only happen in your dreams buddy."

"It does," he confirmed as he turned to face her. She couldn't resist moving her eyes downwards. She had to admit, she liked what she saw. Nick grinned at her. "You _love_ the view right now don't you?"

"Maybe," she replied with a shrug. His grin grew as his shaft twitched as he watched her stare at him. "Now who's being a pervert?"

"Come on get your fat ass out from under that spray," she said as she moved her eyes to his face and moved him to one side. "I have more hair to wash than you baldy."

"This is the most hair I've had since I was about sixteen," he told her as he took the opportunity to watch the water rivulets run down her body. "So shut it woman."

"You carry on talking like that and I'll evict you from the shower." Grace playfully threatened as she turned her back to him. He pulled an appreciative face as he checked her ass out.

"Don't get me wrong when I ask this, but why the sudden change of heart about being naked in front of me?" he asked curiously.

"I realized that life is too short to keep putting things on hold and not actually live," she told him still facing away from him. "Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do," he replied honestly. "Especially after everything we have both been through. It puts things in perspective huh?"

"It certainly does," Grace replied as she turned back round to face him. "And I also realized that just because I'm moving on with my life, it doesn't mean that I never loved Jim or that I don't miss him."

"I know," he told her reassuringly. "You don't have to justify yourself to me Grace. I've seen you suffer over what happened to Jim. I'm certainly not going to judge you Grace."

"Thank you," she replied in a whisper. "I can't believe we're having a heart to heart in the shower of all places."

"It is a little unusual," he said with a small laugh. "Do you want a hug?"

"Yeah," she replied quietly. He wasted no time gathering her into his arms. He was thankful that the conversation had made his arousal vanish. "I'm going to get soppy with you now. The only reason I've managed to get to this stage is because of you Nick."

"Really?" he asked surprised as he felt her hands on his waist. "I'm glad I could be of service."

"I'm glad you stopped that day," she confessed as she looked at his face. "Otherwise I don't know where I would have ended up. I'd probably be dead or something."

"I'll tell you a secret," he said playfully before he turned serious once more. "I'm glad I stopped that day too. I wasn't going to but then I saw how broken you looked and decided you could do with help. It was the best decision of my life."

"It was?" she asked amused.

He nodded his response as he continued to hold her against him. He lowered his head and rested his forehead against hers as they both closed their eyes and enjoyed the comfort the embrace gave them. After a few moments Grace pulled her head back slightly and looked up into Nick's bright blue eyes. The moment reminded her so much of the last time she had been in Jim's arms. He got a curious look on his face before she brought her lips to his and kissed him. He was surprised to feel her lips against his to start with, but it didn't take him long to respond and deepen the kiss. She moaned in response as his tongue slipped gently into her mouth.

She stroked her hands up his muscular back until they reached his shoulders. She rested them there as she continued to enjoy the kiss, rather than feel guilty about it. It felt perfectly natural to her to be there in the shower with him, kissing him the way she was. More importantly she was enjoying the whole experience. Grace pulled away from him after a few moments to regain her breath. They looked into each other's eyes for a while as they continued to stroke the skin of each other's back. She smiled and rested her forehead against his shoulder. Nick stroked her back soothingly as the pleasantly warm water continued to pour on them.

**~X~**

"What do you want to do today?" Nick asked Grace as they ate breakfast a little later that morning.

"I don't know," Grace replied after she had swallowed her bacon. "Do you want to go for a walk someplace? Have a little explore around?"

"We could," Nick agreed. "I'm sure our livers would appreciate the break from alcohol for a while. We could take some food and have a picnic. We might as well enjoy the sunshine."

"Yeah, in case it rains," Grace agreed. "We better not go too far though. I don't want to get lost."

"No we don't want to do that," Nick said as he smiled. "We might run into those psychotic deer again."

"Ha-ha!" Grace said dryly as she rolled her eyes at him. "Am I ever going to live that down?"

"Maybe one day," Nick told her as his eyes sparkled mischievously. "It's still recent so I have to tease you about it for a while yet."

"You're so mean," she told him playfully. "What do I have to do to get you to stop?"

"There are so many ways I can answer that Gracie," he told her with a smile as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "But I'll have a think."

"I bet it ends up being something that involves me removing some item of clothing." Grace said as she kinked her eyebrow.

"That could quite possibly be true," Nick told her with an amused smirk. "You'll just have to wait and see won't you."

**~X~**

"I wonder how Nick and Grace are getting on at the cabin." Karen said to Keith as they ate lunch with Nathan, Haley and baby Jamie at the café.

"They're probably making the most of having some privacy," Keith replied. "I mean seeing as though they're newly weds. And after everything they went through with being robbed."

"I hope they're nice and rested after this trip," Karen said with a motherly smile. "I couldn't believe how they looked when they first arrived."

"So what exactly happened at their old place?" Nathan asked them curious.

"Grace arrived home after work and found robbers in their apartment and they were going to rape her," Karen answered with a concerned frown. "Nick arrived back before they could and managed to get her away. They drove for a while and ended up here."

"Where you offered them someplace to stay and jobs straight away," Nathan said as he shook his head. "I can't believe you did that mom. They could be nut jobs for all we know. Their story could be made up."

"You didn't see how scared they looked honey." Karen told him softly.

"They could have looked like that if they were running from the cops!" Nathan said with a sigh.

"And you didn't hear the way that poor girl sobbed when she was in the shower when I took them to the house," Karen said as she got a sad look on her face. "She sounded so broken. And the way he looked at the door will be burnt into my memory forever. He was distraught."

"Really?" Nathan asked his tone softening.

"How do you think he would look Nathan?" Keith asked him. "His wife had been attacked and groped by three men. Just imagine how you would feel in his shoes."

"I'd want to kill whoever lay a hand on my Haley." Nathan said with an angry frown. Haley looked up from nursing Jamie and smiled as she gripped his hand.

"And I love you so much for that sweetie." Haley told him honestly.

"If they were out to harm us, they would have done so already," Keith assured him. "And you should know by now that your mom is excellent at judging people."

"I do," Nathan said with a sigh. "It's just that now Jamie is here, I worry more."

"And that makes you a good father," Keith told him with a smile. Haley and Karen smiled at him as he did. "You wouldn't worry if you didn't love him."

"I just hope they didn't get followed by those robbers that's all," Nathan said with a frown. "I mean that could have happened and they could just be watching the house and the businesses and waiting for them to come back off their honeymoon to finish what they started."

Karen and Keith shared a worried look. Neither of them had actually thought of what Nathan had just said. Neither admitted that what he had just said scared them and gave them a shiver of fear. They both secretly wondered if that would happen and both prayed it never would.

**~X~**

"Do you remember that first place we tried to settle down in in Missouri?" Nick asked Grace as they walked along a trail in the woods that was easy to distinguish. He was in front and she followed him closely.

"How could I not?" Grace asked him with a laugh. "The roof was so damaged that it was like there wasn't one there when it rained."

"I think we should move to that place over there," he said as he pointed to their left. "It's in better condition too."

Grace looked to where he was pointing and burst out into laughter as she saw the wrecked building. It was so badly damaged that there was only about three quarters of each wall left and a few old, rotten beams for the ceiling.

"I think you're right about the condition," she agreed. She was that busy looking at the ruined shack that she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and ended up tripping over a large stone. She landed in a heap on the floor. "Fuck!"

"Are you okay?" Nick asked her concerned as he immediately came to her side. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No I'm good," she assured him with a smile. He held his hands out and pulled her back to her feet. "You saved me yet again."

"That's what I do best." he told her with a cheeky grin. She smiled back before she placed a kiss on his lips.

It was only meant to be a quick, light kiss. However when her lips touched his she couldn't help but deepen it. Her hands moved to the back of his head and neck as his went to her tiny waist. He couldn't help moaning into the kiss this time or the fact that he instantly became hard. He knew she could feel it happening against her belly as he only had a thin pair of shorts on. He heard her moan as his shaft became completely engorged and then she had to pull her lips from his.

"Sorry I couldn't resist doing that." she said in a breathless whisper.

"There's no need to apologize Grace," he assured her. Neither made any effort to move from their embrace. "I quite like it when you pounce on me unexpectedly."

"You never know. It might happen a little more often," she told him with a devilish grin. "So where are we having our picnic?"

"I have no idea," he answered honestly. "I think we should walk a little further and see if there's a clear patch someplace where we can spread this blanket out. Or do you want to eat in the ruined house and pretend we're in our first place?"

"Hell no!" Grace said immediately. "Let's walk for a little longer."

**~X~**

"We're so going to have to ask Dan where he got that hamper," Grace said as she led on the blanket beside Nick. They had found a clearing and had decided to sit in the shade of a large tree that was right in the middle of it. "Because everything we just ate was amazing."

"It certainly was," Nick agreed as he turned on his right side to look at her. "I could get used to these luxury foods."

"They're not as nice as Karen's food though," Grace said as she smiled at him. "I mean her brownies and apple pie are so yummy."

"Her lasagna is amazing too," Nick said as his mouth watered at the thought. "God I really hope we can stay in Tree Hill."

"Me too," Grace admitted. "I really like it there and it actually feels like home. It actually feels more like my home than where I used to live."

"I know what you mean," Nick said as he reached his left hand out to stroke the back of her right one. "I actually feel like I belong and am wanted there instead of feeling like a nuisance and a burden."

"I'm dreading when I have to phone my parents," Grace confessed as she moved her hand and linked her fingers through his. "I'm only going to make it quick and say I'm okay and that I don't want them to find me and that I'm not going back. I might tell them I have a new home but I'm not going to tell them where."

"Really?" he asked surprised. He had gotten the impression that she had been close to her parents.

"Yeah," she answered quietly. "I don't want to go back to my old life ever. I'm beginning to enjoy this new one."

"I have to admit this new life of mine definitely has high points compared to my life before." Nick told her with a smile.

"Oh it does, does it?" she asked playfully.

"Oh yeah," he replied with a smile that caused tingles to shoot through her body. "I mean in my old life I wouldn't have gotten to spend as much time with a gorgeous woman as I have in this one. And the best part is I got to see her naked this morning and actually take the time to enjoy it. Rather than be bitched at for being a pervert."

"Well you are," she replied with a laugh. "And you've been doing it since the first day we met."

"And I explained my reasons why," he reminded her. He paused for a few minutes before he asked. "Grace, can I kiss you again?"

"I thought you were never going to ask." she replied as he moved closer to her so their fronts were touching.

Their hands separated and hers rested on his waist as his stroked up the smooth skin of her arm and sank into her brunette hair. They both slowly brought their lips together and they met in an intense, deep kiss. Grace moaned as she felt his body respond against hers as the kiss deepened further still. She had to admit she actually enjoyed kissing him as he was an amazing kisser and her insides felt like they were melting.

Nick answered her moan with one of his own. Today had turned out pretty well for him so far and it kept on getting better. He hoped that this was a sign of things to come and that it would continue once they got back home. He had been relieved when Grace had told him that she wanted to stay in Tree Hill with him.

He was drawn out of his thoughts as he felt Grace's small hand work its way underneath the back of his t-shirt. Her fingers caressed the skin on his lower back. He moaned into her mouth again before he reluctantly pulled away for air. They gazed into each other's eyes for long moments as they regained their breath. Grace continued to stroke his back and he moved his hand to the back of her neck and caressed her there.

"I'm loving these random kissing sessions today." he confessed softly. She smiled as she heard his words.

"So am I," she replied honestly. "I don't feel guilty for kissing you either. Is that bad?"

"Why should it be bad?" he asked her with a small frown. "I'm not going to think any less of you Grace for not feeling guilty about kissing me."

"Thank you," she replied in a whisper, just before a loud crack of thunder blasted out. It was quickly followed by a flash of lightening and heavy rain. "Oh great."

"Let's get packed up and start walking back," Nick told her. "We'll be soaked even if we stay here."

"You're not supposed to stand under a lone tree in a lightening storm either are you?" Grace asked with a frown.

"I don't think so," Nick said as he stood from the blanket. His shirt was becoming see through very quickly. "We're going to be soaked in seconds in this."

"I know," Grace agreed as she stood and began to help him clear their things away. "Well you'll get your wish of me having the wet t-shirt look that you wanted."

"See there's always a positive in everything." Nick told her with a smile as he placed the rucksack that had the picnic items in on his back.

"Come on let's get back to the cabin." Grace said as she took hold of his hand.

**~X~**

"Okay my shirt is now officially see through," Grace said a little while later. They were still walking along the trail, only now they were in single file. "I might as well not be wearing one."

"How good are you at walking backwards?" Nick asked with a wide smile. "Because that would be awesome."

"I suck so don't get your hopes up." she replied with a laugh.

"Are you sure you don't want to give it a try?" he asked playfully. She laughed at the look on his face. "How far away from the cabin did we go?"

"I don't know, but it seems to be taking forever to get back." she said with a frown.

"Are we heading the right way?"

"Uh I don't know," she replied uncertainly. Something then caught her eye. "Yes we are. Our first place is there."

"Thank God there is a familiar landmark to let us know we're heading the right way." he said as he chuckled.

"Nick." Grace said in a sing song voice.

"Grace." he replied in the same way.

"What would you say if I told you that when we get back to the cabin you can kiss me some more?" she asked with a giggle.

"I would say let's get running before we get wetter than we already are," he said in a slightly husky tone. "And that would mean that we get back there quicker."

Grace laughed at his eagerness and stopped suddenly. Her actions caused him to walk straight into her back. His hands quickly went to her waist and held her so she wouldn't fall. She felt he was still aroused.

"Why did you stop?" he asked in a whisper. Grace didn't reply. Instead she turned to face him and smiled slyly. He looked at her curiously as she quickly stripped her shirt off leaving her in her bra. "_Nice_!"

"I just had to do that," she told him as she turned back around. "It was rubbing and I couldn't stand it any longer."

"Why did you have to turn around?" he asked with a pretend sigh. She laughed at him in response.

As they continued to walk, Grace began to get lost in her thoughts again. She couldn't believe how happy she actually felt again. It seemed almost like years ago, not months, that she last felt like she did right at that very moment. It was like somebody had flipped a switch and the bad things had suddenly evaporated from her mind.

"Thank God I can finally see the cabin," Nick said with a genuine sigh of relief. "Do you want me to help you out of those really tight wet shorts you're wearing when we get inside?"

"Maybe," she replied as she glanced over her shoulder at him. "I might even need your help to dry off."

"I can't wait!" Nick said as he ran in front of her and picked her up. She squealed as he turned and ran back to the cabin.

Grace couldn't help giggling at his actions as she wrapped her left arm around his neck to support herself. As they approached the lawn area at the back of the cabin, he placed her back on her feet. She turned to look at him and began to walk backwards. She bit her lip teasingly as she moved her hands behind her and unfastened her bra. Nick's eyes went wide as he realized what she was doing. She continued to walk backwards as she did and he followed. The sudden storm was the furthest thing from his mind right then. He couldn't stop his eyes from raking over her petite frame.

There were barely millimeters between them so when she stumbled backwards and landed on the lawn, Nick was powerless to stop himself from joining her. His body landed completely on hers and he hastily tried to move off her so she wouldn't be crushed under his weight. He was surprised yet again by her arms wrapping around him to keep him where he was. Her lips crashed against his and he couldn't help but return the kiss. He felt her hands go to the straps of the rucksack he wore and she tried to push them off him. He broke the kiss and moved so he was kneeling and quickly shrugged it off.

He dumped it onto the grass as he felt Grace's hand on the hem of his t-shirt. He gave her a questioning look as he allowed her to pull it upwards. He gripped it himself and pulled it over his head before it joined the rucksack. He saw her quickly shed herself of her bra and he was once again given a completely unobstructed view of her breasts.

She pulled him back down so she could kiss him once more. Nicks mind was awash with shock and surprise. He couldn't believe that Grace had gone from calling him a pervert to ripping his clothes off. Grace on the other hand could only think of the fact she was extremely horny and she wanted Nick to take care of that. She didn't even care about any consequences. She stroked her hands down his wet back to the waistband of his soaking shorts. She carried on moving her hands down, but this time she took his shorts with them, exposing his toned, firm ass. Nick moaned as he felt her hands trail over his butt and broke the kiss.

"Grace?" he asked questioningly as he looked down at her flushed face surrounded by a mass of wet hair.

"Please Nick," she begged in a whisper. "I need you to… I need you inside me."

"Are you sure?" he asked as she swallowed. He got the feeling he was dreaming as she said those words.

"I'm sure," she told him. "I need you Nick."

His lips went to hers at her admission. He kissed her sensuously as his hands unfastened her cut off denim shorts. She raised her hips to allow him to pull them from underneath her. After he had pulled them from her body, along with her panties, he finished taking off his own. Grace watched as she blinked the rain from her eyes. She got a moment of doubt as she saw him completely naked and hard. She swallowed as she couldn't help but stare. Nick noticed.

"Are you okay?" he asked huskily. He was concerned and worried that she had changed her mind.

"You're big," she said in a small voice. "Jim wasn't anywhere near that size."

"I promise I'll be gentle," he assured her before he covered her lips with his own. He pulled away and kissed down her neck. "I promise."

As he continued to kiss his way down her body, Grace closed her eyes and let the feelings he was causing and the rain wash over her body. She moaned as he lavished attention on her sensitive nipples, alternating between kissing them and caressing them with his fingertips. Grace gasped as she felt his lips against her. Her mouth opened and a loud moan slipped from it as her hands gripped his short hair, encouraging him. The reality of the situation hit her. Here she was lying on the lawn, naked, in the middle of a storm as an equally naked Nick pleasured her with his mouth. It also hit her that she didn't care. She wanted this and she wasn't going to stop it for anything.

The thunder and lightening continued to erupt across the sky and the rain fell heavier. However, it didn't bother either of them. Nick lifted his head up and looked at Grace and was blown away by the vision in front of him. Her naked body was glistening with the warm rain and sweat and she looked like she was glowing; especially when the lightening flashed. Her wet hair was spread out on the lawn and framed her head like a halo. He moved so his face was level with hers once more and devoured her mouth in a sensuous kiss.

"Get inside me." Grace murmured against his lips as they parted to breathe. He could hear the need clearly in her voice. He couldn't help smirking slightly as he said.

"Well if you insist," she smiled and shook her head as she watched him grip his shaft and stroke it a couple of times. He moved to position himself ready to fulfill her request. "It feels like my knees are sinking."

"I don't care. Just get inside me already!" she demanded. She had to admit that her own body seemed to be slowly sinking into the now muddy lawn.

Nick moved even closer to her and she felt him brush against her as he sought her eager entrance. She gasped as he pushed the tip of his length into her. He stayed still to savor the feel for a few moments, before he eased the rest of him into her accepting body. They both moaned loudly as he buried himself completely inside her.

"God I almost forgot what this felt like," he gasped out as her hands gripped his shoulders. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, to make sure he wouldn't leave her until she was ready for him to do so. "It's been _way_ too long."

"Please move Nick," she whimpered. "I need you to move."

He obediently began to move, but kept his pace torturously slow. When she had told him that she wanted him, he had a brief moment of panic that he had forgotten how to do this. He needn't have worried as his instincts were guiding him and he was now experiencing this almost forgotten pleasure. He didn't even care about the thunder, lightening and the rain that was pouring torrentially down onto them. All he could think of was Grace and the pleasure her body was making him feel. The moans of pleasure that came from her added to his own.

Grace closed her eyes, partly in pleasure and part to stop the rain from falling into them. She let everything in her mind evaporate and just focused on Nick. She realized that this was the best way to forget about the bad things that had happened in recent months and she knew she would definitely be asking, hell even begging him, to repeat this. They groaned loudly as Nick picked the pace up. Grace's body mirrored his. He was now using more effort in his thrusts and had to rest on his knees more, which caused them to sink further into the mud. Nick was oblivious to it as he looked down at the beauty beneath him. The pleasure was clear to see on her face.

He needed to pick the pace up yet again. He had gone too slowly for too long and he needed to reach his release. He moved and placed his hands on the lawn either side of her head; his fingers instantly sinking into the mud as his weight rested on them. It gave him more leverage to thrust harder. Within minutes his actions were matching the ferociousness of the storm. Grace could only moan loudly at the exquisite sensations this new pace caused her. Her legs tightened their grip around him as her fingers pressed hard into the firm skin of his back.

Nick too could feel his release building with each thrust. He knew it would only be a matter of moments before he would explode; the tingling he was feeling low in his belly was proof. Grace was the first to reach her high. She vocalized her pleasure loudly and it caused Nick's pride to grow. Her legs tightened even more around him as her movements became more urgent and hard. With the first clench of her internal walls around him, Nick knew he was literally seconds away from his own release. He tried to pull out from her body as he knew they had no protection, but her legs only tightened further around him.

"Grace I'm gonna cum." he groaned out in a strained voice.

"Okay." she gasped.

"We don't have protection." he managed out as he desperately held onto his release.

"Just do it in me." she moaned out as she continued to ride out her release.

Unable to hold onto his release any longer, Nick gave a final thrust. His whole body stiffened and tightened as his release surged from his shaft and into Grace's body. His eyes were tightly shut and his jaw clenched and caused a strangled moan to come from him. He felt her nails break the skin on his back as her body gave one final spasm and both of their releases came to an end. They both relaxed their bodies as they breathed hard. The rain still poured and the thunder and lightening seemed to be intensifying. Nick lifted his head from her shoulder and looked down into her satisfied face.

"That just made me wish that I would have jumped on you in that restroom at the gas station with the Mexican guy," Grace said with a wondrous look on her face. Nick laughed as he lifted a hand to wipe the rain from his face. Grace grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "Don't do that. It's covered in mud."

He pulled a face as he moved into a sitting position and caused him to slip from her body. He moved into a standing position and Grace laughed as he did. His hands and his legs from the knees down were covered in mud and bits of grass. He joined in with her laughter as he helped her into a standing position.

"I dread to think what the back of me looks like." she said with a laugh as she gathered their clothing and the rucksack. She heard Nick laugh as she turned around.

"You look like you've been dipped in chocolate," he told her as they headed towards the cabin door. "But the rain is starting to wash it off."

"How about you help me finish it off in the shower?" she asked as she opened the door and led them inside.

"That is a _very_ good idea." he agreed as he closed the door behind them.


	11. Back to Reality

**xXalienatedXx - Glad I made your Easter Sunday better. I thought it was time that they gave into each other.**

**cheerychris - Aww thanks! Glad you think so.**

**OTH-Brucas-love - you never know, they might at some point. There will be more Nathan and Haley and baby Jamie.**

**alysef - Thanks for that LOVELY review. He was pretty hot in that huh?**

**KayyyReneee - Oh there will be a few more twists yet. Glad you like the update.**

**craxygirl54 - Thanks! Glad you like it and you were definitely busy with the reviews that day.**

**liverpoolss, TinyRooBeauty7, Always Brucas, Diane Hermans, The-Ryanator, Jessica James 23, James McLean, MollyCW23, JackSawyer99, Alyssia-Owens, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Holly-Roberts, Raven-Rachel23, Jen loves Nathan, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thank you for your wonderful reviews!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**Leese**

* * *

"If we have any chocolate can you bring that too?" Grace called to Nick from her position in the bed.

"I sure can," he replied. His voice carried up the staircase that led directly into the bedroom. "Anything else?"

"Peanut butter." she replied as she snuggled further into the bed and smiled as she thought back over the last few hours. When they had gone back into the cabin they had put their wet, mud covered clothes straight into the washer before heading up to the bathroom. They had left a muddy trail as they went.

_Nick had been the first one in so had switched the shower on and set the temperature. As she headed into the bathroom, he had taken hold of her hand and guided her under the deliciously warm shower spray. The water turned a dark brown color as it washed the mud from their bodies and her hair. Nick watched as she moved further under the spray. He stepped back slightly so that she could wash all the mud from her. He watched her as she did and it was almost like he was in a trance._

_He didn't even realize that she had turn to face him and had stepped in front of him. He was obviously off in fantasy land. Grace smiled before she brought her lips to hers and kissed him passionately. She felt rather than heard his gasp of surprise as she brought him back from wherever he had zoned out to. It almost immediately changed into a moan of pleasure; as she slid her hands downward over his stomach and reached down to caress him. His body responded quickly as he was still highly sensitive from before and his arousal was almost immediate as she touched him._

_His breath caught in his throat as she wrapped her fingers round his rapidly hardening length. They both watched as he became fully aroused once more. Suddenly he grabbed her and pinned her against the tiled wall and gave her a kiss so intense she felt as if her legs might not hold her up any more. He pressed his hips into hers and his thigh pushed hers apart as he gazed into her eyes. His face was awash with pure desire and arousal as he felt her against him completely._

_Grace felt his hardness brush against her as he aligned himself so he could be inside her once more. They gazed into each others eyes as he pushed the tip of his shaft into her. He stayed still for long torturous moments as they just gazed into the others eyes and then suddenly he was deep inside her. Both moaned at the sensation as his hands moved to where her butt joined her thigh and he lifted her. Her legs instantly went around his waist as he began to thrust erratically. He glided smoothly as she was still aroused from their first time outside. Grace moaned in pleasure as he kissed her lips, her face and her neck. All too soon, she felt him reach his release. His gasps and moans of pleasure in her ear died down to heaving breaths as his mind._ returned from the land of ecstasy.

_"Sorry," he whispered in her ear as she felt him wane inside her. With his next breath he added with a laugh. "I'll make it up to you I promise."_

_The pleasantly warm water still poured down over them. Her knees were almost too weak with lust to keep her upright so he pressed his leg between hers to keep her steady as he reached for the shower gel._

_Grace felt like her bones had turned to mush. She was so lost in pleasure and arousal to resist him even if she wanted to. All she could do was watch him as he rubbed the gel between his hands. His eyes were intense as he gazed at her and then he started to lather it slowly and sensuously over her body. Her head lolled back as he ran his hands all over her porcelain skin and she became slippery with water and soap. He caressed her breasts until she moaned with pleasure and she rubbed herself shamelessly against his thigh as he rolled her nipples between his fingers._

_He stroked down her back and sensually caressed her bottom, then moved lower and left her wobbling on jellified knees as he knelt to seductively caress her legs. Nick felt his breathing grow heavy again as he smoothed his hands down her calves and then teasingly over her thighs and away again. He made sure his progress was tortuously slow, as he wanted to get her as worked up as he had been. Grace was about to go crazy with the sensations he was making her feel just from grazing his hands over her heated flesh._

_He didn't look away as he began to rinse the suds from her skin. He followed the water's path over her body with feathery touches of his hand. He wasn't ready to let her relax after the pleasure she had already had. He wanted to tease her to a new level of arousal. He rinsed her down slowly, teasing her as he took his time. He let the water pour down over her nipples and between her legs; his hands were so delicate in touching her skin that she moaned and tried to lean into his touch._

_He smiled, although the look of passion, lust and arousal in his eyes didn't fade. Finally he turned the water off and gently placed a hand on her waist to propel her out of the cubicle. He followed her so closely, that she couldn't miss the once again hard mass pressing into the small of her back. As soon as they were by the bathroom doorway Nick gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her through the doorway and into the bedroom, before he lay her down on the white bed linen. He lay down beside her and they paused for a few moments, as they both took the time to see each other properly. They both reached out to touch the other, to try and familiarize themselves with every contour._

_Their skin was still wet and as the lightening flashed outside, it created an almost surreal glow on their skin. Both felt a little shivery as the water cooled but they were quickly becoming heated again due to the seemingly never fading lust they were feeling. Grace couldn't stop the grin from spreading over her face, as Nick continued to caress her cool skin. He gave her a smile in return as she did the same to him. She suddenly pushed him onto his back and straddled him as she bent to murmur in his ear._

_"You ready to make it up to me Nick?"_

_He laughed and thrust his hips up to meet her as she lowered herself onto him; his hand guiding himself back inside her. He was determined not to lose control this time as she rocked above him. Nick could tell that she was enjoying the feel of him inside her from the expressions on her face. He knew his own must be similar. The extra stimulation and the fact that she was already on sensory overdrive caused her to go over the edge almost instantly. She shuddered with her release, as her walls once again tightened around him so tightly that she took him with her._

_Nick wanted to watch her as she fell apart with ecstasy but his eyes fell close of their own accord. He couldn't fight them as his own release was too intense. His brain was running on the basics just then. Eventually Grace fell on top of him and rolled onto the bed beside him. They led there as they panted in tired satisfaction._

_"You know," Nick commented through his erratic pants. "I could really get used to this."_

_There was a moment's silence and then she chuckled heartily. Tired and sated from their releases, he pulled the covers up over their shoulders and soon they were both in a deep, restful sleep._

**~X~**

"I found some ice cream you like so I brought that too," Nick said as he arrived at the side of the bed. He was naked and his arms were laden with calorific snacks. "I mean I have to keep your energy up if I want an action replay of today right?"

"Who says you're getting any more from me huh?" she asked playfully as he climbed under the covers beside her. "What took you so long anyway?"

"I was cleaning up all the mud patches we left. And then I unpacked the picnic stuff and cleaned that and I also put the laundry on because we forgot before the shower." he explained as he ripped open the wrapper on a chocolate bar. Grace had done the same and was dipping into the peanut butter.

"Mmm, yummy," she said as she took a bite. She made quick work of the chocolate and then found the single spoon he had brought for the ice cream. "Why only one?"

"Because I thought we could share," he said with a playful smirk. "I mean we seem to be sharing a lot today huh?"

"You know I actually wasn't planning on how today turned out," Grace admitted as she licked the ice cream off the spoon. Nick swallowed hard as he watched her. "When you landed on top of me outside, it was the first thing that came into my head."

"I'm _so_ glad of that right now," Nick admitted. "Otherwise what would we have done to amuse ourselves all day while the storm's been raging?"

"I can't believe it still hasn't stopped," Grace said as they looked out the window at the pelting rain, lightening flashes and now a strong gale was blowing. The trees looked like they were some kind of strange contortionists. Thunder boomed overhead and occasionally the building felt like it shook with it. "Do you think it's safe to stay here in a storm like this?"

"I don't know. Probably," Nick said as he frowned. "Let me go and see if we have signal and I'll call Keith and see what he says."

"Where did we leave our cells phones?" Grace asked as she thought. She hadn't remembered seeing them the whole time they had been at the cabin.

"I think they're turned off in the car," he said as he pulled a face. "Great it means I'm gonna get wet again."

"Well I'm certainly not going out for them," Grace said with a smile. She then kinked her eyebrow as she added. "I've got wet enough times today."

"In more ways than one too," Nick said as he climbed out of bed and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Should I bother with clothes?"

"You're probably better off putting shorts on at least," Grace said. "The back part of the house is secluded but the front has the road remember?"

"Good thinking Sherlock," he said as he picked a pair of already worn shorts up from the floor. "It won't matter if these get wet; they're due for a wash."

"Well hurry up and get your ass back here," Grace told him. "It's cold now you're out of the bed."

"I tell you what I'll build a fire downstairs shall I?" he suggested. "That'll warm the place up nicely."

"That's a good idea," she replied with a smile as she placed the ice cream on a night stand. It was now empty as there hadn't been much left in it to start with. "Once it's roaring I might actually venture downstairs and let you cook me something yummy to eat."

"That my lovely, sounds like a plan," Nick said as he headed towards the staircase. "I'll try to be quick."

**~X~**

"I can't believe we have to leave this place and go back to reality." Grace said with a small pout as they climbed into the car after packing their things away.

The week had flown by and both were reluctant to leave their little sanctuary behind. The storm had stayed for their remaining days there which Nick was silently thankful for. They had amused themselves in the cabin by having long in depth conversations about their pasts and by giving in to their new found passion for one another.

"Grace at least this reality is better than our others right?" Nick asked and then frowned as he realized how it sounded. "God I sound like I should be in a sci-fi movie or something. You knew what I meant didn't you?"

"I did yes," Grace replied with a laugh. "You think you'll be able to keep your hands off me for the ride back?"

"It's going to be a struggle," Nick admitted. "I wonder if Keith will let me take three hour lunch breaks."

"Three hours?" Grace asked incredulously.

"Yeah. You should know by now Grace that I can't get enough of you," he said with a smile before he turned serious. "We never used protection once."

"Whatever happens happens," Grace told him calmly. She glanced over at him and saw the brooding look on his face. "Are you okay with that?"

"Do you want my honest answer?" he asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Surprisingly yes I am," he told her with a shocked expression on his face. He never thought that those words would have left his lips in this situation. In his old life the thought of having the responsibility of kids made him want to throw up, but now he was almost hoping that something would happen from their actions. "Are you?"

"Yes," she replied with a smile. "And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because if anything bad ever happens again, I know that you'll be there to save us." she replied softly.

"I'd do that in a heartbeat," he admitted as their eyes locked. "You ready to head back. And to make your phone call?"

"Not really," she said with a sigh. "But I guess it's what we have to do. You should call your family too, in case they're looking for you."

"I doubt that _very_ much," Nick replied with a scoff. "They probably had a party when I never went back. If any of them are looking for me it will probably only be Carly and that will only be because of what happened in Ambrose."

"Maybe not," Grace suggested. "Maybe she told your family what you did for her and they might want to see you again and be worried about you."

"I doubt it," he said as he started the engine. "My family hates me Grace because I have a criminal record. That will never change."

"At least you're not a murderer," Grace pointed out. "Please can you call them Nick? For me?"

"Only for you Grace," he mumbled as he pulled out of the drive at the front of the cabin. "Only for you."

**~X~**

"Okay, this is it," Grace said as she picked the receiver up at the rest area they had stopped at. It was far enough from Tree Hill so that if her parents had the call traced, they wouldn't think of looking there for her. "Will you hold my hand after I've dialed?"

"Sure I will," Nick told her as he smiled reassuringly at her. "You can do this Grace."

"Promise me you'll stay here the whole time?" she asked. She was feeling as nervous as hell.

"I promise," Nick told her as he put his left hand on the small of her back and put a coin in the slot. "Now dial."

Grace dialed her parent's number. It was strange to press the numbers that had once been familiar. She heard the phone ringing and felt Nick take hold of her hand and squeeze it reassuringly. Her throat went dry as she heard the phone get picked up at the other end.

"_Hello_?" a voice at the other end said. Grace's heart flipped as she took a deep breath.

"Mom?" she managed out in a quiet voice.

"_Grace honey? Is that you_?" her mom asked hopefully at the other end.

"Yeah it's me," Grace confirmed. "Mom I can't stay on the phone long. I just wanted you to know that I'm alive and well and I'm happy."

"_Where are you Grace_?" her mother asked. "_We'll come and get you and bring you home."_

"Mom, I don't want to go back there," she said feeling like a bitch. Nick put another coin into the slot. "I have a new life now."

"_Grace you belong here with us_," her mom told her in a firm tone. "_You missed Jim's funeral. We're going to come and get you. Where are you_?"

"Mom please just _listen_," Grace said as a tear slipped down her cheek at the mention of Jim's funeral. "I know this sounds heartless but I'm happy in my new life. Please don't come looking for me."

"_Grace! Don't talk like-"_ her mother began, but Grace cut her off.

"Tell Dad I love him," Grace said as she took a deep breath. "I love you too mom. Goodbye."

Before her mother could speak again, Grace put the receiver back into the cradle. Nick immediately embraced her as she shed the tears that had been building up throughout the short call. He kissed her forehead as he stroked her back soothingly.

"Do you want to stay like this while I make my call?" he asked. He felt her nod as they shuffled round so he could reach the receiver. It was his turn to take a deep breath as he deposited a coin and dialed. The phone was answered on the second ring.

"_Hello_?" a groggy voice answered.

"You're still sleeping at this time of day sis?" Nick asked with a chuckle.

"_Nick? Where the hell are you? Mom and Dad are going crazy looking for you."_ she told him in a rush. Nick was surprised.

"Why? They never bothered with me when I was there, so what's the new found interest?" Nick asked a little bitterly. He felt Grace tighten her hold on him.

"_Because I told them how you risked your life to save me. And they know that it wasn't you who stole that car and how you were covering for Dalton."_ Carly told him as he added another coin.

"How the _hell_ did you know that?" Nick asked stunned.

"_It was on Dalton's video camera_," Carly answered. "_I hooked it up to the TV and I watched it with Mom and Dad. It shows you and Dalton talking about it. Dad's amazed that you took the fall for him_."

"Well I don't care that mom and dad suddenly have a high opinion of me," Nick told her. "They didn't when it really mattered. Anyway I didn't call to talk about them."

"_Why did you call_?" Carly asked curious.

"Right now I honestly don't know why." Nick said with a sigh. Grace lifted her head and looked into his eyes. He had that brooding look about him again.

"You called to tell them you're okay remember?" Grace said softly.

"_Who is that?"_ Carly asked as she heard Grace's quiet voice.

"My wife," Nick replied with a smile causing Grace to shake her head and smile at him. "See that's the reason why I called."

"_You have a wife_?" Carly almost shouted. Nick heard movement in the background. "_Mom, Dad, its Nick. He's married."_

"Carly, I don't want to speak to them. All I wanted you guys to know is that I'm fine alright? And I don't want anybody to look for me because I'm happy in my new life." Nick told her as he sighed.

"_Just talk to them Nick_." Carly insisted.

"No!" Nick almost yelled into the phone. "Goodbye Carly."

He quickly put the receiver down before she could reply. Grace looked at him with a slight frown. She stepped back away from him as he walked away from the phone and began to pace. She watched him for a few moments before she walked towards him. As he paced towards her she pulled him into her arms and held him tightly, not realizing that they were in full view of a security camera.

**~X~**

"Home sweet home." Nick said as he and Grace pulled up outside of Karen and Keith's house several hours later.

"And just in time for dinner too," Grace said with a laugh. "I've missed Karen's food this week."

"Me too." Nick agreed as they climbed out of the car. They headed to the trunk to get their cases and then headed towards the door that led into their room. They headed inside and straight away noticed that Karen had spruced the place up for them.

"Mmm I can smell a roast." Grace said as she sat on their bed.

"It sure smells good," Nick said as he sniffed the air appreciatively. "Come on, let's go and tell them we're back."

He took hold of her hand and pulled her to her feet before leading them out of their bedroom. They heard voices coming from the lounge so headed down the hallway towards it.

"Hey look whose back." Keith said as he saw them.

"Hi." Grace and Nick said in unison as they walked further into the lounge. They noticed two other people that they hadn't seen before. One of them held a baby.

"Welcome back," Karen greeted. She smiled as she began the introductions. "This is mine and Keith's son Nathan, his wife Haley and our little grandson Jamie. Nathan, Haley this is Nick and Grace."

"Hi," Nick replied as Nathan stood to shake his hand. "It's good to meet you. We've heard a lot about you."

"God I hope it's all good," Nathan said as he smiled. He took an instant liking to both of them. "We've heard a lot about you too. I'm sorry about what happened at your last place."

"_Nathan_." Haley said as her eyes went wide.

"Don't worry about it," Nick said with a small smile. "It wasn't your fault."

"Don't listen to him," Haley said apologetically. "He lets his mouth run in front of his brain."

"It's okay," Grace said quietly. "Your baby is so cute."

"Thanks," Haley beamed. "Although you wouldn't have thought that if you were here last night. He was screaming the place down. I don't think anybody got any sleep."

"Aww is he okay?" Grace asked concerned. Her maternal instinct had kicked in the moment she had set eyes on Jamie.

"I think he just has colic," Haley said. "He's very gassy today if you know what I mean."

"Oh lovely." Grace said with a smile.

"Did you have a nice time at the cabin?" Keith asked as Nick and Grace sat down on the free sofa.

"We had an _amazing_ time," Nick replied as he shared a look with Grace. "The last few days though were when the storm was raging there."

"So we just stayed inside by the fire and ate." Grace said as she tried not to laugh.

"That's pretty much all you can do there when the weather is like that." Keith said with a laugh.

"I'm making a roast for your welcome home dinner," Karen told them. "And there's caramel apple pie and custard for dessert."

"That was the first thing I realized when we came through the door," Grace said with a smile. "We really missed your cooking this week. The hamper Dan got us was delicious but still not on par with your culinary skills."

"I don't know how me and Hales are going to cope when we're at college," Nathan said with a slight frown. He looked at Karen. "Do you think you can send us food hampers on a weekly basis?"

"I have a better idea," Karen told him. "You both come back here at weekends and you can take one back with you."

"That sounds like a plan mom," Nathan told her. "We might just do that. What do you say Haley?"

"I say hell yeah!" she told him with a laugh.

"Dad can we go and play some ball now?" Nathan asked eagerly. "Seeing as though dinner is gonna be a while."

"Sure we can," Keith said as he stood. Nathan smiled widely as he joined him. "Do you want to join us Nick?"

"Uh, I kind of suck at basketball," he admitted with an embarrassed smile. "I was a football player at school."

"We can teach you," Nathan said. "Plus it'll be easier to beat you."

"Don't listen to him," Keith said with a chuckle. "We'll show you how to play. I mean I taught this knuckle head everything he knows and now he's going to college on a basketball scholarship. And he won the state championship."

"I had a busy senior year," Nathan said with a smile. "What with renewing my wedding vows, getting the scholarship, winning the state championships, graduating and making my beautiful son. Who was born on graduation day might I add."

"Damn you _were_ busy," Nick said stunned. He turned to Grace. "Do you mind if I go and get my ass kicked at basketball?"

"Not at all." Grace replied with a smile.

"She can hang out with me," Haley said as she rocked Jamie. "And my gassy son."

"What about mom?" Nathan asked her.

"I'll be in the kitchen slaving away," Karen told him. "I have to make the apple pie yet."


	12. Searching

**alysef - Loved your review! The first part made my chuckle. They have plenty of time to make a little baby and yes things are going to get very interesting for them.**

**xXalienatedXx - They might have wished they hadn't phoned their parents before long.**

**craxygirl54 - Nick and Grace will come clean to Karen and Keith in a future chapter.**

**KayyyReneee - That shall start to be revealed in this chapter.**

**The-Ryanator - There will be a little more from Naley and Jamie in some future chapters.**

**Diane Hermans, Always Brucas, Jessica James 23, James McLean, Cheery Rose 23, Jen loves Nathan, MollyCW23, Raven-Rachel23, JackSawyer99, Alyssia-Owens, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Holly-Roberts, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223, BpDs89 - Thanks for your reviews.**

**Hope you guys like this update. Enjoy.**

**Leese**

* * *

"Well Nick, I've done the review of your trial run and I have my verdict about giving you the job full time," Keith told him as he handed him a coffee. Nick took it and looked at him worried. "The job is yours permanently if you want it."

"Yes! I want it." Nick replied happily as he shook Keith's hand gratefully. "Thank you _so_ much. You and Karen have done so much to help both Grace and I. I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't need to thank us Nick," Keith replied as they both sipped their coffee. "You've got a natural ability when it comes to cars. And you've been nothing but an asset to me since the day you started. I mean the new storing system is great. I actually know when I need to order parts now instead of making customers wait."

Nick and Grace had been in Tree Hill for four months now and were finally settled and happy. Since they had arrived back from their week at Dan's cabin just under three months ago, he and Grace had been the perfect couple in every way. Nick knew that he was falling deeper and deeper for her everyday, but he wouldn't change it for anything. They had both been having cooking lessons from Karen, who was more than happy to pass on her culinary skills to them. They had also worked hard and nearly had enough money saved for a place of their own. Nick had even legally changed his name so that he would be able to open a new bank account and start getting his wages paid into it.

"Are you and Grace going out tonight?" Keith asked after a few moments silence. "It is pay day after all."

"I'm not too sure," Nick replied after he swallowed his coffee. "We'll probably just stay in. That way there's more money for the new house fund."

"You want a house then instead of an apartment?" Keith asked.

"Grace does," he replied with a smile. "I can't really blame her. All our previous apartments sucked. None more so than the last one."

"There's a house gone up for sale not too far from ours," Keith told him. "It's a little smaller than ours but it would be perfect for you and Grace."

"Is that the one on the next block?" Nick asked as he thought.

"Yeah," Keith replied after finishing his coffee. "It's the one that actually looks like a miniature version of mine and Karen's."

"Grace would _love_ that," Nick told him. "Where can I get a brochure for it?"

"The real estate place on the same street as the café," Keith told him with a smile. "How about we head over there for lunch now?"

"I think that is a great idea," Nick said as he downed the remains of his coffee. "I'm actually really hungry."

"Well let's get this place locked up and we'll head over there," Keith told him. "Oh and you do realize that the permanent position means you get more money per hour too."

"That just made my day even better." Nick said with a wide smile.

"Have you got any news on your bank account yet?" Keith asked as he set about switching things off.

"I'm still waiting to get my new license and things back yet," Nick told him. "It's taking ages."

"That's government agencies for you. They take as long as they like and think we can function as normal."

"Yeah," Nick replied with a smile. "At least when I get this new driver's license of mine I'll have hair in the picture. Grace said I looked like I'd escaped from jail in my last picture."

"I didn't tell you what Mrs. Grange said did I?" Keith asked as they headed outside the auto shop and locked the door. They then began to walk to the café.

"Mrs. Grange is the one who wears too much gold jewelry and make up and looks like her plastic surgery went wrong isn't she?" Nick asked with a laugh. Keith couldn't help laughing too at his description.

"Yes that's her." Keith confirmed.

"What did she say?" Nick asked hesitantly. "In fact do I want to know?"

"She said you were her type now that you had hair and asked me if you were taken," Keith told him. Nick's eyes almost fell out of his head. "I told her you were married and you should have seen the look on her face. And I think that's why her car has been in so much."

"I feel violated." Nick said as he pulled a disgusted face.

"I have to admit that we've certainly gained more female customers since I took you on," Keith pointed out. "Oh and Mrs. Grange asked if we had ever thought of doing a calendar for charity."

"A calendar?" Nick asked confused.

"Yeah, like the girly one we have on the wall in the office." Keith replied.

"Now I feel even more violated," Nick said with a grimace. "For the record I'm never doing one of those. It's too permanent. It was traumatic enough when I had to be a stripper for a night."

"You were?" Keith asked as he tried not to laugh. Nick nodded embarrassed.

"Me and Grace needed money for food, clothes and a place to stay and we arrived at this place called Scooters," Nick explained. "I though it was her that was going to be stripping but no it turned out to be me. And it was a gay bar."

"You're joking?" Keith asked as he burst out laughing.

"I wish I was," Nick said with a frown. "They gave me this so-called uniform that was baby pink cowboy boots and matching hat and a shiny pink thong Speedo thing that was three sizes too small."

"What did Grace think about that?" Keith asked as he chuckled to himself.

"She was encouraging me to do it," Nick replied. "I only did it for the money. They were offering four hundred dollars just for stripping and then there were tips too. I ended up with near enough a thousand dollars for stripping for one song. But never again."

"Maybe you should tell Mrs. Grange that story," Keith said with a laugh as Nick gave him a look. "Here's the real estate place. I'll come in with you."

**~X~**

"Somebody is in a good mood today." Karen said to Grace as Grace cleared the tables and hummed to herself. She smiled widely at Karen.

"That's because life is good." Grace told her brightly as she brought the plates behind the counter.

"So it has nothing to do with it being nearly lunch time for your husband?" Karen asked amused. It made her happy to see Grace bright and cheerful. She was so different to when she and Nick had first arrived.

"That _could_ have something to do with it." Grace admitted as she blushed. She couldn't believe how happy she was feeling after everything that had happened.

"It's nice to see you happy," Karen told her as Grace headed back out to the tables to clean them down. She had her back to the door so didn't see Keith and Nick heading towards it. "You deserve it after what happened."

"Thanks Karen," she replied with a smile as Keith and Nick came into the café. Nick raced up to where Grace was stood and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Well hello there you!"

"Hey yourself," he replied as he showed her the brochure he held in his hands. He kept his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Look what I have."

"Is that for a house?" Grace asked as she took it from him and looked through the few pages.

"Yes it is," Nick replied. "And it's a block away from Karen and Keith's and I had a brief word with some bank guy and he worked it out and said there shouldn't be a problem with a mortgage on my new permanent salary. We just need a deposit, which we almost have enough for in our savings."

"You passed your trial?" she asked him happily.

"I sure did," Nick replied as he stepped back from her. "He says I'm an asset especially where middle aged, bad plastic surgery women are."

"Has that woman been in _again_?" Grace asked as they headed back towards the counter.

"No thankfully," Nick replied. "The next time she's in, I'm going to go and hide in the pit."

"What do you want for your lunch you two?" Karen asked them.

"Lasagna." Nick said straight away. It was one of the many things that Karen made that he couldn't get enough of.

"I'll have the chicken with the cheese and bacon potato skins," Grace replied. "It looked really yummy when I took the customer his earlier."

"You two go and take a seat and discuss that house," Karen said with a smile. "I'll get the lunch on."

**~X~**

"Sweet!" Nick said as he looked through the pile of mail. Grace, Karen and Keith looked at him. "Looks like I finally have my I.D and stuff."

He pulled out several envelopes all addressed to Nick Davis. He also pulled one out that was addressed to Grace Andrews. He then handed the rest to Keith who was sat on the sofa. He then went and sat beside Grace and handed her the envelope with her name on it.

"Oh this must be my birth certificate," Grace said as she opened the envelope. Sure enough it was. "Well at least I have one form of I.D back even if it is in my maiden name."

"It's a start though right?" Nick asked her as he opened his envelopes. One held his new driver's license and the other a new passport. Both had his new legal name on them. He held hid drivers license out to Grace. "Look I don't look like a convict."

"See I told you that you look better with hair," Grace told him as she studied his picture. "You actually look like a normal guy."

"Thanks!" he replied sarcastically. Karen and Keith chuckled between themselves.

"I can't wait until I get my new license," Grace said. "It's weird not being able to drive well legally anyway."

"Well we'll just have to get you one with your maiden name or just wait until the marriage certificate arrives." Nick told her with a knowing smile.

"Well you'll just have to be my chauffer until then won't you dear hubby." Grace said playfully.

"Gladly," he replied with a smile. He loved the fact that they didn't have to act anymore in front of Karen and Keith; at least not about their feelings. "I mean now we have a new car after Dan did us a good deal on you can ride in style."

"I know! It's great." Grace beamed. "When are Nathan, Haley and Jamie coming back for the holidays?"

"Two days," Karen replied almost instantly. "I can't wait to see them again. Jamie will be six months old already."

"I can't wait to catch up on everything," Keith said. "Will you be ready to show off your newly acquired basketball skills Nick?"

"I certainly will," Nick replied. "I'm glad we had those little lessons."

"I can't wait to catch up with Haley," Grace said. "I mean I know we didn't really have the chance to spend much time together to hang out before they went to college but still."

"You've been talking on the phone though," Karen reminded her. "You'll be like old friends by the time they get back."

"Karen do you want to go out for dinner and a movie tonight?" Keith asked her suddenly. "It'll save you having to cook."

"That sounds like a plan," Karen said with a smile. "Do I have time for a shower first?"

"Sure you do," Keith told her. "I'll phone that little Italian place you like. They always manage to squeeze us in. And they'll arrange it around the movie schedule."

"Thanks honey," Karen replied as she stood from the sofa. She went over and gave Keith a kiss. "I won't be long."

"You two don't mind us going out do you?" Keith asked Grace and Nick as Karen headed off to the bathroom.

"Not at all," Nick replied. "You both deserve date nights."

"We'll get some Chinese take out and watch some movies on TV." Grace said.

"You want Chinese huh?" Nick asked with a smile.

"I sure do," Grace answered. "I can feel my mouth watering already."

**~X~**

Grace woke from a sound sleep. She bolted up in bed, looked around and had a brief moment of panic when she found herself alone. The sheet had pooled at her waist leaving her naked from the waist up and her heart pounded erratically. Then she heard the toilet flush and realized that Nick was just in the bathroom. Nothing was out of place, everything seemed fine.

_Must have been a bad dream_, she thought as her heartbeat returned to normal. She hadn't had a nightmare since the time at the cabin. She was drawn out of her thoughts as the door opened and Nick came back into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him.

"Everything okay?" he asked her concerned. He couldn't help but eye her naked flesh.

"Yeah. I think I must have had a bad dream or something," she told him with a puzzled frown. "Whatever it was, I don't remember it."

Grace climbed out of the bed and found one of his Wal-mart T-shirts and slipped it over her head. Nick watched her and smirked. Grace gave him a quizzical look and his smile grew.

"What?" she asked paranoid.

"I thought you said you would never wear anything from Wal-mart again?" he asked her teasingly.

"It's okay for going to the bathroom in." she told him as she moved past him and went out of the bedroom.

When she had finished in the bathroom, she headed back to the bedroom. She went in and closed the door, before she headed over to the bed. She stripped his T-shirt off in the process, before she climbed back into the bed and snuggled under the covers. Nick was already back in the bed and he snuggled up behind her and pulled her against him. Grace was once again sleepy and relaxed so she didn't immediately realize his intent. It was only when his erection pressed against her from behind his thoughts quickly became apparent.

"Are you too tired?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck.

She laughed lightly which turned into gasps of pleasure as he began to nibble the delicate skin of her neck. He moved down to her shoulder and then back to her neck while keeping her pressed against him. Her gasps became moans and her shivers turned into arousal within seconds. Encouraged by her response, Nick gently pushed her onto her front so she was face down and pulled the covers to one side. He continued to kiss the full length of her bare body and gently caressed her smooth skin as he went. The loving, sensuous movements had Grace writhing and she gripped the sheets tightly.

He lowered his hands and caressed her inner thighs, teasing her legs apart. He then moved behind her, his hips settling between her legs as he lowered his body over hers. Grace reveled in the feel of him against her as he kissed his way up the delicate curve of her spine. He brushed her hair to the right and nuzzled his lips against the incredibly sensitive spot behind her left ear. She arched upwards as she rested her weight on her hands and Nick moved his hands to her breasts. His fingers found her pert nipples and he began to tease and caress them. Grace begged him not to stop in a throaty whisper. He stroked his right hand down her toned abdomen and the fact her back was still arched, gave him a clear passage.

"You're so warm." he breathed, against her neck as his right hand stroked lower.

His fingers stroked over her folds and he began to caress her and tease her mercilessly. It took only moments for her hips to begin moving of their own accord to try and get more than the feather light touches he was using. Her breath gasp in pleasurable gasps as his lips continued to work on her sweet spot on her neck.

Unable to stand this erotic torture any longer, Grace managed to move so she was on all fours. She wanted him inside her now. She looked over her shoulder and saw Nick was now knelt behind her. She could see just how much he wanted her. She felt it too as he reached over to the nightstand nearest to them and opened the drawer to retrieve a condom. They had come to an agreement that they weren't ready for the responsibility of children just yet and both had been quietly relieved that nothing had come of their carelessness at the cabin.

He quickly covered himself and then he moved up behind her. He teased her with his hardness before he began to ease himself into her carefully, as she pushed back against him. Despite her arousal, she was a tight fit and Nick relished it. He began to thrust agonizingly slow. Grace held her breath as his motions began to increase and grow more determined. Her body responded eagerly around his hard shaft as she sighed and moved her legs a little further apart, to aid his careful thrusts. Grace couldn't help but notice that the house was utterly silent. There even seemed to be no noise outside. Even the sounds that she and Nick were making were quiet, almost silent. They had become experts at keeping their acts of passion quiet so that Karen and Keith weren't alerted. The most they allowed themselves were quiet moans and gasps.

Nick grasped her waist and slowly guided her back onto him. Grace let her body fall against the bed as she quickly buried her face into her pillow to stop the loud moans from escaping. As Nick gripped her waist tightly, holding her waist up, he worked between thrusting into her and moving her back onto his shaft. It was a smooth, pleasurable sensation and they were both getting lost in the sweet, loving emotions they were feeling. Nick began to moan as he felt the onset of his orgasm. He bit his bottom lip so the noise wouldn't escape his lips and draw unwanted attention. As he speeded his thrusts up he felt the clench of Grace's internal muscles as she climaxed. He heard the quiet moans coming from her that were muffled by the pillow. Almost instantly Nick joined her in the land of bliss. As he made a few deep thrusts, his hold on her waist tightened and his shaft erupted into the protective sheath he wore.

Both panted unsteadily as they collapsed back onto the bed, still intimately joined. Nick however made sure most of his weight wasn't resting on her. After several minutes Nick gently pulled out of Grace and turned her onto her side. He then snuggled up behind her in the same position they had been in before. His still covered shaft rested against her behind.

"Don't do that," Grace murmured sleepily. "We'll be at it all over again."

"Would that be so bad?" he asked her softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No," she breathed, snuggling into him and the pillow. "Just wake me up."

**~X~**

"Mom what are you doing?" Carly demanded in a quiet voice as she went into the kitchen of her mom's house. "Nick told us he didn't want to be found. So why are you meeting with this private investigator?"

"Carly, I know I haven't shown your brother much motherly love in the past," Ruth Jones told her daughter. "But I just want to see him and make sure he's okay for myself. And thank him for saving you and to apologize for the whole Dalton escapade."

"But mom, he doesn't want to see us," Carly told her. "Can't you just respect his wishes?"

"Carly I can't," Ruth told her. "I have to do this. And the private investigator has traced the call to a payphone at a rest stop. He's going there to see if he can find any leads."

"Mom if you do this, Nick isn't going to thank you," Carly said tying to reason with her. "He's just going to hate you more because you went against his wishes yet again."

"I have to find him," Ruth told her daughter. "I need to tell him I'm sorry."

"But mom, this isn't the right way to do it," Carly told her. "If Nick wanted to speak to you he would call. I'm sorry I sound so harsh but it's the truth. Give him time, he's got a lot to get over right now mom."

"He got married and I wasn't there to see it," Ruth said with a sigh as she finished making the coffee for the investigator. "I have a daughter-in-law whose name I don't even know. She could be some lunatic for all I know."

"She didn't sound it from what I heard," Carly told her as she thought back to the phone call all those months ago. "She managed to calm him down mom. When did any of us ever manage that?"

"She did?" Ruth asked her stunned as she picked the tray up. "Can you open the door honey?"

"Mom, just let him have some breathing space okay?" Carly asked as she went over to the kitchen door.

"I just want to know where he is and that he's safe more than anything okay?" Ruth told her. "I'll tell the investigator that I just want to know that."

"That will do for now," Carly said as she opened the door. "I just hope he doesn't run when he knows you know where he is."

**~X~**

Lynn Andrews answered the front door of her home after the bell had rung for the third time.

"Sorry I was on the phone," she told the person at the other side. "Come on in."

"Thank you." the person said as they stepped into the house and wiped his feet on the doormat.

"Have you found anything about Grace?" she asked as she led the visitor into the lounge. "Tom, Andy is here."

"Hi Andy," Tom Andrews, Grace's father greeted as he hurried into the lounge. "Any news?"

"I do have some news," Andy Hargrove, a private investigator said as he sat. He had been friends with Tom and Lynn for thirty years and had known Grace since she was a baby. "Please sit."

Tom and Lynn sat on a sofa while Andy sat on a chair. Lynn took hold of her husband's hand as she waited anxiously for what Andy had to tell them.

"I found the place that Grace called from," he began. "It's a rest stop in West Virginia."

"West Virginia?" Lynn asked confused. "Why is she there?"

"Only Grace knows that," Andy replied. "The interesting part is that I'm working on another case where the son has vanished, very similarly to Grace. He called them from the same payphone moments after Grace called."

"Has he kidnapped her?" Tom asked with a frown.

"I don't believe so," Andy replied. "The family I just came from said that he told them he was married and the sister heard a female voice talking to him. I described Grace's voice and she said it sounded like hers. And from what she told me it sounds like she's with him of her own free will."

"You don't think that Grace is the one he's married to do you?" Lynn asked as her face drained of color.

"I think so," Andy replied. "I called the rest stop and they said that there's a CCTV camera right by the phone to stop people damaging the phones to get the coins. So I'm heading there to check the tapes out and I'll call you as soon as I know anything."

"When are you leaving?" Tom asked.

"I'm flying out there tonight and then I'll have to drive for a couple of hours," Andy answered as he stood. "I don't want the trail to go cold."


	13. Holiday Season

**alysef – You'll have to wait and see to know if Nick's mom getting motherly is a good thing or not.**

**Tess-IV – Wow where do I start? Ha-ha! No they didn't it's just part of their act. There are more Naley snippets in this chapter and even some hints of Peyton and Julian.**

**TinyRooBeauty7 – Yeah that was one good thing.**

**xXalienatedXx – Yes the parents are going to cause problems.**

**Diane Hermans – They might just do that.**

**KayyyReneee – I'm not sure if the third brother was bad or not in H.O.W. I don't think I'll be having him make an appearance in this. I do have another plan regarding their past other than the parents, so keep your eyes peeled!**

**craxygirl54 – There'll be few problems with the parents.**

**Krissy1026 – Aww thanks for that!**

**The-Ryanator – Yes Andy is a specialist in finding missing people and that's why Nick's family hired him. And you were totally right about Grace's parents!**

**JackSawyer99, James McLean, Jessica James 23, MollyCW23, Alyssia-Owens, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Jen loves Nathan, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Holly-Roberts, Raven-Rachel23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 – Thank you for all your reviews! I love reading them all.**

**Sorry about the delay in updating this! Hope you enjoy this chapter. As always let me know what you think.**

**Leese**

* * *

"He didn't wake you did he?" Haley asked Grace as she came into the living room where Haley was trying to settle a crying Jamie.

"No I was awake anyway," Grace said as she sat beside Haley. "What's wrong with him? He seems really unhappy."

"He has colic," Haley replied tiredly. "Poor guy. I really have to pee too."

"I can hold him while you go to the bathroom." Grace offered.

"You are a life saver," Haley said gratefully as she handed Jamie over to her. "Just bounce him a little. It helps ease the colic."

"Okay," Grace said as she looked at the crying baby. Haley practically raced to the bathroom as Grace stood and began to pace with Jamie in her arms, making sure to bounce him slightly like Haley had said. "Is that helping little guy?"

She continued to watch Jamie as he cried. She reached a hand up and gently wiped his tears away. She bounced him a little more as she rubbed his belly. After a few minutes of her doing that, his crying decreased in volume. Haley arrived back from the bathroom just in time for Jamie to loudly break wind.

"My God! He gets that from his father," Haley said stunned. Jamie stopped crying almost instantly. "Wow I should hire you as a nanny."

"I just rubbed his belly," Grace said. "You did all the hard work already. And I'm not surprised he was crying like the way he was after that."

"Now I can finally get some sleep," Haley said as she took the sleepy Jamie back from Grace. She began to rock him gently in her arms. "Have you and Nick thought about having children?"

"Not really," Grace replied as she watched Haley with Jamie. "We probably will one day, but it's not something we've discussed in depth."

"You know Jamie wasn't planned," Haley told her. "Nathan and I split for a while and then one rainy night we got talking again and one thing led to another and this little guy was created."

"The rain can have a surprising affect on a girls hormones huh? He's gorgeous Haley," Grace told her. "And I can't believe you and Nathan ever broke up. You guys seem so solid."

"That sounds like the voice of experience," Haley told her with a slight smile. "You and Nick seem solid too."

"God I couldn't stand him when I first met him," Grace said with a laugh. "We fought like cat and dog. I'm really surprised that we are where we are today, considering how we started out."

"Really?" Haley asked surprised. "I can't imagine you two fighting. You're always so lovey dovey to each other. And he's so protective and caring towards you. It's sweet."

"Glad you think so," Nick said as he came into the lounge. He looked at Jamie. "He okay now?"

"Yeah, Grace managed to de-wind him," Haley said with a laugh. "Now he's sleeping I'm gonna head back upstairs and try and get some sleep myself."

"Night Haley." Grace and Nick said in unison.

"Night guys." Haley said as she left the front room.

"I woke up and you weren't there." Nick said as he placed his hands on Grace's waist.

"I'm amazed you could sleep through Jamie's crying," Grace said with a smile. "Is it really exhausting you that much doing that extra job?"

"I'm only going to be doing it for a little while," he told her. "Just until we have enough for the deposit. We're nearly there. Another week or two and we'll have that deposit."

"I just feel bad that you're out there working so hard and I'm not," Grace said with a pout. "I could work extra too."

"But then you'd be too tired for the bedroom stuff," Nick told her with a smile. "And I don't want that."

"I knew there was an ulterior motive for you not wanting me to work extra," Grace said with a smile as she shook her head. "Come on let's get back to bed."

**~X~**

"What time is Nick finishing his shift?" Karen asked Grace as they began work on the huge Thanksgiving feast they would be having later that day.

"Three thirty," Grace replied. "He wasn't going to work today but then found out they were offering triple time because they needed to get everything done. It'll be more money for the deposit."

"How far away from your total are you now?" Karen asked her.

"Another fifteen hundred," Grace replied. "So with his overtime today and our next pay packets, plus any tips I get, we'll have enough to get the house."

"I'm so happy for you," Karen told her with a smile. "The two of you deserve to be happy and settled after what you've been through."

"I can't wait to have a place of our own that isn't falling apart or the size of a shoe box." Grace told her.

"What are you going to do about furniture?" Karen asked her curious.

"Well the previous owners have left some stuff in there. There's a sofa, table and chairs, an antique looking desk and chair, a wooden bed frame and then in the kitchen there's a stove, microwave and refrigerator," Grace explained. "We should have some money to get a mattress and bed stuff. Everything else we can get from my wages. Nick's will be going on the mortgage."

"I hope you two will be very happy together in that house," Karen told her. "Keith and I will still be expecting you around for dinner every night you know."

"We wouldn't miss that for the world Karen," Grace told her. "Your cooking should get an award. Why haven't you won any yet?"

"I don't think I've been nominated." Karen replied with a laugh.

"Well you should do," Grace told her. "Right that's the pecan pie done. What do you want me to do now?"

"You can start peeling the potatoes," Karen replied. "I think we better have a lot of those, especially with Nathan being home. That boy can finish a whole dish off by himself."

"Nick's the same," Grace said as she began to peel some potatoes. "He's like a bottomless pit."

"I did actually notice that," Karen told her. "But Keith is the same. It must be a genetic thing for males."

"So how many people will be eating your delicious food today?" Grace asked.

"Let's see. There are you, me, Keith, Nick, Nathan, Haley, Deb, Dan and their son Julian and his girlfriend Peyton." Karen answered.

"Have I met Julian and Peyton?" Grace asked with a frown as she thought.

"No," Karen answered. "They go to college in L.A. That's where they spent their summer."

"I thought I hadn't." Grace said.

"How long do you think it will take for the house sale to go through?" Karen asked.

"Well when we spoke to the mortgage guy at the bank again, he said that once we have the deposit paid it should be about eight weeks," Grace replied. "So we should be moving in around the middle of January sometime."

"That's good that you'll be here for Christmas and New Year." Karen said.

"You want us here for Christmas?" Grace asked surprised.

"I'd be offended if you didn't want to be here," Karen said with a laugh. "And we don't expect gifts either okay? We know you have to save for your new home, so just grace us with your company."

**~X~**

"That was amazing mom!" Nathan said happily after his third helping of dessert. "But I really can't eat another thing."

"I'm not surprised!" Haley said as she shook her head at him. "In fact I'm surprised you didn't explode with the amount of food you just ate!"

"You're just jealous because you can't eat that much." Nathan told her laughing.

"Now I know why Karen never has any leftovers," Peyton said laughing. "And that it's obviously a family thing with eating so much. I thought it was just Julian."

"Me and Karen figured out it's just a guy thing." Grace told her. The women at the table erupted into laughter.

"That is so true." Deb said as she sipped her wine.

"Grace here can eat more than her fair share too." Nick said as he looked at her and smiled.

"Oh please! I'm not anywhere as bad as you!" Grace told him as she kinked her eyebrow. "How many lots of pecan pie did you just eat?"

"That's not the point," Nick said indignantly. "It was too yummy to resist."

"I'm sure your wife will be pleased to know that," Karen said with a laugh. "She made the pecan pie."

"You did?" Nick asked as he looked at Grace shocked. She nodded. "Wow that was delicious. You so have to make that when we get our house!"

"I'd have to make two because you'd eat one all to yourself." Grace told him. He gave her a playfully offended look.

"But what's the point in making it if nobody eats it?" Nick asked her with a smile.

"My philosophy exactly." Julian said joining in the conversation.

"Okay so enough with the food talk," Keith said as he shook his head. "Nathan, it's you and me burning the calories off doing the dishes."

"That sucks!" Nathan whined as he struggled up from his seat and began clearing the dishes from the table.

**~X~**

"You know what I'm gonna love the most about us having our own place?" Nick asked Grace as they lay snuggled up in bed that night.

"What?" she asked as she stroked over his naked chest.

"Not having to be quiet when I make love to you," he replied with a smile. "I'm glad we don't really have too much longer to wait until that can happen."

"You're terrible!" Grace said laughing. "But I have to agree with you on that. I'm surprised I've managed to be as quiet as I have been."

"I know," Nick said as his hands stroked over her naked back. "Considering how loud you were at the cabin when you were screaming in ecstasy and begging me for more."

"Like you were quiet there either Nick." Grace scoffed. Nick laughed at her reply.

"True I wasn't," he admitted. "It's just so hard staying quiet when I'm with you that way."

"I'm sure Karen would have said something to us if she had heard anything," Grace assured him. "I could always gag you."

"Are you getting kinky?" he asked with a chuckle. "Because I might actually be up for that."

"I _knew_ you were a pervert." Grace said laughing. Nick joined in.

**~X~**

A couple of weeks after Thanksgiving, Nick and Grace had enough money to pay the deposit on their house. Both were ecstatic to finally be getting a place where they could settle down and move on with their lives. They had just been and paid the deposit so the ball was now rolling on their dream of their own house.

"I think we should have a night out to celebrate." Nick suggested as they strolled hand in hand by the river. It was a pleasant day which was surprising for December.

"Celebrate what? Paying a deposit?" Grace asked with a slight laugh.

"I was gonna call it the first stage of the new chapter of our lives," Nick told her. "We've not been out in a while so I thought it would be nice if we went out for a meal and then maybe some drinks afterwards."

"Nick that's a great idea and all but maybe we should wait until we have everything for the house that we need," Grace told him. "We can go out anytime."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. At least if we have everything we need for the house we could stay in and have some _alone_ time," She told him with a suggestive smile. "Karen told me that she and Keith still want us to go their everyday for dinner when we move."

"I won't argue with that," Nick said. "We'd save a fortune on food. I mean we'd only really need breakfast stuff. And that would be a great help to our finances and we can get the stuff for our house."

"You want to go and price up mattresses for the bed?" Grace asked him.

"Sure," Nick told her with a smile. "Maybe we could even get two. Then the bed will be extra comfy and you won't want to get out of it."

"I guess we could," Grace said. "I mean we probably won't have any entertainment for a while once we move so we'll have to find something to keep ourselves occupied with the things we'll have."

"My thoughts exactly," Nick replied before he kissed her passionately.

**~X~**

Christmas day arrived and once again Nathan, Haley and Jamie were at Karen and Keith's. Grace and Nick had bought them all a small gift each. Karen had scolded them and told them they should have saved their money. She had a smile on her face as she did and had thanked them for the gifts.

Nick and Grace had received gifts for their new home from Karen and Keith, Nathan, Haley and Jamie, Deb and Dan and even Julian and Peyton. Karen and Keith had bought them a television, Deb and Dan had bought them a washer, tumble dryer and vacuum cleaner. Jake and Peyton had bought them and ironing board and iron and Nathan and Haley had bought them a DVD player and some DVD's. They were all currently being stored in Karen and Keith's garage, along with their two mattresses, until it was time for them to move.

They ate another huge meal that had once again been created by Grace and Karen, with a little help from Deb, Peyton and Haley. Karen appreciated the help for the family get togethers. The men folk were currently cleaning the mountains of dishes while the women chatted and fussed over Jamie.

"Grace are you and Nick going out on New Year's Eve?" Haley asked.

"No we're just having a quiet night in," Grace replied with a smile. "We're saving for the rest of the stuff we need for the house. Why?"

"Would you mind watching Jamie for the night?" Haley asked hopefully. "Nathan and I have been invited to a party. Apparently there are going to be a lot of important basketball people there. I don't want to spoil any plans that you and Nick might have, but there's nobody to look after Jamie and Nathan really needs me there for moral support."

"We'll watch him its fine," Grace insisted. "Is he still colicky?"

"No thank God!" Haley said. "So he should sleep most of the time we're out. He'll just wake up when he needs a feed and his diaper changing."

"I feel bad that we're all going out and you're staying here." Karen said.

"Don't be," Grace assured her. "You deserve a night of partying. Trust me Nick and I will enjoy ourselves here."

**~X~**

"Are you sure you guys are gonna be okay while we're out?" Nathan asked Nick worriedly.

"We'll be fine," Nick assured him as he held Jamie. "You go and enjoy yourself with your potential employers. We have everybody's cell phone numbers if we need them."

"We won't by the way," Grace said as she arrived at Nick's side. "Just go and enjoy yourself with Haley and the NBA people."

"Come on let's go honey," Haley said as she came into the living room. "The cab is here."

"Wow you look hot!" Nathan said as his eyes ran over Haley's form.

"Thanks, but we really should get going," Haley told him. She turned to Nick and Grace. "Have fun you guys."

"We'll try our best," Grace called as Nathan and Haley raced out of the door. She looked over at Nick who still held a sleeping Jamie. "You look kinda hot holding a baby."

"Oh I do huh?" he asked with a smile. "You look better when you're holding him. It just makes me want to do really dirty things to you so we get one of our own."

"You want babies?" Grace asked surprised.

"Yeah I do," Nick admitted with an embarrassed smile. "I mean now we're buying a house we'll have room."

"Nick we're not even married," Grace pointed out. "That should come before babies."

"We could always change that," he told her as he looked into her eyes. "You can get your new ID then too."

"Are you proposing?" Grace asked him as she kinked her eyebrow.

"Maybe," he replied cryptically. "I better get this little guy in his crib."

Before Grace could respond to what he had just said, he turned and headed into their room to where Jamie's crib had been set up for the night. She watched him walk down the hallway at a loss for words.

**~X~**

"I can't believe that we've had to spend Thanksgiving, Christmas and now New Year without her," Lynn Andrews said to her husband Tom. "And then it will only be a few weeks until her birthday. Why doesn't she want to be with us?"

"I don't know honey," Tom said as he tried to comfort his wife. "At least she's safe and happy."

"I think that's the part that hurts the most," Lynn sighed. "Are we such bad parents that our daughter disappears at the first chance she gets?"

"I'm sure that's not it," Tom assured her. "She has a lot to deal with and get over. She probably blames herself for Jim's death as well as all those other people that that psychopath killed. She might even be feeling ashamed for being arrested after the cops thought that she and Jim killed that family."

"I can't imagine what she had to go through," Lynn said as she sniffled. "She must have been so scared and lonely out there all by herself. I just-"

Lynn was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Tom stood from the sofa and headed to the front door to answer it. Lynn heard muffled voices before Tom re-appeared.

"It's Andy," Tom replied. "He has a copy of the CCTV video from the rest stop. He also has the boy's family with him and has said that we need to watch the video together."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Lynn said as she wiped at her face. "Let them in."

Ten minutes later, the families had been introduced to one another and they were sat down in front of the television to watch the CCTV recording Andy had managed to get form the rest stop. He pressed play and six pairs of eyes were glued to the screen. The grainy image showed two figures walking towards the phone hand in hand. Even though the image was grainy, the nearer to the camera they got, it was clearer to tell that the two were Nick and Grace. Lynn and Ruth gasped at the sight.

"It's Nick." Carly whispered.

"That's my daughter." Tom whispered at the same time.

They were silent again as they watched them reach the phone and stop. They saw Grace pick the receiver up and pause. Then they saw Nick give her a reassuring smile and then he placed a hand on the small of her back and a coin in the slot on the phone. They watched as Grace dialed the number and then took hold of Nick's hand. It was clear to see that he was supporting her emotionally as she made the call. Ruth was surprised. They all watched as Grace made the short call. Lynn had memorized every word that had been spoken in her mind. She then saw Grace quickly hang up and then Nick embraced her and stroked her back as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh my!" Ruth said in shock. That was the last thing she had expected to see.

They continued to watch as Nick and Grace shuffled around so that Nick could make his call. This time it was Carly who was remembering every word that had been spoken. They saw Grace move to look at him and saw her lips move as she spoke. She then shook her head and smiled. Lynn saw the happiness in that smile.

They then watched as Nick slammed the phone down and Grace stepped back as he turned and walked away from the phone. They saw her watching him as he paced, clearly distressed, before she walked towards him. They saw her pull him into her arms when his pacing brought him near to her and held him tightly, calming him down.

The camera went on to show Nick cupping Grace's cheek gently as he gazed into her eyes. They were actually nearer to the security camera since they had moved from the phones. Their expressions could be seen clearly and Ruth and Steve Jones were shocked at the complete look of love on Nick's face. They could only stare dumbfounded as Nick lowered his lips to Grace's and kissed her soulfully.

Lynn and Tom Andrews watched as their daughter encouraged the kiss. It was clear to see that she was with him under her own free will and he wasn't doing anything to keep her there. They all watched as the two figures stopped kissing and walked away hand in hand.

"So at least you know Nick and Grace aren't in any danger." Andy said as he stopped the disk.

"Where did they meet? How?" Ruth asked. Now one question had been answered, she had a million more.

"That I don't know," Andy replied. "I do know that they were driving a black SUV. The camera at the rest stop didn't catch the license plate. But the Wal-mart near to there did. The only thing is there were about two hundred black SUV's that went to Wal-mart that very same day. So I've been working through the countless hours of CCTV from there and that's why it's taken me so long to get this footage to you."

"Andy if you can, try and find Grace before her birthday." Lynn told him.

"Is Grace his wife?" Carly asked suddenly.

"From what I've seen on here yes," Andy replied. "However, I've not come across any marriage licenses or certificates for Nick at all."

"So he could just be lying?" Steve asked Andy.

"Possibly, but I still have a lot of searching to do," Andy told them. "I just thought you would want some cheer to see the New Year in. And I think it would also be good if both families shared stories of what Nick and Grace have been through recently. They're both more similar than you think."

**~X~**

It was now mid January and Nick and Grace's official moving in day. They had had the keys to the house for just over a week. They had cleaned the place up, freshened the decor and had placed their Christmas presents in the house, along with several other items they had bought; mainly small kitchen appliances. All that was left to do was to take their clothing to the house. Karen and Keith had let them both have the day off work, with pay, while they did. At just after ten in the morning, Nick and Grace had everything packed up and were ready to leave Karen and Keith's house. They both looked around the room that had been their home for the past few months with a hint of sadness.

"I'm glad we have our own place that's safe and actually has a non leaky roof," Grace told him. "I'm just sad to leave here."

"I know what you mean," Nick said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "This is the first place that has ever felt like home to me. This is like leaving my family behind more than leaving my actual family."

"I know," Grace told him softly as she linked her fingers through his. "Karen and Keith have been a Godsend to us. They helped us heal. Don't you think?"

"Yeah I do," Nick agreed as he kissed the side of her neck. "But I also can't wait to christen that house with you. I think I know why they gave us the day off work."

"To spend it having sex?" Grace asked with a laugh. "Because we only have to unpack our clothes which will take all of ten minutes."

"Exactly," Nick replied with a laugh of his own. "Now let's get going. The sooner we get there the sooner we can christen things."


	14. Surprises

**alysef – You might just hear them! You shall find out in this chapter whether or not that happens.**

**KayyyReneee – Hmm I shall keep that in mind. There is another character I will be adding so you never know.**

**Diane Hermans – You never know. That is gonna be explored more in this chapter.**

**TinyRooBeauty7 – That might just happen!**

**craxygirl54 – Their parents haven't finished their quest yet. There will be more from them. Nick and Grace are going to continue going from strength to strength.**

**The-Ryanator – Aww thanks! Your review was sweet.**

**Holly-Roberts, Beth-J-Matthews, Ashley J Scott, Raven-Rachel23, MollyCW23, Cheery Rose 23, Alyssia-Owens, Jen loves Nathan, Eve G, JackSawyer99, Jessica James 23, James McLean, Tess-IV, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 – Thanks for your reviews! I love reading them.**

**Hope you guys all enjoy this chapter. It's a fairly long one! As usual let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

**Leese**

* * *

Just over two months later, Nick and Grace were settled in their home. They also had all the little extra's they needed and were now able to save some money. They had both decided to keep it in the bank this time after what had happened when they were robbed, so their spare money went into Nick's account.

Nick woke up before Grace and smiled as he looked downwards. He was on his back on their bed and she was snuggled up to him and had her head resting on his chest. They obviously hadn't moved from the position they had collapsed into after another night of giving into their needs. He carefully lifted her and moved out from underneath her, before he placed her back onto the bed. She grumbled slightly but remained sleeping. Nick smiled as he kissed her cheek and then climbed out of the bed. He looked back at Grace as he went into their en-suite.

After having a quick shower and using the toilet, he wrapped a towel around his waist before heading back into the bedroom. He looked over at Grace and chuckled quietly to himself as he saw that she was still fast asleep. He decided to make breakfast so he headed down the hallway and to the kitchen. He also needed to speak to Karen about something, so headed over to the phone they had in there. Before he could dial, there was a gentle tap at the front door. He placed the phone down and headed through the lounge to the door and opened it. Karen was stood at the other side.

"Good morning Karen," Nick greeted brightly as he opened the fancy screen door they had. He suddenly wished he had dressed or thrown a robe on. "You couldn't have timed it any better because I was literally just about to call you."

"Good morning," Karen replied with a smile as he stood back to let her in the house. "What did you want me for?"

"Just to double check that you and Keith are definitely okay with giving me and Grace this week off." He said in an almost whisper.

"We're completely okay with it," Karen replied just as quiet. "Grace deserves a treat for her birthday."

Nick had booked them five days in Las Vegas for Grace's birthday treat. He had kept it from Grace and he had planned to tell her that they were going on a drive, but he would instead be taking them to the airport to fly to Vegas. The only thing was, the cheap flights he had managed to book were from New York, so he had a long drive ahead of him later in the day. He had already packed their bags and they were in the trunk of their car waiting.

"She still doesn't know about it," Nick told her quietly as he smiled. "I was just thinking of making her breakfast."

"Well I just stopped by to drop off snacks for the drive. If you give me your car keys I can sneak it into the backseat without her knowing," Karen told him. "And I also stopped by to drop her birthday card and gift off. I'll put that in your car too shall I?"

"You wouldn't be able to stick it in my bag in the trunk would you?" Nick asked hopefully as he picked his car keys up from the decorative bowl they had on the table and handed them to her. "My bag is the dark blue one."

"Not a problem," Karen said as she took the keys. "I'll be two seconds."

**~X~**

"Wakey wakey sleepy head!" Nick said in a teasing voice as he carried her breakfast tray into their room. She grumbled but didn't open her eyes. "Come on sexy lady wake up!"

"Don't wanna!" Grace replied. "It's our day off. I just wanna sleep. And it's your fault because you tired me out last night."

"Sure I did honey," Nick chuckled as he pulled the duvet off her, revealing her naked form to him. "Mmm nice!"

"Pervert!" she told him as she reluctantly opened her eyes. She saw him holding the breakfast tray and smiled. "Aww did you make me breakfast?"

"I did," he replied. "And I even snuck into the back garden in my towel to bring you a rose too."

"Aww isn't that romantic?" Grace replied as she sat up and pulled the duvet back over herself. "Sorry but eating while I'm naked is just odd. I need to be covered at least."

"Spoilsport," Nick told her as he placed the tray over her lap. "That's the last time I make you breakfast in bed. I don't even get to ogle you naked while you eat."

"Like I've been saying all along; you're a pervert." Grace said as she began to tuck into the pancakes he had made her.

"When you've had your breakfast and got ready, I'm gonna take you out for a drive," Nick told her as he ate his own pancakes. "So wear something comfy but smart too."

"Why where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Somewhere nice," he told her. "So we need to get going as soon as we can."

"I promise I won't take ages," Grace promised him. "These pancakes are yummy. You have to make these more often."

**~X~**

"Why are we at an airport?" Grace asked as Nick pulled into his parking space. "And can I just say I'm so glad Karen gave us food. Especially seeing as though we've been driving for like ten hours!"

"Gracie, the reason why we're at an airport will be revealed _very_ shortly," Nick told her. "And yes it was good of Karen to give us food. And it's a good thing we ate it all too. I'm glad we threw the trash away when we had the chance, otherwise we would be coming back to one seriously stinky car. Now get your seriously sexy butt out of the car."

Grace laughed as she did as she was told. Nick copied her actions and they both stretched as they closed the doors. He then headed to the trunk to get their bags. He then closed it and made sure the car was securely locked before he set the alarm.

"Come on my lady; let's get into the departure lounge."

**~X~**

"Welcome to Vegas!" Nick said as he and Grace walked out of the arrivals part of the airport at almost one a.m. the next day.

"I can't wait to get me some sleep," Grace said with a yawn. "Sorry but you're not getting any tonight. I'm too tired."

"So am I," Nick told her. "So don't worry about me humping you okay. I'm just gonna pass out on the bed when we get in the room."

"What hotel are we staying at?" Grace asked as Nick managed to hail a cab.

"That my dear Gracie is a surprise," Nick told her. He went and whispered to the taxi driver their destination and told him that it was a surprise, before the cab driver helped him put the luggage in the trunk. "Come on Grace."

Grace climbed into the taxi and was quickly followed by Nick. She took hold of his hand as the cab driver pulled away and merged with the traffic. Just over twenty minutes later they arrived outside of the hotel. Grace was stunned.

"The _Bellagio_?" she asked as she climbed out of the taxi. "How on earth did you afford this?"

"I got a good deal." Nick said as he paid the cab driver and then got their bags out of the trunk.

"Are you sure you haven't been stripping again?" she asked him playfully.

"No but I think I'm gonna need to when we get back," He joked. "I was only able to get us a normal room."

"A normal room is fine Nick," Grace told him. "As long as we get to share a bed."

"Don't worry, I'll be making sure of that!" he told her. "Come on let's get inside and get checked in. We should be able to get a few hours sleep before we start our trip."

**~X~**

When Grace woke up later that morning, she saw that Nick was still fast asleep. She smiled as she realized it was perfect for what she wanted to do to him. She had been having x-rated dreams about him all night, so now that she was awake, she was more than ready to seduce him. She moved her hand under the covers and found his flaccid shaft. She cuddled closer to him as he moved closer and smiled in his sleep. Grace kissed his neck and slowly kissed her way down to just below his belly button. Before she went any further she looked up to see if he was still sleeping. He was so she continued her path. She took his soft shaft into her mouth, tasting him. She gently used her mouth, tongue and hands until he was as hard as a rock. Although he still wasn't awake, he moaned a little in his sleep and his hips unconsciously turned toward her just a little. She kept up her actions, paying special attention to the delicate head of his shaft and made him moan in his sleep. She knew the minute he woke as his breathing changed.

"Jesus," he said in a deep, sleep filled voice as he looked down and saw Grace doing what she was. "Am I still dreaming?"

Grace just smiled as she continued to work him with her mouth. Nick made appreciative noises as she did. When Grace felt his engorged shaft twitch with anticipation she stopped suddenly. Nick groaned as his hands tangled in her hair.

"Please." He begged her.

Grace just smiled sexily as she slid up his body. She made sure that her breasts brushed up the entire length of him as she did and he moaned in appreciation. When she was face to face with him she kissed him good morning. Grace then straddled him, gripped his shaft and angled him slightly. Ever so slowly she sank down on his length taking him in so very slowly. Nick moaned and tried to lift his hips to enter her completely but she wouldn't let him. She moved up and down on him, each time allowing just a little more of him inside her. Then in a surprise move she hoped would make him go insane, she suddenly sat down on him. His length filled her completely.

"Oh my _God_!" Nick moaned in pleasure.

She moved side to side, trying to calm him a little. She didn't want him going over the edge before she was ready. It wasn't easy because she was so hot and horny and wanted nothing more than to orgasm right along with him. Grace managed to move them both so that they were facing each other on their sides. They moved together slowly. Nick was still half-asleep but Grace could tell by his eyes that he was enjoying every second of it. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him onto his back once again. They were still intimately joined as Grace lay gently down on top of him so every inch of her touched every inch of him before she kissed him deeply. They both moaned as Nick resumed thrusting up into her. Grace responded eagerly and started to move up and down on him more urgently. It didn't take long for them both to orgasm, but Grace didn't stop moving until his eyes opened.

"That is the best wake-up I've ever had." He told her with a grin.

"I know." Grace replied looking smug.

"I'd like to be awake next time, though." he told her.

"Well that was your thank you for this amazing surprise." Grace told him.

Nick didn't reply. Instead he rolled them over so that Grace was beneath him once more. He was still inside her as he started to kiss her face, neck and breasts. She writhed underneath him as she stroked his shoulders, head and back and kissed whatever she could reach. She felt him twitch and start to swell again inside her. She loved how it felt when that happened. Nick then started to slowly move in and out of her, teasing her with the tip of his shaft, while he kissed and nibbled on her breasts.

This was completely different to what they had just finished moments ago. This was slow, gentle, and sweet and Grace loved every minute of it. He smiled down at her and changed his rhythm. It wasn't faster, just different. He continued to move slowly and it only took a few more thrusts from him, for Grace to explode. She bucked and squirmed beneath him as she rode out her release. The feel of her clenching around him, her moans and her movements made him go crazy once more. He started to pound into her harder and harder until she was holding onto the headboard so he could get maximum impact. His head suddenly reared back and he yelled loudly as he came intensely. He then withdrew from her and fell in a heap at her side as he panted for breath. Both of them led there in a daze of post-orgasmic pleasure as they struggled to regain their breath.

**~X~**

"I can't believe our little girl will be turning twenty three tomorrow and she's not here to celebrate her birthday with us," Lynn Andrews said to her husband sadly. "I just can't believe that she's alive and well yet won't come back to us. I can't go through this again. It was bad enough the first time."

"She's a grown woman honey," Tom said to her. "I know it hurts that she's not here and she doesn't talk to us on the phone, but like you said, she's alive and well. And from what we've seen on the CCTV footage in love and happy. It's more than what we had the last time."

Lynn and Steve sat in silence for a few moments as they both got lost in thoughts of their daughter. It was broken by the doorbell sounding. Tom got up from the sofa.

"I'll get it honey," He told his wife before he headed out of the lounge. He went down the hallway to the front door and opened it. "Hi Steve and Ruth. Oh and Carly. I didn't see you there."

"Hi," Steve Jones replied. "Andy called us and asked us to come here. I think he's found something."

"Come on in," Tom replied. "And it's not like you have to have a reason to stop by."

Since the two families had met on New Year's Eve, they had formed a friendship and it was now like they had known each other for years. They often visited each other and spent a lot of time talking about their children. Just as Tom was about to close the door, Andy arrived.

"Hi Tom," Andy greeted brightly. "Sorry to just barge in on you like this."

"Hi Andy. If it's anything to do with Grace I don't mind at all." Tom said as Andy came into the house and Tom closed the door. They then headed back into the lounge where the others were.

"Hi Andy," Lynn greeted. "What's the news you have for us?"

"Nick and Grace are in Las Vegas," Andy told them. "They flew from New York last night."

"Vegas?" Steve asked surprised. "They sure like to travel around those two."

"That they do," Tom agreed. "Where are they staying in Vegas?"

"Now that is the million dollar question," Andy said. "I literally just got this info about a half hour ago and came here to tell you. I'm gonna head to the airport and get on the first flight to Vegas."

"Can I come with you?" Carly asked. "I can help you look."

"You better not this time," Andy told her. "Once I have a definite location of them you can come."

"Why can't I come with you?" Carly asked him.

"Because Nick might recognize you and run again," Andy told her. "I better go and get to the airport. I'll be in touch as soon as I know anything."

**~X~**

"Oh my God I think I almost peed myself on that!" Grace said to Nick as they headed away from the Bootleg Canyon Flightlines. "I never in a million years thought I would be going down a canyon suspended from a cable."

"You gotta admit it though it was an amazing experience," Nick told her with a smile. "It was like flying."

"It was amazing. I just don't think my heart could cope with another go," she told him with a laugh. "So now you've scared the crap outta me, what do you have planned next?"

"We're gonna head on over to the Mandalay Bay shark reef," Nick told her. "I thought you might need something calm and tranquil like looking at fish after that."

"How long is it gonna take to get there?" Grace asked him.

"About half an hour in the cab," he replied. "Then when we've done that we are gonna do the CSI experience which will bring us nicely up to our evening meal time."

"Where are we eating?" she asked. She couldn't believe he had planned all this and she hadn't had the slightest clue.

"We are eating at Fix," he replied as he kissed her cheek. "It's at our hotel. And then we're going back to our room and have a long, relaxing soak in the tub. Then I'm gonna give you a massage. I was gonna get you one booked at the spa but it's booked up."

"That's okay," Grace told him. "I think I'd prefer your hands running over me anyway."

"Now I have to warn you that I might get a little bit horny when that is in progress," he told her. "Or when we're in the tub together."

"I think you will be getting horny for both of those things," Grace replied with a laugh. "Then what's gonna happen after the massage?"

"Well I'm gonna take a wild stab in the dark with this," he replied a little sarcastically. "I'm gonna hump you all night!"

"Damn I'm gonna need a vacation to recover from this one!" Grace said amused as they finally reached their cab. "Come on let's go look at the sharks.

**~X~**

"Happy birthday Grace," Nick whispered into her ear as she opened her eyes the next morning. She blinked sleepily and looked at him before she smiled. "I got you breakfast."

"Am I having it in bed again?" she asked just before he kissed her.

"No you have to have it at the table," he told her. "I have your robe ready."

"You've been busy this morning," she told him with a smile as she climbed out of bed, took the robe from him and pulled it on. She tied it in a knot at her waist. She then saw the small table they had in their room. "Aww you're spoiling me so much!"

"You deserve it Pretty Girl." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. The table had a huge bouquet of red roses on it and there were a few brightly wrapped packages and a few cards piled up. The breakfast looked delicious and consisted of a platter of exotic fruit, yogurt, croissants, juice and coffee.

"Go sit and eat, then you can open your gifts," he told her. "And then I'll tell you about my suggestion of what we should do today."

"I can't wait to hear that," she told him as they headed over to the table and sat down. "This looks absolutely delicious. And the flowers are beautiful, thank you."

"I just want today to be special for you," he told her. "Especially after everything that has happened to us in the past."

"Jim never got me roses," she told him suddenly. "I would get a card and then he would take me out to dinner at his favorite restaurant. The food was nice but I preferred someplace else."

"Well we're only gonna do what _you_ want to do today," Nick told her. "I'm just gonna suggest something, but you will have the final say."

"I can live with that." She replied.

They sat at the table and began to eat their breakfast. After they had finished eating Grace opened her cards. She received one from Karen and Keith, Nathan and Haley, Deb and Den, Julian and Peyton and of course Nick. She then began on her gifts. She picked a small package up first and Nick stopped her.

"No save that one until last," he told her. She looked at him quizzically. "That's from me, so you have to open it last."

She decided to do as he asked and opened the one from Karen and Keith first. They had gotten her a white empire line top that consisted of a layer of organza over a silk underlay. There was black lace at the neckline and then more at the hemline under the bust area and two lace pin tucks in the ruched bust area. There was also a pair of black skinny jeans in with it.

"Wow this is _nice_," Grace said with a smile. "Karen had to have chosen this."

"It is nice," Nick told her. "I can't wait to see you in it."

Grace laughed as she folded the top and placed it on the table. The next gift she opened was from Peyton and Julian. Their gift was a black silk halter neck top with a fancy black and white design around the halter neck part and a pair of black dress pants.

"I'm guessing they all went shopping together," Grace said with a laugh. "I'm glad I'm getting more clothes though."

She added them to the pile she was creating and picked up Deb and Dan's gift. From the feel of it, it was more clothing. Grace ripped it open eagerly. Inside there was an empire line top similar to the one Karen and Keith had gotten her, but was just all white. There was also a pair of mid blue jeans and a red cardigan style sweater.

"I'm loving the clothes!" she said happily as she placed them onto the pile and picked up Nathan and Haley's gift. She ripped the paper off that one and it revealed yet another outfit. A red empire line top and blue jeans. "I love this style of tops! I bet it was Haley who told Deb and Karen."

"I bet it was. Let me just move this mountain of clothing before you open that last gift," Nick said as he stood. He lifted the pile of clothes and placed it onto the bed before quickly returning to her side and kneeling on the floor beside her. "Go on open it then."

Grace couldn't keep the smile off her face as she picked up. It was a small box and she guessed it would be earrings. She tore the paper off and was about to open the box when Nick stopped her again. He took the box from her hands.

"Here let me." he told her. She looked at him curiously as he opened the box to show her what was inside. She gasped at the sight.

"Nick?" Grace asked stunned. Inside the small box was a stunning diamond ring. The oval cut diamond was set on a band of smaller ones.

"Grace," he began softly. "I've been thinking about this since Thanksgiving and thought today would be the perfect time to ask you."

"Are you proposing to me?" she asked amazed. He nodded and smiled.

"Grace Andrews, will you marry me?" he asked her. "I know there's no fancy gestures but-"

"Yes Nick I will," Grace told him. "I don't care about fancy gestures. Maybe the old me would have, but I've changed and I don't care about all that."

Nick smiled widely as he took the ring out of the box and placed it onto her finger. It fit her perfectly. Grace looked at it admiringly for a few moments before she leaned down and kissed him lovingly. He eagerly returned the kiss, before he moved from the floor and sat back in his chair.

"Sorry my knees were going a little numb." He apologized as he rubbed them.

"So what is your suggestion that we do today?" she asked him happily.

"Well I _was_ gonna say that we should actually get married today." He told her.

"_Today_?" Grace asked stunned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am," he replied. "There's a little place just across from the Hard Rock Hotel that I think you'll like. I booked us a slot."

"You did?" she asked him amused. "What would you have done if I had said no?"

"Lost my money," he replied with a smile. "I reserved us a package called The Grace. It just seemed perfect."

"How sweet are you?" she asked him. "You've completely changed from that hard faced pervert I met on the road."

"Gee thanks!" he replied with a laugh. "If we're getting married today we better get a move on so we can get our license."

"I don't have anything to wear!" Grace said suddenly. Nick smirked and stood from his chair. He went over to the closet and opened the door. He rummaged around for a moment before he pulled out a dress. "That's mine!"

Her dress consisted of ivory taffeta and organza. The straps were an intricate design of jewels and beads. It had a mock wrap over effect at the bust then was fitted over her waist and then flared out on the skirt part, which came down to just below her knees. She had picked it up in a sale on a trip to the mall with Haley, Karen, Deb and Peyton after Christmas.

"You certainly planned everything didn't you?" she asked amazed. "What shoes did you pack me?"

"The black peep toe heels," he replied. "And I also packed that glittery purse thing along with a necklace and some earrings."

"Wow you really thought of everything," She told him happily. "Right I'm gonna go in the shower. You can't join me because we'll only end up having sex. And I want the next time we do that to be when we're actually married."

"I won't object to that," he told her. "I'll hang your clothes up and give the place a tidy while you're doing that."

**~X~**

"Wow you look amazing," Nick said as he came out of the bathroom a little later that morning. Grace was dressed and her hair was up in a loose up style and her makeup was done to perfection. "You look like a true bride."

"Thanks," she replied with a laugh. "You look like a half naked wet guy!"

"Well I'm working on changing that," he told her as he headed to the closet. "You know I was that busy packing for you that I forgot to put my shoes in my bag that go with my suit. So I'm gonna have to wear sneakers."

"At least they're plain ones," she told him. "Hurry up and get dressed. I wanna go get married."

"I'm hurrying," Nick said as he dried himself in record time. He then pulled on his underwear and a light blue dress shirt, before pulling on his blue pin stripe suit. "I forgot a tie too."

"I think we can get one for you from someplace," she told him as he fastened his sneakers. "They don't actually look bad with that."

"Thankfully," he said as he stood. He grabbed his wallet and the key card for the room. "Shall we get going then?"

**~X~**

"Nick what are gonna do about witnesses?" Grace asked as they arrived at the Wedding Bells Chapel after they had received their wedding license.

"Damn that's one thing I forgot about," he told her. His brain began to work in overdrive. "We'll have to ask somebody. Hey how about that group of old people?"

"Wow is it an OAP day out?" Grace asked as Nick took hold of her hand and led her over to where they were.

"I just hope they speak English," he told her as they reached them. Grace chuckled to herself as he asked them if they would be witnesses for their wedding. To Grace's surprise they all agreed. Nick turned back to her. "See its worth while making a fool out of myself. We now have a whole wedding party almost."

"Like that one said, they couldn't get in to see a show so they might as well come and watch a wedding," Grace said with a laugh. "But at least we have people for the wedding."

"True," he agreed. "And we only have a half hour to wait. You think we should start herding them inside?"

**~X~**

Nick and Grace stood at the altar in the outside gazebo at the Wedding Bells Chapel. Their witnesses were seated in the chairs and filled the guest area perfectly. The minister stepped forward and began the service.

"Marriage is an honorable estate. It is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but discreetly and soberly. Into this relationship these two persons come now to be joined. I ask you both that if you know any reason why you should not be joined in marriage; you make it known at this time."

The minister waited to see if anyone had any objections. Nick and Grace just gazed into the other's eyes the whole time.

"Nick, do you take Grace to be your wedded wife, to live together in bonds of marriage?" The minister asked. "Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Nick said without hesitation.

"Grace, do you take Nick to be your wedded husband, to live together in bonds of marriage?" The minister asked her. "Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Grace replied happily.

"Nick will you please pledge your vows." The minister promoted him.

"I, Nickolas Lucas Davis, take thee, Grace Brooklyn Andrews, to be my wedded wife," Nick began. "To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish. Until death do us part."

"Grace please pledge your vows." The minister said with a warm smile.

"I, Grave Brooklyn Andrews, take thee, Nickolas Lucas Davis, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish. Until death do us part." Grace declared.

"Now you will exchange rings," the minister told them. "Nick would you please go first."

Nick already had Grace's new wedding band in his hand. He had got her one that had diamonds all the way around it and would compliment her new engagement ring perfectly. He placed it on her now bare ring finger. Her engagement ring was currently on the other hand and her old wedding band was at the hotel. Grace had hold of Nick's new wedding band. He had decided to get himself a proper one instead of the cheap replica he had had before. That replica was also at the hotel with Grace's other ring. She easily slipped the new one onto his finger.

"Inasmuch as you have consented together in marriage, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the laws of the state, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister announced. "You may now kiss the bride."

Nick moved closer to Grace and brought is lips to hers in a deeply loving kiss. Their makeshift witnesses clapped as the newlywed couple kissed. Nick pulled away after several minutes and gazed down into her eyes. She smiled back and then they went with the minister to sort out the marriage certificate.

**~X~**

"You know even though that wasn't how I thought I would get married, it was perfect," Grace told him that evening. They were eating dinner in their hotel once more. "I wouldn't change anything about it."

"Me neither," Nick admitted. "You know once of a day I would have run a mile from something like today. And I always said I would never get married."

"What changed?" Grace asked him.

"I met you and you changed me for the better," he told her as he placed his hand on her thigh. "You are an incredibly beautiful and sexy woman Grace Davis."

"Nick!" Grace protested slightly as she blushed. She made no attempt to move his hand.

"Well you are," He replied as he smiled a low lazy smile. "I can't wait to get back to our room with you tonight."

"I'd like that too." She murmured quietly.

His fingers began to bunch a section of her dress up so he could feel the silky softness of her leg. He moved his hand a little further up her leg, feeling the soft silky skin of her thigh. His hand didn't remain there though; he allowed it to drift further up, to slide under the skirt of her dress and then continue up. He found the edge of her panties, but didn't let that stop him as he simply nudged it aside. His fingers found the damp warmth between her legs and he almost moaned in approval as he began to pleasure her with his fingers. Grace couldn't speak as he swept her along on a tide of feeling. She couldn't believe how the day had turned out. First she had gotten had an amazing breakfast followed by great presents and a shock proposal. And then they had gotten married and now he was doing what he was under the table in the middle of a busy restaurant. She was thankful that no-one could see what he was up to. Grace leaned into him a little.

"Oh god I think I'm gonna cum!" she whispered desperately.

"And this will only be the first time for you tonight my lovely wife; I promise you that!" Nick purred in her ear seductively.

He put his other arm around her and held her tight against him as her orgasm claimed her with a low moan and a shudder. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as she did. To anyone that may have glanced their way, it only looked like they were having a cuddle. He almost reluctantly pulled his hand away from her and wiped it on his napkin. Grace's eyes went wide.

"You're so taking that napkin back to the hotel room so I know it's gonna be put in the trash." She told him quietly.

"Don't worry I will," he assured her in a seductive, low tone. "I'm so going to enjoy fucking my wife all night."


	15. Waking Up In Vegas

**Craxygirl54 - Nick called her Pretty Girl back in chapter 2 when she was having a nightmare and he knew Brooke wasn't her real name.**

**Alysef - Aaww glad I could cheer you up. Hope you like this chapter as much.**

**KayyyReneee - I am thinking that would be the next chapter.**

**Beth-J-Matthews, Jessica James 23 - Here is the wedding night for you! Hope you enjoy it. I may have gotten a little carried away with it.**

**The-Ryanator, Holly-Roberts, Ashley J Scott - What Grace's mom meant about it happening before shall hopefully be revealed in the next chapter. Andy is in this chapter and in Vegas so that could happen.**

**Diane Hermans, TinyRooBeauty7, MollyCW23, Raven-Rachel23, Alyssia-Owens, Jen loves Nathan, James McLean, JackSawyer99, Eve G, Cheery Rose 23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thank you for your reviews.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Leese**

* * *

Nick and Grace hurried from the elevator and headed down the hallway to their room. After what Nick had done to her in the restaurant, she was just ready to rip his clothes off and have her way with him. She couldn't get to the room fast enough for her liking.

"Now I arranged a little surprise in the room," Nick told her as he placed the key card into the slot and the door opened. "I hope you like it."

Grace hurried into the room and stumbled to a halt as he closed and locked the door after putting the 'Do not Disturb' sign on the door. She slowly spun around so that she could see the room in its entirety. Nick stood behind her watching with a smile curling on his lips.

"I thought it would make tonight a little more romantic." He murmured huskily.

There were candles strategically around the room and there were several bunches of flowers as well as a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and two champagne flutes beside it. There was also a dish of strawberries and some cream. The bed had fresh rose petals scattered over it.

"What while we consummate our marriage?" Grace asked with a smile. He stepped towards her and pulled her against him. "This room is so perfect. Thank you."

"But of course," he told her as he kissed her lightly on the mouth. "A sexy, sensual, and beautiful woman needs to be satisfied by her husband. So my lovely wife where shall we begin?"

"Where do you want to start?" she asked him seductively. He looked at her and grinned sexily, causing her heart to beat crazily.

"I think we should begin with the removal of your clothes." He told her in a voice that made her weak at the knees.

Grace smiled naughtily as she began to remove her ivory dress. Nick watched intently. She slipped her black peep toe shoes off, shimmied the dress down over her hips, and stepped out of it. She then hung it over the back of a chair before quickly stripping her underwear off.

"Go and stand over by the bed," He told her. It was clear to hear in his voice just how horny he was. Grace turned immediately and walked over to the foot of the bed. Nick took the opportunity to check out her ass. "That's one sexy ass you have Grace Davis."

"I know. You tell me often enough." She replied. She could hear him moving around behind her and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Grab hold of the bed," He told her. Grace placed her hands on the footboard of the bed and waited. "Now bend over, but keep hold of the bed and keep your legs straight. I want that ass sticking right out."

She held tight and kept the position as he began to walk around her. He was pulling of his clothes as he studied her from all angles and Grace kept turning her head, trying to get a look at him. Finally, he stood by the side of her and she turned to stare up at his naked body. She sucked in a breath of pure excitement as she gazed at his broad shoulders and his well-muscled chest. His right hand was wrapped around his very impressive erection and he stroked it a couple of times to keep it nice and hard.

"I'm gonna fuck you Grace," He whispered softly and sensuously. She couldn't help but moan at how seductive he sounded. "I'm gonna to take you from behind."

Grace only had time to nod as he stepped behind her and grabbed her around the waist. His foot moved between her feet and parted her legs for him and with one firm thrust, he moved fully into her.

**~X~**

"We need to clean up a little I think." Nick said a little while later as his chest heaved.

He looked down at Grace who was in a heap on the floor as her legs were too unsteady to hold her up after their releases. He held his hands out and helped her up before he led her across the room to the door on the far side and he pushed it open to reveal their large bathroom. Grace sucked in a breath of pure appreciation as she gazed around her in wonder. The bath had already been filled and there were mountains of bubbles floating in the water. There were more lit candles in there and they gave off a pleasant aroma. He led her across to the promise of those soapy bubbles and with a sigh of pure contentment; Grace stepped in and sank down into the warm water.

"This water is perfect." she said as he sank down next to her.

He reached across to pick up a large soapy sponge and then began to slowly caress her shoulders and throat and back. Grace gave a little groan of pleasure as she relaxed under his gentle ministrations. The scent of the soap was heavenly and by the time he had finished with her she was trembling with desire again. She took the sponge from him and after casting him a wicked little glance, she began to slowly caress him. Her hand slid across his muscular chest, down one arm and then up the other. She slowly moved to his legs, working her way up under the bubbles, using her hands to feel her way across his body. As she leaned over him, he caught her gaze and held it. She paused, her hazel eyes dark with arousal. The water sloshed around them as he shifted slightly and he gave her a lazy grin.

"My lovely little Grace has a problem I think." he whispered huskily. His voice sent shivers of pleasure running down her spine.

She felt the color rush to her cheeks as the blood raced through her veins. She stood up abruptly and reached for one of the towels that were folded neatly to one side. She wrapped it around her wet body and turned away from him. She needed him and there just was not enough room in that bathtub. As she walked back into the bedroom she heard the slosh of the water again behind her and knew that he was following her. His arms snaked around her body and he pulled her against him again. He tugged at her towel and it fell to the floor in a heap as he fondled her breasts. Grace groaned as she felt the stirrings of excitement beginning again deep within her. His hands cupped each of her breasts and his fingers tweaked her nipples, causing Grace's knees to buckle. He caught her with a low chuckle and swept her off her feet to carry her around the bed. He laid her down gently on the bed and produced a silk scarf.

"What's that for baby?" Grace asked him in an aroused voice.

"I have a little fantasy that I wanna act out," he told her as he gave her a sexy grin. "Do you trust me Grace?"

"With my life," she replied. "Act your fantasy out honey."

"If you want me to stop at any point just say okay?"

"Don't worry, I will." she told him.

He smiled gently as he took her two hands in one of his and slowly began to wrap the silk scarf around her wrists. All the time he kept his eyes fixed on hers to make sure she was okay with this. He left a length at each end and when her wrists were securely bound, he tied the two ends firmly. He pushed her down onto the bed and took the remaining lengths and he tied it to a wooden rail that made up part of the headboard. Grace lay with her chocolate hair spread across the pillow and her arms up over her head. He stood over her; looking at her glorious body, his eyes dark with desire and his breathing fast and shallow.

He smiled at her as his hands began to stroke over her skin. He moved to lie on the bed next to her and his mouth began to explore her skin, following the path of his hands. He started with her face, his kisses moving across her cheek to linger at her mouth. His tongue danced with hers and generated more heat in Grace, which would have kept her warm all through the coldest of winters. He kissed her throat and her neck before he moved across and down her collarbone before he licked the swell of her breast. Grace groaned and squirmed and he chuckled as he moved on again. Into the valley of her breasts and down over her navel. He kissed her stomach, her hips and her thighs.

He parted her legs and Grace watched with hooded eyes as his blonde head dipped between her thighs. The feel of his wet tongue as it slid across her brought her head up in shock. Her eyes dilated and the husky sound of her voice was alien to her ears. He put his hands under her hips and lifted her to meet the onslaught of his mouth and tongue. Grace could feel her muscles tighten in response to him as her body prepared itself for the most intense orgasm of the evening for her. So far. He sucked, licked, and drove her wild with longing. He loved the sounds of her sighs, sobs, gasps and whimpers. He took her to the very edge of her orgasm and he pulled back so suddenly that all Grace could do was give a sob of anguish and look at him with bewildered eyes.

"Why?" she demanded brokenly as the tightness in her gut slowly began to unravel. He looked at her with dark almost desperate eyes.

He moved up her with such a look of determination that she swallowed apprehensively. The naked length of him lying down the length of her should have crushed her, but he supported his weight by placing a hand on either side of her head and his legs were lying between hers. He kissed her once on the mouth and then with one powerful thrust he entered her body.

**~X~**

Nick slumped heavily onto Grace's shaking form, his breathing harsh as he panted into her neck. It took almost ten minutes of them lying there in their embrace to recover from that mind-blowing climax. Grace was in awe at the intensity of it. Nick lifted his head up from the crook of her neck where it was buried in her long hair and looked down at her with exhausted, sated eyes. Her own eyes were almost identical.

"Baby, you think you can untie me now?" she asked him a long while later as she panted.

"Sorry," he managed as he pulled himself up with unsteady arms.

He moved over her and untied her. Neither said another word as they moved, they couldn't. Nick collapsed onto his back as Grace cuddled up to his side. Her head rested on his sweaty chest as his arms held her protectively. In a matter of moments, the worn out newly weds were fast asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**~X~**

Andy Hargrove walked out of the airport in Las Vegas. He had been on a waiting list for the first available flight in case there had been a cancellation. None had happened so he had had to go with the initial booking the clerk had given him. He just hoped that Nick and Grace were still in Vegas. He climbed into a cab and told the driver where he needed to go. He remembered something Grace had said to her parents in a conversation many years ago. He remembered her saying that if she ever went to Vegas she would stay at The Bellagio. He thought it would be the best place to start. He was going to book himself a room there for the night and begin his search in the morning. He was too exhausted to do anything that night.

The cab finally pulled up outside the hotel and he paid the driver and climbed out. He headed inside and was relieved to find that they had a room for him. He was tempted to ask the woman on the reception if she had seen either of them, but she looked too busy for him to do so. He could also hear his bed calling him and knew he had to sleep before he collapsed with exhaustion. With a tired sigh, he thanked the woman as she gave him his key card. He the headed over to the elevators and waited on the car to arrive. When the doors opened, he went in and pressed the button for his floor. He arrived at it, stepped out, and headed down the hallway to where his room was.

The one just before his room had a 'do not disturb' sign on it. He rolled his eyes as he heard the muffled pleasure filled moans and groans that emanated from the room. Now he knew why there was a vacant room in this hotel. He shook his head as he opened his door and headed inside.

"Great!" he muttered to himself. His bed adjoined the wall of the room that had the noisy couple in. He just hoped he was exhausted enough to sleep through what was happening in the next room.

He had hardly slept since Grace had disappeared. Every spare waking hour he had went into searching for her. She felt like a daughter to him and he hated the fact that she was not at home with her family where she belonged. And then when the Jones family had approached him and asked him to look for their son, his efforts had doubled. Especially when he realized that he was with Grace. As he stripped off his clothes and climbed into the bed, his mind began to wonder why Grace had decided to take off with a complete stranger. He had done extensive background searches of the two families. The only common factor they had was that they were both currently living in Atlanta.

The Andrews had moved there from Savannah and the Jones' had moved there from Madison, Wisconsin. They had arrived at around the same time, yet there was no way that Grace and Nick could have met. She had been in California at college, while Nick was in jail for a crime he did not commit. Then he was in Louisiana while Grace was in New Mexico. What also amazed him was the fact that both Nick and Grace had been through severely traumatic events before they disappeared. Nick with the Sinclair brothers and Grace with the psychopath that called himself John Ryder. He actually found himself understanding that the two of them needed to get away from things for a while, but he knew he owed it to both families to re-unite them.

He had also discovered that the two of them traveled around a lot. He had taken another simple case that had taken him to Tennessee. He had stopped off at a bar on the way back and for some reason had asked the guy behind the bar if he had seen either Nick or grace and had shown him their pictures. When the bar manager had told him he had and that Nick had stripped and had been a hit Andy had been shocked. When he had told him Nick had been limping at the time, he realized it obviously hadn't been long since he had left Ambrose. He had left a card with the bar manager and asked him to call him if they turned up again. He had been assured that he would.

As for the lead he had on the black SUV that Nick had been driving in Virginia, he had come to a dead end. The one that was obviously Nick and Grace had had mud on the license plates so he couldn't make it out on the CCTV footage he had gotten from the Wal-mart store. As Andy drifted off from exhaustion, his tired brain didn't even acknowledge the hoarse cry of Grace's name in the adjoining room.

**~X~**

Grace woke the next morning wrapped in Nick's embrace. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at her left hand and saw the new rings on her finger. She then saw Nick's fingers interlock with hers and his wedding band was right beside hers.

"Good morning wife." he told her as he kissed her forehead.

"That sounds so much better now it's actually real," she told him as she moved her head to look up into his eyes. The bright blue orbs were sparkling with undisguised happiness. "Dear husband of mine."

"Are you hungry wife?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm absolutely starving," she replied. "Especially after last night."

"Me too," Nick agreed. "I can't believe how intense that was. I don't think I will be able to make love to you for at least another month. I'll need that time to recover."

"Me too," she told him. "Can you order room service baby?"

"I could but we wouldn't be able to afford it," he told her. "We have a free breakfast waiting downstairs though."

"Well I don't care how gross I smell, the shower can wait until after I eat," Grace said as she struggled out of the bed. She began to pull on some already worn clothes. "Please tell me it's one of those buffet breakfasts where you can go and get more if you want."

"It is," Nick confirmed as he too reluctantly pulled on some worn clothes. "Damn I think I pulled something last night."

"Are you sore?" Grace asked as she dragged a brush through her matted hair.

"Yeah, I think I strained my groin," he told her as he pulled a face. "Great I'm gonna be walking like an idiot."

"Just remember how you got that strain though." Grace told him with an amused look.

"Then I'll be walking around like a horny idiot." he told her.

"There's nothing new there then," she told him with a laugh. He looked at her and pretended to be offended. "How about I massage it and kiss it better after we eat tons of breakfast?"

"That could be a plan," he told her as he picked up their key card. "Come on woman, let's get us some food."

They headed out of the room and Nick took the sign off the door and threw it into the room before he closed the door. They walked down to the elevator hand in hand and joined the small crowd that was waiting. When the car arrived, they squeezed in and Grace ended up being squashed tightly against Nick. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. She was so engrossed in him that she never noticed the person that hurried into the elevator at the last moment; Andy.

As the car headed down to the ground floor, Andy watched the interaction between Nick and Grace. He saw two people who looked perfectly happy and completely in love with each other. He was the first person out of the car as the doors opened and he hurried to a place where he could see where they went. He watched them come out of the elevator and walk hand in hand to the breakfast area. He followed them inside a few moments later. He couldn't believe his luck when they sat at a table that was surrounded be greenery. He could sit at a table right beside them and not even be noticed.

He went and grabbed himself some food while they were busy kissing at their table before they started to eat. He managed to make it to the table beside them without being spotted. There he would have the perfect opportunity to hear what they had to say.

"So what do you want to do today?" Nick asked Grace.

"You mean besides spending it in bed with my husband?" Grace asked playfully. Nick laughed and Andy noticed the genuine happiness in it.

"Yeah besides that," Nick said. "I have a groin strain remember."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have used so much effort last night." she told him with a slight laugh. Again, Andy noticed the happiness in that.

"How could I not when I'm making love to you?" Nick asked her seriously. Grace looked at him adoringly.

"I really love you. You know that?" she told him as she gazed into his eyes.

"I kinda figured that out when you agreed to marry me," he told her with a wide smile. "And you know I love you don't you?"

"Of course I do," she replied in a happy voice. "You know I'm glad that we don't have to pretend to people anymore especially to Karen, Keith and Naley."

Andy quickly scribbled the names down on a notepad he had waiting on the table. He put a question mark next to Naley. He knew Grace had a bad habit of making coupley names up and figured that was one of them.

"Me too," Nick agreed. "And it'll feel real when I have to remind Mrs. Grange that I'm taken."

"She's the crazy woman who comes into the auto shop and wants you as her boy toy isn't she?" Grace asked with a chuckle. Again, Andy wrote down the woman's name and auto shop.

"Yeah," Nick replied with a chuckled of his own. "I really can't believe she still wants a calendar."

"Oh Nick!" Grace said suddenly as if she had remembered something. "When we get back home I can finally get my new drivers license with my new name!"

"You certainly can!" he replied. Andy's ears perked up at this. He quickly scribbled down that they had settled down some place.

"I can't wait to see it written down," she said in a dreamy voice. "Mrs. Grace Davis. Homeowner!"

"How responsible have we become huh?" Nick asked with another chuckle as Andy almost furiously wrote down the name Grace had said. He also wrote down about checking name-changing records as Nick had obviously changed his surname. "You know I worked it out the other day that our mortgage will be paid off when I'm thirty five."

"That's not too bad," Grace told him. "Most people spend almost all their lives paying one of those off."

"But by then we'll probably need a bigger place." he told her with a smirk.

"Why?" she asked as she smiled. She had an idea of what his answer would be.

"For the kids of course." he replied as he smiled wider. Grace laughed and shook her head at him.

"Can you imagine us with a baby right now?" she asked him curiously. She was keen to hear what his answer would be.

"I think you would look incredibly amazing carrying our baby," he told her. "But I didn't say we're having babies right away did I? I said by the time I'm thirty five."

Andy had to stop himself from laughing at their conversation. They seemed so at ease with each other and Grace was completely different to how he remembered her.

"Can you imagine me working at the café while I'm pregnant?" Grace asked him. Andy scribbled that bit of information down too. "I'll have to sit down every two seconds."

"Well we'll get saving so you don't have to," Nick told her. "I could always strip again."

"Damn I can't believe I was so wasted that I can't really remember that!" Grace said in a disappointed voice. "Can you go do it again so I can watch and appreciate? And maybe slip some dollar bills into your incredibly small waistband."

"You seriously want me to go back to the gay bar and strip?" he asked her incredulously. "And let Bob the assistant manager dress me up like some little man whore?"

Andy really struggled to keep his laughter under control at Nick's last comment. He took a bite of one of the croissants he had grabbed to stop it as he continued to listen.

"You can do it for my next birthday," she told him. She then added. "Or if before then we end up with a little bundle of joy, you can go and do it then."

Nick was quiet for a few moments as he thought it through. Grace watched him with a small smile on her face. Andy took the opportunity to take pictures of them with his cell phone camera.

"Okay, you have a deal," he told her. Grace squealed happily. "Just as long as Mrs. Grange doesn't find out."

"Great! You can practice in the house," she told him. "You can put on a little show for me every night. I'll close the curtains so she can't see."

"Don't I always?" he asked as he twitched his eyebrows playfully. Grace giggled at his actions.

"Oh remember we need to get souvenirs for everybody," Grace said suddenly. "I really wanna get that cute little baby sleep suit for Jamie. He'll look adorable in it."

"We can do that after we have a shower," Nick told her. "What are we gonna get for the others?"

"Well I was thinking, Karen said she needs a new apron so we could get her one of those," Grace said. "We could get Dan and Deb some of those gold martini glasses we saw. Peyton and Julian could have a snow globe! Remember Christmas?"

"How could I forget and I think getting them a snow globe is a great idea," Nick told her as Andy wrote the new names down. "I think I'll get Nathan a baseball! And Keith some poker cards."

"Don't you just love tacky vacation novelty gifts?" Grace asked with a laugh. "We just need to think of something for Haley then."

"Oh yeah they're the highlight of the whole trip," he said sarcastically. "Are you done?"

"Yup!" she replied. "And I'm actually pretty full. You wanna go and get our shower now?"

"_Our_ shower?" he asked her amused.

"Yeah we should conserve water," she told him. "After all this place is in a desert."

"Well when you put it like that it's only right that we do," he told her as he stood. "Come on. I'll let you scrub my back."

Andy watched as the two of them headed back out of the breakfast area hand in hand. He waited until they were out of sight before he made a call on his cell phone. His call was answered after the third ring.

"_Andy have you found them?"_ Lynn Andrews asked him.

"Yes," Andy replied. "But what I'm gonna do is watch them. And then follow them back to wherever they are living. They seem to have settled down someplace together."

"_They have?"_ Lynn asked not sounding happy in the slightest.

"Yeah from what I've heard from their conversation they're here on vacation," Andy told her. "Wherever they live they have a house with a mortgage and steady jobs. They're even talking about having children."

"_Oh my God_!" Lynn said shocked. "_Are you sure you have the right people_?"

"Lynn I've known Gracie since she was a baby. It's her," Andy told her. "And she's definitely married to Nick, only his name is now Nick Davis. I'm gonna check the name changing records to see if I can find an address. Look I gotta go. I will call you when I know more. But just don't come to Vegas okay?"

"_I really want to see her again_," Lynn told him sadly. "_I just hope that you find them before there is the inconvenience of children_. _It'll be easier to bring her home without baggage like that._"

"If you wait a little longer I can find those things out for you," Andy told her. "Don't make her run before I can find out where her home is."


	16. A Blast From The Past

**Craxygirl54 - Aww thanks! Glad you loved it!**

**xXalienatedXx - Thank you so much! Andy may be getting closer. Things might change.**

**Alysef - At least I got carried away in a good way! Ha-ha! Grace's family is explored a little more in this chapter. But trust me there's a lot more to go over with them yet.**

**KayyyReneee - It's finally here! The chapter you've been waiting for. Now make sure you're sitting comfortably and breathe! Ha-ha!**

**Diane Hermans, The-Ryanator, Jessica James 23, Holly-Roberts, MollyCW23, James McLean, Beth-J-Matthews, JackSawyer99, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Ashley J Scott, Jen loves Nathan, Eve G, Alyssia-Owens, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thank you for your reviews!**

**Thank you to those who have added this to favorites and alerts! I appreciate it! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Leese**

* * *

The last few days in Las Vegas flew by for Nick and Grace. They went to the last few places on Nick's list and bought souvenirs for everybody back in Tree Hill. Andy had followed them the entire time and luckily hadn't been spotted by them. He was also surprised by his luck to get the hotel room right next to theirs. The only down side to that was the fact the walls were too thin for his liking and he was kept awake by them most nights. He was currently in a cab following them to the airport. He had managed to find out which flight they would be on and had managed to get himself booked on it too. He just hoped that they wouldn't spot him at any point. His cab pulled up just as Nick and Grace were heading into the departure area. He quickly paid the driver and followed them inside.

He saw them in the line at the check in desk. He took the opportunity to take a few more pictures of them. They looked every inch the loved up, married couple he had witnessed over the past few days. He had been doing a lot of thinking over the past few days and he honestly couldn't remember when he had seen Grace look this happy. He watched as they checked their luggage in and then Nick picked up their boarding passes before the two of them headed off towards airport security hand in hand.

**~X~**

"I can't believe we're going home already," Grace said sadly, as they shared a peach and mango smoothie as they sat in the departure lounge. "It only feels like we've been here two minutes."

"I know," Nick agreed as she rested her head on his shoulder. He had his arm wrapped around her, claiming her as his. "But it was the best vacation ever though right?"

"It sure was," Grace agreed with a smile as she sipped some more of the smoothie. "Are we just going to tell Karen and Keith that you got me new rings for my birthday?"

"Yeah," he replied as he took the smoothie from her and drank some. ""That will be believable."

"And I'll just say I insisted you got a new one too," she replied with a chuckle. He kissed her forehead in response. "I can't wait to get my new ID."

"I bet you can't," Nick replied. "How are we going to explain how we have wedding pictures?"

"I haven't decided that one yet," Grace replied honestly. "If need be we can always say a friend sent them for my birthday."

"We could," Nick said with a smile. "I think when we get some of them enlarged and hung up around the house; it'll make the place look more homely."

"You think?" Grace asked. "I think it's going to take more than a few pictures."

"I know but it's a start right?" he asked as he sipped some more smoothie. He then kissed her forehead as their flight was announced. "Come on let's go get on our plane. Do you want some more of this smoothie?"

"Yeah," she replied as she took it. "Do you want anymore?"

"No I'm good," he told her. He gave her a thoughtful look as he said. "You drink it. You seem to be eating and drinking a lot just lately."

"I wonder why that is." Grace replied as she kinked her eyebrow and quickly gulped down the rest of the smoothie before they stood and headed over to their gate. Andy watched them and waited a few moments before he headed over and boarded the plane.

**~X~**

"We're getting diverted?" Grace asked as a cop signaled for them to leave the highway.

"At least this looks like a legit diversion," Nick told her. "Unlike the one that led us to Ambrose."

"OH! I forgot about that," Grace said. "Are you okay?"

"So far so good," Nick said as he frowned. "Let's just hope we don't get stuck in a small town in the middle of nowhere with some freaky brothers."

"Yeah lets." Grace said as she placed her hand reassuringly on his thigh. He glanced over at her and smiled.

They drove for what seemed to be ages and there was no sign of any diversion. Grace could feel Nick becoming tenser with each mile he drove. She could tell he was on alert for any sign of danger. Grace checked her watch. It had been almost two hours since they had left the main route and there didn't seem to be any civilization in sight.

"I don't like this," Nick said breaking the tense silence. "It doesn't seem right. I just hope to God that that was a real cop back there."

"Me too," Grace said as she frowned. She felt the uneasiness build up in her stomach. The fact that it was dark didn't help. "Maybe we missed the diversion."

"Hopefully that's it," he said as he glanced at her. He saw how worried she looked. "If it isn't I'll make sure that no-one hurts you okay?"

"That's what Jim said." Grace said quietly. Nick took hold of the hand that was on his thigh and brought it to his lips. He kissed her knuckles before he lowered their hands and kept hold of hers.

An hour later they were still driving. Grace was getting more anxious with each passing second. Then one of the things she had been dreading happened. Their car spluttered to a stop. Grace looked over at Nick as she swallowed hard.

"What's wrong?" she asked sounding panicked.

"We're out of gas," he said with a sigh. "I was hoping to have come across a gas station at least."

"I think I'm gonna throw up!" Grace said as she took her safety belt off, opened her door, jumped out of the car and ran to the side before she actually did throw up. Nick was by her side almost instantly.

"Hey don't go getting yourself upset Grace," he said as he rubbed her back soothingly. "We'll be okay."

"Will we?" she asked as she looked at him. She then threw herself into his arms and he held her tightly. She mumbled something that he didn't catch as her face was practically buried into his chest.

"What did you say Grace?" he asked her gently. She moved back slightly so she could look at him. He saw the tears that slipped from her eyes and he reached out and brushed them away.

"I'm pregnant," she said in a quiet voice. Nick's eyes widened in surprise. "Well I think I am."

"I'm getting a feeling of déjà vu here Pretty Girl," he told her as he pulled her back into his arms. "I'm gonna keep you both safe okay? I swear no-one is going to hurt you or our baby."

"What if I'm not pregnant?" she asked.

"Then when we get home, we don't leave the bedroom until you are," he replied with a laugh. Grace managed to join in. "Come on. Let's go sit in the car. I don't want you catching a chill."

**~X~**

"Hey Lynn it's Andy." Andy said into his cell phone. He was stopped at a rest area.

"_Andy please tell me you have good news_." she told him as she eagerly awaited his response.

"I lost them," he said with a sigh. "There was an accident and the cops had put a diversion in place. By the time I got there they were taking it down, along with all the other diversions. So I have no idea where they went."

"_You're joking?"_ Lynn asked sounding disappointed. "_You should have just spoken to her in Vegas and forced her to come back here. What kind of investigator are you?"_

"Lynn you know I couldn't do that," Andy told her. "I have a lot of information from listening to them, so when I get back I'm gonna do some more searching. I'm confident that I will find out where they have decided to settle down."

"_I hope you do_," Lynn told him in a firm tone. "_I want my daughter back Andy. And if you can't find her then I'll hire someone who will."_

**~X~**

"The first thing we're doing once we get more gas is finding a place that sells pregnancy tests," Nick told Grace. They were snuggled together in the front of their car. "Because I really wanna know if I'm gonna be a daddy."

"I'm glad you're happy about the possibility of a baby," Grace told him with a smile. "I was a little worried about saying anything."

"Why?" he asked as he stroked her hair. "Do you not remember what I said the last time we had a conversation about the possibility of you being pregnant?"

"I do," Grace replied. "But I thought it might be different with you being the actual father."

"Well it is different," he replied truthfully. "It's so much better. Is that why you asked me if I could imagine us with a baby the day after we got married?"

"Yeah," she confessed. "I wanted to see if you were freaked out by the idea."

"Well I'm not," he told her as he looked into her eyes. They were just moving in for a kiss when a knock on the window both stopped their actions and made them jump. "I hope that's not a serial killer."

"Me too." Grace whispered. Nick moved to exit the car. Grace watched nervously as her heart pounded.

"Can I help you?" Nick asked the man stood beside his car.

"Sorry to disturb you, but you looked like you needed some help," he replied. "You're in luck. I'm just on my way back to the garage where I work."

_Just great_, Nick thought to himself as he remembered the events in Ambrose. _The first person that comes along just happens to work in a fucking garage. What are the odds?_

"Do you have gas?" Nick asked. "That's all we need."

"We have plenty of it back at the shop," the stranger told him. "There's a diner that adjoins it too. You can get yourself and your lady friend some good food and hot coffee. I personally recommend the Harvelle's Special Cheeseburger."

"Did someone say cheeseburger?" Grace asked as she climbed out of the car. She immediately went to Nick's side and took hold of his hand. "I could really murder one of those right now."

"I'll give you a ride if you want," the stranger offered as he studied Grace's face for a few moments. "I'll hook your car up and tow it there. It'll save you having to walk back."

"How far away is this place?" Nick asked. He really wished that Grace hadn't come out of the car.

"About fifteen minutes in the car," the stranger told him. "Where are my manners? The name's Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Nick Davis," Nick replied as he shook the hand that was outstretched towards him. He was wary as he did. "This is my wife Grace."

"It's nice to meet you both." Dean said. Grace studied him for a few moments.

"Do I know you from someplace?" she asked. She had a niggling feeling at the back of her mind that she knew him from someplace. She just couldn't place him. "You seem very familiar for some reason."

"I don't think so," Dean said as he looked at her. He felt the same niggling feeling that Grace did. "Although you kind of remind me of my wife a little."

Nick frowned slightly and couldn't help wrapping his arm around Grace's waist in a protective and claiming gesture.

"Do you guys want a ride and a tow?" Dean asked with a smile.

Both Nick and Grace studied him for a moment. He didn't seem too threatening and a diner sounded better than being out in their car all night. Against his better judgment, Nick found himself accepting.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up outside a shabby looking building. One part of it was indeed a garage and the other consisted of a large diner. Both Nick and Grace were relieved to find that there were a lot of people in the busy diner. Nick was glad that they were actual humans and not wax works.

"Do you want your tank filling?" Dean asked as he set up the fuel pump.

"Sure that would be great," Nick replied a little less on guard. "Where exactly are we?"

"Lost Creek, West Virginia," Dean told him. "I guess it's aptly named for you guys huh?"

"You could say that," Grace replied as her stomach growled. "Honey can we get food before we drive? I'm _really_ hungry."

"Sure we can," Nick told her with a smile as his attention went to her fully. He couldn't resist placing his hand on her belly. "I mean you could be eating for two now."

"That's a little scary," Grace said with a smile of her own. "But in a good way."

"I know." Nick said as he kissed her lovingly. Dean watched them and smiled as he finished filling their tank. Nick then headed over to pay before they both headed into the diner.

"Mmm I smell fried food," Grace said as she sniffed the air appreciatively. Nick gave her a strange look. "I really need something greasy. I think I might try one of those cheeseburgers that Dean suggested."

"I think you _are_ pregnant," Nick said quietly as they headed to a booth. He saw that they were getting a lot of interest from what he guessed to be the regulars. It made him wary and on guard once again. "I mean you wanting fried stuff and all."

"I just _really_ need a burger." Grace told him as she looked at the menu.

"I really need to take a leak," he told her. "Are you going to be okay here by yourself while I go to the men's room?"

"I think so." she told him with a smile.

"Okay I'll be as quick as I can." he told her as he hurried off towards the bathroom. Grace continued to study the menu as a server came up to her.

"Welcome to Harvelle's," she said. "Are you ready to order?"

Grace looked up at the sound of the voice. It was all too familiar to her. She gasped in shock as she saw the person stood before her. The server copied her actions before narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"How the _hell_ did you find me here?" she asked Grace. "I don't believe this. They sent you didn't they?"

"What? No," Grace replied still stunned. "If you must know my car ran out of gas and a guy from the garage towed us here. Believe me this is the last place I expected to be tonight. I was hoping to be at home in bed by now."

"You're a _long_ way from home Grace," the waitress told her. "A _very_ long way. What gives you the right to come after me huh? I thought I made it pretty clear all those years ago that I wanted nothing more to do with them!"

"Did that include me too?" Grace asked quietly. "If you must know, I haven't seen them for ages. They don't even know that I'm here or where I live now."

"What?" the waitress asked as she sat in the seat Nick had vacated. It was clear to see that Grace's last words had surprised her. "You can't be serious! What about Jim?"

"Jim's dead Kay," Grace replied. "He died a while ago. Then I just took off and I haven't been back to my old life since. I'm a different person now. I'm not that naïve high school girl you remember me as."

"I can see that," Kay told her. "Do they really not know where you are? How did Jim die?"

"No," Grace replied. "And I think I'd prefer it that way. That part of my life is over and I can't ever go back. As for how Jim died, that's not a story I want to tell you. Not yet."

"Now you know how I felt Grace," Kay said softly. "They made my life hell. You saw what happened with Dean. You just tell me when you're ready okay? I'll give you my number if you promise not to tell them it."

"Dean works in the garage next to here right?" Grace asked her.

"Yeah he does," Kay said with a smile. "And he's my husband. We got married about four weeks after leaving that hell hole."

"I _knew_ I recognized him before he towed us," Grace said as she smiled back. "And you're married?"

"Yeah," Kay said with a grin. "It was another act of rebellion against you know who. And I can see that you are too unless those very sparkly rings on your finger are just for show?"

"No I'm married," Grace replied. "Officially we've been married about four days. Where we live think we've been married for a long time."

"Grace Andrews! Does your mother know you're telling all these lies?" Kay asked her with another grin. "She would totally kill you if she knew what had just left that mouth of yours."

"Get it right Kay! It's Grace Davis actually!" Grace told her with a smile. "This is kinda like old times huh?"

"It is. But without all the petty arguments and bitchiness from she who shall not be named," Kay replied as she thought back all those years. Dean arrived at that moment and appeared at Kay's side. "Hey honey. I believe you already met Grace."

"I did. Do you two know each other?" Dean asked as he kissed his wife and sat beside her. Kay and Grace looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Well duh!" Kay told him earning herself a puzzled frown from Dean. "I think all the grease from those cheeseburgers has clogged your memory. You're telling me you don't remember Grace?"

"Grace?" Dean said as he thought back to where he would know her from. It then dawned on him and he looked at her surprised, before frowning. "Did they send you here?"

"Relax Dean they didn't," Kay told him. "Believe it or not she hasn't seen them for a while herself."

"You haven't?" Dean asked her. Grace shook her head. "How long is a while exactly?"

"Well over a year," Grace replied as Nick arrived back from the bathroom. He saw that Grace had company and immediately sat by her side. "Hey you. You are never going to believe this."

"Believe what?" he asked puzzled as he looked over at Dean and the waitress.

"I know our waitress from a while back," Grace told him. "Kay this is Nick my husband. Nick baby this is Kay. My older sister."

"You have a _sister_?" Nick asked surprised. He then looked between Brooke and Kay and saw the resemblance. "How come you never mentioned her before?"

"It brings back a _lot_ of family drama," Grace told him. "Our parents didn't exactly approve of Dean here so there were constant fights. Both physical and verbal. My dad resorted to locking Kay in her room. I was always in the firing line. Our parents kept asking her why she couldn't be more like me. I hated it."

"So one night I'd had enough," Kay said. "I grabbed some stuff in a bag and climbed out of my window. I nearly killed myself in the process but I managed to get away and me and Dean left. We haven't seen or heard from them since."

"Wow," Nick said as he took it all in. He instantly felt more relaxed. "Are there any more siblings I don't know about?"

"No it was just me and Kay," Grace told him. "But Dean's your brother in law."

"Huh!" Nick said suddenly, earning himself three curious looks. "So Dean you're a mechanic right?"

"Yeah." Dean replied wondering why Nick had asked that question.

"This is a little weird but Grace and Kay here are both waitresses," Nick explained. "And I'm also a mechanic."

"What are the odds?" Dean asked with a smile. "So where do you guys live then?"

"Tree Hill, North Carolina," Grace replied as her stomach growled again. "Kay can we get some food. I'm really hungry."

"Sure!" Kay said as she squeezed past Dean to get out of her seat. "What would you guys like?"

"Well Dean here recommended a burger-" Grace began.

"I know what that is," Kay said cutting her off. "I take it there'll be three of those?"

"Why not?" Nick asked. "It won't hurt to give it a try."

"It might hurt your waistline Grace," Kay told her as she wrote the order down. "Oh and don't worry about paying. Ellen will let me get it on my discount."

"And by discount she means free." Dean added.

"Oh thanks," Grace replied. "And I don't think I'll have to worry about a burger expanding my waistline."

"Trust me Gracie, you will." Kay told her.

"I won't. I'm pregnant," Grace told her. "Well I think I am."

"_What_?" Kay asked as her jaw dropped. "Why the hell haven't you done a test?"

"Because we're stranded here," Grace told her. She then smiled as she said. "Anyway the service here totally sucks!"

"So do the people that eat here," Kay told her with a grin. "What do you guys want to drink?"

"Coffee." Nick and Dean replied. Grace pulled a sad face.

"What do you have without caffeine except for water?" Grace asked.

"Milk," Kay told her. "I can do you a mean milkshake. Just like I used to make back home."

"Make me one of those," Grace said in a happy tone. "I've missed your specialty shakes."

"Let me guess you want chocolate right?" Kay asked.

"Well duh!" Grace said with a laugh. Kay joined in as she headed to get their food.

**~X~**

"Thanks for letting us stay the night Kay," Grace told her. She and Dean had offered to let Nick and Grace sleep on the sofa bed in the lounge of their one bedroom apartment. "We really appreciate it."

"Well I can't have my possibly pregnant baby sister sleeping in a car now can I?" Kay replied with a laugh. "I mean you might be carrying my niece or nephew or whatever in there."

"Still you didn't have to let us stay," Grace told her. "Considering we've not seen or spoken to each other for seven years."

"I wanted to speak to you," Kay told her. "I just didn't want mom and dad to know where I was. Why do you think we moved here?"

"Have you been here the whole time?" Grace asked. Kay nodded.

"It's a quiet out of the way place like we wanted to find, but I'm not happy here Gracie," Kay admitted. "I mean don't get me wrong the locals were great when we arrived. We got jobs practically as soon as we walked into the place. It's just-"

"Too quiet for you." Grace finished. Kay smiled in response.

"Yeah," she admitted. "Dean has even been on about us moving."

"He has?" Grace asked her as an idea hit her. "Why don't you come back to Tree Hill with us? Nick and I have our own house there. You could stay in the spare room until you got an apartment or whatever. You obviously wouldn't be able to stay there too long with a baby possibly arriving."

"Seriously?" Kay asked her. "You want me to come to Tree Hill with you? Are you sure mom and dad aren't there?"

"Kay, I swear on my life that they aren't," Grace promised her. "As far as I'm aware they still live in Atlanta."

"Atlanta?" Kay asked with a frown. "When did they move there?"

"About three years ago now," Grace replied. "It even turns out that Nick's family moved there around the same time."

"How did you two meet?" Kay asked curious.

"Sis, that story will have to wait for another time," Grace told her with a sigh. "It's too long and exhausting for me to go into right now. All I wanna do is sleep."

"Well you get some sleep," Kay told her. "I'll go and tell Dean about your suggestion."

"I'm gonna tell Nick before I do go to sleep." Grace told her.

"Good night little sister." Kay said as she hugged her for the first time in seven years.

"Good night." Grace replied with a smile.


	17. Baby Makes Three?

**KayyyReneee - Maybe Sam will appear at some point. You never know. I might just do it to freak Nick out!**

**Craxygirl54 - You find out for sure in this chapter if Grace is pregnant or not.**

**Lalabelle - We haven't seen the last of Andy of their families quite yet. Kay is based on a friend of mine.**

**xXalienatedXx - Glad you liked the addition of Dean. Sam may appear also at some point.**

**Diane Hermans, Holly-Roberts, The-Ryanator, Alyssia-Owens, Eve G, Raven-Rachel23, MollyCW23, Cheery Rose 23, Jen loves Nathan, Jessica James 23, Ashley J Scott, James McLean, Beth-J-Matthews, JackSawyer99, Anonymous Reviewer, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Than you all so much for the reviews! Love them all! Keep them coming!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this update.**

**Leese**

* * *

"Hey sleepy head wake up!" Kay almost yelled into Grace's ear. Grace sat up with a start and blinked sleepily.

"Huh?" Grace managed as she tried to focus on her sister.

"I got you a present," Kay said as she handed her a box. Grace looked down at it and tried to get her eyes to focus. It was a pregnancy test. "Now get your ass in the bathroom and get it done. Breakfast is almost ready."

Grace glanced over at the kitchen part of the living area. Dean was at the stove making something that smelt quite yummy. Nick was brewing coffee. Grace jumped out of the sofa bed and raced to the bathroom as the coffee smell hit her. She just made it over the toilet before she threw up.

"She's gotta be pregnant," Kay said to Nick. "First thing she does in a morning is puke."

"Maybe I should go check on her." Nick said as he began to head towards the bathroom. Kay placed a hand on his chest and halted him in his tracks.

"Maybe you should just let her pee on that stick in peace," she told him as she raised an eyebrow. Nick noticed and thought it must be a family trait. "You can find the results out together. Now get back to making that coffee."

Nick frowned and reluctantly turned and headed back over to the coffee maker. Kay and Grace were definitely sisters alright. Dean chuckled at the look on his face.

"Welcome to my world man," he told him quietly as he grinned. "I wouldn't change it for the world though."

"Neither would I," Nick replied with a smile of his own. "She's so much like Grace it's scary."

"Yet seven years ago they couldn't have been anymore different," Dean told him. "I can't believe I didn't recognize Grace when I met you two on the road."

"Yeah I'm kinda surprised by that." Nick agreed.

"In my defense, I'd only met Grace about three times," Dean told him. "And they were all after dates with Kay so I was probably a little drunk."

"Have you peed on it yet?" they heard Kay yell at the bathroom door.

"Yes!" Grace said as she opened the bathroom door and came out, holding the plastic wand in her hand. "Now we just have to wait."

"Nick are you nervous?" Kay asked him in an amused voice. Grace shook her head at her sisters antics and wondered how on earth she had become a morning person.

"I am actually," Nick confessed. He turned to face the two women as he added. "Because it might say negative."

"Aww that's sweet," Kay said as she smiled. "It's good to know my baby sister found a good guy."

"I'm glad I have your approval," Nick said as he laughed and headed over to Grace. "You okay?"

"Not really," she confessed. "My stomach is doing all these flips that has nothing to do with the smell of the coffee. I'm more worried about this saying negative than when I took the last one."

"If it does say negative, we're sticking to the plan I said last night." he told her with a grin. Grace couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"I'm sure Karen and Keith would appreciate losing their staff." Grace replied as she snuggled into his arms.

"Hey Grace," Kay said gaining her attention. "If Dean and I came to Tree Hill with you, do you think we'd be able to get jobs where you work?"

"I'm not sure," Grace replied. She then grinned as she said. "I can't exactly see Dean being a waitress."

"Ha-ha you're so funny! Not!" Kay retorted. "Nick do you think that Dean would be able to get a job at the garage?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, repeating Grace's answer. "We'd have to ask Karen and Keith, although Keith has been on about taking someone else on."

"Well we were talking about your suggestion last night and we decided that it would probably be better if you went and asked them first before we made our mind up." Kay told Grace.

"We could call them," Grace said. "Have you got a phone?"

"Yep," Dean said as he pointed to it. "Just don't take too long on it okay?"

**~X~**

Andy had been at his office for three hours already. It had just turned nine a.m. He hadn't been able to sleep so he had begun to search through recent names changes. He was surprised at how many Jones' had changed their names in the past year. It also didn't help that his computer was on a go slow either. Once he had an address for Nick and Grace, he was heading to whichever state they had decided to settle down in to do some more recon. Then he would be able to find out who the people were that they had mentioned. Then all he would have to do is re-unite the families.

**~X~**

"You're still grinning like an idiot!" Grace said with a laugh as they drove along the highway heading back to Tree Hill.

"I can't help it," he said as he took hold of her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I mean it's not everyday I find out that I'm gonna be a father."

"I still think we should get it confirmed with a doctor before we tell anyone else," Grace told him. "Those tests can always be wrong."

"I know," Nick told her as he glanced at her. "I just can't help feeling happy. I think this is the first time ever in my life that I've truly felt it."

"I know what you mean," she agreed with a smile. "And just think when we've spoken to Karen and Keith, we might have Dean and Kay here permanently."

"I wonder why we couldn't get hold of Karen and Keith." Nick said with a frown.

"Maybe they went to visit Nathan, Haley and Jamie?" Grace suggested. "I think Karen was on about it before we went to Vegas."

"I can't believe how lucky we were to run into your sister and her husband," Nick said with a slight laugh. "For a moment when we first met Dean I thought he was some nut job."

"My parents thought he was," Grace replied. "They didn't like that Kay was more into him than going to college."

"That doesn't make him a nut job," Nick replied with a frown. "Why did your parents think that?"

"I honestly don't know," Grace replied. "Yeah he drank but it wasn't like he was an alcoholic. I just think they didn't like the fact that all he wanted to be was a mechanic."

"There ain't nothing wrong with being a mechanic," Nick replied with a grin. "And if I ever meet your parents or speak to them I'll tell them so."

"I would _love_ to see that." Grace said as she laughed.

"So when did you last see Kay?" Nick asked curious.

"Seven years ago," Grace replied. "I was sixteen, she was nineteen."

"What happened?"

"I remember there were a lot of fights. Most of them at night," Grace told him as she thought back. "Usually when Kay got back from her dates with Dean. My dad actually hit Dean a few times. He even went to hit Kay a few times and Dean stepped in the way and took the hit for her. And then my dad had the nerve to say that Dean is the nut job."

"What did your mom do when that was happening?" Nick asked.

"She yelled and screamed," Grace said with a sigh. "That would be when she was bawling at Kay to be more like me. She slapped Kay round the face a few times too. Then my dad would throw Dean out of the house before he dragged Kay to her room and locked her in."

"No offence but your parents sound a little unstable," Nick replied with a frown. "And worse than mine."

"Yeah," she said quietly as she sighed. "Oh can we stop here? I need to pee and eat."

"Sure we can," Nick told her as he quickly pulled into the rest area. "My wife and child can have whatever they want."

**~X~**

"That was so yummy!" Grace said as she sighed happily. "All that grease was just what I needed."

"I definitely think that pregnancy test was right," Nick told her with an amused grin as he watched her. "I've never seen you eat as much fattening stuff."

"I'm just really craving it," she told him before she slurped her banana milkshake. "I really hope Kay comes to Tree Hill. Her banana shakes are awesome! I think it might be a craving too."

"Well we'll ask Karen and Keith after we've been to the doctor," Nick told her. "Then we can tell them that we need the extra family to help with Junior."

"I wish that rain would stop," Grace said as she looked out of the window at the pouring rain. "We're gonna get soaked heading out to the car."

"I will," Nick told her. "I'll go and get the car and bring it up to the door. I don't want you catching a chill."

"I love you." Grace said as she smiled and looked at him.

"I love you too," he replied instantly. He couldn't help the wide grin that spread over his face as he added. "Mrs. Davis."

"I like the sound of that," Grace said with a smile. "Mr. Davis."

"I'll get the tab." Nick told her as she stood.

"I'm just heading to the restroom," Grace told him. "That way we won't have to stop again for a while."

**~X~**

"Damn is this rain _ever_ gonna let up?" Grace asked as she and Nick stared out at the windshield at the wall of water that was falling with a vengeance. It was an hour after they had left the diner.

"It doesn't look like it," Nick said as he squinted to try and see better. He had the lights on bright and was still struggling to see. "Maybe we should pull over. I don't wanna crash."

"Baby no," Grace said sounding desperate. "I don't like that idea."

"Looks like someone's broken down," Nick said as he saw a car with the hazard lights flashing. He could see a figure stood by the side of the road. "Why is that moron just stood next to the car? Why not stay inside it?"

"Oh no! I don't like this Nick," she said as memories of John Ryder came flooding back. "Please don't stop. Just carry on."

"Don't worry baby I will," he told her as he glanced at her worriedly. He sped up slightly and zoomed past the lonesome figure by the side of the road. He glanced in the rearview mirror and saw the figure step into the road facing their car. "You okay Pretty Girl?"

"I will be when we get home," she said in a shaky voice. Nick leaned over and took hold of her hand in a comforting gesture. "They probably only want to get home, but they're not getting home with us."

"Grace, you don't need to explain to me okay honey," he told her in a concerned tone. "I know exactly what you went through. Please don't get stressed."

"I'm sorry," she said as she took deep steadying breaths. "I just got a real bad feeling of déjà vu then. And I didn't like it one bit."

"I can totally relate," Nick told her. "I was like that when we were lost after the diversion."

"I can't wait to get home," she told him, changing the subject. "So we can sleep in our own bed."

"Is that all you want to do?" he asked playfully breaking the tension that had filled the car.

"Unfortunately yes," she told him. "I'm so tired."

"Well we'll get you into bed when we get home. It'll only take us about another hour or so," Nick told her. "If you fall asleep I'll carry you into the house."

"Thanks baby." she said in a tired voice.

"Then in the morning I'm gonna make love to you and then make you breakfast." Nick told her.

"I like that plan," Grace aid before she yawned. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight Pretty Girl," Nick replied. He then grinned as he added. "Goodnight Junior."

**~X~**

Grace lay under the sheets, her chest rose and fell as she slept peacefully. Nick watched her for a long time with a smile on his face. He really wanted nothing more than to wake her up so he could have his wicked way with her as he was feeling extremely horny. But he decided to let her sleep a bit longer and slipped quietly from the bed. He remembered he had promised her breakfast before he ravished her.

The kitchen tiles felt cold under his bare feet but the sunshine that poured through the windows warmed the room. He was thankful that he wore his boxers. He smiled as he thought of Grace and their unborn baby. He really hoped that the test was right and he couldn't wait to get to the doctors to confirm it. He couldn't believe how badly he wanted to be a father. He never thought in a million years that he would ever want to have children, yet here he was getting excited at the thought of holding his first born in his arms. The feeling was so intense and he knew that Grace was the reason. He had felt empty before he had met her and now he felt complete.

Coming out of his daydream he continued in the task of making them breakfast. His first task was to get the coffee brewing. He found the grinder and the beans and took a moment to smell the wonderful, fresh coffee scent. The grinder turned as he filled the maker with water. He then put the coffee in the filter and hit the switch to start it brewing. While the scent of coffee filled the room, he rummaged around in the refrigerator to see what they had left. He noted that they would have to go grocery shopping. He found eggs, onions, some cheese and a red pepper. He decided to make omelets. He placed the ingredients onto the counter top as the coffee machine began to bubble. He then saw Grace in the corner of his eye.

She stood there leaning against the wall, her nude body barely hidden by one of his plaid shirts. She smiled warmly at him and he returned the smile. He couldn't help but notice that her breasts were barely concealed behind the fabric. Nick's breath caught in his throat as he let his eyes wander over her. He then noticed that her eyes were staring at his crotch and she had an eyebrow kinked. Nick could stop his body responding.

"You're making coffee when you know I can't drink it?" she asked him. "I'm glad I already threw up or I'd be doing that now."

"Sorry I didn't think," Nick replied as he realized. "It was just automatic."

She smiled at him as she walked towards him and moved behind him. Then he felt her against him. Her arms wrapped around him and her breasts pressed against his back. One hand stroked down his front and slipped into his shorts and gripped his hard shaft.

"That's very mean to tease me like that." She said softly as she slowly ran her fingers up and down his length, before removing her hand.

Nick turned to kiss her, but she dropped to her knees. He watched her with hooded ayes as she pulled his shorts down and wrapped her lips around his erection. He stepped out of his shorts as she did. Nick was just getting into it as she stopped, sprang to her feet, grabbed his hand and pulled him back along the hall to the bedroom. All thought of breakfast vanished from his mind as he was pulled through their bedroom door. Grace let his hand go and sat on the edge of the bed so that she was completely open to him. His eyes raked over her as he stepped over to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him between her open legs.

He lowered his face and brought his lips to her mouth as his hands buried into her soft brown hair. Nick closed his eyes as he felt her tongue gliding over his. At the same time he felt her right hand teasing his length as she traced over the velvety soft flesh. Nick opened his eyes and their lips separated, as Grace stopped and looked up at him with complete want and lust in her gaze. Nick knelt down before her and held her head to his as he pressed their lips together once more. He could feel her tremble as they kissed. Her mouth parted, and he reached out gently with his tongue. Grace reciprocated. Their tongues swirled together, first between their mouths, then in hers, then his. The only sound was their heavy breathing as Nick felt her arms around him and practically dragged him closer to her as she lay back on the bed.

She moved his shirt that she wore so that it was wide open, so they could touch, skin upon skin. His thigh slid between her legs and he felt her very ready center pressed against his thigh. He knew Grace wouldn't protest if he just thrust into her right then, in fact she seemed to want that, as she opened her legs wide to accommodate him. But he wanted more. He wanted to show her how much he truly desired her. He lifted his head and began to kiss her forehead, her eyes and then kissed down to nuzzle to spot behind ear. She sighed in contentment as he lavished that spot with attention. She then rolled her hips gently, hinting again at her readiness to have him inside her.

Nick didn't give in to her. He didn't want to right then. He wanted to kiss her some more before he finally plunged into her. It felt too good as he felt her body shiver as he kissed that sweet spot behind her ear. She arched her back and stretched her neck out further so he could have better access.

"I want you inside me Nick," she whispered in a desperate tone. "Now."

"Why hurry? We have all day." He replied in a husky voice.

To distract her, he licked along her left collarbone and bit gently upon her shoulder. He wanted to make her wait. She arched her back in response, drawing his attention to her breasts. His mouth lowered and almost devoured the ample mound. He bit down upon her right nipple and she gasped before she whispered his name. Her hips began to sway and Nick felt her lean down and kiss his hair. He felt his erection throb. Her core was so near it practically screamed at him, but he thought it would better to tease her a little longer. He continued to tease and taste her breasts until he began to think of someplace else, a warm and wet place.

He kissed his way down her smooth belly. He hovered over the area where he knew her womb was and placed feather light kisses over her skin. He felt her hands stroke his hair lovingly as he did. He decided that he couldn't wait to see her heavily pregnant. Grace began to push him lower, trying to force his lips further down to her core, hungry for what she now realized would happen. She arched her hips and raised them for him, offering herself to him. He continued to place feather soft kisses over her belly before he complied.

The morning light shone through the windows and illuminated Grace perfectly. Nick moaned as he took in the sight of her spread before him. He gazed at her for a few moments and felt his shaft twitch as he did. It tingled as if pierced by a thousand velvet needles and throbbed with the sweet agony of need. He then finally began his oral assault on her and Grace buried her fingers in his hair. Occasionally she gripped his hair painfully. Then she became aware of her strength and tried to release him, only to have her hands return again.

"Nick I need you inside me," she cried out. Nick chuckled and continued to tease her with his mouth, tongue and fingers. "Nick please! Don't be an ass! Just get inside me!"

He took pity on her and stopped his teasing. Grace hurriedly moved up the bed so she was resting against the pillows. Nick climbed on the bed, quickly moved over her and got into position. She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles together. She wasn't giving him the option of teasing her. As he gripped his shaft and lined himself up, Grace used her legs to pull him into her in one smooth movement. Nick groaned as he felt himself speeding into her welcoming depths.

**~X~**

"Let me see that!" Nick said as he took the small photo from Grace's hand as they left the building that held the doctor's office. He stopped and stared at it before he broke out into a wide smile. "I can't believe we have our first baby picture."

"It feels real now," Grace told him as she linked her arm through his and they strolled over to their car. "And to think we'll have a permanent house warming gift."

"It does feel real," Nick agreed as they reached the car. "It's the best housewarming gift ever."

"I can't wait to tell Karen and Keith," Grace said as Nick opened the door and helped her into the car. He then handed her the scan picture back. "I really hope they're in."

"Me too," Nick said as he closed the door and then hurried around to his side of the car. He climbed in, closed the door and started the engine. "And it will be perfect for asking about Kay and Dean."

Nick pulled out of the parking space and left the parking lot. The drive to Karen and Keith's place took about twenty minutes. He pulled into the driveway and clambered out. Nick picked up the souvenirs from the back seat, before racing to Grace's side and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You got their picture?" he asked as they headed to the front door.

"I sure do," she told him. "It's in my purse along with everyone else's."

"Hey strangers," Keith greeted as he opened the door. He had seen them pull up. "Did you have a good birthday and vacation?"

"The _best_," Grace replied with a bright smile as they headed into the house. Karen was just coming into the lounge carrying a tray that had iced tea and cookies on it. "Hi Karen."

"Hi Grace, Nick," she greeted as they sat on the sofa. Keith headed to where he had been seated before. "You two certainly look happy."

"We are," Nick replied as they shared a look. "We brought you guys presents!"

"There are gifts for Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Julian, Peyton, Deb and Dan in there too," Grace explained as Nick handed the bag to them. "They're all labeled so you know which one belongs where."

"Thank you," Keith said as he began to rummage through the bag. He found Karen's apron and handed it to her. Then he found his gift. "Poker cards! Great. I needed new ones. Thanks!"

"Thank you," Karen said as she looked at her apron. "But I thought we told you no gifts."

"We couldn't resist," Grace said with a smile. "There's also something else."

"What?" Karen and Keith asked.

"Well it's not a gift as such." Nick said as Keith looked back in the bag. He then placed it on the floor at Nick's words.

"What is it?" Keith asked curious.

"I'm pregnant," Grace told them with a smile. "We just got it confirmed before we came here."

"Oh congratulations!" Karen said happily as she went over and hugged Grace and then Nick.

"Congratulations." Keith replied with a smile as he copied Karen's actions.

"How many weeks are you?" Karen asked curious.

"Twelve," Grace replied. "It's like our permanent housewarming gift."

"I'm so happy for you." Karen told her.

"We have a copy of the scan for you if you want it," Grace said. "I know you're not my mother in the biological sense but you feel more like my mother than my mother does. Did that sentence even make any sense?"

"It did," Karen told her as her eyes filled up. "I'm so flattered and happy that you feel that way. To be completely honest with you, both you and Nick feel like our children."

"It's only the truth," Nick replied. "Being here is he first time I've ever felt like part of a family. I think it would only be right if our kid called you Grandma and Grandpa."

"I would love that." Keith said as he smiled widely. Grace handed the scan picture to Karen.

"You'll never guess what happened on the way back from the airport," Grace began. Karen and Keith looked at her curious. "We were diverted and ended up in these country back roads and ran out of gas. This guy comes out of nowhere and tows us to a garage and he fills the car up. Then we go in the diner next door and it's only where my sister works."

"You have a sister?" Karen asked her surprised.

"Yeah. I've not seen her for seven years so it was an amazing surprise," Grace told her with a smile. "I invited her to come and stay with us, but she doesn't want to leave the job security where she is right now."

"She can come and work at the café," Karen told her. "It would be perfect with you being pregnant."

"I told her I'd ask you if there were any jobs going." Grace admitted.

"And I told Dean, her husband, that I would see if you were still looking for another mechanic." Nick piped up.

"Sure am," Keith replied. "Is he any good?"

"I honestly don't know," Nick replied. He laughed slightly as he said. "He's friendly if that helps."

"And Mrs. Grange would definitely want a calendar making if he worked there," Grace added. "In fact I think she'd be starting a petition to make the uniform spandex shorts or something."

"I can give him a trial to see if he's any good, just like I did with you," Keith said as he chuckled at Grace's words. "I can't make any more promises than that."

"That's perfect!" Grace said happily. "Thank you so much! You're the _best_ people on the planet!"

**~X~**

"Dean and Kay said they'd be here next week," Grace said to Nick as she finished the call. They were snuggled together on the sofa. "They're bringing their stuff and I said they could store it in the garage."

"That's fine," Nick replied as he kissed her forehead. "It's not like we really use it for the car is it?"

"Nope," Grace replied with a slight laugh. "I can't wait until she gets here so she can make me those banana shakes."

"Do you want me to make you one?" he asked.

"Pretty please," she told him with a grin. "I'm craving one pretty bad right now."

"I'll be as quick as I can," Nick told her as he kissed her lovingly and then headed to the kitchen. Grace climbed off the sofa and sat cross legged on the floor in front of the coffee table to continue sorting through their wedding photos. "Do you want one banana or two in it?"

"Two," Grace called over to him. She looked and watched him fondly as he set about making her shake. "I can't wait until we get the enlargements of the wedding pictures. That wall is gonna look awesome."

"It is," Nick replied. "Just like the fridge magnet we'll get of the scan."

"You know I never thought my life would end up like this," Grace said with a slight smile. "I'm actually genuinely happy for the first time in my life."

"Same here," Nick replied before he switched the blender on for a few seconds. He let the ingredients mix before turning it off. "And that's for both the things you said."

"Who would have thought that day when you pulled up in front of me and said those pervert things you said, that we'd be married and having a baby now." she told him in a teasing voice as he poured her shake into a large glass.

"I think it was the best pick up line in the world!" Nick laughed. "What was it? Need a ride? Nice and simple. And I've _definitely_ given you a lot of satisfying rides! I mean the evidence is growing in your womb as we speak."

"My original thought of you was definitely true," Grace said as Nick headed towards her with the shake. "You are a pervert!"

"Maybe, but I'm one who loves you," he said as he grinned and handed her the shake. "Here you go Pretty Girl, enjoy."


	18. The New Arrivals

**Diane Hermans, craxygirl54, dreamywriter, xXalienatedXx, KayyyReneee, Alyssia-Owens, Jen loves Nathan, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, The-Ryanator, Raven-Rachel23, Holly-Roberts, Cheery Rose 23, Jessica James 23, JackSawyer99, MollyCW23, Beth-J-Matthews, The-Tommynator, James McLean, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 – Thank you all so much for your reviews. I love reading them.**

**Hope you all enjoy this update.**

**Leese**

* * *

"This place looks nice," Kay said to Dean as they drove along the main street of Tree Hill. "Oh there's the café I'll be working at."

"I can't believe we'll actually be living in a place where there's something to do other than have sex," Dean replied. He then frowned as he said. "That kinda sucks!"

"God you pout anymore and you won't be able to use the pedals." Kay told him as she shook her head at him.

"Shut up," Dean told her playfully. "It's been the routine for seven years. I like the routine. You shouldn't change routine!"

"Well you'll just have to get used to a new one without sulking," Kay told him. "And besides Nick and Grace wouldn't appreciate us doing that old routine."

"I get your point," Dean told her. "But it still sucks."

"You know I thought we had more stuff than what we do," Kay said as she glanced in the back of the car. "At least we won't have to use their garage for storage."

"What's their address again?" Dean asked.

"2017 Wrightsville Avenue," Kay replied. "It's a little yellow house that's on the corner of Wrightsville Avenue and Barnett Avenue."

"Don't tell me they have a white picket fence too?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Have no idea," Kay replied. "We'll find out when we get there."

**~X~**

Andy studied the screen in front of him intently. He had read the information on it several times just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He then smiled as he realized they weren't. He hit the print icon on the screen and sat back in his chair as he waited for the document to print. The item he had on screen was Nick's name change record. He also had the address it had been sent to. He was surprised to find that they were only in North Carolina. He had thought they would have gone further away, like to the other side of the country. He picked the document from the printer and then closed the document on his screen. He then decided to check through house purchases in Tree Hill, North Carolina to see where the house was that Nick and Grace had bought.

**~X~**

"They seriously have a white picket fence." Dean said as he pulled the car up outside Nick and Grace's house. He couldn't help but laugh to himself as he did.

"Leave them alone," Kay told him as she hit his arm. "They're giving us a place to stay until we get an apartment. Don't take the piss out of their fence!"

"Sorry honey," he replied seriously. "Let's go and see if they're in."

They climbed out of the car and headed through the gate and up the garden path to the front door. Dean pressed the doorbell and they waited for someone to answer the door. After what seemed a lifetime the door finally opened and revealed Nick.

"Hey guys you made it," he greeted with a smile. "Come on in."

"You _finally_ answered the door then?" Kay asked as she stepped into the house. She was quickly followed by Dean.

"I had the mixer on," Nick said as he headed back over to the kitchen. He picked the jug part of the blender up and poured the liquid into a glass. "Grace, your shake is ready."

"About time," Grace called as she came into the lounge area. She spotted Kay and Dean. "Hey! When did you get here?"

"Just now," Kay replied as the two sisters shared a hug. "This is a nice place you have."

"Thanks," Grace replied as she moved away from Kay and went to get her shake. She sipped it and smiled. "Getting better Nick. Still not on par with Kay's ones though."

"Well it's a good thing I'm here then huh?" Kay said with a smile.

"So where is the room the Winchester's will be staying in?" Dean asked.

"I'll show you," Nick told him. "Let these two catch up. And let Grace enjoy the shake she's been whining for for the past ten minutes."

"I'm _so_ going to get you back for that comment mister!" Grace told him with a playful glare as he led Nick down the hallway towards the bedrooms. She and Kay went to sit on the sofa. "So how was the drive?"

"Long," Kay replied. "Dean got us lost. He thinks he's the expert at finding places, but no. He drove us an hour in the wrong direction."

"That's funny!" Grace said as she laughed. "I can just imagine his reaction after that."

"He sulked for about two hours," Kay replied. "Then he began to sulk about having to adjust his routine."

"Men are like big kids really aren't they?" Grace asked as she laughed.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that shall I?" Nick asked as he faked a hurt look and folded his arms. Dean copied his actions and caused the two women to burst out laughing.

"Okay I'm going to start bringing our stuff in." Dean said with a frown as he headed to the front door.

"I'll give you a hand." Nick said as he followed them. Kay and Grace just laughed harder.

**~X~**

Andy now had a pile of information on Nick and Grace. He had their address and locations of where they worked. He knew where they held their joint bank account and had a copy of Nick's new driving license. He also knew that Grace was in the process of changing hers so it had her new name on it. She was also in the process of changing her name for her social security number. Nick had already done his.

He had also discovered that they had gotten married in Vegas and had a copy of their marriage license and certificate. He had also found the details of the car they owned and where it had been purchased. Andy was just pleased to finally make some progress on finding them.

He was now arranging a flight to Tree Hill so he could observe and gather more information, before he headed back to Atlanta to tell the families his findings. He hit the button to pay for his ticket and smiled. He printed his confirmation and various other items off before he quickly closed his computer and stowed it into the laptop bag. He had three hours to pack and get to the airport for his flight.

**~X~**

"So what are we having for dinner?" Dean asked as the four of them sat in Nick and Grace's lounge after Dean and Kay had unpacked.

"We've all been invited to Karen and Keith's for dinner tonight," Grace told him. "They want to welcome you to Tree Hill. Trust me they're the nicest people you'll ever meet."

"And not to mention your employers." Nick added with a smile.

"And they're also mine and Nick's surrogate parents," Grace continued. "And Junior here will be calling them Grandma and Grandpa."

"Our parents certainly _don't_ deserve that title." Kay replied with a frown. Grace nodded in agreement.

"So when do we need to be over there?" Dean asked.

"Half an hour," Nick replied. "So if you wanna get changed or whatever you have time. It's only a five minute walk to their house."

"I'm going to the bathroom I know that much." Grace said as she got up off the sofa and walked down the hallway to their bathroom.

"How pregnant is she now?" Kay asked Nick.

"It'll be fourteen weeks ish now." Nick said as he smiled.

"Well we will look for an apartment so we're out of your hair in plenty of time for you to decorate the nursery." Kay told him.

"If you need help with that just ask." Dean offered.

"Thanks," Nick replied as Grace came back from the bathroom. "I'm sure we'll take you up on that."

"Take them up on what?" Grace asked curiously.

"Dean offered to help with the nursery when we come to start work on it." Nick told her.

"That's sweet thanks," Grace told him as she sat beside Nick once more. "That won't be until we find out the sex of Junior at least."

"I can't wait for that." Nick said as he smiled wider.

"God you two are _so_ mushy!" Kay said as she pulled a fake sick face. Grace threw a cushion at her in response.

**~X~**

"That will be our guests." Karen said as the doorbell went.

"I'll get it honey," Keith told her as he headed to the front door and opened it. "Hi come on in."

"Hey Keith." Nick greeted as he lead the way into the house. Grace followed him and Kay and Dean were at the back.

"Hey Keith." Grace greeted with a smile.

"Hi Grace," Keith replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Great!" she answered as he closed the door. "Kay, Dean this is Keith. Keith this is my sister Kay and her husband Dean."

"Nice to meet you." Keith told them with a warm smile as he shook first Dean's hand and then Kay's. Karen then appeared from the kitchen.

"And this is Karen," Grace said as she saw her. "Karen, this is Kay and her husband Dean."

"Nice to meet you," Karen said in the same welcoming tone Keith had used. She hugged each of them, surprising them both with her warm greeting. "How are you finding Tree Hill so far?"

"Well we've only really been to Nick and Grace's house and now here," Kay began. "But I like it so far."

"I've been hearing good things about the food we're going to eat," Dean said with a smile. "I can't wait to try it."

"Well it won't be long," Karen assured him with a laugh as Kay hit him playfully. "Make yourselves comfortable and we'll get you some drinks."

**~X~**

Andy shut himself away in his hotel room. He had landed in Tree Hill half an hour ago and had headed straight to the hotel. An idea had hit him while he was on the plane and now he was able to use his computer. He needed to get his research done before the thought left him. He set his laptop up to check the internet access was working. He smiled when he found that it was. He quickly logged on and began his search.

**~X~**

"That was the best food I've eaten in my entire life." Dean said in an awe filled voice as he finished his dessert.

"It was delicious." Kay agreed as they both sat back in their seats.

"Thank you." Karen replied with a smile.

"The food is this delicious at the café too." Nick told them.

"Great I'll be the size of a house before I know it." Dean said as he stretched.

"No you won't," Kay told him. "Because I'll have you on rations."

"Are we on the dishes Keith?" Nick asked changing the subject.

"We sure are," Keith replied as he and Nick began to gather the empty dishes up. "It's only fair."

"I know," Nick replied with a grin. "I know the drill by now."

"You should help tubby!" Kay told Dean as she poked him in the side. "Go on!"

"I'm moving," Dean protested as he stood and helped to gather dishes. "Stop with the poking already."

**~X~**

Andy stared at his computer screen with a pale face and a sick feeling to his stomach. He didn't know why he had just searched for what he had, but he was glad that he had. He now knew that he had to get to Grace sooner rather than later. He closed his laptop and made sure his documents were in his briefcase. He closed it and made sure to spin the combination lock so they were secure. He then grabbed his wallet and his notebook and a pen and shoved them in his jacket pockets along with his cell and keycard.

He then headed out of his hotel room and went down the hallway towards the elevators. He was in luck and one had just arrived and he managed to squeeze himself in before the doors closed. Within minutes he was heading out of the hotel entrance and down the street. He got to the end of it and stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Grace and Nick walking towards a basketball court across the road from the hotel with two other people. He had to do a double take before he realized that it was Kay and Dean. Andy was now floored. He realized that his room overlooked the basketball court and it would be the best place to watch them. He quickly headed back inside and raced up to his room.

**~X~**

"How are you finding your first day so far?" Grace asked Kay as they cleaned dishes in the kitchen of the café a couple of days later.

"I'm enjoying it," Kay admitted. "The people are friendly and they actually tip where it doesn't involve someone grabbing your ass."

"I'm _so_ glad that I never worked where you did," Grace said as she handed her another plate to dry. "Nick would have been punching every guy he saw."

"Trust me Dean got to that point," Kay told her with a smile. "It's probably a good thing we moved here."

"So have you started looking for an apartment or a house yet?" Grace asked.

"Damn Grace, we've only been here a couple days," Kay said with a laugh. She then playfully added. "Anyone would think you wanted shut of us."

"I don't I was just curious," Grace defended herself. "And it can take a while. And you're on a time limit remember?"

"How could I forget?" Kay asked with a chuckle. "My niece or nephew is going to be here in how long?"

"Four and a half months," Grace replied. "I can't wait for it, yet at the same time I'm scared to death."

"I can understand," Kay said sympathetically. "You'll have to be responsible for a whole other person. And not to mention the hours of agony you'll be in before that."

"Yeah thanks for the pep talk!" Grace said as she frowned. "You so know how to say the wrong thing sis!"

"Girls," Karen said interrupting them. "Your other halves are here if you want to take your breaks."

"We can take our breaks at the same time?" Kay asked sounding surprised.

"Yes," Karen replied with a smile. "The café is quiet when they come so I don't mind."

"Awesome!" Kay said as she quickly placed the plates she had dried where they belonged. She then headed out to the front of the café. Grace had already beaten her to it.

"Hey you!" she greeted Dean as she sat at the table with him. "Enjoying work?"

"I am actually," Dean replied with a cheeky grin. "I get all these women hitting on me. It's awesome."

"Do I need to go over there and whip some butt?" Kay asked as she kinked her eyebrow at him. "Or are you going to be a good Dean and show them your wedding band?"

"Don't worry I've been waving my hand in front of their eyes," Dean assured her. "I think they're cougars anyway. Most of them have been falling all over your brother in law."

"Was one of them that Mrs. Whatever she's called?" Kay asked.

"Mrs. Grange? Yes," Dean answered with a chuckle. "Keith says she's never had her car in there as much."

"As long as she only looks I don't care how often her car is in there." Kay said as Dean went back to studying the menu.

**~X~**

Andy put his phone down and sighed. He had just got a lead on another case he had been working on. Now he was torn on what to do. He mentally prioritized everything and realized he was going to have to head after this other lead. He began to pack his things away all the while telling himself that Nick and Grace were settled here and they weren't going to run. He knew he needed to get this other case finished so he could get paid. He needed the money so that he would be able to spend more time on re-uniting Nick, Grace and now Kay with their families. Along with the other thing he had discovered.

**~X~**

"Did Kay say how long she and Dean are staying with us?" Nick asked quietly.

"No she didn't," Grace replied. "I asked her about it and reminded her that she's on a time limit."

"I don't mind them staying with us," Nick said in a whisper. "It's just I hate having to be quiet when we're having hot crazy sex."

"I have to admit it is _incredibly_ hot right now," Grace told him with a grin. "And it's killing me not being able to yell your name like normal."

"I overheard a customer today saying there are spare apartments going in the block on Birchwood Drive," Nick told her. "It's supposed to be nice on there."

""Really?" Grace asked as her ears perked up. "I wonder if Karen will let me head out to get a brochure? I'll go ask her about Birchwood Drive while Kay is distracted by Dean."

Grace quickly stood from her seat and turned to head over to Karen. As she did she got a head rush and everything became a blur. She swayed and stumbled as it became worse. Nick was on his feet instantly and caught her before she fell. He then carefully sat her back on her seat. Karen had seen the whole thing.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Karen asked concerned as she headed over to them. Nick was looking at Grace with worry etched on his face.

"I just got up too fast," Grace mumbled as the head rush finally ended. "I feel better now."

"Are you sure that's all it was?" Nick asked his voice filled with worry. Dean, Kay and Keith came over at that point.

"What happened?" Kay asked.

"I stood up too fast and got dizzy," Grace replied. "There's no need to fuss."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked as he gazed worriedly into her eyes. She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm sure," she confirmed. "I don't need a fuss making okay?"

"If you insist sis." Kay said as she dragged Dean back their table.

"I think you should take the rest of the day off," Karen told her. Grace looked at her defiantly but Karen insisted. "There's only an hour or so of your shift left. Go home and lie down."

"You can take the rest of the day off too," Keith told Nick. "So you can make sure she's okay."

"I'm fine!" Grace insisted with a sigh. "I don't need to go home."

"I think you should," Nick insisted. "Are you sure you don't mind me taking the rest of the day off?"

"Not at all," Keith told him. "Your wife comes first. And besides, I have our new guy to help out now too."

**~X~**

"Why did you insist on me going home?" Grace pouted as they walked along the sidewalk. They were heading back to the garage to get the car.

"Because we'll have the house to ourselves," Nick told her in a suggestive tone. "Which means we can be as loud as we want."

"Great idea!" Grace said with a smile. "Thank God I got that head rush!"

"Let's just head in here and get a brochure about those apartments," Nick said as they approached the real estate office. "We'll leave it on the coffee table so they can see it."

"When did you suddenly become a genius?" Grace asked with a laugh as they headed inside.

"I've always been a genius," he replied. "You just never noticed."

**~X~**

Ten minutes later, they were in their car and were heading home. Nick had to force himself to stick to the speed limit and not just race there like a lunatic. He quickly parked in the driveway that was more to the side of their house and they practically ran through their front door. Grace's lips were on his the moment Nick closed and locked the front door. She practically pushed him against it as she devoured his mouth. Her hands went to his shoulders as his went to her jean clad ass. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved away from the door. He paused at the coffee table and pulled his lips away from her.

"Can you get that brochure out of my back pocket and drop in on the table Pretty Girl?" Nick asked in an aroused voice.

It took her a millisecond to comply then her lips were on his and he was heading towards their bedroom once more. He was glad that their house was all on one level so he didn't have to bother with stairs. He went in and kicked the door closed before heading to the bed and laying her gently down upon it. Nick then straightened, breaking their kiss and then literally tore his clothes from his body. Grace copied his actions, eager for him to be inside her. When she was done she looked up at him with a hungry gaze. She found he was watching her hungrily and that he was more than ready for action.

He moved towards the bed and he knelt on the floor beside it. His eyes went from her full voluptuous breasts, down to the gentle curve of her belly. His eyes lingered on the area that housed their precious cargo, then even lower to the place that had given him countless hours of pleasure. He lifted his right hand and placed his palm on her belly above her womb.

"I can't believe we got a baby growing in their Grace," he said as he gently stroked her silky flesh. "It's just so amazing."

"It is huh?" Grace agreed with a happy smile. She loved how he could go from horny and lust filled one moment to loving and caring the next. "Just think, in a few months we'll have a baby to look after and we'll have to be all responsible."

"If we have a daughter I hope she takes after her mom," Nick said in a thoughtful tone. He then frowned as he said. "But then I'd have to be careful and vet all the guys because if she's as beautiful as her mama I know how they'll be thinking."

"And if we have a son he better take after his dad. And be as sweet and charming and wonderful and gorgeous," Grace told him as she stroked her fingers through his hair. "I need you Nick."

Nick moved onto the bed so his face was level with hers. He moved his hand to his hard shaft and pumped it hard several times. They locked eyes as Grace opened her legs wider and Nick took his position between them. He made sure that he didn't place any weight on her belly as he gripped his thick shaft and rubbed it along her folds several times. He was coating himself with her natural lubricant, to make his entry easier for her. He positioned himself at her opening and gently thrust the tip of himself inside her. They both gasped at the electrified feeling that jolted through their bodies. Nick thrust shallowly several times and then he sank deeply inside her to the hilt.


	19. Revelations

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and adds to story alerts and faves. Sorry about the delay in updating this story! Hope you enjoy this.**

**Leese**

* * *

The weeks flew by and Dean and Kay settled into their new lives in Tree Hill easily. They had a matter of days before they would be moving into their own place. Dean now had a permanent position at the auto shop and Keith was in the process of expanding the premises to deal with all the extra work they had. A lot of it did have to do with the two younger men that he had employed. Keith wasn't complaining however. He was just happy that his business was thriving. Plus, it was amusing for him to watch the displays that certain customers put on for Nick and Dean. He was relieved that the two of them found it amusing and took it in their stride.

Grace was now five and a half months pregnant and actually had a bump on display. It looked bigger than is actually was due to her petite frame. Her craving had now changed to pizza and Nick had done many late night runs to the pizza parlor for her. And he had secretly loved every minute of it. He was filled with pride when he mentioned that it was a pregnancy craving. It was Sunday and it was a pleasantly sunny day. Keith headed into his house after sneaking out to get himself and Karen a take out breakfast so they could have a lazy breakfast in bed. He carried the bag of food through to the bedroom where Karen was still dozing. She opened her eyes and looked at him as he closed the bedroom door. He smiled as he handed the food to her, placed the two coffees and the paper on his nightstand, before he pulled his sneakers off and climbed back into bed.

"It makes a change to have a lazy lounging morning." Karen said as she unwrapped the food Keith had bought her.

"It does," Keith agreed as he handed her a take out coffee. He then placed the paper on his lap and opened it before rummaging for his own food. "And it also makes a change having a really unhealthy and greasy breakfast."

"That too." Karen said in amusement before she sipped her coffee. They ate in silence, just enjoying each other's company as Keith browsed through the paper.

"Oh my _God_!" Keith said in a stunned tone as he dropped his food. Karen looked at him curious. She saw him staring at the paper before him with a shocked look on his face.

"What is it honey?" Karen asked in concern.

"There's something I think you should see honey," Keith replied as he dragged his eyes away from the articles and to his wife. "Some people we know haven't been entirely honest with us."

"What do you mean?" Karen asked with a confused frown. Keith remained silent as he folded the paper so that the articles were clearly seen, before he handed it to her. Karen's face paled as she read what was written. "Oh my God!"

"I think we need to go and pay a little visit somewhere don't you?" Keith asked as he placed his breakfast back down and climbed off the bed. His appetite was now gone.

"I agree." Karen replied as she copied his actions.

**~X~**

"That is one thing I'm going to miss when you guys move out of here." Grace said to Kay as Nick and Dean were in the kitchen washing and drying the breakfast things.

"What my cooking?" Kay asked with a laugh.

"Exactly that," Grace replied with a laugh of her own. The two sisters were lounging on the sofa. "What I won't miss is all the laundry Dean creates."

"I keep telling him about that," Kay replied. "It just goes in one ear and out the other. Pretty much like everything I tell him."

"I think that's just a guy thing," Grace replied. "Although I've not done too bad with Nick. He's pretty clean and tidy for a guy."

"Lucky you!" Kay replied as she saw Grace rub her delicately swollen belly. "Is the baby kicking?"

"Yeah. Really hard too," Grace told her. She then raised her voice as she said. "Nick get your butt over here if you want to feel your baby kicking."

"I'm coming," Nick replied as he hastily made his way to her side. Every other time he had tried to feel the baby kicking he had missed it. Grace quickly took his hand and placed it onto her belly. His face was a picture as he felt the insistent kicks against it. "Oh wow! I can't believe I finally get to feel that. It's pretty damn amazing."

"It isn't in the early hours of the morning when it wakes me up." Grace replied. She couldn't help but smile as she took in the wondrous look on his face.

"Wow it makes it feel real now I felt that," Nick told her as he looked into her eyes and smiled. "I'm really going to be a father."

"Yeah you are." Grace said as she giggled. As she did, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Dean called as he emerged from the kitchen area.

"You have him trained in one aspect Kay." Grace told her sister as they laughed again. Nick raised his eyebrows at them questioningly.

"Keith, Karen come on in." Dean said as he stood back and let them into the house. Nick, Grace and Kay looked over at them as they did and smiled.

"You guys are up early." Nick said as he stood.

"I know," Karen replied. "We needed to ask you and Grace something."

"Fire away." Grace said from her spot on the sofa.

"In private if we could." Keith said in an insistent tone.

"You can say whatever it is in front of Kay and Dean," Nick told him. "We don't have any secrets from them."

"Do they know about these?" Keith asked as he handed the newspaper to Nick. He had folded it so that the two articles were on display. Nick took them from him as he frowned. He saw what the articles were about immediately and swallowed as he did.

"Do you want to take a seat?" Nick asked them. "I'll get us all something to drink and then Grace and I will explain."

"Explain what?" Grace asked confused as she struggled to her feet. She was dreading when she was further along in her pregnancy. She could hardly move already.

"I'll tell you in the kitchen." Nick told her as he gave her a concerned look. Karen and Keith sat as Nick and Grace headed into the kitchen part of their living area. Dean and Kay shared a confused look.

"What is it Nick?" Grace asked quietly.

"These," Nick replied as he handed her the articles. Grace took them and her eyes almost fell out of her head as she saw what they were about. "Honey, please try to not get too upset. It's not good for the baby."

"How can I not?" she asked in a whisper. "They know we lied! Why the hell is the local paper running articles on us anyway?"

"It's probably down to our parents. They probably got every local paper they could think of to run them," Nick said as he sighed. This was the last thing they needed. "Look, go and sit back down while I get these drinks sorted. Then we'll tell them the truth. We still have to tell Dean and Kay what happened with Jim anyway."

"I know," Grace said as she felt her eyes fill with tears. She managed to blink them back however. "I just don't know if I can tell it again."

"I'll help you," Nick assured he as he pulled her into his arms. Karen and Keith watched from where they were sat. "Now go and get yourself sat down."

Grace nodded as she turned and headed back over to the sofa she had been sat on. She sat in her previous seat and started to read through the articles. Keith and Karen watched her with a mixture of emotions on their faces. Kay and Dean watched in confusion.

One was about Nick and it briefly mentioned about what had happened in Ambrose but didn't go into detail. It also mentioned that he was wrongly arrested and convicted for stealing a car. But it mainly focused on the fact that his family were looking for him and wanted him back with them. She couldn't help but notice how the article painted the Jones' as the perfect family. Yet she knew that they were far from it. The article also mentioned that he had last been seen at a rest stop with Grace; the one where they had made the calls home.

She then moved to the second article which was about her. It was just underneath the one about Nick. It mentioned that Jim had been killed and that she had been stalked by a homicidal maniac who stole identities. It also mentioned the 'accident' that had happened when she was being taken to Albuquerque and when John Ryder was being transferred. She gave an involuntary shudder as she remembered it. Her eyes then fell on a line that was written and widened in shock as her face paled.

"Oh God no!" Grace mumbled as she read the line over and over again. Four bodies were recovered from the crash site. "No! This can't be happening!"

"Grace what's wrong?" Nick asked as he went to her side in an instant. She didn't respond and her eyes stayed glued to the article. Nick frowned in concern. "Grace! Look at me!"

"It has to be wrong!" she said as she tore her eyes away from the article and looked into Nick's worried blue gaze. Tears began to fall down her face as she did. "It _has_ to be wrong!"

"What has to be wrong?" he asked getting more worried by the moment. Karen, Keith, Dean and Kay were all becoming concerned too.

"They say they found four. Only four!" Grace said as she shook her head. "There should have been _five_!"

"Five what?" Nick asked her softly.

"Five bodies at the crash site!" she said in an almost hysterical tone. She clambered off the couch and began to pace. "There were three cops in the van and they were all dead and so was the one who was taking me to the trauma support centre. The fifth was _him_. He's not dead Nick!"

"Oh my God!" Nick said as he realized who wasn't dead. He immediately got to his feet and went over to a clearly distressed Grace. He tried to comfort her but she moved away from him.

"He could be coming after me Nick," Grace continued. "That's what he does. He doesn't stop until he's finished his games. I obviously didn't hit him hard enough! Why did the damn gun have to stop working?"

"Grace calm down okay," Nick said as he stood in front of her and managed to stop her pacing. "I'll keep you safe. You and the baby. I promise."

"You can't. Nobody can," Grace said as she shook her head. "Jim tried to keep me safe and he got ripped in half because that fucking nut job tied him in chains between the truck cab and trailer and drove off!"

"I know." Nick said softly. He could only watch as Grace fall apart before his eyes. He felt helpless as he knew there was nothing he could do to help her. It was like when he had just met her. Karen and Keith suddenly felt guilty for bringing the articles to their attention. Kay and Dean looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"I can still hear his screams Nick," Grace said as she sobbed. "And after all this time here where I thought that I was safe, because I thought that that sick asshole was dead, it turns out that I was wrong."

"Grace I know what you're going through." Nick said as he tried to offer her some form of comfort.

"No you don't!" she almost yelled. "The freaks that almost killed you in Ambrose are _dead_. Mine is alive and kicking. And more than likely looking for me so that he can finish what he started!"

"What's going on?" Kay asked from her spot beside Dean. She had tried to go and comfort her sister, but Dean had stopped her. "Grace tell me what you're talking about. I don't like seeing you like this sis."

"Get her sat back down Nick," Karen told him gently. "I'll get the drinks sorted okay?"

"Okay." Nick replied in a hoarse voice as he looked at the woman that had become a mother to him.

His eyes were red with unshed tears and Karen could tell that it hurt him to see Grace like she was. She gave him a reassuring smile before she headed into the kitchen area to make them all something to drink. She had a feeling that they were going to need it.

**~X~**

"Okay Grace, just take your time." Karen told her in a reassuring tone.

It had taken Nick almost an hour to calm Grace down after she had found out about the articles. They were all now sat in the lounge in Nick and Grace's again. Dean and Kay had gone and got them all some takeout food for their lunch so that they wouldn't have to bother making anything if they got hungry.

"Where do you want me to start?" she asked in a shaky voice. Nick took hold of her hand and linked his fingers through hers. He hated that she had to relive what she had been through again.

"Why don't you start by telling us how this John Ryder decided to target you?" Keith suggested in a gentle tone.

"It was pouring with rain and Jim and I were driving to meet our friends. We were talking and he got a little distracted and we almost hit this guy that was stood in the middle of the road," she began. "We stopped the car and he was just standing there watching us. It was so creepy."

"Like that guy was when we were driving back from Dean and Kay's?" Nick asked her as he remembered.

"_Exactly_ like that," Grace replied as she looked at him. "And now I've read that article, I think it was him."

"It probably wasn't." Nick said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. At least he hoped that it wasn't. She leaned against him as she took a deep breath to continue her story. She knew she owed it to Karen and Keith to tell them. She could freak out later. She tried to calm herself down but the thought of John Ryder still being alive made her scared and anxious.

"Jim managed to get the car going and then we stopped at a gas station. The guy turned up again. Jim had already agreed to give him a ride to a motel by the time I got back from the bathroom," Grace continued on. She swallowed hard and took in a shaky breath. "I was in the back of the car and Jim and John were in the front. I had my iPod on and I could see Jim looking at me in the mirror like he was trying to tell me something wasn't right, so I turned the volume right down and started listening to what they were saying. It turns out the hitch hiker we had in the car was a psycho. I was about to call the cops when he grabbed me and pulled me into the front of the car. He held a knife against my face and moved it to my eye. I thought he was going to gauge my eye out or something."

"Oh my God!" Karen and Kay said in unison. They watched as Grace ran her index finger over the smooth skin underneath her left eye. She had done the exact same action when she had told Nick what had happened. Keith and Dean sat in a shocked silence and Nick felt like he wanted to go and hit something.

"He told Jim that he wouldn't hurt me if Jim told him that he wanted to die. Jim didn't say it and we somehow managed to throw him out of the car and get away. At least we thought we did. The next day, we were still driving and a car with a family in went past us and they had him in their car and he was playing with their little boy in the back. We tried to warn them but Jim ended up crashing the car. By the time we got to them, it was too late for the mom and the kids. The dad was still alive but was hurt too bad," she started to cry again as she told them this. She couldn't help but think once again, how those parents must have felt when they realized the fate of their children. "At the time I thought that it must be horrible to know that your kids were in danger because of someone like that. Now I'm going to be a mom it feels even worse."

Karen and Keith shared a guilty look as Nick tried to comfort Grace once more. They hadn't expected her tale to be quite so horrific. They felt bad for asking her now and hoped that the stress of reliving the event wouldn't harm the baby.

"We tried to get him to a hospital, but it was too late. We stopped at a diner and I told the waitress to call nine-one-one and she did but they thought Jim and I did it, so we got arrested. The police thought we were lying and then the next thing I know is that everyone was dead because he had found us," Grace continued quietly. Nick felt helpless as he saw her distraught face. "We got out of the police station and ended up getting chased by the cops because he shot one when I was aiming a gun at him and the cops thought that I did it. All those cops chasing us ended up dead because of him!"

Grace paused for a few moments. She was getting to the part about Jim and it was bringing back everything that she had felt when he had been killed. She tried to take deep steadying breaths as Nick wiped her tears away gently. She wondered if it would ever get easy to talk about what she had been through.

"After the car chase with the cops, we ran because he had shown up again. We ended up at a motel and we got a room and got cleaned up a little and then Jim went to call our parents," Grace said as she spoke again. She paused once more and her voice began to crack as she continued once more. "He never came back. I woke up to John Ryder feeling me up. I hit him with a phone and a lamp and managed to get away. That's when I found Jim. He was chained between a truck trailer and the cab and John Ryder was at the wheel, stretching him. I tried to get him to stop but he didn't and he ripped him in half!"

"Oh my God!" Karen and Keith said in a horrified tone. Dean was still silent and Kay looked like she was about to throw up. Nick's jaw was set in a firm line and there was a twitch from the muscles there.

"That's when the cops got him and discovered that he wasn't John Ryder. The real John Ryder was a guy he had murdered a few weeks before. Then the cops transferred us and that's when the 'accident' happened and he got out of the van," Grace continued. She was now speaking in an almost monotone voice. "He locked me in the back of the police van and then it blew up. He shot the cop I was traveling with and then he started walking away. I managed to get out of the van then. That's when I shot him and then the gun jammed. So I bashed his head in with the shotgun. Then I just walked away. I don't know how long for, it was days. I even slept right by the side of the road at one point. I thought someone from the police station would fine me eventually, but they didn't. And that's when I met Nick."

"Oh my God! Gracie!" Kay said in a concerned voice as she looked at her devastated sister. "I can't believe you went through that."

"Me neither," Grace replied. "But I'm not the only one here who has been on the receiving end of a psycho."

"Really?" Kay asked as her eyes widened.

"Really," Nick replied with a sigh. "I had the misfortune to run into some brothers who had a wax fetish."

"You two don't sound like you have the best of luck." Dean said as he frowned.

"So what happened to you Nick?" Keith asked curious.

"Me, my twin sister Carly and some friends were on our way to a game and we took a short cut," Nick began after he had taken a deep breath. He kept his arm around Grace as he did. "We decided to camp for the night and this truck turned up and the driver shone his lights on us. I threw a bottle at it and smashed a headlight and he drove off. The next afternoon we were packing up to get to the game and Carly's boyfriend, Wade, found out his car needed a new fan belt. So they got a ride from this guy who collected road kill for a living and dumped it, just behind where we were camping. It was disgusting and Carly fell into it headfirst."

"Eeww gross!" Kay said as she pulled a repulsed face.

"That's what I said." Grace told her as she rested her head on Nick's shoulder.

"So, Carly and Wade went to this place called Ambrose to get a fan belt and the rest of us headed off to the game. We got stuck in traffic and decided to go back. Dalton and I went to get Carly and Wade. This town called Ambrose was freaky. There was nobody around and then the auto shop guy appears from nowhere," Nick paused and the muscle in his jaw twitched again in anger. Keith noticed and realized that something bad was coming up. "It turned out that he had Carly prisoner in the basement. He had had glued her mouth shut and cut one of her fingers off."

"Oh my God!" Karen said as she was shocked yet again.

"It turns out this guy and his brother were turning real people into waxworks," Nick said still not quite able to believe what had happened. "They turned my friends into them. And I think they were still alive when they did it."

"Actually I remember reading about that," Dean said as he got a thoughtful look on his face. "They found tons of skeletons when they were digging through a lot of wax from a museum that had burnt down."

"Well we ended up in that wax museum there and that's when the fire started. I still can't believe that the museum itself was made out of wax too. It's freaky being in a building that was melting while we were in it and we were fighting for our lives," Nick carried on as he frowned. He was suddenly back in the museum, looking at Vincent's face as it melted. "We fought with the two brothers; they were called Bo and Vincent. One of them stabbed me. Carly and I had to dig our way through the walls to get out. I just hope that those son's of bitches burnt to death or became a huge waxwork themselves."

"Well you know what they say about karma." Dean said in response. Kay elbowed him in the side for his comment. He gave her a confused look in response.

"Carly and I got out of there in an ambulance and when it arrived at the hospital, I just walked away," Nick continued. It was like he hadn't heard what Dean had said. "I found an abandoned pick up truck at the side of the road that was more rust than anything. I fixed it up and started to drive. That's when I came across Grace and I offered her a ride. She looked exactly how I felt."

"So what about this wrongful arrest and conviction of car theft?" Keith asked him.

"I took the rap for my friend Dalton," Nick told him. "He was killed in Ambrose. We found him in the basement of the wax museum in this weird contraption. I tried to get him out but his head came off in my hands."

"I can't believe what you've been through." Karen said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"What did you guys do after you met up?" Dean asked curious. "Head here?"

"No. We stayed in really crappy run down motels for a few weeks," Nick answered. He managed a smile as he thought back to his first few weeks with Grace. "We worked crappy jobs along the way. Then we had enough for an apartment. The first one we had had so many holes in the roof that it was like there wasn't one. Then the work dried up and we moved along. We had to do that a fair few times. Then we got an apartment that had a roof but was the size of a shoe box. That's when we were robbed."

"So you _were_ robbed then?" Keith asked. Nick and Grace nodded as Grace shuddered at the memory.

"Grace got out of work early and I headed home after I finished my shift at the usual time. I was offered overtime that day and I'm just glad that I turned it down," Nick began. He took a deep breath as his hold on Grace tightened. "I went into our apartment and saw these assholes holding Grace so she couldn't move and one of them had ripped her shirt open and was touching her."

"Oh Gracie!" Kay said as her eyes filled with tears. "Did they r-"

"No they didn't," Grace replied, already knowing what she was going to ask. "Nick arrived back before they could do anything else."

"I fought with them and Grace managed to get away. We ran out of the apartment and jumped into the truck and just drove again," Nick continued. "That's when we ended up in Tree Hill. The first place that we went was the café and that's when our luck changed."

"So are you two actually married?" Keith asked as he processed what they had told him. "And Davis isn't really your last name is it?"

"It is now. I legally changed it," Nick replied. "As for being married, we weren't when we first arrived here. We got married in Vegas."

"Why did you tell us that you were?" Karen asked them.

"I don't know," Grace replied. "The places where we had pretended to be married worked out better for us. I guess it was just instinct."

"And that's everything?" Keith asked as he studied their faces. They both nodded in response.

"But what about your parents?" Karen asked. She couldn't figure out why they wouldn't want to go back to their families.

"My parents didn't care about me when I was there," Nick told her bluntly. "They were all for Carly. The only reason they want to acknowledge me now is because I kept her safe and they found out that I didn't steal that car. Carly was the only member of my family that bothered with me and even then we fought most of the time."

"As for my parents, they're far too overpowering," Grace replied quietly. "If they knew what I'd had to do to survive 'John Ryder' they would disown me. So I saved them the bother."

"I can back Grace up on that one," Kay added. "They're major control freaks and if you don't do what they want you to, you sure as hell know about it. Living with them was hell."

"I see." Karen replied. She and Keith sat in silence as their brains tried to absorb everything that they had been hit with.

"I am _so_ sorry that we lied to you," Grace said as her eyes filled with tears once more. They streamed down her face as she continued. "You and Keith are the most amazing and kind people I've ever met and I hate that we lied to you both. You actually feel like my parents more than my parents do and I really hope you can forgive us."

"Grace don't cry," Karen told her as her maternal instincts kicked in. "After what you've told us today I understand why you lied when you were first here. Of course I can forgive you."

"So can I," Keith added. He then smiled as he said. "So don't you go getting that baby you're carrying upset okay?"

"I'll try not to." Grace said as she wiped at her eyes and managed a smile. Nick looked at Karen and Keith gratefully. He was too choked up to say anything, but Keith could tell how much their words had meant.

"Who's hungry?" Dean asked as his stomach growled loudly. "I know I am."

"You're _always_ hungry." Kay told him as she shook her head at him. His cell phone began to ring as she did. Dean pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller I.D.

"It's Sam," he told her. "I'll go and take it in the other room."

"Actually now that Dean's mentioned it, I'm a little hungry too," Grace admitted. "I guess that's one of the joys of pregnancy right?"

"It is," Karen told her as she gave her a warm smile. "Grace just so you know, we can carry on as normal okay? I don't want today to make it awkward between us."

"I can live with that." Grace replied with a smile as she got off the sofa. She went over to Karen and the two women shared a hug.

"We don't have to do that do we?" Nick asked as he frowned slightly. Keith laughed at the look on his face.

"No we don't," Keith told him. "Just take me for a beer sometime and we'll be good."

"Uh Nick?" Dean asked as he popped his head around the door that lead to the hallway. "Can I ask you something real quick?"

"Sure." Nick replied.

"My brother Sam is on the phone and he wants to see me. I was just wondering if he could crash on your couch for a few days?" Dean asked hopefully.

"When would he be coming?" Nick asked as Karen and Grace ended their hug.

"In a day or two." Dean told him. Nick looked over at Grace.

"Are you okay if Dean's brother crashes on our couch for a few days?" Nick asked her.

"I don't think that would be a problem," Grace told him. "When's he coming?"

"In a day or two." Dean repeated.

"It's fine with me." Grace told him as she headed to the kitchen to hunt for some food. She had a craving and wasn't exactly sure what it was that the baby wanted her to eat.

"I guess he's coming to stay then." Nick told Dean.

"Awesome!" Dean replied with a grin as he disappeared from sight.

"I'm gonna get some food before he comes back in here and eats it all," Kay said as she stood. "You should all do the same."

"Don't worry; we're heading to the kitchen now." Nick said as he, Karen and Keith stood and headed to the kitchen behind her.

**~X~**

Andy strolled wearily through the airport as he carried his bags. He just needed to find a hotel and crash for a few hours before he continued on his work. He had just wrapped up several cases that he had been working on for a long time and was shattered. However, he realized that the bonus was that he now had a lot of money in the bank. And he was going to need it considering that he was working on the Nick and Grace case for free as a favor. He was relieved to find a cab waiting outside the airport and he climbed in. He managed to mumble the name of his hotel to the driver. He really need to sleep and then he would do some last minute confirmations on Nick and Grace before he contacted their parents to tell them where they were.


	20. Ghosts of Yesterday

**AllAboutBrucas, Diane Hermans, craxygirl54, alysef, xXalienatedXx, Eryn1993, The-Tim22, Alyssia Owens, James McLean, Jack Sawyer, The-Tommynator, Raven-Rachel23, Riley Barnes, Cheery Rose 23, Jessica James 23, Holly Roberts, Beth Matthews, The-Ryanator, John Tate, Carter James, Nicole2223, Lee Martin, Jason Carlton, Ashley Scott, Eve Greenwood, Danny Walker, Jenn Giles, Molly Cartwright - Thank you all for your reviews! You rock!**

**Hope you all enjoy this update.**

**Leese**

* * *

Nick stumbled sleepily down the hallway towards the kitchen and living area. It was four a.m. and Grace was craving some of the leftover pizza that was in the refrigerator. He was dressed in his boxers and a t-shirt and was barefoot. He cursed as he caught his foot on a box of Dean and Kay's belongings that was in the hallway ready for them moving out.

"Fuck!" he mumbled in a sleepy voice as he lifted his foot and held it in his hands. He hopped around on one leg as he did.

He placed his foot back down after a few moments and continued on his journey to the kitchen. As he approached the doorway that led into the living area, he saw that the light was on. He could hear voices from within and realized that Sam must have arrived finally. He had been delayed by a few weeks, just like Kay and Dean's apartment had. He pushed open the door to the kitchen and squinted against the bright light that assaulted his eyes. He headed into the kitchen and made his way over to the refrigerator.

"Hey Nick," Dean greeted brightly. "Grace having a craving?"

"Mmm." Nick replied as he reached the refrigerator. He wondered how Dean could be so cheery at this time of day as he pulled the door open and got the pizza out. He then closed the door.

"Nick I'd like you to meet my little brother Sam," Dean said as Nick started to turn around. "Sam this is Nick."

"Hi Nick it's nice to meet you." Sam said as he stood and went over to shake Nick's hand. Nick stared at Sam in shock as the pizza box slipped from his hand and landed on the floor. Sam stopped in his tracks and looked at Dean in confusion. Dean's expression matched his as Nick continued to stare. He lifted his hand up and poked Sam on the cheek with his index finger.

"Nick are you okay?" Dean asked as Sam took a step back and gave Nick an odd look. "You look like you've seen a ghost man."

"Nick baby what's taking so long?" Grace asked as she arrived in the kitchen. She was stroking her six month pregnant belly as she did. She saw Nick's face and asked. "Nick sweetie, are you okay?"

"That's what I asked," Dean told her. "But he's staring at Sam like he's seen a ghost."

"Nick look at me," Grace said as she walked over to her husband. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands and turned his attention away from Sam and to her. "What's wrong?"

"It's Wade." he mumbled. Grace's brow creased in confusion.

"What do you mean honey?" she asked softly. "Wade died, remember?"

"Wade was Carly's boyfriend right?" Dean asked. Grace nodded as Sam sat back at the table.

"I'll show you," Nick told her in a freaked out tone as he pulled away. He headed out of the kitchen as he said. "Wait there."

Grace frowned as she watched him leave. She then saw the pizza box on the floor and her craving kicked in with a renewed intensity. She frowned as she wondered how she was going to pick it up. Sam saw and he stood from the table and retrieved it for her.

"Thanks," Grace replied as she took it from him. "You must be Sam."

"Yeah," Sam said as he smiled. "Grace right?"

"That's me," Grace replied with a smile as she headed to the table and sat down to begin munching on the pizza. Sam took his seat again as she did. She picked a slice up and took a bite. "Mmm just what the baby ordered."

"What's up with Nick?" Dean asked curious. Grace shrugged her shoulders as she ate.

"You have about as much idea as me," she replied after she had swallowed the pizza. "I'm sure we'll find out when he comes back. Right now my main concern is my craving. Otherwise I'll be cranky."

As she spoke, Nick came back into the kitchen area. He still looked freaked out as he glanced at Sam. Sam felt extremely uncomfortable as the way Nick was looking at him. He glanced at Dean as Nick sat beside Grace at the table. They could see that he had something in his hands.

"Sorry to act all weird on you," Nick began as he frowned. He looked at Sam again and the frown deepened. "It's just you look _exactly_ like my sisters dead boyfriend."

"I do?" Same asked as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah," Nick replied quietly. He then handed Sam the photo. "She sent me this a while before he died."

"Whoa! That is freaky!" Same said as he studied the picture. It was of Carly and Wade at a party. "If I didn't know better I'd say that that _was_ me."

"Let me see," Dean said as he took the photo from him. He almost choked on his beer as he saw it. "Damn no wonder you looked the way you did."

"Can I see?" Grace asked through a mouthful of pizza. Dean handed it to her and looked at Sam in surprise after she studied it and swallowed her food. "Are you sure you weren't adopted? Or had a twin brother that was?"

"I'm sure." Sam said as he managed a laugh.

"Sorry I acted all weird on you," Nick apologized as Grace handed him the picture back. "It was just a shock seeing someone who to me was Wade and dead."

"Don't worry about it." Sam assured him with a friendly smile.

"I'm just glad that the pizza stayed in the box," Grace said as she finished the last piece. She then looked at Nick and said. "Otherwise _somebody_ would be on a pizza run right now."

"Sorry I dropped it." Nick told her softly. She smiled at him in response.

"That's okay, I was only teasing you," she replied. "In fact my craving was that strong I probably would have eaten it off the floor."

"That's just wrong." Nick told her as he pulled a face. Sam and Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the look on his face.

"Now I've dealt with my craving I'm heading back to bed," Grace said as she stood and went over to the trash can to throw the now empty pizza box away. She then looked at Nick. "Can you come and rub my back? It kinda hurts."

"Sure I can," he replied as he stood. "Come on."

**~X~**

"Breakfast is ready!" Grace yelled from the kitchen a little later that morning. "Come and get it while it's hot!"

"I bet that's what you say to Nick all the time huh?" Kay asked as she came into the kitchen followed by a bleary eyed Dean. He was followed by Nick and then Sam.

"What if I do?" Grace asked her sister as she smiled. Kay laughed at the look on her face.

"I bet you're glad we're moving out today huh?" Dean asked Nick as they sat at the table.

"Actually yes," Nick replied with a laugh. "I have a nursery to get ready remember."

"I bet you can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl huh?" Kay asked as she smacked Dean's hands away from the pancakes and helped herself.

"No I can't." Grace replied happily as she smiled widely. "Are you sure that you and Dean will be moved into your apartment by this afternoon?"

"Sure we will," Dean told her. "We have Sam here to help and there's only like a car load of stuff left anyway."

"I don't know, I just get here and you already have me doing manual labor." Sam joked.

"It's about time you made yourself useful Sasquatch!" Dean replied in a teasing tone. Nick and Grace burst into laughter as they heard the nickname Dean had used.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that?" Sam asked as he gave Dean an offended look.

"You did," Dean replied. "Doesn't mean that I have to stop it though."

"I've had to put up with this every time the two of them met since I ran away," Kay told Grace as she rolled her eyes. "It's like they go back to being teenage boys every time they see each other."

"So I can see," Grace replied. She then grinned as she said. "At least I don't have to worry about that with Nick. Although when he hangs out with Nathan he does seem to act younger."

"Who's Nathan?" Kay asked curious.

"Karen and Keith's son," Grace replied. "He goes to college at Duke."

"What's he majoring in?" Dean asked curious.

"Basketball." Nick replied after he swallowed his mouthful of coffee.

"Is his last name Scott?" Sam asked.

"It is," Grace replied. "How did you know that?"

"The college I work at played Duke a few weeks ago and Duke thrashed us," Sam explained. "Nathan Scott practically got all of Duke's points on his own."

"That's how he got his scholarship," Nick replied. "Nate said the scouts came to see him and were so impressed they offered him the scholarship half way through the game he was playing."

"I suck at sports." Dean said as he pulled a face.

"Football was my thing," Nick told him. "I was close to getting a scholarship but then I took the rap for a friend and ended up in jail."

"The Dalton thing?" Dean asked and Nick nodded in response.

"That sucks man," Sam said as he saw the sad look on Nicks face. "Do you wish you could go back and change it?"

"No I don't," Nick replied surprising everyone. "Because if I did that I wouldn't have met Grace and be where I am now."

"Aww that's so sweet honey," Grace said as she leaned over and kissed him. She then noticed the time on the clock that was on the wall. "We better get going otherwise we'll be late."

"It's time to go already?" Nick asked with a sigh.

"Sure is," Grace told him. She then turned to Kay. "So I'll see you at the café at lunch time?"

"You sure will sis," Kay replied. "And you better tell me if I have a niece or nephew as soon as you find out. Or else!"

"Whatever," Grace replied with a laugh as she stood. "Come on Nick. Let's go."

"I'm coming." Nick replied before he quickly gulped the remains of his coffee.

**~X~**

"So you answered my call finally," Andy said in a frustrated tone as Lynn Andrews answered the phone. "Why did you publish those articles?"

"_Because you obviously aren't doing your job correctly."_ Lynn replied. Andy's eyes widened at the tone she had used.

"If I'm not doing my job correctly then why do I know where they are?" Andy replied in an annoyed tone. "And I am doing this as a favor remember?"

"_You know where they are?"_ Lynn asked in surprise.

"Yes I do and I already told you that," Andy replied. "I would have called again sooner but I got called onto another job again and it was one that I couldn't say no to."

_"Then why don't you tell us where they are_?" Lynn demanded angrily. "_I don't care about your other work Andy. I only care in getting my daughter back. Then we can work through what she did and she can work off her punishment!"_

Andy was surprised yet again. He remembered a conversation he had had with Kay years ago where she had told him about Lynn behaving like she currently was and he had dismissed it. Now however, he wished he had listened. He wondered if that was why both girls had disappeared.

"Because I want to speak to them first." Andy told her. He heard the scoff of annoyance from the other end.

"_Well it's a good thing I've had this call traced and I know where you're calling from isn't it?"_ Lynn replied in a smug voice. "_Goodbye Andy."_

Andy didn't have time to respond as Lynn hung the phone up. He placed his phone down and stared in disbelief. He couldn't believe her attitude after all the effort he had put in. He thought that he knew Lynn after all the years that he had known her and it turned out he was wrong. He hoped she was lying about tracing the call however he realized that the least he could do would be to warn Nick and Grace that at least one lot of parents could possibly be heading their way.

**~X~**

"That's the last of them." Sam told Dean as he loaded the box into Dean's car.

"Awesome!" Dean replied as he turned to Kay. "So Sam and I will head over to the apartment and unload this stuff. Then I'll come and get you when there's space in the car."

"That's totally fine," Kay replied. She then smiled as she said. "It means that I don't have to do any heavy lifting."

"And that means that you'll save your energy for tonight." Dean told her as he gave her a knowing smile.

"Just remember that your brother will be in the adjoining room." Kay reminded him as she shook her head at him.

"I can be quiet," Dean said as he frowned. "I mean we've been staying here with Nick and Grace so I've had plenty of practice."

"Whatever! Just go and move the stuff into the apartment. I'm going to go and clean up the kitchen so that Grace doesn't have to deal with it when she gets back from her appointment." Kay told him before she headed inside.

"I'm going woman," Dean told her disappearing figure. He then turned to Sam as a car pulled up across the road. "Come on Sammy, let's go and move this lot."

"I've been ready to go for ages," Sam told him as he climbed into the passenger seat of the Impala Dean drove. Dean climbed into the drivers' seat. "I've been waiting on you but you've been too bust making eyes at your wife."

"Just wait until you meet your wife Sammy," Dean said as he started the car. "You'll be doing exactly the same."

"Sure I will." Sam replied with a sigh as Dean pulled out of the driveway of Nick and Grace's house.

**~X~**

Andy watched as the Impala moved out of the driveway. He frowned as he wondered if Nick and Grace were moving. He had seen them going into the house when he had returned from one of the other jobs he had been called to work on. Even from behind he had been able to tell that it was them. He hoped that they weren't moving. He climbed out of his car and headed towards the house. He went over to the first window he saw and peeked inside. He could see into the lounge and saw that there were still pictures of Nick and Grace on the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. He could also see Kay moving around in the kitchen area as she cleaned up. He then headed back over to his car and climbed back in. He started the car and headed in the direction that Dean and Sam had taken.

**~X~**

"It's nearly time for me to go to the clinic!" Grace said in a happy voice as she saw the time. Karen smiled at her as she did.

"I think I'm just as excited as you are to find out if you're having a girl or a boy." Karen admitted.

"I _really_ can't wait!" Grace told her. "Are you sure you don't mind me taking the whole afternoon off?"

"Of course I don't," Karen told her. "Kay will be here. And after all she did have the morning off."

"I can't wait for me and Nick to have to house to ourselves again for a while before junior here arrives." Grace confessed as she got a dreamy smile on her face and rubbed her bump.

"You'll need it," Karen told her in a knowing tone. "Once the baby arrives it will feel like you won't get a minute to yourselves."

"So Haley told me," Grace replied. "I can't believe that Jamie is almost one! I mean when we first arrived in Tree Hill he was a baby."

"I can't either," Karen agreed. "I'm just happy that we can share his first birthday as a family."

"It's good you have plenty of time to plan the party," Grace told her. "I heard it's going to be amazing."

"Haley said she wanted to keep it simple, but my first Grandson only turns one once," Karen told her. "So I'm doing it in style."

"I don't blame you," Grace said with a fond smile. "When this little one turns one, he or she is having the works!"

"Have you and Nick discussed any names yet?" Karen asked her.

"We have a huge list of both boys and girls names," Grace replied with a grin. "There are too many nice ones to choose just one."

"Well you have plenty of time." Karen told her as the café door opened and Nick and Keith strolled in.

"Hello there gorgeous," Nick greeted Grace as he smiled. "How is my wife and son or daughter getting on?"

"We are getting on great," Grace replied. "How's daddy?"

"Eager to find out what's in that bump of yours." Nick replied as he smiled widely.

"Hopefully Kay and Dean will be here soon." Keith said as he sat at the counter. As he did Kay and Dean came dashing through the door.

"See I told you we wouldn't be late." Dean said in a matter of fact tone.

"You guys look a little flustered," Grace said as she surveyed them. "And rumpled."

"That's what you look like when you move sis." Kay told her as she headed behind the counter.

"And how does your shirt end up inside out and the wrong way round?" Grace asked as she took her apron off and handed it to her sister.

"That Gracie is down to a horny husband." Kay whispered causing Grace to snigger quietly as she retrieved her purse. She then headed to the customer side of the counter.

"Come on Nick. Let's go and see our baby." she said in an excited voice.

"I can't wait." Nick said as he took hold of her hand.

"See you later guys." Grace called as they hurried out of the café door.

**~X~**

"Hello Grace, sorry to keep you waiting," Doctor Copeland apologized as he came back into the exam room. "My last patient took me a little longer to deal with than I thought."

"That's okay," Grace told him as she smiled. "It's fairly comfy on this bed."

"Glad to hear it," Doctor Copeland replied as he smiled in return. "So how are you feeling mom?"

"I feel great actually," Grace replied. "I've had a few head rushes when I've got up a little too fast and a little bit of backache. But other than that I've been good."

"And how is dad getting on?" Doctor Copeland asked Nick.

"I'm good," Nick replied. He then playfully added. "A little tired from the late night craving runs, but I think I'll survive."

"Good to hear it," Doctor Copeland told him with a laugh. "So shall we take a look at Davis junior?"

"I think we should." Grace said enthusiastically. Nick and the doctor laughed softly in response.

"Can you lift your gown so I can put some gel on your belly?" Doctor Copeland asked.

"Sure." Grace replied as she did as he asked. The doctor made sure that the blanket covering her lower half stayed in place.

Doctor Copeland then picked up the tube of gel and squirted some onto her bump as Nick took hold of Grace's hand. He looked down at her and smiled as he squeezed her hand. She gasped as the cold gel hit her skin. The doctor then picked the transducer up ready to begin the scan. Grace gasped as she saw their baby on the screen.

"It's so much bigger and clearer." she said as she glanced at Nick.

"Wow look at that!" he said in an awe filled whisper as Grace's eyes went back to the screen.

"Everything is looking perfect in there," Doctor Copeland told them. "Perfect size and development looks good. The placenta is in a great position."

"That's a relief." Grace said as she smiled. Nick nodded in agreement.

"Do you still want to know the sex?" Doctor Copeland asked. They had told him in previous appointments that they wanted to know and he was checking to see if they still did.

"We do." Nick replied.

"Yeah we have a nursery to prepare." Grace added.

"And names to figure out." Nick continued.

"Let's see if we can tell this time," Doctor Copeland replied with a laugh. The last time he had tried to tell them the baby was in a position where he had been unable to tell. He moved the scanner over Grace's belly and smiled. "Well you'll be pleased to know that junior here is letting us know that he's a boy."

"A boy?" Grace asked in an incredulous tone. She had secretly been hoping that they would have a son.

"Really?" Nick asked in the same tone as he broke out into a huge smile.

"Yes you're having a perfectly healthy baby boy. Congratulations," Doctor Copeland told them again. "I'll get you some pictures printed off and I'll see you in another two weeks this time."

**~X~**

"So are we having blue in the nursery then?" Nick asked as he and Grace surveyed the various colors of paint in front of them.

"But of course." Grace replied.

"Good idea," Nick told her. He grinned cheekily as he said. "It means less work for me."

"Our son is getting a nice fresh nursery." Grace told him.

"Our son," Nick replied as he once again broke out into a wide smile. "I love the sound of that."

"Me too," Grace agreed. "Do you think it would be crazy if we got like a sand colored carpet?"

"We can have whatever we want in our son's nursery," Nick told her as he kissed her temple. "We can always get it cleaned if we have to."

"I like that answer." Grace told him as she beamed widely.

"Are we ordering the furniture today too?" Nick asked as they went back to looking at the various shades of blue before them.

"I think we should," Grace answered. "It might take a while for delivery."

"So we're getting a crib, changing table, glider, drawers," Nick rhymed off. "What else?"

"Car seat and stroller," Grace told him. "And then we can get the other essentials in batches."

"Okay then," Nick replied with a chuckle. He then focused on a tin of paint as he did. "Why don't we get this one? It's appropriate don't you think?"

"Blue Babe," Grace said as she read the name of the color. "I think it's perfect."

"I'll get a couple of tins to start," Nick said as he picked them up and placed them in the shopping cart they had. "If we need more I can always come back."

"Good thinking," Grace agreed. "Now we just need the actual equipment to paint with."

"So what are you going to do while I'm decorating our sons nursery?" he asked as they began to head off to look for the other things.

"Supervising," she told him. "And then when you throw me out of the nursery because you have one of those hissy Nick fits that you had when we first met, I'll sit and watch TV while eating my own body weight in pizza."

"Sounds fun," Nick replied as he laughed. "Do you want to stop for pizza when we're done here?"

"You read my mind." Grace said happily.

"Well I better hurry then." he replied with a grin.

**~X~**

"I like how you thought ahead and ordered three take out pizzas." Grace said as she climbed out of their car in their driveway.

"Well it will save me having to go back out and it also means that you get your craving faster." he replied with a chuckle.

"You are really quite brainy on the quiet aren't you?" Grace asked as she kinked her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," Nick replied as he shook his head. "Why don't you head on into the house and I'll carry the stuff in."

"Yes you're definitely brainy." Grace told him as she went on her tip toes to kiss him.

"Grace." a voice said suddenly, causing their lips to separate. Grace frowned as she turned towards the voice. She saw who it was and her eyes went wide.

"Andy?" she asked in a shocked voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you Gracie," Andy replied as he came around the car until he was on the same side as them. He saw the swell of her belly and stopped. "You're _pregnant_?"

"Yeah I am," Grace replied as she moved away from Nick and faced Andy. "You're not a private investigator for nothing are you?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about," Andy said. Nick frowned as he studied the man. "Can we talk inside? It's a conversation that would be better with you sat down."

"You told my parents where I am haven't you?" she asked through narrowed eyes.

"No I haven't," he replied. "I was going to but then your mom started acting all weird. Then she told me she was tracing the phone call so she would know where I am. They're probably on their way."

"You better come inside then." Grace said as she looked at Nick with a frown.

"I'll bring your pizza in honey," he told her softly. "The rest can wait until later."

**~X~**

"I can't believe you've known where we've been all this time." Grace said in disbelief as Andy finished telling her everything almost an hour later.

"I can't believe that our parents were working together," Nick said with a sigh. He then frowned as he asked. "Do you think they'd bring my parents here too?"

"I honestly don't know," Andy admitted. "I wish that I'd just left you in peace now Grace. You and Kay."

"You know Kay's here too?" Grace asked in a stunned tone.

"Yeah I saw her and Dean moving into their apartment earlier with another guy." Andy replied.

"So you say my mom went all weirdo on the phone to you?" Grace asked and Andy nodded in response. "Now you know what it was like for Kay. And what it would be like for me if she made me go back there after what I had to do to get away from John Ryder. And did you know he isn't dead?"

"I had a feeling he might not be," Andy told her. "I read the article."

"There was a body missing of the tally and it could only have been him," Grace told him. "And who the hell wanted those articles anyway?"

"Your parents," Andy told her. "I think it was a joint decision."

"Great so mine were in on that too?" Nick asked as he shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"I don't want her to know where I am," Grace said. "I don't want her involved in my son's life. I don't want him to have to put up with them."

"You're having a son?" Andy asked in surprise.

"Yeah we just found out today," Grace told him. "We were supposed to be working on his nursery now."

"I'm sorry," Andy told her. "What if I try and throw her off your trail? What if I said that you'd moved someplace else?"

"You know what she's like Andy," Grace told her. "She would hire some other detective to hunt me down."

"Grace honey, remember what the doc said about avoiding stress," Nick told her softly as their doorbell rang. "I'll get it. It'll be Karen and Keith wanting to know how the scan went."

He stood from the sofa, headed to the door and opened it. His face turned to a mask of shock as he saw who was stood at the other side. His parents and Carly were there with a man and a woman that he guessed to be Grace and Kay's parents.

"Hello son." his father told him before Grace's mom pushed the door open and barged into the house.


	21. Gone

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. Hope you all enjoy this update.**

**Leese**

* * *

_"I can't believe you've known where we've been all this time." Grace said in disbelief as Andy finished telling her everything almost an hour later._

_"I can't believe that our parents were working together," Nick said with a sigh. He then frowned as he asked. "Do you think they'd bring my parents here too?"_

_"I honestly don't know," Andy admitted. "I wish that I'd just left you in peace now Grace. You and Kay."_

_"You know Kay's here too?" Grace asked in a stunned tone._

_"Yeah I saw her and Dean moving into their apartment earlier with another guy." Andy replied._

_"So you say my mom went all weirdo on the phone to you?" Grace asked and Andy nodded in response. "Now you know what it was like for Kay. And what it would be like for me if she made me go back there after what I had to do to get away from John Ryder. And did you know he isn't dead?"_

_"I had a feeling he might not be," Andy told her. "I read the article."_

_"There was a body missing off the tally and it could only have been him," Grace told him. "And who the hell wanted to publish those articles anyway?"_

_"Your parents," Andy told her. "I think it was a joint decision."_

_"Great so mine were in on that too?" Nick asked as he shook his head. "Unbelievable."_

_"I don't want her to know where I am," Grace said. "I don't want her involved in my sons' life. I don't want him to have to put up with them."_

_"You're having a son?" Andy asked in surprise._

_"Yeah we just found out today," Grace told him. "We were supposed to be working on his nursery now."_

_"I'm sorry," Andy told her. "What if I try and throw her off your trail? What if I said that you'd moved someplace else?"_

_"You know what she's like Andy," Grace told her. "She would hire some other detective to hunt me down."_

_"Grace honey, remember what the doc said about avoiding stress," Nick told her softly as their doorbell rang. "I'll get it. It'll be Karen and Keith wanting to know how the scan went."_

_He stood from the sofa, headed to the door and opened it. His face turned to a mask of shock as he saw who was stood at the other side. His parents and Carly were there with a man and a woman that he guessed to be Grace and Kay's parents._

_"Hello son." his father told him before Grace's mom pushed the door open and barged into the house._

"I don't remember inviting any of you in," Nick said in an annoyed tone as the others barged past him and went into the house. Only Carly stayed behind. "You're the only one I don't mind coming in here."

"Really?" Carly asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Come on in." Nick told her. She quickly walked into the house and he closed the door. He then made his way back over to Grace and sat by her side. He saw the two that were obviously her parents staring at her in shock.

"You're _pregnant_?" Lynn Andrews asked her daughter in disbelief.

"No I just ate too much," Grace replied sarcastically as she sighed. She wasn't in the mood for her parent's drama. "What are you doing here? You're not welcome. Did you not get the hint when I told you to not look for me?"

"But you told me that you love us!" Lynn told her.

"That's what you say to people like you who you know you're not going to see again when you're saying goodbye. I didn't mean it!" Grace said in response.

"How can you say that to us?" Tom asked as he frowned deeply. "We're your parents."

"Because it's the truth. You know I only realized when I started college just how much you smothered me," Grace told them. "And how much I just backed down and let you take control of my life. Well newsflash for you! I have my own life now; one where I'm happy. At least I was before you turned up."

"You don't know what you're on about," Lynn said as she dismissed every word that had left Grace's mouth. Andy watched as if he was seeing her parents for the first time. Lynn eyed Grace's bump as she said. "You'll come back home with us and we'll sort out this _mistake_ of yours. Then you'll go back to college and finish your education. You were so close to graduating and you just threw it all away."

"How _dare_ you call my baby a mistake!" Grace yelled in a disgusted voice. She glared at the people who called themselves her parents with hatred in her eyes. "The only mistake I ever made was not running away sooner!"

"You don't mean that!" Tom said to her.

"Yes I do!" Grace replied in a low angry tone. "You have no right coming here and speaking to me like this. I hate you!"

"Don't say things that you'll only regret later." Lynn warned her. Both Andy and Nick clenched their jaws in anger.

"I will _never_ regret saying that to you because it's the truth," Grace replied. "You know I wish that John Ryder had killed _you_. At least then I wouldn't have to put up with you right now."

"Take that back!" Tom demanded.

"Never," she told him as she stared at him defiantly. "You're through telling me what to do. Now get the _hell_ out of my house and never come back! I never want to see either of you again!"

"Grace," Nick said in a soft tone, earning him a surprised look from his parents and Carly. Grace moved her attention from her parents to look at him. "I know you can't help it right now, but you shouldn't get too stressed. It's not good for our baby."

"You're gonna be a dad?" Carly asked in surprise. Nick nodded. "Wow."

"Well I never thought I'd see the day where my son would surprise me like this." Steve said as Nick moved his attention to his father.

"Let me guess, I'm such a huge let down and you were right about me all along?" Nick replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Actually no," Steve replied. "You've grown into a respectable young man. I never thought that I would ever see you settled down in a home that you own, look normal instead of like you just got out of jail, be married, have a steady job and a baby on the way. Yet here you are."

"Well I've had a lot of growing up to do since the last time you saw me," Nick replied. "First with jail and then what happened in Ambrose."

"Thank you for keeping your sister safe," Ruth told him. "She told us how you ran into the garage to save her when that monster had her. She said that you arrived so quick that you mustn't have hesitated."

"I didn't," Nick told her. "All I could think was that sicko had my baby sister and I had to get her away from him. And I did. It's just a shame that I couldn't do it for everybody else."

"Why didn't you tell the cops that it was Dalton who stole the car?" Steve asked.

"Because he had a much brighter future ahead of him than I ever thought I could," Nick replied. "I mean yeah I had a football scholarship. It could have been over in the blink of an eye if I got injured or whatever. Dalton had way more than that."

"Why did he choose to get you into trouble for stealing that car?" Ruth asked as a tear slipped down her face.

"Probably because he knew that I wouldn't tell on a friend," Nick answered. "You know this is the most civil you've spoken to me since I was in high school. Answer me this one thing. Would you still be talking to me like this if I hadn't managed to get Carly out of Ambrose alive?"

"Probably not." Ruth admitted. Nick scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I _knew_ you would say that." he told them as Carly looked at them in astonishment.

"I can't believe that you actually just said that," she said in disbelief. "I thought parents weren't supposed to have a favorite?"

"They're not," Nick told her. "But it's been more than clear since we were about four that they both preferred you."

"No we did-" Steve began. However, he was cut off by the sound of the front door opening and several people walking in.

"Hey sis! You never call-" Kay began as she led the procession into the house. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the two people she hated more than anything. "Oh my _God_! What are they doing here?"

"Trying to get me to go back with them, but I'm not," Grace replied. "I asked them to leave, so I don't know why they're still here."

"Because they're too stupid for their own good." Kay replied as she glared at them. Dean did too. Karen and Keith were behind them feeling uncomfortable at intruding on a family matter. Behind them Sam was just heading into the house. He closed the door and surveyed the scene in front of him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Lynn asked Kay in an unpleasant tone.

"She's here because I want her here," Grace answered. "Unlike you."

"N-Nick," Carly stuttered as she reached out to touch his arm. He moved his attention from his wife to his sister and saw her looking pale, upset and socked. "Am I hallucinating?"

"No you're not," Nick replied as he followed her line of vision. He saw that she was looking at Sam. "That's Sam, Dean's younger brother."

"But he looks exactly like-" Carly began. She broke off, unable to say her dead boyfriend's name.

"I know," Nick told her softly. He knew that it had to be hard for her. "I kind of reacted the same way when I first saw him. In my defense it was stupid a.m. and I was half asleep. I thought I was seeing a ghost or something."

"Don't worry I'm getting used to the freaked out looks now." Sam joked as he smiled. Even Carly and Nick's parents were staring at him in shock.

"I'm sorry to stare," Carly apologized as she went over to him. "You're even the same height and build as him."

"Sorry you have to witness this," Grace said to Karen softly. She then let her voice rise as she practically yelled. "But I'm about to go completely crazy at my so-called parents unless they get the _hell_ out of my house! Do I have to call the cops to get them to physically remove you?"

"Grace-" Lynn began.

"Don't Grace me _mother_!" Grace replied angrily as she got up off the sofa. She quickly went over to her parents. "I mean it! If you are not out of here in two minutes, I'm gonna, whoa!"

"Grace!" Nick said in an urgent tone as she began to sway on her feet. He ran over to her in record time and caught her as she slumped to the floor. He brushed her hair back from her face and saw that her eyes were closed. "Grace honey wake up! Come on!"

"What's wrong with her?" Kay asked in concern as she knelt at the other side of Grace.

"I don't know," Nick said in a worried tone. He then looked at her parents angrily. "If you don't get out of here I won't be responsible for my actions. Only Carly is welcome to stay."

"Come on let's leave." Ruth said to Steve softly. He nodded as they turned to head towards the doorway. They gave Carly a soft smile as they did.

"Didn't I make myself clear enough?" Nick asked.

"Maybe Sam and I have to literally throw them out," Dean said as he glared at Lynn and Tom. "It'll make a change, you two being on the receiving end on an eviction."

"Come on, let's go," Tom said to his wife. "I don't know why we're wasting our time here anyway."

"Me neither." Lynn replied as they followed Steve and Ruth out of the front door. They closed it with a loud crash and Grace's eyes fluttered open.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked her as he looked down at her worriedly and stroked her hair.

"I felt so dizzy," she replied as she moved to sit up. She again felt the too familiar head rush and leaned against Nick for support. "Still do."

"Let's get you on the sofa," he replied. He then carefully lifted her into his arms and placed her down on the sofa. "I can't believe they turned up."

"Me neither." Kay agreed as she and Dean sat down. Karen and Keith sat by Andy. Sam and Carly were now sat on two chairs that went with the small dining table that was near a window in a corner of the lounge. Dean nudged her and pointed over at them. They saw that they were having a hushed conversation.

"I think Sam finally got himself a girly!" Dean whispered as he grinned suggestively.

"Hopefully they won't bother you again," Andy said as he frowned. "You know I've never seen that side of them until today. I heard a bit of your mother's on the phone, but that was as far as it went."

"Welcome to our lives Andy." Kay said with a sigh.

"Oh before I forget," Grace said as she looked over at Andy, Karen and Keith. "Karen, Keith this is Andy, my Godfather and family friend. He's also a private investigator. Andy this is Karen and Keith, our surrogate parents and employers."

"Nice to meet you." Andy said as he smiled. He then shook each of their hands.

"Likewise." Keith replied with a smile.

"You too." Karen added.

"So sis, now that the drama is over with those morons, am I getting a niece or a nephew?" Kay asked Grace excitedly.

"You're getting a nephew." Grace replied.

"Congratulations." Karen and Keith said as they heard the news.

"Can you not send that one back so I can get a niece?" Kay asked jokingly. Grace laughed and shook her head.

"No and I wouldn't want to," she replied. "I'm glad we're having a boy. I secretly hoped we would be."

"You did?" Nick asked as he smiled and looked at her. She nodded and smiled in return. Nick then kissed her lovingly. Carly watched the exchange with a happy smile. It was good to finally see her brother happy.

"I'm hungry for something yummy!" Grace suddenly said as she pushed Nick away slightly. She then looked at her bump. "Suggestions would be great little guy."

"How about I go and rustle something up?" Karen suggested. She was met by a round of grateful responses and she laughed as she headed into Nick and Grace's kitchen. Kay went to help her.

**~X~**

"I'm glad that he's okay." Nathan said in a relieved tone as he carried a sleeping Jamie out of the hospital. Haley was at his side looking as relieved as he felt.

"Me too," she agreed. "I'm glad it was just an ear infection and nothing more serious."

"Same here," Nathan told her as he kissed her. "I don't think I've ever felt as worried as that in my life."

"Me neither," Haley replied. "I'm just sorry that you missed the bus to the game."

"The coach was cool about it when I called him," Nathan replied. "Even he said my son's health comes before a game. And it's just a charity game. It's not like it's a league game or anything like that."

"I never thought I'd hear a coach saying those words." Haley told him as they headed to their car.

"It could be because I told him that I was gonna drive myself there so that I wouldn't miss it," Nathan confessed. "I'll just be a little sleepy when I get there. I might not be able to call when I get there. I'll probably just have to get straight on the court. And if I fall into a sleep coma afterwards, I will call you first thing in the morning."

"What?" Haley asked in surprise. "Nathan, should you be doing that? You're exhausted. What happens if you fall asleep while you're driving? You better call me as soon as you can."

"I promise you I won't," he assured her. "I'll have a constant coffee supply and I'll make regular bathroom stops to splash water on my face. It's only a short drive Hales."

"Just be careful," she told him as she gave him a worried look. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be careful I promise," he told her as they reached the car. Haley opened the doors and he placed Jamie in his car seat. They then climbed into the car themselves and Nathan started the engine. As he did the clouds seemed to burst and rain began to pour down. He looked at her and grinned. "Mmm rain!"

"I wish you didn't have to go to the game," she said as she sighed. Nathan began the short drive back to the apartment. "We could do other stuff in the rain, rather than you having to drive in it."

"I wish I didn't either now that you said that," Nathan said in a longing tone. "But I have to Hales. As much as it pains me to turn you down when you're obviously getting into kinky mode, I'm gonna have to. And that's something that I never thought that I would say."

"Me neither," Haley replied with a small smile. "I bet the coach would be very impressed if he could have heard that."

"He probably would be, but he's never going to find out about this conversation," Nathan replied with a laugh. "I just hope it's raining when I get back."

"Me too." Haley told him as he turned onto the road that their apartment was on.

"I take it you'll be praying to the rain god on your way home then?" she asked as she laughed softly.

"Too right I will," he told her as he pulled up outside of their building. He turned the engine off and grinned as he gave her a sideways glance. "I'm so glad that you have a white shirt on. Why don't you go ahead and I'll carry Jamie."

"You sure?" she asked and he nodded. "You're so sweet."

"I don't have any sweet intentions with that offer," he told her playfully. "If you carry Jamie that means the best part of your shirt won't get wet."

"Nathan!" Haley said as she laughed.

"Hales humor me. I have a long drive ahead of me. An awesome picture in my head of my girl in a see through wet shirt will _definitely_ keep me awake," he told her as he gave her a pleading puppy dog look and added. "Can you slip any undergarments off before you do though?"

"Seeing as though it's for your own safety, I'll do it," Haley replied as she managed to slip her bra off without removing her shirt. "Happy now?"

"I will never figure out how girls manage to do that," he said as he got a thoughtful look on his face. "I'll be happy when that shirt is all wet."

"I just hope nobody else sees me." Haley said as she climbed out of the car. Nathan eagerly followed.

**~X~**

"Karen that was absolutely delicious." Andy told her as he finished his dinner.

"Thank you," Karen replied with a smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I've yet to meet someone who doesn't say that the first time they try some of her food." Keith told him with a smile.

"I said that she should have won awards or something," Grace said. "When we first got here, I thought it was just because we hadn't eaten properly in a while that the food tasted so good, but I was wrong."

"I agree," Nick added. "I thought the same. Thanksgiving and Christmas were the best ones ever. And that was just because of the food, never mind all the other awesome stuff on top."

"What's for dessert?" Grace asked as she smiled widely at Karen. "The baby wants to know."

"Sure he does sis." Kay replied as she laughed.

"I _am_ eating for two remember." Grace told her with an amused smile.

"We brought apple pie from the café." Karen told her. Grace's eyes lit up.

"I forgot to bring it in," Keith said. "It's still in the car. I'll go and get it."

"It's a good thing that it's not overly warm tonight." Karen told him.

"Well we could have always had it hot if that happened," Keith replied as he grinned. He then headed out of the front door to retrieve the pie. He came back moments later soaking wet. "It's pouring down out there."

"So I can see." Karen said as she took in the sight of her soaked husband.

"Please tell me that the pie isn't waterlogged." Grace said as she frowned.

"No the pie is perfectly fine." Keith assured her as he headed over to the table.

"Damn, do you want a towel?" Nick asked as he saw just how drenched Keith was.

"Yeah that would be good." Keith replied. Karen took the pie from his hands as Kay began to clear the empty plates away.

"You can go get him one while I cut the pie." Karen told Nick in an amused tone.

"Karen, can I have a really big piece please?" Grace asked hopefully.

"Seeing as though it's you, I think I'll let you." Karen answered with a laugh. She laughed even more as she saw Grace's happy reaction, before she headed to the kitchen.

**~X~**

Nathan sighed as he drove along the road towards Charlotte. The rain was coming down with a renewed force and had made him slow his driving right down. He hoped he would have been where he needed to by now, but thanks to the weather; he was running behind by almost forty five minutes. He let out a moan of frustration as he saw that there had obviously been an accident and the traffic was now going along at a snails pace. The water on the windows made the flashing lights of the emergency services filter into his car like a kaleidoscope.

As the traffic came to a stop to let an ambulance pull out from the accident site, Nathan saw that there was a broken down car on the shoulder. The yellow hazard lights were blinking almost hypnotically. He peered out of the window trying to get a closer look and saw that it was obviously a family car. The cartoon sun blinds in the back windows and the stuffed toys on the shelf at the back were clear give aways.

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief as he thought of Haley and Jamie safe and warm back home in their apartment. He then smiled as his thoughts went to Haley standing in the rain in her white shirt. She had given him a clear view of what lay underneath as the sopping fabric clung to her body like a second skin. He was so engrossed in thinking of her that he jumped when he heard a knock on his window. He looked to his right and could only make out a dark shape. He sighed as he reluctantly lowered the window a little way.

"Sorry to bother you," the man said as he bent slightly and looked in at Nathan. "I was wondering if I could trouble you for a ride to the next gas station. My car's broken down and I have no signal to gall a tow truck. I wouldn't ask but I need to get home to my kids."

"Is that your car?" Nathan asked as he nodded to the one that was practically adjacent to his.

"Yeah," the man replied. "I don't know what's wrong with it. It just upped and died on me."

Nathan was silent for a few moments as he wondered if he should give the guy a ride. The gas station was on his route and it wouldn't add on any more time to his journey. He then thought about if it was him that was in this situation and wanted to get back to Haley and Jamie and what it would be like if nobody offered any assistance.

"Okay hop in." Nathan found himself saying.

"You're a lifesaver," the man replied as he made his way round to the passenger seat. He opened the door and climbed in. The door closing as he did suddenly sounded ominous to Nathan and he hoped that he hadn't just made a huge mistake. "It's definitely coming down huh? Doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon either."

"You're right there," Nathan replied. "Honestly not the type of weather that you want to be driving in."

"I hear you." the man replied.

"Have you been waiting for help for long?" Nathan asked as the traffic began moving again.

"About an hour," his passenger told him. "That accident happened just before my car died. Damn where are my manners? I should introduce myself. The name's John. John Ryder."

"Nathan Scott." Nathan replied. He frowned slightly. There was something about that name that seemed to be familiar but he couldn't place why.

"Are you heading home?" John asked him.

"No, I'm heading to a charity basketball game that I'm supposed to be playing in in Charlotte," Nathan replied as he concentrated on the road. "Somehow I don't think I'll be there on time."

"Don't you usually travel in a bus?" John asked as he tried not to smile.

"We do, but I missed it," Nathan told him. "I was at the hospital with my son, so the coach let me off."

"You don't look old enough to have a son." John remarked.

"He's not even one yet," Nathan told him as he smiled proudly. "It's his first birthday in a couple of weeks."

"I take it you have a big celebration planned?" John asked pretending to be the ever doting father.

"My mom has," Nathan told him with a laugh. "How old are your kids?"

"I don't have any kids." John replied. Nathan frowned at his answer.

"But you said that you wanted to get home to your kids." Nathan said before he swallowed harshly. He was beginning to get an uneasy feeling.

"I know I did," John replied his facade suddenly changing. "It seemed like the only way that I would get a ride."

"But your car had all the kids stuff in it." Nathan added as the uneasy feeling became stronger and stronger.

"That wasn't my car," John told him. He let out a chuckle that sent shivers along Nathan's spine. "I drove it but it didn't belong to me. Can I ask you something?"

"That depends on what it is." Nathan replied hoping his voice sounded normal. His eyes kept looking around, hoping to spot the gas station so that he could get this guy out of his car.

"Have you ever thought about dying?" John asked. Nathan glanced at him sideways and saw the sinister smirk on his face. "I mean have you ever thought that when that moment you could choose how another person would take your life?"

"Not really." Nathan answered as he mentally kicked himself for agreeing to give this nut job a ride.

"Well today is your lucky day. I'm going to be that person," John told him. Nathan almost crashed his car as the words registered. He then wished that he had as John Ryder leaned over to him. Nathan saw the knife in his hand as he did. "So you're a basketball player huh?"

"Uh huh." Nathan replied as he did his best to keep his eyes on the road and on the knife.

"So I'm guessing, muscles, tendons and fingers are really useful for that game," John said in a sinister tone. Nathan hoped that he was having a nightmare. "So which would you father lose?"

"Excuse me?" Nathan squeaked in a shocked voice. He didn't know how he was still controlling the car. He felt like he was floating out of his body and looking down at the ridiculous scene in the car.

"You heard," John told him. "Which would you rather lose?"

"None of them." Nathan replied instinctively.

"Wrong answer," John said in response, before he plunged the knife into Nathan's right thigh. Nathan let out a pained noise as he did. He glanced down and was surprised when jets of blood didn't begin pumping out of the wound. "Don't worry, I missed the major artery. Don't want you dying on me before I'm done with you now do I?"

"Are you _crazy_?" Nathan asked as he pulled the car over. "Get the fuck out of my car before I stab _you_."

"That isn't going to happen," John told him in a calm voice. "Not yet anyway."

"Like hell it isn't!" Nathan yelled as he tried not to think of the pain that was radiating throughout his leg.

"I'll get out if you say one thing," John said as he pulled a gun out of his coat pocket, cocked it and pressed it against Nathan's forehead. "I want you to say four little words: I... want... to... die."

**~X~**

The next morning, Nick, Grace, Karen, Keith, Dean, Kay, Sam and Carly were in the café at the counter. Kay and Karen were working and the rest were sat eating their breakfast. Keith was reading through the sports section of the paper, eagerly awaiting the result of the previous night's basketball game.

"Hmm that's odd." Keith said as he read the article.

"What is?" Karen asked him curious.

"Nathan didn't play last night," Keith told her as he frowned. "It says that he didn't even show up at the arena."

"Really?" Karen asked in surprise.

"Well it says according to sources," Keith replied as he continued to read. "I hope everything is okay."

"Maybe he's sick or injured." Nick suggested as he heard them talking.

"He would have called to tell us that he wasn't playing," Keith told him. "I just hope that everything is okay with the three of them."

"I'm sure either him or Haley will call soon," Karen replied. As she finished talking the café phone began to ring. "See they probably heard us."

"That was pretty good timing." Keith said with a slight laugh as Karen went over to answer it.

He continued to read through the article as the others ate their food. Kay went about serving the few customers that were there. Karen finished her conversation on the phone and then headed back over to where everybody was gathered. Keith looked up saw the shocked and worried look on her face. As did the others that were sat at the counter.

"What is it?" Keith asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nathan's missing."


	22. The Trick is to Keep Breathing

**Thanks for all the great reviews for the last chapter. I loved reading your reactions to what happened to Nathan. You will find out exactly what John Ryder has done with Nathan in this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Just a word of warning, there are some disturbing scenes in this chapter towards the end, that won't be everybody's idea of pleasant reading.**

* * *

_The next morning, Nick, Grace, Karen, Keith, Dean, Kay, Sam and Carly were in the café at the counter. Kay and Karen were working and the rest were sat eating their breakfast. Keith was reading through the sports section of the paper, eagerly awaiting the result of the previous night's basketball game._

_"Hmm that's odd." Keith said as he read the article._

_"What is?" Karen asked him curious._

_"Nathan didn't play last night," Keith told her as he frowned. "It says that he didn't even show up at the arena."_

_"Really?" Karen asked in surprise._

_"Well it says according to sources," Keith replied as he continued to read. "I hope everything is okay."_

_"Maybe he's sick or injured." Nick suggested as he heard them talking._

_"He would have called to tell us that he wasn't playing," Keith told him. "I just hope that everything is okay with the three of them."_

_"I'm sure either him or Haley will call soon," Karen replied. As she finished talking the café phone began to ring. "See they probably heard us."_

_"That was pretty good timing." Keith said with a slight laugh as Karen went over to answer it._

_He continued to read through the article as the others ate their food. Kay went about serving the few customers that were there. Karen finished her conversation on the phone and then headed back over to where everybody was gathered. Keith looked up saw the shocked and worried look on her face. As did the others that were sat at the counter._

_"What is it?" Keith asked in concern. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nathan's missing."_

"Nathan's _missing_?" Keith asked in a shocked tone. "What do you mean missing?"

"Haley said that they took Jamie to the hospital because he wasn't well so Nathan missed the bus to take him to the game," Karen began. "So after he dropped them off at the apartment and got his things, he drove to the game. But he didn't arrive."

"Do you think he could have had an accident?" Grace asked.

"Haley said that she phoned around the hospitals but nobody matching Nathan's description was admitted." Karen replied.

"Is Jamie okay?" Keith asked as he frowned.

"He has an ear infection," Karen told him as she sighed. "Haley's beside herself. She can't even report him missing until twenty four hours have passed."

"Let's hope that he turns up before then," Keith said. "Maybe he's had car trouble and no phone reception."

"I hope it's something as simple as that," Karen said in a worried tone. "And not something more sinister."

**~X~**

Nathan opened his eyes and blinked to try and relieve the fog that seemed to be settled in his head. His skull felt like it was three times too big to fit under his scalp and like it was stuffed with cotton wool. His right thigh was agony from where the knife had been stabbed into it and he could feel a slight burning pain in it too. He tried to move but realized that he was restrained to whatever he was led on. He presumed that it was some kind of concrete slab as it was stone cold and felt rough on the exposed skin of his arms.

He lifted his head and looked around at his surroundings. It looked like he was in a derelict basement of an old house. There was a battered light fitting directly above him that held a bare bulb. It was unlit and the room was illuminated by light that came in through the four tiny windows that were in a line on one wall. Nathan frowned as he saw that each one was no bigger than a DVD case and had jagged glass in each frame. He saw that his arms and legs were secured so that he was spread-eagled on the concrete he was led on. He also noticed that there was an old bathtub against one wall that had an old blanket over one side. Right above it, there was an old, solid looking pipe. Right next to tub was an old battered chest type freezer that had an old spindle chair in front of it. At the other side of the tub there was an old metal boiler.

He wondered how long he had been there and how long he had been out of it. He knew that it had to be a few hours at least, with it now being daylight. He then thought to Haley and wondered what she was thinking right then. He knew that she would be going out of her mind with worry, while trying to hold it together so that she could look after Jamie. His thoughts then shifted to his son. He wondered if he would ever see him again and if he would be there for his first birthday which was a matter of a few weeks away. He finally realized that he was alone as the fog lifted a little more. He began to move his arms to get some circulation back in them. It took a few minutes as he had limited movement the way he was restrained. He did the same with his legs and grunted in pain as the wound on his thigh screamed at him. He looked down at the hole in his sweats where the knife had been and saw a little patch of fresh blood seep into the blue fabric. He then began to strain against his bonds, hoping that his actions would loosen them.

**~X~**

"Is there any news on Nathan yet?" Grace asked Karen as she came into the lounge at the Scott house. Karen had asked her to sit by the phone in case anybody phoned there. She had closed the café and waited there for a call and Keith had done the same at the auto shop.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Karen said in a weary tone.

"The only call you got was from some company asking if you wanted new windows," Grace replied. "So I told them, not very nicely, to stop calling."

"Thanks." Karen told her as Nick came out of the kitchen carrying some hot drinks.

"I made you some tea." he said as he looked at Karen.

"I'm going to need something stronger than tea," Karen told him. "It's now been twenty four hours."

"So who files the missing persons report?" Grace asked as she took the tea from Nick.

"Haley said that she wants to do it seeing as though she's his wife," Karen said as tears began to fall from her eyes. Nick quickly wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. "Keith's on his way to Durham so that he can be with her when she does. Then he's going to bring her and Jamie back here."

"Can we help with anything?" Grace asked Karen softly.

"You already are by being here." Karen told her as she moved out of Nick's embrace. She then headed over to the liquor cabinet and took out a bottle of scotch.

"I was talking with Dean and Sam earlier and we all agreed that if you want us to go out searching for him we will," Nick told her. "The more eyes the better right?"

"That's right," Karen said as she took a deep gulp of scotch. "I just hope the police will be helpful. You hear reports on cases like this and most of the time they don't turn out well at all."

"But there are those that do," Grace told her gently. "Nathan's strong. I'm sure that if anybody does have him against his will he'll be fighting like hell to get away from them and back to his family. When I had the misfortune of meeting John Ryder I never thought that I would ever survive the things he put me through but I did. Nathan is stronger than me."

"Why would anyone have Nathan and be holding him?" Karen asked. "I can't understand that. I've been going over every possible scenario in my head all day and I can't think why anybody would take him."

"From experience, it's being in the wrong place at the wrong time," Nick told her. "And Grace is right. When you find yourself in a situation like that you surprise yourself with just how hard you fight."

"I just hope that he manages to come back home alive," Karen said as she broke into sobs. "I don't know what I'd do if he didn't come back."

Nick and Grace shared a look as Grace went over to Karen and gathered her into a hug. It reminded Grace of the hug they had shared when she and Nick had first arrived in Tree Hill. As she tried to comfort Karen, Grace prayed that Nathan would make it back to them in one piece.

**~X~**

Nathan was still struggling against the bonds that still held him securely to the concrete slab. His wrists were sore from where he had been straining against them and the skin was raw and bleeding slightly. He now couldn't see anything in the room as the sun had set a while ago and everything was now pitch black. He stopped struggling as he thought that he heard a noise outside where the door was. He held his breath and listened for any indication that his abductor was on his way in. He heard nothing and went back to trying to free himself.

He thought back to the car ride as he did. He couldn't believe that he was so stupid as to pick up a complete stranger. He had heard enough horror stories over the years to know better. Yet because the guy had seemed like a family man and had mentioned he needed to get home to his kids, Nathan had stupidly given him a ride. Nathan cursed his judgment. If he had just ignored the man knocking on his window, he would be at home with Haley and Jamie right then, rather than prisoner in some grubby, shabby basement. He then began to think back to how he had gotten here.

_Nathan sighed as he drove along the road towards Charlotte. The rain was coming down with a renewed force and had made him slow his driving right down. He hoped that he would have been where he needed to by now, but thanks to the weather; he was running behind by almost forty five minutes. He let out a moan of frustration as he saw that there had obviously been an accident and the traffic was now going along at a snails pace. The water on the windows made the flashing lights of the emergency services filter into his car like a constantly moving kaleidoscope. As the traffic came to a stop to let an ambulance pull out from the accident site, Nathan saw that there was a broken down car on the shoulder. The yellow hazard lights were blinking almost hypnotically. He peered out of the window trying to get a closer look and saw that it was obviously a family car. The cartoon sun blinds in the back windows and the stuffed toys on the shelf at the back were clear giveaways._

_Nathan breathed a sigh of relief as he thought of Haley and Jamie safe and warm back home in their apartment. He then smiled as his thoughts went to Haley standing in the rain in her white shirt. She had given him a clear view of what lay underneath as the sopping fabric clung to her body like a second skin. He was so engrossed in thinking of her that he jumped when he heard a knock on his window. He looked to his right and could only make out a dark shape. He sighed as he reluctantly lowered the window a little way._

_"Sorry to bother you," the man said as he bent slightly and looked in at Nathan. "I was wondering if I could trouble you for a ride to the next gas station. My car's broken down and I have no signal to call a tow truck. I wouldn't ask but I need to get home to my kids."_

_"Is that your car?" Nathan asked as he nodded to the one that was practically adjacent to his._

_"Yeah," the man replied. "I don't know what's wrong with it. It just upped and died on me."_

_Nathan was silent for a few moments as he wondered if he should give the guy a ride. The gas station was on his route and it wouldn't add on any more time to his journey. He then thought about if it was him that was in this situation and wanted to get back to Haley and Jamie and what it would be like if nobody offered any assistance._

_"Okay hop in." Nathan found himself saying._

_"You're a lifesaver," the man replied as he made his way round to the passenger seat. He opened the door and climbed in. The door closing as he did suddenly sounded ominous to Nathan and he hoped that he hadn't just made a huge mistake. "It's definitely coming down huh? Doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon either."_

_"You're right there," Nathan replied. "Honestly not the type of weather that you want to be driving in."_

_"I hear you." the man replied._

_"Have you been waiting for help for long?" Nathan asked as the traffic began moving again._

_"About an hour," his passenger told him. "That accident happened just before my car died. Damn where are my manners? I should introduce myself. The name's John. John Ryder."_

_"Nathan Scott." Nathan replied. He frowned slightly. There was something about that name that seemed to be familiar but he couldn't place why._

_"Are you heading home?" John asked him._

_"No, I'm heading to a basketball game that I'm supposed to be playing in in Charlotte," Nathan replied as he concentrated on the road. "Somehow I don't think I'll be there on time."_

_"Don't you usually travel in a bus?" John asked as he tried not to smile._

_"We do, but I missed it," Nathan told him. "I was at the hospital with my son, so the coach let me off."_

_"You don't look old enough to have a son." John remarked._

_"He's not even one yet," Nathan told him as he smiled proudly. "It's his first birthday in four weeks."_

_"I take it you have a big celebration planned?" John asked pretending to be the ever doting father._

_"My mom has," Nathan told him with a laugh. "How old are your kids?"_

_"I don't have any kids." John replied his facade suddenly changing. Nathan frowned at his answer._

_"But you said that you wanted to get home to your kids." Nathan said before he swallowed harshly. He was beginning to get an uneasy feeling._

_"I know I did," John replied. "It seemed like the only way that I would get a ride."_

_"But your car had all the kids stuff in it." Nathan added as the uneasy feeling became stronger and stronger._

_"That wasn't my car," John told him. He let out a chuckle that sent shivers along Nathan's spine. "I drove it but it didn't belong to me. Can I ask you something?"_

_"That depends on what it is." Nathan replied hoping his voice sounded normal. His eyes kept looking around, hoping to spot the gas station so that he could get this guy out of his car._

_"Have you ever thought about dying?" John asked. Nathan glanced at him sideways and saw the sinister smirk on his face. "I mean have you ever thought that when that moment arrives you could choose how another person would take your life?"_

_"Not really." Nathan answered as he mentally kicked himself for agreeing to give this nut job a ride._

_"Well today is your lucky day. I'm going to be that person," John told him. Nathan almost crashed his car as the words registered. He then wished that he had as John Ryder leaned over to him. Nathan saw the knife in his hand as he did. "So you're a basketball player huh?"_

_"Uh huh." Nathan replied as he did his best to keep his eyes on the road and on the knife._

_"So I'm guessing, muscles, tendons and fingers are really useful for that game," John said in a sinister tone. Nathan hoped that he was having a nightmare. "So which would you rather lose?"_

_"Excuse me?" Nathan squeaked in a shocked voice. He didn't know how he was still controlling the car. He felt like he was floating out of his body and looking down at the ridiculous scene in the car._

_"You heard," John told him. "Which would you rather lose?"_

_"None of them." Nathan replied instinctively._

_"Wrong answer," John said in response, before he plunged the knife into Nathan's left thigh. Nathan let out a pained noise as he did. He glanced down and was surprised when jets of blood didn't begin pumping out of the wound. "Don't worry, I missed the major artery. Don't want you dying on me before I'm done with you now do I?"_

_"Are you crazy?" Nathan asked as he pulled the car over. "Get the fuck out of my car before I stab you."_

_"That isn't going to happen," John told him in a calm voice. "Not yet anyway."_

_"Like hell it isn't!" Nathan yelled as he tried not to think of the pain that was radiating throughout his leg._

_"I'll get out if you say one thing," John said as he pulled a gun out of his coat pocket, cocked it and pressed it against Nathan's forehead. "I want you to say four little words: I... want... to... die."_

_"What?" Nathan asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe what was actually happening in the car._

_"I said I want you to say I want to die," John said in an eerily calm voice. Nathan's eyes widened in alarm and shock as he stared at the psychotic man that was sat in his passenger seat. John then let out an even eerier chuckle. "I wish that you could see the look on your face right now. It's very amusing."_

_Nathan took that opportunity to grab at the gun that was against his forehead. He caught John slightly off guard and managed to move the gun so that it wasn't facing him. John however quickly regained his composure and began to fight back. Nathan had difficulty moving due to the knife that was still sticking out of his thigh. John grabbed the handle of the knife and twisted it causing Nathan to yell out in pain. John then hit Nathan on the head with the gun not once, but three times. Nathan moaned in pain and slumped in his seat slightly as the blows dazed him. He then felt John release his seatbelt before dragging him over to the passenger side of the car. He heard the door open and felt rain and the wind on his face as John climbed out. The door then slammed in his face. It was only a matter of moments before John sat in the drivers' seat and began to drive the car away. Nathan stared out of the rain covered window as he desperately tried to see where he was being taken. He couldn't really make out much because of the rain and the blows to his head had made his vision blurry. He felt the car leave the road and move over rough terrain. He saw nothing but trees as John drove the car to wherever he was heading. It was then that Nathan succumbed to the drowsiness he had been fighting since John had hit him._

**~X~**

"Hey Haley," Grace said as Haley walked through the door of Karen and Keith's house. Keith followed her carrying Jamie in his arms. Haley turned to Grace and hugged her. "This is probably a stupid question but how are you holding up?"

"I don't know," Haley said as she began to cry again. "I'm so scared for him. I just want him back here so that I know he's safe."

"I know Haley," Grace said softly as she guided Haley over to the sofa. Karen went over to Keith and took Jamie from him. He then headed back outside to get the luggage. "Let's get you sat down."

"I'll go and make some tea." Nick said as he stood and headed to the kitchen.

"Can I ask you a question?" Haley said to Grace.

"Sure you can." Grace told her.

"What was it like having a crazy person after you?" she asked. Grace looked at her in confusion.

"How do you know about that?" Grace asked.

"I read the article that was in the paper. And Karen filled me in on the rest. I hope you don't mind her telling me but I didn't want to bring it all back to you," Haley told her. "I told Nathan but I don't think he was really paying attention because he was playing an Xbox game."

"It's okay. I'm actually glad that you know. But it wasn't fun Haley," Grace told her with a sigh. "Do you want me to be completely honest?"

"Yeah." Haley replied.

"It was the worst time of my life," Grace said. "John Ryder put me through so many horrible and devastating things that I'll never forget. But I was also determined to get away from him alive. Why do you ask?"

"What if someone like him has Nathan?" Haley asked sadly.

"Then Nathan will make that person wish that he had never messed with him," Grace told her. "Nathan also has the advantage of being a trained athlete. He's fit and strong. He'll make any kidnappers life hell."

"I hope you're right." Haley said quietly. She dreaded to think that he could be at the mercy of some deranged lunatic.

**~X~**

"Ah you're awake," John Ryder said as he walked into the room where he had Nathan. He flicked the light on and Nathan clamped his eyes closed as the light assaulted his eyes. He was surprised that this place still had electricity. "I thought I might have hit you a little too hard with the gun. I wanted you to be awake for what I have in store for you."

"Why are you keeping me here?" Nathan asked in a raspy voice. His throat felt like sandpaper as he hadn't had anything to drink since he had left Haley at the apartment.

"That is a very interesting question and the answer is pretty long winded. I'm not sure I have the time to tell you," John replied. He then chuckled as he said. "Of course I have the time to tell you. You're not going anywhere anytime soon."

"You can't keep me here!" Nathan told him. He opened his eyes again as they had finally adjusted to the bright light above him. "People will be looking for me."

"Oh I can keep you here and I will," John told him. "And you're right, people are looking for you. Your wife for one. I have to say she is pretty hot. She looked so sad when she was going into the police station with some guy. Once I've done with you I'm going to have some fun with her. It's been a while since I've had a good looking woman."

"You leave her alone!" Nathan yelled as he strained against his bonds harder. John chuckled as he watched him.

"Actually I have an even better idea," he said. "I'll bring her back here and make you watch as I do whatever the hell I want to her."

"You leave her alone!" Nathan repeated.

"You know it's a pity she wasn't there when I went into your apartment," John continued like he had never heard Nathan. Nathan glared at him angrily. "I know where she is though. She left you a sweet little note in case you went back there. She's with your family in Tree Hill. So I'm guessing the guy she went to the cops with was your dear old daddy. So after I've had some fun with you and I've had a rest, I'm going to go and see what Tree Hill is like. You never know who I might run into there."

"You leave my family alone!" Nathan told him.

"Not gonna happen." John told him in response.

"Why are you doing this?" Nathan asked again.

"You really want to know?" John asked in response.

"Yes!" Nathan replied. "What did I ever do to you? Except offer you a ride."

"That's how I play my game," John began. "Whoever picks me up when I'm hitchhiking becomes my new pawn. I'm the last person that they see before they die. If it hadn't have been for one feisty brunette I would have killed every single person that I've come across. So far, she's the only one who has gotten away from me. But she has made it so that I'm extra cautious. John Ryder doesn't make the same mistake twice."

"Oh my God!" Nathan said as it dawned on him who this man really was. "You're the one who killed Grace's boyfriend."

"How do you know that her name is Grace?" John asked curiously. He wanted to see if he knew her or if he had just read the article about her and Nick.

"There was an article." Nathan told him.

"I'm glad you saw it. I love seeing my work in print." John said sounding proud.

"Did you really rip Jim in half?" Nathan found himself asking. John frowned as he heard what Nathan said.

"How did you know that happened?" John asked. Nathan mentally kicked himself. "It wasn't in the article. Only people who know Grace would know that."

"It was in the article." Nathan lied wishing that he'd kept his mouth shut.

"No it wasn't. I've memorized that article and there was no mention of one of my most finest murders," John replied. He turned and headed over to the chest freezer. Nathan watched and swallowed harshly as he saw him unravel a dark bundle that lay on top. "If you won't tell me, I'm going to make you."

Nathan's eyes widened as John stepped out of the way and showed him an array of deadly looking tools. John laughed as he saw the look of panic on Nathan's face. He continued to laugh as Nathan strained against his bonds with a renewed frenzy. John picked up a pair of tailor's shears and began to move back towards Nathan. He stopped at his feet and grinned evilly down at him. He then pulled his sneakers and socks off. He raised the shears again and Nathan struggled more as the shears came down towards his foot. He let out a slight sigh of relief as the blades moved to the bottom of his sweats and John began to cut up the seam at the side. He quickly became worried again as he wondered why he was cutting his sweats from him. John did the same to the other side and pulled the scrap material from underneath Nathan and threw it on the floor, before he worked on his t-shirt. That joined the remains of the sweats on the floor and left Nathan clad only in his boxers. Nathan watched helplessly as John headed back over to his torture implements. He saw him put some surgical gloves on and pick up something silver before heading back over to him. Nathan's eyes widened as he saw that it was a scalpel.

"I'll ask you again. Where did you hear about what I did to Jim?" John warned as he held the scalpel in clear view of Nathan's eyes. Nathan remained silent. He didn't want to betray Grace, especially with her being pregnant. He dreaded to think what John would do to her baby if he found her. "Have it your way then."

John then moved the scalpel lower so that it was over Nathan's torso. He then began to place tiny little cuts on Nathan's pale skin. Nathan gritted his teeth against the sharp pain they caused. When John had finished work on his torso, he worked on his legs and then his arms. By the time that he had finished, Nathan felt like he had millions of paper cuts covering his body and they stung as the air hit them. John then picked up the rag that was once Nathan's t-shirt and wiped the blood from the scalpel on it, before heading over to the freezer and placing it down. He picked a bottle up and headed back over to Nathan as he unscrewed the cap.

"You know it would be bad if those cuts got infected," John told him as Nathan stared up at him defiantly. "If you had just told me how you knew about Jimmy boy, then you wouldn't have to endure this. Actually, that's a lie you would. It would have just been further down the line. So will you tell me?"

"No!" Nathan replied. He gritted his teeth and tried to ready himself for having whatever was in the bottle poured on his cuts.

"You're going to regret not telling me while you had the chance to." John said before he tilted the bottle. Nathan let out a roar of pain as the clear liquid landed on his skin and got into the cuts. John chuckled as he made sure none of the small cuts missed out on being doused in the liquid. Nathan's pained noises were like music to his ears.

"What _is_ that?" Nathan managed.

"It's just peroxide," John told him. "The highest percentage I could find though. We need to make sure your wounds are kept clean. Don't want you dying from infection before I've tried out my other toys on you."

John then finished pouring the peroxide on Nathan and threw the now empty glass bottle into the bathtub. There was a smashing noise as it landed inside and shattered. He looked over at Nathan who was shaking slightly; both from pain and cold as the breeze came through the broken windows and hit the liquid that was on his skin. He then went back over to Nathan.

"I'm going to move you now, so that you can feed yourself," John told him. "You try anything funny and you'll be minus part of your body. And I'll make sure that it's a part that you're really fond of."


	23. Where Are You Now?

**CaseyJr – There will be another John/Grace meeting and there will be more Nathan torture.**

**dreamkent – Yes John Ryder does have a disturbing mind.**

**BpDs89 - No the crazy wax brothers won't be making an appearance in this.**

**craxygirl54 – There will be more torture scenes but I will try to keep them to a minimum. **

**Alyssia-Owens – That is revealed in this chapter.**

**James McLean – Thanks hun! x**

**xXalienatedXx, Diane Hermans, liverpoolss, The-Tommynator, Riley Barnes, Cheery Rose 23, The-Ryanator, The-Tim22, Raven-Rachel23, Nicole-2223, MollyCW23, Jen loves Nathan, Jessica James 23, John Tate, Lee Martin – Thank you all for your reviews.**

**Again I apologize for the length of time it's taken me to update this! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Another word of warning, there is a scene in this chapter that may not be everybody's idea of pleasant reading.**

**Leese**

* * *

"I feel bad working on the nursery when I should be helping find Nathan." Nick said to Grace as she took him a coffee.

"I can't believe he's been gone for three days already," Grace told him as she rubbed his arm. "At least once Karen, Keith and Haley have done the press conference we can all get out there and look for him."

"I think you should stay home Grace," Nick told her as he gave her a worried look. "I don't want you to stress out so much."

"Nick I'll still be stressing whether I'm here or in the car with you," Grace told him. "I can help look. Besides I really don't want to be left home by myself. And if Dan, Deb, Peyton, Julian, Andy, Sam, Carly and Dean and Kay are getting involved looking for Nathan, I want to help too."

"Okay you can come," he told her. "Just make sure you pee before we leave and that you have enough pizza to keep you and our son occupied."

"Don't worry I will," Grace replied with a smile. "With all of us looking for Nathan we'll find him."

"Yeah we will." Nick replied in agreement. They were silent for a few moments as they both wondered what kind of state Nathan would be in once they did find him. Grace then looked around at the walls of the nursery and decided to change the subject.

"The blue is the perfect shade. It's going to look great with the nursery furniture."

"So now we know he's a boy what are we going to call him?" Nick asked as he and Grace headed out of the nursery. Nick needed to let the paint dry before applying another coat.

"I'm not sure," Grace replied as they went into the lounge and sat on the sofa. "I like Luca. I know it's very similar to your middle name and all."

"Luca Davis," Nick said as he tested it out. "I'm not so sure on that. What about Milo?"

"Nuh uh," Grace replied with a frown. "Alfie?"

"Sounds like what you would call a dog," Nick replied. "What about Ethan?"

"You want the same name as my OBGYN?" Grace asked as she kinked her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah I forgot that was Doctor Copeland's name," Nick replied. "What about Warren?"

"Warren Davis," Grace said. "It could be a maybe. Wait what about Ben? Ben Warren Davis?"

"Would he be just Ben or Benjamin?" Nick asked thoughtfully.

"Well he could be Benjamin Warren Davis and we shorten it to Ben," Grace told him. "A bit like Nathan being called Nate."

"What about Benjamin William Davis?" Nick suggested. "I think that has a better ring."

"You know something, I think that sounds great," Grace told him with a smile. Nick smiled back as they both placed their hands on her bump. "Hello Benjamin William Davis."

**~X~**

"Okay so everybody has their own areas to go searching in," Keith announced to the group of people gathered in his living room. He was amazed at the amount of support he and Karen were receiving with volunteers offering to look for Nathan. "That way nobody is wasting time covering areas that have been searched already."

"Got it." Julian replied with a worried frown. He hoped that they would find his cousin alive. Peyton rubbed his arm reassuringly as she tried to comfort him.

"Haley are you sure that you're okay coming with me?" Andy asked her as she cuddled Jamie.

"Yeah," she replied with a tight, worried smile. "That way there is an extra pair of eyes in your car. Plus you found Nick and Grace, so I think you're the best person to find my husband."

"We'll find him." Andy assured her as he gave her a comforting smile.

"I just hope he's alive and that it's before Jamie's birthday." Haley told him with a sigh. She then took several deep breaths as she felt like she was going to cry again. She couldn't do that right then. She had to keep calm so that she could pay attention for any sign of Nathan.

"Has everybody got their cell phones?" Dan asked. He was met by a round of affirmative answers.

"What about full tanks of gas?" Keith asked. He didn't want any of them getting stranded. Again he was met by a round of positive replies. "Well then, let's go and find my son."

**~X~**

"I think I underestimated just how many people would be looking for you Nathan Scott." John Ryder said to a still bound Nathan. He was still on the concrete slab in his underwear, only now he was covered in more cuts.

"I told you there would be people looking for me," Nathan told him in an angry tone. "You picked the wrong guy to fuck with this time you freak!"

"Nathan do you really think that you're in any position to talk like that?" John asked him as he chuckled dryly. "You must have forgotten that I'm in charge of your fate. Whether you live or die, whether you get to play basketball again, or see that precious son of yours and even if you get to fuck that hot wife of yours again."

"You leave my wife and son out of this," Nathan practically yelled. "They have nothing to do with this. You have no right to even talk about them!"

"I love the feisty ones," John chuckled as he smiled evilly. "I like it when I have a challenge. Most people just give in far too easily."

"Well I'm not most people," Nathan told him in a defiant tone. "I _will_ get away from here and back to my family. Right after I've killed you."

"That's _really_ going to happen," John said as he laughed loudly. "The only way this is going to be over for you is when I choose to end your life."

"If that is how it's going to end, why don't you just do it now?" Nathan asked as he glared at his captor.

"Because I have so much planned for you," John told him with an evil grin. "I'm debating what to do to your wife in front of you first. I think I might show her what it's like to be with a real man."

"Leave her alone!" Nathan growled angrily.

"You're in no position to tell what to do," John said as he leaned closer to Nathan. "I would have gone and got that lovely little wife of yours by now, but there are too many cops around for my liking."

"Yeah well there will be for a long time." Nathan told him.

"I saw your family on the television earlier," John told him. "It made me feel so happy seeing how upset they were. Even that precious son of yours was there and was crying for his daddy. I might actually bring him here first and show you what I can do with the other sharp things I have in my kit."

"Leave him alone!" Nathan growled again.

"There you go again telling me what to do," John said as he moved and went over to his torture kit. He picked up a razor blade before he turned back to Nathan. "Now seeing as though I'll have to wait a while before it gets dark I need something to keep me amused. Now where shall I use this on you?"

"How did you get so damn twisted?" Nathan asked as he glared at John.

"That's a good question," John replied as he stopped at Nathan's feet. "I'm not entirely sure how to answer that. So I think I'll just show you."

John then moved the hand that held the razor closer to Nathan's foot. He dug the blade into the sole of his left foot and slowly dragged it across. Nathan couldn't stop the scream of agony from leaving his mouth at the searing pain that shot straight up his leg from the entry point. John chuckled as he repeated the action again and again. Nathan could only let out a matching scream as he did.

**~X~**

"Did anybody have any luck?" Nick asked as he and Grace walked into Karen and Keith's house.

"None," Keith replied in a sad, weary tone. "It's like he's just vanished off the face of the earth."

"We'll find him Keith," Andy told him from his spot at the dining table. He had his computer in front of him. "I'm checking footage from the traffic cams to see if I can spot anything."

"Why aren't the cops doing that?" Grace asked with a frown.

"Because the cops are useless," Karen said in an angry tone. "They said they didn't have the manpower."

"They also said that Nathan has probably disappeared under his own accord," Haley added as she came back from settling Jamie down. "They think that because he's only nineteen and is married and has a child that he's had a sudden freak out session because of all the responsibility."

"That's just a load of crap!" Dan said with a frown. "Nathan isn't one to run from responsibility."

"I think it's disgraceful that they're basing their opinion on previous cases rather than on how Nathan is," Deb added. "If they knew Nathan they would know that he wouldn't just up and leave."

"Here's the coffee," Peyton said as she and Julian came into the lounge. She carried a tray that held numerous cups of coffee and Julian followed with a large cake and a stack of plates. "And cake."

"Thanks Peyton," Karen said gratefully. She then looked over at Andy. "Thanks for helping out on this Andy."

"You're welcome Karen," Andy replied. "You, Keith and Nathan are like family to Grace, so that means you're like family to me too. The least I can do is help to find Nathan."

"How are you?" Grace asked Haley quietly as they sat together on the sofa.

"I feel numb," Haley told her. "I keep replaying the worse scenarios imaginable through my head. And the more time that passes the more I feel like we're not going to get him back alive."

"Haley I know it's hard to be positive right now, but don't be thinking like that," Grace told her. She didn't realize that everybody in the room was listening to her. "Nathan is strong and fit and he's going to put up one hell of a fight if somebody has him. And he's going to come back to his family alive."

"How can you be so sure?" Haley asked her as tears fell from her eyes.

"Because I'm living proof that people can survive in situations they didn't think that they would," Grace told her softly. "So is Nick. And look at us now. We're happier than ever."

"But what if he doesn't come back to us alive?" Haley asked. She was trying to prepare herself in case the worst case scenario did happen.

"Then I'm also proof that you can come back from that too." Grace told her as she took hold of Haley's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

**~X~**

John Ryder strolled confidently down the main street of Tree Hill as if he didn't have a care in the world. He stopped outside of Karen's Café and studied the quiet, unlit building. He had seen pictures in Nathan's apartment of him and Haley at this building. He then grinned as he saw the missing poster on the door that held a picture of Nathan. He studied it and saw that it was from the wedding picture he had seen in their apartment. He chuckled as he turned and headed away from the café. He saw a person walking towards him and pulled Nathan's baseball cap lower before he put his hands into the pockets of Nathan's Tree Hill High letterman jacket. Now it was time to begin the next phase of his plan.

**~X~**

"Are you okay?" Nick asked Grace as he came into their bedroom and saw her rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I just have a bit of backache," she told him as she leaned back against the pillows. "And I'm tired."

"I'm not surprised," he told her as he crawled into bed beside her. "It can't be easy having another person growing inside you."

"It's not," Grace told him as she snuggled up to him. "Ben likes lying on my bladder while he kicks my liver and kidneys."

"How about we ground him for beating his mom up?" Nick asked playfully. He then placed his hand on her bump. "Hey Ben, don't beat your momma up like that buddy. Otherwise when you come out, you're gonna be grounded until you start high school."

"Don't say that!" Grace said sounding slightly alarmed. "He might not come out when he's supposed to."

"Roll on the tenth of October," Nick said as he grinned. "We get to meet our baby boy."

"It's funny when you get all mushy," Grace told him as she smiled at him. "Considering how you were when we first met."

"I can't help it," Nick replied. "I've matured since then and the fact I'm going to be a father has mellowed me out a little."

"What do you think has happened to Nathan?" Grace asked suddenly. It had been on her mind since they had found out Nathan was missing.

"I honestly don't know," Nick replied with a frown. "But from personal experience I think some crazy person has him."

"I'm beginning to think that too," Grace told him. She then decided to voice something that had occurred to her earlier that day. "What if John Ryder has him?"

"Grace honey, you can't think that." Nick said as he kissed her forehead.

"But what if he has?" Grace asked. "There was a body short at that crash site and now suddenly Nathan has disappeared. I don't think it's a coincidence."

Nick was silent as he processed Grace's theory. He rubbed her back as he did. He thought back to the article and about the body count being wrong. It could have been a typo on the newspapers part but he realized that it could also be the truth. He then thought back to the night they were driving back from meeting Kay and Dean and had seen the broken down car by the side of the road. He remembered how the person had been staring at their car as they drove. He then realized that if it had been John Ryder he would have seen Grace clearly. Nick's brain then went into overdrive as he pictured John getting in the car and following them.

"I hope it is." Nick said as he got his brooding expression on.

"You think I could be right don't you?" she asked as she moved and looked at his face. When she saw his expression she knew that she was right. "Why did this have to happen now? Why couldn't it have happened before I got pregnant?"

"What difference would it have made?" Nick asked curiously.

"Well for one our son wouldn't be in danger from a homicidal maniac," Grace told him. "And two, I would have made sure that I finished the bastard off properly."

"Do you think we should tell the cops?" Nick asked.

"Like they'd take any notice," Grace replied with a sigh. "I think we should tell Andy and see what he says. He'd do way more than any cop would."

"Well then tomorrow, we'll go to Karen's and tell Andy." Nick said as he kissed her forehead.

**~X~**

Haley sat in the glider that was beside Jamie's crib and watched him as he slept soundly. She was grateful that he was too young to realize what was going on. However, she could tell that he missed his father. She missed Nathan dreadfully and every moment that passed seemed to take a lifetime. It also made her hope that they would find him alive dwindle that little bit more.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake the feeling that somebody was holding Nathan against his will. From what the police had told her that wasn't going to be their main line of enquiry as there were no indications of foul play. She felt her anger rise at their assumptions that Nathan had just got sick of the responsibility of her and Jamie and he had just taken off. It irritated that they didn't know him and was just putting him in a category because of his age.

Her gaze refocused on her sleeping son and she reached down and stroked his blonde hair gently. She managed a smile as she felt his soft hair beneath her hand. She prayed that they would find Nathan alive and that they would do it before Jamie's first birthday which was only ten days away. She knew that she had to hold onto that glimmer of hope, otherwise she knew that she wouldn't be able to get through the uncertainty of not knowing where her husband was. No matter how hard it would be.

**~X~**

"You're still up?" Keith asked Andy as he strolled into the lounge in the early hours of the morning and saw him still sat at the dining table. Karen and Keith had insisted that Andy stay with them so that he didn't have to waste his money on hotels. He was staying in the room that Nick and Grace had stayed in.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep." Andy replied.

"I know that feeling," Keith said as he sat at the table. "And I think that if the doctor hadn't prescribed the sleeping pills for Karen she would still be wide awake. Have you found anything yet?"

"Not a thing," Andy said in an apologetic tone. "The good news is I still have tons of footage to look through. Bad news is it could take me a while."

"It's a shame we don't have another computer," Keith said with a sigh. "I could help."

"Sam and Carly are going to bring theirs round tomorrow and they're going to help look through the footage," Andy told him. "And I think Kay said she would loan hers to Grace so she can help."

"What do you think happened to him?" Keith asked.

"I'm not sure," Andy replied with a thoughtful frown. "I don't think he just upped and left. It's out of character. Plus his bank account has been untouched. If he had just left because he didn't want the responsibility he would have withdrawn cash from his account."

"It's not looking good is it?" Keith asked Andy as he swallowed over the lump that had formed in his throat. "Somebody has done something to him haven't they?"

"Not necessarily," Andy replied trying to reassure him. "He could be being held somewhere against his will."

"Well if it's kidnapping why hasn't somebody been in touch for ransom?" Keith asked. "They won't get much from us because we don't have much."

"I don't think it's kidnapping either," Andy said. "They would have been in touch by now if it was that."

"I just hope we get him back alive and in one piece." Keith said as he sighed tiredly. He then sat in silence as Andy continued to watch the screen on his laptop. Neither noticed the dark shape of John Ryder watching them through one of the living room windows.


	24. Cold Grey Light of Dawn

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews. Sorry about the delay in posting this update. Between hospital visits and writers block this chapter took longer than I thought it would. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

John Ryder sat in the car he had used to trick Nathan into thinking he had broken down and watched the Scott house. He was pleased to see that the police presence now seemed to be diminishing from the house. He was also pleased that none of them had paid any attention to him while he had been sat in the car watching. So far he hadn't seen anything of interest and he was debating finding another person to take back to his hideout and showing Nathan just exactly what he would do to him. A movement caught his attention and he glanced to his lift. A couple was walking along the sidewalk hand in hand and John grinned as he recognized the brunette.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" he mumbled to himself.

His grin widened as he saw Grace and her companion head into the Scott house. Now he knew how Nathan knew about what he had done to Jim. He wondered who the man with Grace was before his mind began to come up with a new plan. He was pleased at this new development. He couldn't wait to have Grace in his clutches again so that he could finish the game he started with her. He was looking forward to tormenting her again and to getting his revenge for her hitting him with the shotgun. He decided to wait for Grace and her companion to come back out of the Scott house. He didn't care how long it took for them to do so; he was willing to wait now that he knew his one escapee was almost within his reach.

Half an hour later, John saw the front door to the Scott house open and he sank lower in his seat. He pulled Nathan's baseball hat lower as he did. He grinned again as he saw Grace's male friend come out and was quickly followed by Grace herself. His eyes fell on the swell of her belly and his grin grew yet again as he took in the sight. He was definitely going to enjoy getting his revenge on her. He watched as the two of them headed back the way they had come. John debated whether to follow them in the car or to follow on foot. He decided that it would be best to do so in the car. He watched until they were quite a distance away and then he started the car engine. He then pulled out of his parking space and drove in the direction they had gone. He grinned as he saw them going into a house that was obviously theirs.

"Today just keeps getting better." John said to himself in a happy tone as he pulled up across from the house.

From where he had parked he could see directly into the kitchen and he watched as Grace set about getting herself a drink of water. His attention went back to the front door as he saw it open. Grace's companion came out and headed to the mailbox to retrieve their mail. John was tempted to drive the car over to where he was stood checking through the mail he had pulled out and just bundle him into the car. He didn't however. It was too risky during the day and he didn't want his fun to be over before it had truly begun. He memorized the house number as he started the car and drove off. He had to go and tell Nathan the good news.

**~X~**

"I can't believe there's no sign of Nathan's car on any of that footage." Grace said to Nick as he massaged her aching feet later that night. They had just come back from Karen and Keith's house after going through countless hours of video footage of cars.

"I know it's so disappointing," Nick replied. "I just can't believe how much more footage there is to go through."

"It's good of Sam and Carly to volunteer to help Andy for as long as they have," Grace said as she let out a content sigh. "I would have stayed and helped, it's just that chair was getting so uncomfortable and I needed to lie down."

"They understand Grace," Nick told her. "Plus both Karen and Haley know what it's like to be pregnant."

"I just feel so useless," Grace replied. "I wish there was something else I could do to help them look for Nathan. Considering how Karen and Keith helped us when we first arrived here I feel that it's the least I can do."

"I know honey," Nick told her as he stopped rubbing her feet and moved to her side. "But Karen, Keith and Haley don't want you getting too stressed out and upsetting Ben. Neither do I."

"I'm trying not to upset our son," Grace told him as she rubbed her swollen belly. "I just can't help but worry about Nathan. Or wondering whether Jamie will ever see his father again. Then I worry because I begin to wonder what I'd do if I was in Haley's position."

"Grace please don't worry yourself like that," Nick told her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"I bet Nathan said the same to Haley and Jamie," Grace said in a sad tone. "And you can't promise me things like that Nick. Things out of your control always happen. We both more than know that."

"I know we do and I know things may happen that we can't control," Nick replied. "I hope we can avoid them now. We've already had more than our fair share of those kinds of things."

"We have." Grace said as she sighed tiredly.

"I know something that will cheer you up." Nick told her.

"Nick I'm not in the mood for sex." She told him.

"I don't mean sex," he told her as he grinned. He took hold of her hands as he climbed off the bed. "Come with me."

"Where are you taking me?" Grace asked as she let him help her off the bed and guide her out of their bedroom.

"You'll see." He replied as he led her down the short hallway and to the doorway of the nursery. Grace realized that it was now closed.

"Why are you taking me to the nursery?" she asked puzzled.

"You'll see," Nick repeated as he opened the door. Grace gasped as he did. "Do you like it?"

"I _love_ it," she replied as he guided her inside. She looked around at the now completely finished nursery. "When did you finish this?"

"Earlier when me and Keith went to get dinner," Nick told him. "You know how we said we had to wait for the order because they were busy? Well we came here and finished it off."

"Keith didn't need to do that," Grace said as she realized that the nursery was perfect. "Not with everything he's going through right now."

"He said he wanted to," Nick told her. "He said it would do him good to focus on helping me finishing this even if it was only for a short while."

"Its perfect baby," Grace said as she went over to him and gave him a loving kiss. "Ben's kicking. I think he must like it too."

"Let me feel," Nick replied as he placed his hand on her bump. She moved it to where he would be able to feel the insistent kicks of their son. "Wow he's lively. I hope he likes this when he sees it."

"He'll love it," Grace told him as she smiled. "Can you do me a favor honey?"

"Anything." Nick told her.

"Can you go get me some pizza?" Grace asked. "A really big one."

"Of course I can," Nick told her as he kissed the tip of her nose. "You want your usual?"

"I sure do," she replied. "I'm going to go and have a nap before I eat."

"Okay," Nick told her as they headed out of the nursery hand in hand. They went into the bedroom and Nick helped Grace get comfortable on the bed before he picked up his car keys. He kissed her again before he said. "I'll be as quick as I can."

"I'll be waiting." She replied as she watched him head out of the bedroom door. She then closed her eyes and snuggled further into the softness of the bed. She hadn't noticed the figure stood outside their bedroom window, watching through the Venetian blind.

**~X~**

Nathan heard the thump as the body hit the floor. He didn't see it as he had closed his eyes and turned his head away a long time ago. He didn't want to see any more of the sick things that John Ryder was doing to her. He then heard footsteps heading over to him. They stopped and he felt a hand reach out and roughly grab his hair, before his head was forced to the other side to the way it faced. He then felt a sharp, stinging slap to his cheek.

"Open your eyes," John told him. He then chuckled as he added. "Or do you not want to do that in case you throw up again?"

"What did she ever do to you?" Nathan managed in a raw voice as he opened his eyes and looked at the monster in front of him.

"She was in the right place at the right time," John told him. "And she looks a lot like our friend Grace don't you think? I now know how you know about what I did to Jim. You never told me that you know Gracie. Or that she's pregnant. That in itself will give me so much joy when I have her back in my clutches."

"Leave her alone," Nathan told him. "You already made her life hell once!"

"I have unfinished business with her," John told him in an angry tone. His eyes blazed fury. "She tried to shoot me then attacked me with a gun and left me for dead."

"What about what you did to her?!" Nathan asked in the same tone. "You ripped her boyfriend in half after you framed them for murder and tried to have your way with her in the motel room."

"She was _really_ enjoying it before she realized that it was me," John said with a chuckle. "I knew I should have tied her up beforehand."

"Just leave her and my family alone," Nathan told him. "You've already done enough."

"Again I have to remind you that you're in no position to tell me what to do and who to mess with," John told him in an icy, low tone. "You're going to have Grace in here keeping you company soon. Then the games will really begin."

**~X~**

Ten days had passed since Nathan had gone missing and there was still no sign of him. It was also Jamie's first birthday. Haley and Karen had debated over whether to have the party they had all planned and had opted not to have it. None of them felt like celebrating and Haley had pointed out that Jamie wouldn't remember it anyway. Instead they had a quiet family meal and had invited Nick, Grace, Kay, Dean, Sam, Carly and Andy along. Haley hated how Nathan was missing his sons first birthday and her hope to find him alive was beginning to fade dramatically.

Her mind then went to the girls that were suddenly disappearing from around the area. So far there had been three and they were all brunettes. Haley even knew one of them from school. It frustrated her that since the girls had started to go missing; it was like Nathan's disappearance had been completely forgotten about. Even a missing dog seemed to have taken preference over his disappearance. The police had also seemed to have given up their search. She had been down to the station countless times and was always told the same; that the investigation was ongoing. It frustrated her that they wouldn't tell her anything else.

"Haley," Grace said breaking her out of her thoughts. "Jamie's awake."

"He is?" Haley asked with a frown. "What time is it?"

"It's a little after five," Grace told her. "Dinner is ready as well."

"God I didn't realize that it was so late," Haley said feeling guilty. "What time did Jamie wake up?"

"A few hours ago," Grace told her. "I was going to tell you but I thought you might want to be alone for a while."

"Thanks Grace," Haley said gratefully. "I can't believe that I've been too wrapped up in my own thoughts for most of today. Jamie's going to hate me when he's older and he asks what he did for his first birthday."

"Haley, I'm sure that when you tell him that his father had been missing at the time he'd understand," Grace told her. "And when Nathan comes back you can have a belated celebration then."

"What if he doesn't Grace?" Haley asked as she gave her a sad look. "I'm trying to stay positive for Jamie but it's so hard. My hope that Nathan is going to come back to us alive is starting to fade."

"I think everybody has moments like this in these type of situations." Grace told her in a gentle tone.

"Did you feel like that when you went through what you did?" Haley asked her. She was sure she had asked her that already but she couldn't remember.

"There were several times when I thought that I was never getting out of it alive," Grace told her honestly. "I can imagine Nathan feels the same."

"What if he's dead?" Haley asked.

"Haley-" Grace began, but Haley cut her off.

"I need to say the words out loud," Haley told her. "Because it could be the truth Grace."

"I know sweetie." Grace said as Haley began to cry. Grace went over to her and enveloped her into a hug. Haley clung to her as she let out the tears that she had been holding back for what felt like forever.

**~X~**

Nathan stared up into the darkness as his mind was awash with thoughts of Haley and Jamie. He couldn't believe that he was missing his sons first birthday. He and Haley had been looking forward to the huge celebrations they had been planning and now they weren't even together. He was drawn out of the thought of his family as he realized that he was shivering uncontrollably. He wasn't surprised however. John had covered him in ice cold water after the latest round of John's sadistic fun and the chilly night air made him feel even colder.

John had brought three girls into Nathan's prison over the time he had been kept in there. Nathan couldn't help but notice that they all bore a striking resemblance to Grace. With each one, John had explained to Nathan each action he had carried out. He had also told him that he was looking forward to carrying them out on both him and Grace.

Nathan hated that John had forced him to watch what he was doing to each of the girls. After the first one John had restrained Nathan in such a way that he had had no choice but to witness each and every action the John carried out on the girls. Nathan wondered how somebody could be as sick and twisted as him.

John had also taken every opportunity to remind Nathan that he had missed his sons first birthday. It increased Nathan's anger and hatred toward him and made him more determined to find a way to get out of John Ryder's clutches. He hoped he would manage it and he hoped that it would be sooner rather than later. He didn't know how much more of the mental and physical torture he could take.

The light was suddenly switched on Nathan clamped his eyes closed against the sudden brightness. He was glad that he could now close his eyes. He hadn't been able to close them earlier as John had used a set of optical clamps to keep his eyes wide open. Nathan wished that he could erase all the horrific things he had seen from his memory.

He heard the door open and then footsteps came into the room. He heard things being placed down before a sharp slap across his face forced him to open his eyes in surprise. He looked up at John angrily and saw his captor munching on a cheeseburger. The smell hit Nathan's nose and his stomach growled. He hadn't had any food for the past two days and even what he had witnessed in his prison hadn't taken the edge off his hunger. All that he had been given was water.

"This burger is _really_ good," John said in a teasing tone as he removed the gag from Nathan's mouth. "I was going to let you have some, but it's just too damn good to share. You can have the fries."

"Your hospitality astounds me." Nathan remarked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well it's either the fries or a tin of dog food," John told him. "Oh and your family will probably stumble across your car pretty soon. I torched it and required another one."

"Are you not bored yet?" Nathan asked as he struggled at the bonds that held him to the slab.

"No I'm not," John replied in an amused tone. "I have a new plan for you and once I have Grace here to keep you company you'll find out what it is. You know I had the perfect opportunity to get her and bring her here. It's just unfortunate that I'm not prepared to have her here yet. But I will soon. And then you'll have a little play mate here with you."

**~X~**

"How many more lots of footage do you have to go through?" Grace asked Andy as she handed him a coffee.

"Thanks," he replied gratefully as he took it from her. "And to answer your question, quite a lot."

"I still can't believe that we've not found a thing," Sam said as Grace gave him his coffee. "Thank you."

"Me neither," Carly agreed as she tentatively sipped her drink and sat beside Sam. "I just hope we find something soon."

"Likewise," Sam agreed as he gave her a soft smile. "How's Haley holding out?"

"She's sleeping," Grace told him as she sat beside Andy. "I think the stuff the doctor gave her is still working."

"I'm kind of surprised that Karen is opening the café again today." Carly said as her eyes went back to her laptop screen.

"She needs something to keep her mind busy," Grace told her. "Same with Keith. That's why the auto shop is open again."

"At least you're getting some practice in looking after Jamie before yours gets here," Andy said as he laughed. "When are you due again?"

"October 10th give or take a few days," Grace replied. "So just over two months."

"Are you scared?" Carly asked curious.

"You mean of giving birth or being a mom?" Grace asked in response.

"Both." Carly replied.

"A little," Grace admitted. "But I have Nick and I know he's going to be an amazing father."

"I can't believe how much he's changed," Carly said as she grinned. "You definitely brought out the best in him Grace. I've never seen him this happy or be this polite and considerate."

"God if you'd have seen us when we first met you wouldn't have thought that we'd end up how we are now," Grace told her. "We were at each other's throat so damn much."

"I can imagine." Carly said in an amused tone.

"Has Nick always had an obsession with Wal-Mart?" Grace asked Carly as she got a thoughtful look on her face.

"I'm not sure," Carly replied as she laughed. "Why do you ask?"

"We went there for clothes and he was like a kid in a candy store," Grace told her. She smiled as she thought back to that day. "Then he danced to Britney Spears on top of our rusty old pick up truck."

"You're kidding me?" Carly asked as she burst out laughing. Grace shook her head and Carly laughed harder. "Oh my God! That is hilarious."

"Ever since then he goes there whenever he can," Grace told her with a slight laugh of her own. "It's great in a way because I just give him a list and he does the grocery shopping without complaining."

"Wow you really have domesticated him." Carly said in an amazed tone.

"Hey is this Nathan's car?" Sam suddenly asked as he turned his laptop round for them to see. The footage was obviously from a police car camera. It showed a car that matched Nathan's and there was a figure stood by the driver's door, obviously talking to the driver of the car.

"That could be it," Grace told him. "Is there any way to make things clearer on that?"

"I can do it on my computer," Andy replied. "Sam can I have that disc?"

"Sure," Sam replied as he took the disc out of his computer and handed it to Andy. "There you go."

"Thanks," Andy replied as he quickly inserted the disc into his computer. "Hopefully I'll have a clearer picture before too long. I have to say the quality isn't great and the lack of lighting kind of sucks."

"Are you going to tell Karen, Keith or Haley yet?" Grace asked.

"No, I'm going to wait until I can make out the license plate at least," Andy replied. "I don't want to get their hopes up and have it be a false alarm."

**~X~**

"So we might finally have a break through regarding where Nathan is huh?" Nick asked as he and Grace lay snuggled together in bed that night.

"I hope so," Grace replied. "The car was identical to Nathan's and it was on the road he would have been on. Hopefully Andy will have the enhanced video soon."

"Yeah hopefully," Nick replied as he stroked her back. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay," Grace replied. "Why?"

"Just okay?" Nick replied as he continued to stroke her back. "You don't feel horny at all?"

"I take it you do?" Grace replied in an amused tone.

"Just a _little_," he replied with a chuckle. "We've not really done that since Nathan disappeared."

"Are you getting withdrawal symptoms or something?" she asked as she laughed.

"Well yeah," Nick replied. "We've gone from doing it like rabbits to none existent."

"How can you be horny with all this drama going on?" Grace asked as she moved to look at him.

"Because my pregnant wife is gorgeous," Nick replied as he gazed into her eyes. "Do you feel up to some sexy time with your husband?"

"You can be such a dork at times you know that?" Grace asked as she laughed.

"So you keep reminding me," he replied. He then pouted as he added. "You didn't answer my question."

"I guess I could be up to some x-rated action with you," Grace told him. "You'll just have to help me get in a comfortable position first."

"But of course Pretty Girl," he replied as he kissed her forehead. "Do you want one of my pillows to support junior there?"

"I sure do," Grace replied as she struggled to turn onto her other side so she faced away from him. Nick picked up one of his pillows and lifted it over her. He placed it under her bump just as she was getting comfortable. "Thanks baby."

"You're welcome," Nick replied as he nuzzled her neck. "Now prepare to have your world rocked baby."

**~X~**

"Who the hell is knocking so early?" Nick grumbled as he glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It said 5:30 a.m.

"Maybe there's some news on Nathan," Grace said as she struggled into a sitting position. "Go and see who it is. I have to pee."

"Okay," Nick said with a sigh as he climbed out of bed. He pulled his boxers on before finding his bathrobe and shoving that on. He tied the belt at his waist as he made his way down the hallway, through the lounge and to the front door. He opened it and saw Keith stood there. "Hey Keith what's up?"

"The cops found Nathan's car," Keith told him as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's burnt out."

"What?!" Nick asked as the last slivers of sleep disappeared from his brain. "Come in."

"Thanks." Keith said as he stepped into the house.

"Where did they find it?" Nick asked curious as he closed the door.

"Not far from the river court," Keith told him. "The cops came to the house about 4 ish and told us."

"When did they find the car?"

"A few hours before that," Keith explained. "The fire service had to put the fire out and they had to wait for it to cool before they could examine it. The license plate on the back managed to withstand the fire somehow and when they cleaned the soot off it that's when they were able to check the details."

"Was there anybody in the car?" Nick asked in a hesitant tone.

"No it was empty thankfully," Keith replied. "I'm even more worried about him now."

"Do you want a coffee?" Nick asked as Keith sat on the sofa.

"Yeah that would be good thanks," Keith replied as Grace came into the lounge and sat on the sofa beside him. "Sorry to wake you up."

"Ben beat you to it," Grace said as she gave him a small smile. "He decided to put all his weight on my bladder. Is there any news on Nathan?"

"They found his burnt out car," Keith replied as Nick popped his head back through the doorway. "It makes me more anxious now."

"Grace do you want a drink?" Nick asked.

"Hot chocolate would be great," she replied. He smiled at her and then he disappeared from view. "What do you think has happened to him?"

"I dread to think," Keith admitted before he paused. "I think he was robbed for his car. A large part of me is thinking that he's lying dead in a ditch somewhere. Especially with his bank account not being touched."

"I hope he's not," Grace said softly. "How are Haley and Karen taking the news?"

"They're in bits," Keith told her as his eyes filled with tears. "I just feel so useless. That's why I came out of the way."

"You're not useless Keith," Grace told him as she moved to hug him. He began to cry as she did. "You've done everything you possible could to look for him. You still are. That's not being useless."

"What if we never find him?" Keith asked as he cried. Nick came into the room with their drinks as Keith pulled back from Grace's hug. "Or what if we do and it's too late?"

"Then you, Karen and Haley will get through it as a family," Grace told him. "Like you are right now."

"Here's your coffee," Nick said as he handed it to Keith. Keith took it gratefully. "Do you want me to get you a tissue?"

"That would be great thanks." Keith replied sounding embarrassed.

"I'll be right back." Nick said as he left the lounge.

"Have you spoken to Andy?" Grace asked curious.

"Yes," Keith answered as Nick returned with the tissue. "He told me about the footage from the cop car camera and he showed me the enhanced picture. It's definitely Nathan's car. He also found some more pictures from a traffic camera further down the road and it shows Nathan's passenger. It looks like he picked up a hitch hiker."

"What?" Grace asked in a shocked voice as her cup of hot chocolate fell from her hand. It landed on the wooden floor and the cup exploded.

"I'll clean that up," Nick said as he hurried to the kitchen to get the things he needed. He was back within moments. "Grace stay on the sofa. I don't want you cutting your feet on the broken cup pieces."

"Nathan picked up a hitch hiker?" Grace asked Keith in a stunned tone. "Why would he do something so damn stupid? Did he not hear what happened to me?"

"Yes he did," Keith replied sadly. "Haley told us that she told Nathan all about what happened to you and Jim. I think it was stupid of him to offer a ride to a stranger. And it's also why I think he had his car taken from him. Did John Ryder burn any cars when he was after you?"

"No, he just killed people," Grace replied in a shocked tone. "What does Nathan's passenger look like?"

"That was another reason why I came to visit you," Keith admitted. "Andy wants you to look at the photo."

"He wants me to see if it's _him_ doesn't he?" Grace asked as her face became even paler.

"Yes." Keith confirmed.

"When?" Grace asked as Nick finished cleaning the mess from the floor.

"As soon as." Keith replied.

"What if it is him?" Grace asked worriedly. "It'll be my fault that Nathan is missing."

"No it won't." Keith assured her.

"Yes it will," Grace said. "I bet he followed me here. I bet it _was_ him was saw in the rain when we were coming back from Kay and Dean's."

"Grace honey calm down," Nick said as he knelt in front of her. "Think of Ben. All this stress isn't good for him."

"I know but I can't help it," Grace replied as she stood from the sofa. "Let's go now."

"We should at least get dressed first," Nick told her as he looked at their robes. "Come on. We'll let Keith drink his coffee in peace. I'm sure you'll be glad of a few moments to yourself."

"You're right with that one son." Keith replied as Nick and Grace headed out of the lounge and to their bedroom.

**~X~**

"Where's Grace?" Keith asked as Nick came into the lounge a little while later.

"Hanging out the laundry that we forgot about last night," Nick explained. "I offered to help but once I carried it outside she told me to get my ass back in here."

"I take is she needs a few moments to herself as well?" Keith asked.

"Yeah I think she does," Nick replied with a sigh. "I'm dreading what's going to happen if it is John Ryder or whatever the hell he's actually called in that picture."

"Likewise," Keith replied. "I know it'll be tough on Grace, but it'll open a whole new can of worms for us."

"Let's just hope that it's not him," Nick said as he frowned and sighed. "For everybody's sake."

**~X~**

Grace went about hanging the laundry on the clothes line slowly. The longer she took to do it the longer she got to put off looking at that picture. She prayed that it wasn't John Ryder in the picture with Nathan. She turned from the clothes line and headed over to the garden table that was on their decked area. She was glad that there was enough light for her to see. Nick had placed it there so that she wouldn't have to bend to retrieve the clothing. She picked up one of Nick's Wal-Mart t-shirts and two pegs before she turned and headed back towards the clothes line. As she walked past the end of a large purple buddleia bush a figure stepped out and blocked her path. She gasped as she looked up and saw a face that she wished that she would never see again. She dropped the t-shirt and pegs as the person in front of her grinned.

"Hello Gracie. Miss me?" John Ryder asked in a low tone.

Grace quickly turned and tried to hurry back to the house. It was no easy feat being seven months pregnant. She could hear him following her and opened her mouth to scream. As she did she felt a piece of cloth cover her mouth and an arm wrap around her neck, the hand resting on her shoulder. She struggled to free herself and discovered that the cloth was soaked with a sweet smelling liquid. She also discovered that she was becoming sleepy rather quickly. It was only a matter of moments before everything turned black.


	25. The Games That Play Us

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

_Grace went about hanging the laundry on the clothes line slowly. The longer she took to do it the longer she got to put off looking at that picture. She prayed that it wasn't John Ryder in the picture with Nathan. She turned from the clothes line and headed over to the garden table that was on their decked area. She was glad that there was enough light for her to see. Nick had placed it there so that she wouldn't have to bend to retrieve the clothing. She picked up one of Nick's Wal-Mart t-shirts and two pegs before she turned and headed back towards the clothes line. As she walked past the end of a large purple Buddleia bush a figure stepped out and blocked her path. She gasped as she looked up and saw a face that she wished that she would never see again. She dropped the t-shirt and pegs as the person in front of her grinned._

_"Hello Gracie. Miss me?" John Ryder asked in a low tone._

_Grace quickly turned and tried to hurry back to the house. It was no easy feat being seven months pregnant. She could hear him following her and opened her mouth to scream. As she did she felt a piece of cloth cover her mouth and an arm wrap around her neck, the hand resting on her shoulder. She struggled to free herself and discovered that the cloth was soaked with a sweet smelling liquid. She also discovered that she was becoming sleepy rather quickly. It was only a matter of moments before everything turned black._

**~X~**

"Grace is taking her time hanging the laundry out," Nick said as he frowned worriedly. Keith looked over at him. "I'm going to go and check on her."

"Maybe she's taking her time because she doesn't want to see if it is John Ryder or not." Keith suggested.

"I hope it's that and not anything else," Nick said as he sighed. He then headed out of the lounge and to the back door. He headed out into the garden and frowned when his eyes fell on the fabric that was on the grass. He headed over to it and saw that it was one of his t-shirts. He also noticed the pegs on the ground. He straightened and looked around. "Grace. Grace honey where are you?"

"Is everything okay?" Keith asked as he headed out of the back door.

"No," Nick said as panic began to set in. he held the t-shirt up to Keith as he spoke again. "This was on the floor and there's no sign of her. I have a bad feeling."

"Grace!" Keith yelled as he headed around the side of the house. He saw that the side gate was open. "Nick your gate is open."

"That was closed last night," Nick told him as they walked through the gate and to the front of the house. "I checked everything before we went to sleep. I'm kind of paranoid about security now."

"There's no sign of her Nick," Keith said worriedly. "I think you better call the cops."

"I already am." Nick replied as Keith faced him. He saw that Nick had his cell phone to his ear.

**~X~**

Nathan looked up from his new position as John came into his prison carrying a body. It took Nathan only seconds to recognize Grace. He shifted in the chair he had been tied to and muttered an expletive into his gag as John placed her into the chair that faced Nathan. He didn't do it gently either. Nathan saw the way her head sagged forward and prayed that she wasn't dead. John then proceeded to tie her to the chair exactly how Nathan was tied. Once she was securely fastened to the chair, John pushed it forward until Grace and Nathan's knees were touching.

"What's it like having some female company after all this time?" John asked Nathan as he moved Grace's hair out of her face. "She really is stunning isn't she? Didn't even put up much of a fight when I caught up with her in her garden when she was hanging laundry out. If you carry on being a good boy I might consider letting you have her to yourself for an hour."

Nathan muttered something against his gag in response as he frowned at John's words. John looked at Nathan as he did and grinned. He then walked around the chairs until he was behind Nathan, before he ripped the tape from Nathan's face. Nathan winched as he did and John laughed.

"What did you say?" he asked Nathan. "I didn't quite catch it."

"I said you're sick," Nathan said in a disgusted tone. "I would _never_ touch her like that!"

"Like what?" John asked as he smirked. "I never said that you had to touch her did I? I said you could have her to yourself. You obviously _want_ to touch her. And I can't really blame you."

"I _don't_ want to touch her," Nathan replied. "She's my friend."

"Well if you don't want her to yourself for an hour that means I have more time to have some fun with her." John said, knowing that it would wind Nathan up.

"Leave her alone," Nathan said in a low, pissed off tone. "She's pregnant for God's sake."

"So she is. _Very_ pregnant in fact," John agreed. He then pulled a thoughtful expression. "I wonder how long it is until she's giving birth. Do you know?"

"No I don't and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." Nathan replied as he continued to struggle against his bonds. He could feel the plastic ties digging into the flesh of his wrists as he did.

"What do I keep telling you about back chatting?" John asked as he slapped Nathan around the face hard. Nathan's lower lip split under the impact of John's knuckle. Nathan then glared at John, right before a moan came from Grace. John's attention immediately moved to her. "Well it looks like somebody is waking up."

John walked back over to her and stood at her side as he grinned evilly down at her. She continued to stir as she woke from the black void that the chloroform has caused. As her eyes fluttered open she saw Nathan and she frowned. She saw his boxer short clad form and the numerous cuts that covered his pale skin. Her eyes fluttered closed briefly before they opened again.

"Nathan?" she asked in a hoarse voice, her senses not completely returned. "What?"

"Hello Gracie," John said as he bent slightly so that his face filled her vision. "Wakey, wakey!"

"Oh my God!" Grace whispered as her eyes widened and sense returned with a vengeance. "How did you-?"

"Find you?" John finished as he cut her off. "It was an amazing stroke of luck when I ran into Nathan here. I was watching his house to try and get hold of that hot wife of his, but I found you instead. It felt like I'd won the lottery."

"Why did that damn gun have to jam on me?" Grace muttered to herself as she glared at John.

"Careful Gracie," John warned her in a low tone. "Do you really want to wind me up in your condition? Who knows what I'll do to your baby."

"You probably already did something to my son with that stuff you knocked me out with!" Grace snapped as she began to struggle against the ties on her wrist.

"A boy huh?" John said as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "When are you due? I hope it's not too long."

"I'm not telling you!" Grace replied defiantly.

"Well I guess I'll just have to make sure not to do anything too bad to you so you'll be around for a while," John told her. "Then when you've given birth you're going to watch as I have some fun. Do you remember that family who picked me up after our first meeting? Do you remember what I did to them?"

"Shut up!" Grace told him as tears stung her eyes. She couldn't bear the thought of him doing anything to her baby.

"Touch a nerve did I?" John asked as he chuckled sinisterly. "I did the math and it's pretty obvious that Jimmy boy isn't the father. It didn't take you long to move on to another man Gracie. You obviously couldn't have loved Jimbo that much is you're having another man's baby already. And looking at the rocks on a certain finger makes me believe that you're married. Again that didn't take you long. Jim would be turning in his grave; well he would if he had his legs."

"Leave her alone!" Nathan yelled as he glared at John. He could see how his words were upsetting Grace.

"You're lucky that I have plans that require you to be alive the way you keep speaking to me," John told him as he glared at him. "Otherwise you would have been dead days ago."

"Changed the way you do things have you?" Grace asked in a disgusted tone as she tried to calm herself. "Now you hitch rides with people and keep them alive to torture them for weeks?"

"It's called adaptation Gracie," John replied as he moved his attention back to her. "I've learnt it's better to take my time with the games now than rush them. And the reason why I haven't killed Nathan yet is because you and him are going to start a new game _very _shortly. And it's going to be my best game yet."

"What are you going to do?" Nathan asked. A feeling of dread overcame him at John's revelation.

"Don't worry, you'll both find out soon. I have some last minute preparations that I need to do," John told them as he chuckled evilly. He eyed Grace as he spoke and added. "The first one I have to do is have Gracie here in more _suitable_ attire. She's got far too many clothes on for what I have planned."

Grace gave Nathan a worried look as John headed over to where he had his kit sat. He picked up the same shears he had used to cut Nathan's clothes from him and made his way back over to Grace. Grace saw Nathan swallow as John came back over. Within seconds, her maternity dress was in tatters around her and she was sat in just her underwear. John took her remaining shoe off and threw it onto the pile of Nathan's ruined clothing. Her other shoe had fallen off before he had sat her in his car. Her dress then followed the shoe. Grace was glad that she hadn't chosen to wear her lacy underwear and had chosen to wear a more practical set; otherwise she would have been beyond humiliated. John then took the opportunity to study her before he spoke.

"Hope you're sitting comfortably there Gracie," he said in a tone that made her skin crawl. "I'll leave you and Nathan alone to catch up. I need to finish preparations for our little game."

With that, John left the room and switched the lights off leaving Nathan and Grace in the dark.

**~X~**

"And your wife is pregnant?" the police officer asked Nick after he had finished writing in his note book.

"Yeah, she's seven months pregnant," Nick replied in a worried tone. "We're having a son and we've named him Ben. He's due in October."

"What was she wearing?"

"Uh, she had a blue knee length summer dress on," Nick began as he visualized Grace in her outfit. "And a pair of black flats on."

"What color blue was the dress? Did it have a pattern?" the officer asked him. "What style shoe was she wearing?"

"It was a plain navy blue dress. It was like a tank top but a dress," Nick answered. "Her shoes were those ones that look like ballet slippers with a bow on the front. She'd put some insoles into them for extra comfort because her feet and ankles keep swelling up."

"Was she wearing any jewelry?"

"Her wedding and engagement ring," Nick told the officer. "And a pair of diamond stud earrings I bought her when we found out about the baby."

"So she went out to hang the laundry out before you were going to look at a picture to see if you recognized the hitch hiker that Nathan Scott picked up?" the officer read to confirm that he had written the correct story. "And you heard nothing out of the ordinary but went to see why she was taking so long?"

"No I heard nothing," Nick replied. "When I got outside I saw one of my shirts on the floor and some clothes pegs. Then Keith came out and he found that the side gate was open. But I'd made sure that it was closed and locked the night before."

"We've found something that we need Mr. Davis to look at," another officer said as she came into the room. Nick looked over to her at the sound of her voice. He saw that she had something in an evidence bag as she walked over to him. "Does this belong to your wife?"

"Yeah," Nick said after he had studied the shoe that was in the clear, plastic bag, complete with insole. He swallowed over the lump that formed in his throat as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "Where was it?"

"It was on the curb a few houses down." she replied softly as he continued to look at the shoe. He frowned as he noticed something that hadn't been on the shoe when Grace had it on her foot.

"That scuff mark wasn't there before," he told them. "And that red mark wasn't either."

"Get that to the lab and get it looked at," a detective said as he came into Nick and Grace's lounge. "I want the results of whatever the red mark is ASAP."

"Please tell me that you're not waiting the standard 24 hours before you start looking for her." Nick said as he looked at the detective. Keith and Karen came into the house as he did.

"I'm going to forego that on this occasion," the detective told him. "Given your wife's description and current condition I'm making it a priority that we find her. Especially taking into account recent events that have involved females that almost match her description perfectly."

"You don't think it's the same person who has killed those other women do you?" Karen asked in a horrified tone.

"We're not ruling out any road of investigation at the moment," the detective told them. "I've spoken to Mr. Hargrove and he's shown me everything he's discovered about Nathan and the picture that he wanted Mrs. Davis to look at. I'm going to take it back to the station with me and see what is on the system for John Ryder. As soon as I find anything I'll call you and let you know."

**~X~**

"I don't know what is freaking me out the most," Nick said as he paced in Karen and Keith's living room. "The fact that Grace is missing, there's a psycho on the loose that is murdering women who look like Grace or that they're not ruling out John Ryder."

"Nick, the detective said they were exploring every angle." Keith told him as he watched Nick run a hand through his hair in frustration.

"This may sound weird but I hope that it is John Ryder who has Grace _and_ Nathan." Haley said from her spot on the sofa. Nick, Karen and Keith turned to look at her like she was insane.

"_What_?!" Nick asked in disbelief. "You can't be serious with that comment."

"I am," Haley told him. "And I say that because Grace managed to get away from him once. She can do it again. And she'll have Nathan with her."

"There are several flaws with your plan," Nick told her, unable to believe what he was hearing. "One, Grace wasn't seven months pregnant when she had the misfortune to run into him. Two, _everybody,_except for Grace, who crossed that psycho's path, was dead within hours if not minutes. And three, what makes you so sure that Nathan is still alive if John Ryder has him?"

"Hope," Haley replied as her eyes filled with tears. "Hope that he's got Nathan and he's kept him alive for all this time as part of some twisted game he wants to play. And if I don't have that hope then I have nothing to help me get through this Nick. And if I have nothing to help myself get through this then how the _hell_ am I supposed to help my son get through this?

"At least you get to hold your son," Nick told her as his own eyes filled with tears. He couldn't stop them from falling down his face as he continued speaking. "I might never get that. And if I do he may not be alive. But if John Ryder does have Grace that sick, twisted freak would more than likely make it so that I never know where my son is."

"Nick let me tell you something," Haley said after a few moments of silence. "If he has Grace again, I can guarantee you that she will fight harder than the last time to get away from him. And you know why? Because she has your son to keep safe this time. That alone will give her that extra bit of strength to get away."

"How can you be so sure of that Hales?" Nick asked as he began to sob. Haley got out of her seat and went over to him. She gathered him into a comforting hug as she reached him.

"Because you have to be strong to be a mother," she told him softly. "And with Grace having the strength to survive him once and to be the only one to survive, she's going to have a ton more to keep your baby safe."

"But what if she's incapable?" Nick asked as his sobs grew in volume. Karen and Keith watched the exchange as they tried to keep their own tears in.

"Then if he does have Nathan, Nathan will keep them safe." Haley told him as the front door opened and Kay, Dean, Carly and Sam came into the house.

"Is it true?" Kay asked as tears slipped down her cheeks. Karen and Keith nodded and Kay turned to face her husband and fell into his arms sobbing. Carly went over to where her brother was being comforted.

"We'll find them okay?" she said as she stroked his back gently. "We'll get my sister in law and nephew back in one piece."

"I hope to God that you're right Carly," Nick said as he separated from Haley. "If I lose them then my life is over."

"Have the cops found anything yet?" Sam asked.

"We've not heard anything." Karen told him.

"They even have Andy helping them," Keith added as he sighed. "I just wish that this whole thing was over."

"Don't we all." Dean asked as he continued to comfort Kay.

**~X~**

Grace and Nathan clamped their eyes closed against the harsh light as it suddenly illuminated their prison. The door opened as they blinked to let their eyes adjust and John Ryder strolled in with his usual cocky smirk on his lips. He had two bottles of water and two sandwiches which looked like he had purchased them from a gas station. John closed and locked the door before he headed over to where his prisoners were sat. He placed the sandwiches and water onto the table he had Nathan tied to before. He then produced a knife from his pocket. He pressed the switch and the blade shot out. He then headed behind Nathan and cut the ties on his wrists before doing the same to Grace. He was surprised that neither of them had spoken to him yet.

"I brought you two some lunch," he said as he handed them each a sandwich and bottle of water. "Don't want you dying of starvation before we have the chance to have some fun now do we?"

"I can't eat this," Grace said as she saw that her sandwich was tuna mayo. She felt her stomach turn. "It'll only come straight back up."

"I'll swap," Nathan told her. "I have a BLT."

"Hope you don't mind tuna." She said as they swapped sandwiches.

"I love tuna." Nathan replied as he gave her a slight smile.

"Isn't this cozy?" John said as he chuckled. "What's the matter Gracie? I take it the baby won't let you eat certain thing?"

"I'm allergic to tuna dumbass." She told him as she rolled her eyes. John was immediately behind her, gripping her hair painfully.

"_Watch_ your tone with me!" he bellowed into her ear. He shouted so loudly she could hear ringing afterwards. His free hand then stroked over her swollen belly. "If you piss me off too much Gracie, you'll be having an emergency c-section this afternoon. Now if you don't want that you'll have to apologize."

"I'm sorry," Grace said almost instantly. "Don't hurt him."

"I'll do whatever the hell I please," he told her as his hand stroked up her bump towards her chest. Nathan watched the direction his hand was taking and his jaw clenched in anger as he moved his ankles against his restraints. He wanted to be free so he could stop John before he went through with his sick plans. He tried to free his ankles with a renewed energy when he saw John squeeze Grace's breasts roughly and she cried out in pain. "They're so much bigger than I remember from when we were in bed in the motel room."

"Leave her alone!" Nathan said in a menacing tone. John moved to look at him but continued his actions.

"Nathan do you _really_ need to keep being reminded about how you should behave in here?" John asked him. "In fact I'm so sick of having to remind you that from now on if you back chat me, Grace will be the one to suffer the consequence. Got it?"

"Got it." Nathan said in an un-amused tone.

"Now for that little outburst Grace will just have to put up with me doing this until she finishes her sandwich as the punishment," John said as he chuckled. Grace quickly tore open the sandwich packaging and began to devour the sandwich. She finished it in record time and she was surprised when John stayed true to his word. She scowled at him as he moved so that he was stood by their knees. "See that wasn't too bad was it? And by the way Gracie, if you have any urges to back chat then Nathan shall be punished. Clear?"

"Yes." She snapped as she opened her water and drank.

"Good," John replied. "Who needs a bathroom break?"

**~X~**

"Seriously the fucking toilet is a bucket?!" Grace asked Nathan as John left them alone once again. However, he left the light on for them this time. They were again secured to the chairs facing each other, only this time John had tied their legs together from the knees down using more of the plastic ties that were around their wrists.

"Seriously," Nathan replied. "I'm just glad I didn't need assistance like you did."

"That was so humiliating," Grace said as her face turned red once again. "He had a clear view of _everything_. It makes me want to throw up just thinking about it."

"That guy is seriously fucked up in the head," Nathan said as he struggled against the fresh cable tie around his wrists. "Did he hurt the baby?"

"I don't think so. Although he did put something on a cloth that knocked me out. I just hope that hasn't hurt him," Grace said as she looked down at her swollen belly. "How about you? What has he done to you?"

"Where do you want me to start?" Nathan asked.

"The beginning," Grace told him. "It might help me come up with a plan to get us out of here."

"I doubt that's ever going to happen Grace," Nathan said in a dejected tone. "I've been trying to get out of here since he brought me here. But I can't even get out of these damn cable ties."

"Nathan you can't give up," Grace told him. "Haley and Jamie need you. Hell you should see the amount of people we have looking for you."

"Who?" Nathan asked curious.

"Well besides Haley, your parents, Dan, Deb, Peyton, Julian, me and Nick," Grace began. "We also have my Godfather Andy who is a private detective, my sister Kay and her husband Dean and Nick's twin sister Carly and Dean's brother Sam. Not to mention your friends from Tree Hill and people who know your parents."

"Seriously? People who don't even know me are looking for me?" Nathan asked in a shocked tone. Grace nodded. "Wow."

"See, so don't give up," Grace told him. "Now start at the beginning."

"Well there was an accident and stupid me ended up agreeing to give psycho man a ride so he could get home to his kids. Only when I got driving he started acting all weird and then he stabbed my in my left thigh," Nathan told her as he forced himself to think back. "He said all this weird shit and I pulled the car over and told him to get out. Oh he had a gun to my head as well and I managed to grab it, but then he twisted the knife that was in my leg and hit me over the head with the gun and things got a little hazy for a while."

"Let me guess he asked you to say I want to die." Grace said in a haunted tone.

"Yeah." Nathan replied as he gave her a surprised look.

"That's the same thing that he wanted Jim to say," Grace told him. "Right before he pulled me into the front of the car and held a knife to my eye."

"Jesus!" Nathan muttered in shock.

"He probably stabbed you in the thigh so that you couldn't kick him out of the car like Jim did." Grace said.

"Probably." Nathan agreed.

"What else did he do?" Grace asked as she looked at his scarred torso.

"He cut my clothes off me while I was tied to that concrete table thing over there," Nathan said as he looked over. Grace copied his actions and grimaced as she saw the dried on blood that was on the concrete construction that looked like a workbench. "Then he got a scalpel and cut me up before he poured high strength peroxide all over me."

"Ouch." Grace said as she grimaced.

"It gets worse." Nathan told her.

"Of course it does." She replied with a sigh.

"He cuts the soles of my feet with razor blades," Nathan told her. "Then he made me walk around on this damn floor. It hurt like a bitch."

"I'm not surprised," Grace said as she looked at the rough stone floor and saw dried on blood in the shape of footprints. "Do any of your wounds feel infected?"

"They've not had the chance to get infected," Nathan told her. "He has a large supply of that damn peroxide."

"He burnt your car out," Grace told him. "Your dad came and told us that the cops had found it. He then said that they had a picture of your passenger from a traffic cam and your dad and Andy wanted me to go look at it and see if it was John Ryder. Only I never got the chance because he grabbed me when I was hanging the laundry out."

"Unbelievable! I just finished paying for that damn car!" Nathan said in an annoyed tone. "But I guess I should count my blessings. At least I'm not like those girls he brought back here."

"Girls?" Grace asked. It then dawned on her. "Oh my God! He's the one who's been kidnapping girls that look like me."

"Yeah he is," Nathan confirmed. "He made me watch while he did stuff to them."

"What kind of stuff?" Grace found herself asking.

"Trust me you don't want to know," Nathan said as he felt the nausea build in his stomach. "I lost track of the amount of times I puked until I was dry heaving."

"It must have been bad then," Grace mumbled. "I saw some pretty fucked up things that he did when he was after me and Jim but I don't remember puking. Not even after he ripped Jim in half. I think I was too numb."

"Trust me it was _severely_ fucked up," Nathan said as he shook his head to dispel the images that had suddenly over taken his brain. "The worst part is I can still hear their screams as he did what he did. Then they begged him to kill them. All of them said I want to die. That was the only way they could end what he was doing. And I couldn't do anything to stop him. I should have tried something when my hands were free. I just wish he left something near me that I could reach and use as a weapon."

"Likewise," Grace agreed as she gave up trying to struggle against the cable tie. "We will get out of here though Nathan. We'll have a stroke of luck at some point and then we'll finally be out of this hell hole."

"God I hope so," Nathan replied. He then smiled as he asked. "Did the baby just kick then?"

"Yeah he did," Grace answered. "How do you know?"

"I saw it," Nathan told her. "So you're having a boy huh? You thought of any names?"

"Yep he's a boy and he's going to be called Benjamin William Davis," Grace told him. "I just hope that I manage to keep him safe."

"I'll help you make sure he stays safe," Nathan promised her. "I don't know how but I will."

"Thanks Nathan." Grace replied gratefully as the door opened again and John came in.

They looked over towards the door and saw that he was dragging an object through it. Both swallowed harshly as they saw it was a wooden version of the concrete table that was already in the room. John continued pulling it into the room and then pushed it over towards the concrete table so it was adjacent to it. Nathan and Grace shared an uneasy look as he did. He then went out of the room and came back in moments later with a large sheet of corrugated metal. It looked like it had been taken from the roof of an outbuilding. John then placed it onto the wooden table and began to secure it to the top, almost deafening Grace and Nathan with the cordless power tools. Once he had finished, he turned to look at his prisoners and grinned evilly as he said.

"Let the game begin."


	26. There Will Be Blood

**Thanks for all the reviews. Just a quick word of warning; this chapter has some scenes that aren't everyone's cup of tea. If scenes that involve blood and forms of torture aren't your thing, then the Grace, Nathan and John parts should be skipped. Although I did try to keep it to a minimum. That said I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"_Let the game begin?"_

"What game?" Nathan asked in a hesitant tone.

"Good question," John said as he grinned. "What shall I call it? Let's see. Oh I know. You or her."

"What?!" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"You heard. You or her," John replied. "The title says it all. I'll pick something to do and you two have to decide who will be on the receiving end of it."

"You can't be serious." Grace muttered.

"Oh I am Gracie." John told her. He still had the grin on his face.

"But she's pregnant." Nathan said in a disgusted tone.

"And I'm supposed to be bothered about that because?" John asked. His grin suddenly disappeared. "Now who wants the corrugated iron table? It should be _really_ interesting to see how long it takes before it begins to hurt."

"I'll have that table." Nathan said as Grace gave him a shocked look.

"I'm glad to see that Nathan's willing to participate," John said as he glared at Grace. "Unlike some other people in here."

"Go to hell." Grace mumbled.

"No thanks," John replied before he chuckled evilly and said. "That's where you'll be going very shortly. Now let's get you moved."

**~X~**

Nick stood in the doorway of the nursery and looked around at the interior that he had lovingly decorated. The smell of fresh paint still lingered in the air and he found himself wondering if his son would ever get to sleep in the crib that had taken him almost a day and a half to put together. He stepped into the nursery and walked over to the crib. He reached in and picked up the small blue plush teddy that he and Grace had bought. He looked down at it as he thought back to how they had debated over which one was the best for almost an hour.

"Here you are," Karen said in a soft tone from the doorway. "I thought you'd gone out looking again and was worried."

"Believe me if I was capable of going out there and searching for her some more I would be," Nick replied in a weary tone. "What did that doctor give me?"

"He gave you the same sedative he gave to Haley when she was hysterical." Karen told him gently.

"Was I _that_ bad?" Nick asked as he moved his attention from the bear and to Karen.

"Yes sweetie you were," Karen said in the same soft tone as she went into the nursery and made her way over to him. "I've made a fresh pot of coffee. Come on into the kitchen and I'll make you a snack too."

"I'm not hungry." Nick replied.

"Nick the doctor said that you need to eat," Karen told him. "Grace would say the same."

"I know she would," Nick replied. "I just can't help but wonder if she's getting anything to eat. Then my mind wanders further and it completely puts me off the idea of food."

"I know. Trust me I know," Karen told him. "I'm the same with Nathan. And now Grace as well. I know we're not really family but you and Grace feel like you _are_ part of my family."

"You _are_ our family Karen," Nick told her genuinely. "We meant what we said when we told you about Ben."

"I'm glad that you did," Karen said as she gave him a sad smile. "Now I'm going to make you something to eat and you're going to eat it. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Okay." Nick mumbled.

"Keith, Andy, Sam and Dean will be stopping of for refueling," Karen added. He looked at her in surprise as she continued. "Then they're going back out to search. Kay and Carly are at the café to arrange refreshments for all the other volunteers."

"Other volunteers?" Nick asked with a confused frown.

"Practically the whole town is out looking for Grace now," Karen told him. Nick's expression turned to one of surprise at the news. "Andy was at the police station earlier to see if there was any development on the red mark on Grace's shoe, but it was still at the lab."

"Wow," Nick managed after a few moments of silence. "I can't believe that there are so many people looking for her."

"Even Mrs. Grange is helping." Karen told him. Nick managed a smile at her words.

"I thought she would be the last one to help," he said. "I'm surprised she's not round here offering me tea and sympathy."

"That's why I'm here. She did actually offer to come and watch you but I didn't think you'd like that," Karen told him. "And it's coffee and sandwiches with that sympathy."

"Thanks Karen," Nick said as he placed the blue bear back into the crib. He then turned back round to face her. "Let's go and have these sandwiches. Hopefully I'll feel more human afterwards so I can go and look for my wife."

**~X~**

John walked back over to Nathan and Grace after he had picked up his selected instrument of torture. The light shone on it and Grace could see that it was a scalpel. She swallowed harshly as her heart pounded. She dreaded to think what he was going to do with that. She had already had to witness John using a soldering iron on various parts of Nathan's body. She could still hear the screams of pain ringing in her ears. Her eyes widened as she saw him looming over her as he stopped as the end of the table where her head was.

"Now for this game I'm going to start with you," John told her as he looked down at her. "Nathan needs a breather don't you think?"

"I thought you said that we had to pick?" Grace asked in return in a defiant tone.

"So that rule suits you now does it?" John asked in response.

"I was just reminding you of it." Grace replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry I hadn't forgotten," John said as he showed her the scalpel. "Now where shall I cut you first?"

"How about you try it out on yourself?" Grace said as she glared at him.

"Gracie, look at the predicament you and your baby are in," John said in a low tone. Grace glared at him and set her jaw in a firm line at the mention of her baby. "You're not in a position to tell me what to do."

"Leave her alone." Nathan managed in a raspy voice.

"Well, well, well Nathan seems to have recovered all of a sudden," John said in a gleeful tone. "Nice of you to join in the game again Nate. I'm still going to start with Gracie here."

"Leave her alone." Nathan insisted.

"Its equal rights now Natey boy. It's only fair that I treat Gracie the same as you," John said as he moved his gaze back to Grace. "Now which part of that amazingly clear skin shall I mark first? I'm surprised you don't have any stretch marks. Do you moisturize?"

"None of your business." Grace spat back. She felt Ben kick as she did.

"I think the baby is telling me where to cut first." John said as he chuckled sadistically.

"No!" Grace said in an urgent tone.

"No?" John asked in mock surprise. He pulled a thoughtful expression for a few moments before he spoke again. "Choose another area and I'll leave your baby alone."

"You will?" Grace asked not sure whether to believe him or not.

"Yes," John replied. "Well that's if you make your choice in the next thirty seconds."

"Uh," Grace began as she tried to do as he asked. "My arm."

"Which one?" John asked as he grinned.

"Left." Grace replied in almost a whisper as she closed her eyes.

"I have to say I like you more when you co-operate," John said as his hand stroked along her left arm. "Your skin is so soft. I can't wait to brand it."

Grace kept her eyes closed as John began to place cuts on her arm. She flinched as she felt the sharp metal cut into her flesh. However, she didn't make a sound as he did. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of letting him know just how much it hurt. She could feel the warmth of her blood as it trickled from the cuts and down her arm. He finished with that arm and moved to her right. Grace wasn't surprised when he did. She knew that he wouldn't have stayed true to his word. She just hoped that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her baby. He finished on her arm and then moved so that he was standing at her head once again. He then stroked the flat of the blade against her left cheek. She flinched and opened her eyes as he did.

"If you don't want me to cut you then all you have to do is say kill Nathan." John said before he chuckled evilly. Nathan's eyes went wide at what he heard.

"I can't do that." Grace replied. Nathan breathed a sigh of relief at her words.

"Have it your way then," John said as he moved the scalpel and cut deeply into Grace's cheek. He chuckled as she whimpered in pain. "It's only gonna get worse."

**~X~**

"Is Nick awake?" Andy asked as he hurried into Nick and Grace's house.

"Yes he's just in the bathroom," Karen said as she looked at him from her position on the couch. "Have you found something?"

"We have the results back on the mark on Grace's shoe." Andy said as Nick came back into the lounge.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Its paint," Andy told him. "But it's not just any type of paint."

"What's so special about it?" Nick asked as he frowned.

"It's lead paint," Andy said. "And there was also a hint of fertilizer in it. So it looks like whoever has her is holding her on an old farm."

"Well let's get looking and see how many old farms are in the area." Nick said in an urgent tone.

"I already did that," Andy replied. "The nearest one is about an hour and a half away. We're going to get a couple hours of rest before we drive there."

"What about the cops?" Nick asked as he ran a hand through his hair worriedly. "Can't they send someone to check it out?"

"They're busy searching round all the farms that are still operational," Andy said as he sighed. "I told them that they were wasting their time. Lead paint was banned in 1977. And the results indicated that the pesticide was old."

"Let me guess it was like talking to a wall when you told them?" Nick asked in an angry tone.

"Pretty much," Andy admitted. He then paused before he added. "Nick I would _really_ love to go and check that place out now, but I have to sleep. If I don't I'll be crashing on the way there."

"How about I drive and you can sleep in the car?" Nick suggested.

"Are you okay to drive?" Karen asked him in a concerned tone.

"Yes I feel fine," Nick assured her. "The sedative wore off a while ago Karen. And the coffee and sandwiches helped a lot."

"Well take some more coffee with you just to be safe," Karen said. "I'll go and pour some into thermal mugs. It'll stay hotter for longer."

"Okay," Nick replied as he hunted for his car keys. He found them and then picked up his jacket as Karen hurried out of the kitchen. "I'll call you when we've checked the place out okay?"

"Okay," Karen said as she handed them a thermal mug of coffee each. "Be careful. Do you want me to wait here?"

"No, I don't want you to be alone," Nick told her. "We'll drop you off at your place so you can be with Haley and Jamie."

"Let me just go and switch your coffee maker off," Karen said before she headed back to the kitchen. She came back into the lounge moments later. "Right I'm good to go."

"Me too." Andy added.

"Let's just hope the first place we look is the last place." Nick said as the three of them headed out of the front door.

**~X~**

"You know I had a _very_ interesting trip to Tree Hill before I brought Grace here Nathan," John said as he placed the pliers down that held one of Nathan's back teeth. "I went to your parent's house and watched that little boy of yours as he slept. And your wife looked like a zombie. She was just sat staring into space. I could have just climbed through the window and taken him. And I bet she wouldn't have even noticed. I might go back there and add some more of your family to my little collection."

"You leave them alone!" Nathan demanded as he spat the blood that was in his mouth at John. It hit him square in the face.

"You _really_ shouldn't have done that," John said in a dangerously low tone as he picked a cloth up and wiped at his face. "And to pay you back for that, I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm going to do something to Gracie here. That way you can carry that guilt with you until you die. Which might be very, _very _soon."

"Don't hurt her," Nathan pleaded as he struggled against his bonds. "Hurt _me_. I did it! Leave her alone!"

"Too late Nathan," John replied as he studied his array of what he classed as toys. "What shall I use this time?"

"Don't hurt her!" Nathan pleaded again as he continued to struggle.

"Ah yes! This will be perfect," John said as he picked up the item. He showed it to both Nathan and Grace as he added. "I always wondered what it would be like to use this on someone. Now I just have to decide where. I think a fleshy part will be the best. How about the inside of the thigh? I've not touched that area yet."

"No!" Grace gasped out as he headed towards her. She struggled to try and free herself from her bonds as he began to inflict his punishment. She couldn't keep her moans of pain to herself as he did.

"Stop it!" Nathan begged. "Please leave her alone. She didn't do anything."

"You should have thought before you did what you did," John said as he continued his actions. "I have to say it's so much easier using this on a leg than it is on cheese. I might have to keep the grater in my toy collection."

"Please stop!" Grace whimpered. "It hurts too much."

"Well seeing as you said please I will," John replied as he stopped his actions. He then admired the mess he had made of Grace's leg. "That's going to be a bitch to heal. That's if you're alive long enough for it to heal. I wonder what Nick would think if he saw it. It would probably put him off you for life. It's so _ugly_."

"How do you know about Nick?" Grace asked.

"You'd be amazed how I know things Gracie," John said as he leaned in close to her face. "Now what shall I do next? And to whom?"

He headed back over to the table he had Nathan on and picked up the pliers her had left there. He pulled the tooth from between the pincers and grinned as he threw it somewhere into the room. He then took them and the grater back over to his array of implements. He grinned as he saw his secateurs. He placed the items in his hands down and picked them up.

"You know I should have kept that tooth. It's given me an idea," John said as he turned and headed back to his captives. He stood in the gap between them as he held up what he held. "I think we should send your loved ones a little gift don't you? And I can't be bothered looking for that tooth so lets use something else. I'm thinking something like your pinky fingers. And forgive the pun, but once I have them, I'll hand deliver them. So you two will have about six hours to recuperate from today's activities when I do. And please, feel free to scream as loud as you want to."

**~X~**

"Well that was a waste of time." Nick grumbled as he drove him and Andy back to Tree Hill.

"It was," Andy agreed. "But on the up side it rules out a place and means we're one step closer to finding her."

"How many more disused farm type places are there around here?" Nick asked.

"According to my research there are two more. They're both three hours away from Tree Hill and that's just one way," Andy said. "Plus they're both in opposite directions."

"Well we can go and check one out and Sam and Dean can go to the other," Nick replied. "They said they didn't mind going a fair distance to search."

"I'm glad we have a lot of people out looking for Grace," Andy said. "I hate that some psycho has her."

"Do you think that Haley could be right with her assumption that John Ryder has both her and Nathan?" Nick asked.

"Yes I do." Andy replied. Nick gave him a shocked look as he pulled the car over and switched the engine off.

"What aren't you telling me Andy?" Nick demanded.

"I saw the file the cops have on John Ryder. It came complete with a mug shot of him," Andy said as he sighed. "I compared that picture with the one from the traffic cam."

"And?" Nick asked when Andy stopped. He knew what was coming next, but he just wanted to hear it from Andy's mouth.

"It's him," Andy confirmed. Nick closed his eyes as his stomach filled with dread. ""I also saw several stills that the police had regarding the other girls who have gone missing. John Ryder is with them on them."

"Oh my God!" Nick said as he opened his eyes. "Do you have your cell phone?"

"Yes I do. Why?" Andy replied.

"Call Sam and Dean and tell them to go and look at the farm we're not going to," Nick said as he started the car. "We're not going back to Tree Hill. We're going to check that other farm out right now. And if you don't want to tell me where the hell it is and get out."

"You need to do a U turn," Andy told him as he fished his cell phone out. "Stay on this road until I tell you to turn. Grace is like my family Nick. I'm not just going to stand by and do nothing."

"Good," Nick replied. His jaw set in a firm line as he performed the U turn. "When we find her I'm going to make sure that John Ryder is stopped once and for all."

**~X~**

"What's wrong with our little Gracie?" John asked. His voice dripped with fake concern as she moaned in pain.

"I need to move," Grace mumbled as John walked over to her. "My back is killing me."

"Now should I take pity on you or not?" John asked as he looked down at her. As he did he heard a loud crash from his other side. He turned and saw Nathan on the floor surrounded by the remains of the table. "I didn't think I'd made that strong enough."

"Your DIY sucks!" Nathan said in a pained tone.

"Well I can't be perfect at everything," John replied as he grinned. "Murder is my forte. Now where shall I put you? I can't be bothered to make another table."

"Well if this one is anything to go by it wouldn't be very good anyway," Nathan replied as he struggled to his feet. John looked surprised that Nathan was free of his bonds. He also saw that Nathan held one of the table legs that had a few nails sticking out of the end. "How about I give you some payback huh?"

"I'd like to see you try," John replied. "The state you're in you won't even manage one swing."

"That's where you're wrong." Nathan said as he glared at John.

They glared at each other for several moments and Grace watched them. She hoped that Nathan would get the better of John. She struggled against her bonds as Nathan began his attack. She heard the thumps and grunts as the two of them fought. She heard a crash as she managed to free her left hand. She hissed as the stump of where her pinky finger used to be caught against the concrete table top. She glanced over at them and saw that John was on the floor and Nathan was hitting him with the lump of wood. She then moved her attention back to the hand that was still restrained and began working on it.

She managed to free the knot just enough to pull her hand from the restraint. Her struggling had obviously helped. She rubbed her wrist before she struggled to sit up. She breathed a sigh of relief as her spine felt some relief. She then shuffled down the table slightly and tried to reach the bonds around her ankles. Her bump made the task impossible as she couldn't bend far enough forward. She heard Nathan scream out in pain and quickly jerked her head around to see what had happened. She was just in time to see Nathan fall to the floor as John stood. He held a scalpel in his hand and her stomach sunk at the sight.

"Going somewhere are you Gracie?" he asked as he glanced over at her. He grinned as he saw that she couldn't reach the bonds around her ankles. "I see that you're not going anywhere any time soon."

He then looked down at Nathan who was holding the back of his left ankle to stem the flow of blood. John had sliced through his Achilles tendon with the scalpel. He chuckled as he saw Nathan writhe in pain before he bent down and picked him up. He half carried, half dragged him over to the old bathtub that was in the room. After some considerable effort, he managed to get Nathan into the tub. He then went over to his supply area and picked up a set of metal handcuffs, before heading back over to Nathan. He grabbed his hands and forced them together before he secured them to a cut out part of the tub that he guessed was a handle, before he moved away. Nathan continued to struggle as John picked up his next toy of choice.

"I'd lie back down if I were you Gracie," John said as he moved to her side. "Otherwise I'll hurt you again."

"Can I just stay like this for a little longer?" Grace asked as she looked at him. "I can't lie on my back."

"Well lie on your side then." John told her.

"And how the _hell_ am I supposed to do that with my legs tied the way they are?" Grace asked as she rolled her eyes. John studied her for a moment.

"I'll untie _one_ of your legs," John told her. "But if you try anything I'll hurt that baby of yours."

"I won't try anything," Grace said in a weary tone. "I don't have any energy left _to_ try anything."

John then headed back over to his array of tools and picked up a knife and some more rope. He headed back over to her, cut through her bonds and moved her foot to the other, so that they were now tied together. She winced as the raw part of her inner thigh touched the other as she carefully led down on her side. John then tied her hands in front of her before securing them to the underneath of the table. He headed back over to his tools and studied them once more. He pulled out a cigarette as he decided what to use next and lit it. He took a long drag and breathed the smoke out slowly. He then grinned as he headed over to Nathan.

"I hope you're sitting comfortably," He said as he smiled down at him. Nathan just glared at him in response. "I'm going to make you pay for what you just did. It was a _big_ mistake Nathan."

Without any warning, John moved his cigarette and stubbed it out on Nathan's chest. Nathan grunted with the pain as he continued to glare at John with hatred in his eyes. Grace had a clear view of what John was doing now that she was led on her side. She saw John relight his cigarette and repeat his actions. He did it again and again until the cigarette was practically gone and Nathan's chest was covered with small, round burns. John then moved away and went back to his tools. He picked an item up and headed back over to Grace.

"Nathan you remember what happened the last time you did something stupid in here right?" John asked. Nathan felt sick as he realized that Grace was again going to suffer because of him. "This new position is perfect for this Gracie. And it means that I stay true to my word and don't hurt your baby."

"Just get it over with." Grace murmured as she felt something cold and metallic against her back on the right side.

"As you wish." John said. He then pressed something and a click was heard. Grace yelped in pain as he did. He then moved the item and repeated his action causing another yelp to come from Grace.

"What _is_ that?" Grace asked through her pain filled yelps and moans.

"It's a surgical stapler," John told her as he finished. He glanced at his watch as he did. "Oh look at the time. I better go and drop off the lovely letters to your families. I hope you won't miss me too much when I'm gone. In fact I might not even come back. That way you two can starve to death slowly."

John then picked up two envelopes and made his way out of the door. He slammed it loudly behind him. Both Nathan and Grace were surprised that he left the light on for them. Nathan waited for a few minutes before he spoke.

"I'm _so_ sorry that you had to be put through that because of me." He apologized.

"It's okay Nathan," Grace replied. "You can't help that he's a fucking psycho."

"I thought I could overpower him," Nathan said. "And I would have if he hadn't have cut me."

"I thought you were going to win too," Grace informed him. "I'd have helped but I couldn't reach my ankles to untie the rope."

"I just wish I could have gotten us out of here," Nathan said as he struggled against the handcuffs. "There's no way I'm getting out of these unless I lose another part of my hand."

"I'm just glad that he didn't take my thumb." Grace said as she made a pained noise. Nathan gave her a concerned look.

"Which part of you hurts the most?" he asked softly. He shifted around in the bathtub as he did and winced as his thigh grazed something sharp that was caught in the blanket. He managed to maneuver his hands so that his left hand could feel around in the blanket.

"My contractions." Grace told him.

"_What?!"_ Nathan asked as his eyes went wide and his fingers closed around a shard of glass. He remembered John throwing the glass bottle of alcohol into the tub after he had poured it on him. His mind then went back to Grace. "You're having contractions? Since when?"

"Since he cut my arms with the scalpel," she confessed. "I thought they were those Braxton Hicks but they've been getting stronger."

"I have to get out of these cuffs," Nathan said as he began to struggle to pick the piece of glass up. He studied the lock and saw that the piece of glass would be useless on that. He realized that there was only one way he would get out of the cuffs without a key. "I'm going to have to cut my thumb off."

"_What_?!" Grace asked in a pained voice. "Are you serious?"

"It's the only way we'll get out of here before he gets back Grace," Nathan said as he took a deep breath and moved the sharp piece of glass to his right hand. "My left hand is already fucked so losing my thumb won't really matter. And if we get out of here fast enough they might be able to fix it."

"Nathan you can't mutilate yourself." Grace said in a shocked voice.

"I do Grace," he insisted. The two of them locked eyes and she knew that he was right. "It's the only way. I have to do this so we can get back to our families. And so that Ben is safe."

"I can't watch you do that Nathan. I'm sorry." Grace said as she closed her eyes. Nathan took a deep breath before he lowered the glass and began to cut.

**~X~**

"How far back was that gas station?" Nick asked Andy as he pulled the gas can out of the trunk.

"About a mile I think," Andy replied. "I can't believe we've run out of gas."

"Me neither," Nick agreed as he closed the trunk. He then set the alarm before he and Andy began to walk back the way they had just come. "I knew I should have stopped to fill the car up. My head is just too full of Grace and Ben."

"I know," Andy said in a sympathetic tone. "We'll get this can of gas then we're probably better off driving back to the gas station to fill the tank up before we head to the farm. The last thing we need is to find Grace and Nathan and be stranded."

"Good point," Nick said as he set off into a jog. It quickly turned to a sprint. "If I run I'll get there quicker."

"I'll try and keep up." Andy said as he copied Nick's action.


	27. Nobody Taught Us To Quit

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry about the delay in updating. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Nathan couldn't stop shaking as he climbed out of the old bathtub. There was a clang as the handcuffs hit the metal where they hung from his right wrist. The blood poured from his hand at the part where his thumb used to be. Rather than find something to stem the flow, he grabbed a knife and hopped over to where Grace was tied.

She still had her eyes closed and he saw that tears were flowing from beneath them. He made quick work of cutting through her restraints. She opened her eyes as he did and grimaced when she saw the amount of blood that had come from Nathan.

Once she was free, he helped her into a sitting position and off the table. She quickly made her way over to where John had his torture kit as Nathan sagged against the table. He watched her as she looked through the various items. She then picked up an item and hurried back over to him. She held her bump with her free hand as she did.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked in almost a whisper. He then saw that she had a roll of cling film.

"Uh huh," she replied as she found the end of the film. "This is going to hurt."

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm wrapping this around your wound," she told him as she began. He winced as she did. "It'll stop it from getting infected. I'd use the scraps of our clothing but they look a bit dirty now."

"They do." Nathan agreed as he hissed in pain again.

Grace quickly wrapped the cling film around the bloody wounds where his thumb and pinky finger used to be. She wrapped several layers around his hand until it was well and truly covered. Nathan then let out another pained noise as she ripped the plastic and pressed harder to make sure that the end stuck to the previous layer.

"Sorry." She said as she searched for the free end once again.

As she did she headed back over to the bath tub and began to search for his thumb. She pulled a repulsed face as she found it and picked it up. She then quickly wrapped it in the cling film. She then headed back to Nathan and handed his thumb to him, before she carefully went down on her knees and wrapped some cling film around the cut on the back of Nathan's foot.

He helped her to stand when she had finished and she then wrapped some around the wound on her thigh and then her hand. They then shared a look and he leaned on her as they made their way over to the door.

They walked through it and saw the rest of the old basement. It was full of random pieces of junk and trash. There was a table near the bottom of the staircase that was laden with items that had obviously been taken from John's victims. Nathan noticed his belongings that had been in his car as they reached it.

Both began to look through the piles of items to see if there was anything for them to wear. Nathan found his sports bag and quickly unzipped it. He was relieved to see that his basketball jersey and shorts were still in there as well as spare work out clothes and towels. He pulled them out and handed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to Grace. She took them and began to pull them on as he did the same with his basketball jersey and shorts.

Once they had the clothes on, Nathan pulled out his sneakers and socks. He debated for a moment and handed the socks to Grace. She took them and then remembered that she wouldn't be able to reach her feet. Nathan seemed to as well as he took them back from her. He knelt and proceeded to put the socks onto her feet for her, before putting his sneakers on himself. He tucked the laces inside the shoe as he couldn't tie them up.

He straightened and he picked up his letterman jacket. He handed that to Grace and she pulled it on. He found his hoody that had been on the back seat of his car beside his bag and pulled that on. He then picked his other items up and shoved them into his bag. He found his cooler bag where he usually kept his sports drinks and placed his cling film wrapped thumb into it. He hoped it would keep it cool so that the doctors would be able to attempt to re-attach it as he fastened it and placed it into his bag. He placed the rucksack on his back and he and Grace then began their journey up the stairs.

Nathan had to lean on Grace for support as well as using the old hand rail to aid his movements. The old wood creaked beneath his good hand and he expected it to give way. When they were half way up, Grace was hit by another contraction. She had to stop and she tried to breathe her way through it without making too much noise.

A small whimper escaped her at the intensity of the pain. Nathan felt helpless as he knew that there was nothing he could do to help her. He carefully rubbed her back with his injured hand as he supported his weight on his good one. He remembered that doing that had seemed to help Haley when she had been in labor with Jamie.

"I'm dreading these getting stronger." Grace managed to say as the contraction ended.

"Let's just hope we're miles away from here and that freak when that does happen." Nathan replied quietly.

"Absolutely," Grace agreed as she straightened. "Let's get going."

**~X~**

"That gas station was further away than I thought." Nick said as he and Andy made their way back to the car with the gas.

They both carried two canisters each as the gas station had been selling them so they had bought three more and filled them all with gas. Neither wanted to run out of gas in the middle of nowhere again.

"This gas seems to get heavier with each step," Andy remarked. "I'll be glad when we see the car again."

"I'm sure it's further away than where we left it," Nick replied as he sighed. "I just want to get back so we can go and find Grace."

"I know you do," Andy said in a sympathetic tone. "I want to find her as well. She's like a daughter to me."

"So can Ben call you Grandpa Andy when all this is over?" Nick asked as he managed a small grin.

"Sure he can," Andy said as he returned the smile. "I was thinking of relocating to Tree Hill after that whole saga with both of yours parents."

"I'm sure Grace will love that," Nick said as he finally saw the car in the distance. "Finally."

"I was thinking the exact same thing then," Andy replied. "I'd run back to it but I don't think I'll manage it with these."

"Same here," Nick replied. "Plus I think I better keep some energy for when we find Grace."

**~X~**

"I need to stop," Grace gasped as she was overcome by another contraction. Nathan helped her into a sitting position so she could concentrate on her breathing. "These contractions are killing me."

"Is there anything I can do?" Nathan asked as he held her hand. Grace shook her head as she breathed through the now stronger pain.

They had made their way away from the farm and were following the road they had found. Both were thankful that there was long grass at one side of the road that would keep them hidden in case John drove by. Both had lost track of time but they felt like they had been walking forever. Grace had caught her cheek on a branch when they had walked through a wooded area that had bordered one edge of the farm. It had caused the wound on her cheek had reopened and was bleeding heavily.

"Do you think we're far enough from the farm yet?" Grace asked as she rubbed her bump.

"I'm not sure," Nathan replied. "It's good that we can't see it. We need to find someplace that has a phone or something pretty soon."

"We do," Grace agreed. "Can you help me up?"

"Sure," Nathan replied. He reached out with his good hand and pulled her to her feet. "You good to walk some more or do you need a little longer to get your breath back?"

"I'm good," she told him. "Although I have a feeling that I won't be in a few minutes when I get the next contraction."

"Are you okay with me leaning on you?" Nathan asked. He hated having to but the cut on the back of his ankle made it impossible for him to use his foot to walk. He wondered what tendon or ligament John had cut through.

"Yeah. It's kind of comforting in a way," she replied as he placed his cling film wrapped hand on her shoulder. "It reminds me that I'm not out here alone."

"Same here," Nathan replied as they began moving once more. "There's nothing worse than going through something like this when you're all alone. It kind of helps when there's someone else with you."

"It does," Grace replied softly. "God I really hope we find a phone soon. I don't know how much longer I can carry on walking."

"I'd offer to carry you but I'm in no fit shape for that right now." Nathan replied in an apologetic tone.

"I know Nathan," she replied as she breathed deeply. "Let's just pray that there's at least a building to hide in soon. And hope that it has a working phone."

"I have my cell in my bag," Nathan said as he remembered. "I'll check it when we find someplace."

"I hope your battery isn't dead," Grace said as she stopped in her tracks. She almost caused Nathan to fall over. "Uh oh."

"What's wrong?" he asked her in a concerned tone as she placed her hands on her thighs and bent forward slightly.

"Another contraction," she managed in a strained voice. "And my water broke."

"Shit!" Nathan muttered as she moaned in pain. "We gotta get you inside."

"Do you think you can hop faster?" Grace asked. "I don't want to have my baby in a field."

"I can try," Nathan replied as he looked around for something that he could use as a crutch. He didn't want to keep leaning on her for support. He found nothing. "I hate having to lean on you."

"Don't worry about it," Grace said as they set off again. "Just keep a look out for a building of some kind."

"And our crazy ass abductor." Nathan added in a dry tone.

"And him," Grace agreed as they came out from behind a clump of overgrown bushes. "Please tell me that I'm not seeing things."

"No you're not," Nathan replied. They had stumbled across a disused gas station. "Let's hope we can get inside. And that there's not any nasty surprises waiting on us."

**~X~**

Karen frowned as she headed towards the mailbox. She wondered why it was wide open as the last time she had caught sight of it from the window it had been closed. She reached it and peered inside. Her frown deepened as she saw that there were two enveloped sat inside it. She got an uneasy feeling as she reached inside and pulled them out.

She looked at them to see who they were addressed to. She saw that one had Nick's name on it and the other had Haley's. Her uneasiness increased as she saw that the letters had been cut out from newspapers and magazines and glued on. She stared at the envelopes as she wondered what was in the envelopes. She saw that there was a lump in one part of each and her imagination went haywire. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she never heard the person come up behind her.

"Karen what's wrong?" Keith asked, causing his wife to jump and drop the envelopes.

"You scared me." She said as she placed a hand over her racing heart.

"Sorry honey," Keith apologized as he bent to retrieve the envelopes. He frowned as he studied them. "Whatever these are they can't be good."

"That's what I was just thinking," Karen told him. "Do you think we should open them and check what's inside before giving them to who they're addressed to?"

"I think we're better doing that," Keith said. "And we're probably better off doing it in front of one of the police officers or detectives."

"I'll go inside and call them." Karen replied as she turned to head back inside.

"There's no need," Keith told her. Karen stopped in her tracks and turned back to face him. She saw him in the process of closing the mailbox. "Mouth came to see how Haley is getting on. He's technically on his lunch break, but I don't think that he'll mind breaking off while we open these."

"I don't know if I want to open those and know what's inside them." Karen told him as she gave the envelopes an uneasy look.

"If you want I can do it," Keith told her. "Mouth and I can go into a different room and I can do it there."

"I think I'd prefer it if you did that." Karen said as Keith wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They then began to head back inside, unaware that they had been watched the whole time by the lonely figure sat in the car across the street from the house.

"Is everything okay?" Mouth asked as Karen and Keith came through the front door. He could tell by their expressions that something had obviously happened outside.

"Mouth can I talk to you for a second?" Keith asked.

"Sure," Mouth replied as he stood from the sofa. "What is it?"

"Let's go into the kitchen." Keith replied. Mouth nodded and the two of them headed to the kitchen. Haley gave Karen a curious look as she sat beside her on the sofa.

"Is this going to be official police business?" Mouth asked as they walked into the kitchen. Keith nodded as he held up the two envelopes. "Oh. Do you have any Ziploc bags or anything?"

"Yeah," Keith replied as he headed to the drawer that they kept them in. "How many do we need?"

"It depends on what's in the envelopes." Mouth told him. Keith then picked up a large pile and headed over to a clear part of the kitchen counter. Mouth stood beside him as he picked up the envelope that was addressed to Nick.

"Here goes," Keith said as he carefully opened the envelope. He saw a piece of cling film sticking out of the top and he carefully pulled it. He then dropped the envelope as he saw what was wrapped in the cling film. "Oh my God!"

"Crap!" Mouth muttered as his eyes fell on Grace's finger. "I'm guessing there's something similar in the other envelope."

"Do I have to open it?" Keith asked in a hesitant tone.

"I can open it for you if you want me to," Mouth told him. "I'll need to tell Rachel what's in the envelope."

"I can do it," Keith told him as he took a deep breath. He hesitantly picked up the envelope that was addressed to Haley and repeated his actions. He felt sick to his stomach as he saw his son's finger land beside Grace's. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"You go and do that. I'll call Rachel." Mouth said as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket

"Good idea." Keith said as he hastily left the kitchen and went into the bathroom. Mouth found Rachel's number and pressed the call button. She answered on the first ring.

"Rachel, it's Mouth," he said before he took a deep breath. "You need to come to Karen and Keith's house ASAP. There's been a development."

**~X~**

"Damn it!" Nathan cursed as he looked over at Grace. She gave him a questioning look as she breathed through a contraction. They were sat on an old, threadbare sofa that was in what appeared to be a staff break room. "I can't get a signal."

"Not even for emergency calls?" she asked in between breaths.

"No," Nathan replied in a frustrated tone. "How far apart are the contractions now? They seem to be really close."

"It's like I'm having one long contraction," she told him in a pained voice. "And something doesn't feel quite right down there. Ben's definitely coming."

"Shit," Nathan muttered in a shocked tone. "I'm going to have to be at the action end huh?"

"Uh huh," Grace replied in a gasp. "Sorry."

"I just hope I don't pass out," Nathan told her as he knelt on the floor at her feet. "Although considering what we've been through at the hands of John Ryder this should be a doddle."

"Speak for yourself." Grace managed out.

"Sorry," Nathan apologized as he took a deep breath. "Okay what do I do?"

"Can you help me get these shorts off?" she asked. "I don't think I can do it myself."

"I can try, but I can't guarantee that I'll be much help," Nathan replied. After several minutes and a lot of struggling, Grace was free of the shorts Nathan had loaned her and her underwear. Nathan swallowed as he said. "Well Ben is definitely making his way into the world. I can see part of his head already."

"I thought you would have been able to," Grace replied before she let out a moan of pain. "God why do they never tell you how much this hurts?"

"I think if they did women would stop having babies," Nathan replied. "I have no idea what to do. I wasn't at this end when Haley gave birth to Jamie."

"I don't know what I'm doing either," Grace said in a worried tone. "I have no idea if what I'm doing is right."

"I remember one of the nurses told Haley to listen to what her body was telling her to do," Nathan told her. "What's yours saying to you?"

"That I need pain relief," she replied. "But I also have the urge to push."

"Then push," Nathan told her. "Ben's on his way already. He just needs some encouragement from his mom."

"He's not even supposed to be here yet," Grace said as she felt the urge to push overpower her. She groaned loudly as she pushed with all her might. She hoped that John wasn't anywhere in the vicinity to hear her. "Did he move?"

"A little," Nathan replied as he took a deep breath. He was beginning to feel lightheaded and wondered if it was down to watching Ben being born or due to the blood he had lost. "I'm not feeling too good."

"What's wrong?" Grace managed before she began to push again.

"My head feels all spaced out," he replied as Ben's face came into view. "Wow I can see his face."

"It's burning," she said as she panted. "I just want this to be over now."

"If you carry on like this it will be," Nathan assured her. He tried to focus on the baby instead of how strange he was feeling. Grace continued to push when she felt the need to. She felt like it was taking forever for Ben to be born and she began to wonder if she would have the energy to see it through. "I think one more will do it Grace."

"Really?" she asked in an exhausted tone.

"Yeah," Nathan replied. "He's even grumbling a bit."

"I can hear him," she replied as a sudden spurt of energy overcame her. She gave one last push and tried to keep her groans of pain to a minimum. She finished pushing and leaned back against the sofa as she took in deep breaths of air. "Does he look okay? Is he breathing okay?"

"He looks fine," Nathan told her as he carefully handed Ben to her. "Here you go mom."

"He's so tiny," Grace said as she looked down at her son. His cries seemed extremely quiet to her. "He needs to be in a hospital."

"I don't think we'll be going anywhere just yet," Nathan told her. "You won't be up to walking for a while. I just wish I was able to carry you then we could be on the move to get him there."

"Hopefully we can get moving soon," Grace replied as Nathan pulled a towel out of his bag. He was glad that he had put his things into it before they left the basement. He then helped her to wrap him in it. "I'll just rest for a little while before I try moving. I just hope Ben here hangs in there."

"You're going to need something to put the placenta in," Nathan told her. "I'll go and have a look in the shop part and see if there's a container or something to put it in."

"Do you think I should try nursing him?" she asked as she frowned. "Or do you think that's a bad idea?"

"I honestly have no clue," Nathan replied as he struggled to his feet. ""You could try and see if he wants to nurse."

"I think I will," Grace replied. "I just hope it doesn't do anything to hurt him."

"I'll let you know when I'm on my way back," Nathan said as he smiled slightly. "I'll take the cell phone and see if I can get a signal in there."

"Okay." Grace replied before she turned her attention back to Ben.

**~X~**

"How far out of the way is this damn farm?" Nick muttered in an annoyed tone. Andy was now driving and Nick was in the front passenger seat. "It feels like we've been driving forever."

"It does," Andy agreed. "It's about another hour by car."

"An hour?!" Nick asked in an alarmed tone as he looked at Andy. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I wasn't sure how long it would take us," Andy admitted. "And then we had the mishap with the gas."

"This is unbelievable!" Nick said as he turned to look out of the window once again. "I can't believe there's nothing but fields. I just want my wife and son back."

"I know you do Nick," Andy told him in a sympathetic tone. "I want her back for you as well. We'll find her."

"Let's just hope that we make it in time," Nick said as he ran a hand over his face worriedly. "And there's no fucking reception so I can't even call home and see if there's any news."

"You know what they say no news is good news," Andy told him. "Keep your eyes peeled in case there's anything that looks suspicious or out of place."

"I have been," Nick replied as he sighed. He then frowned as his eyes were drawn to a movement. "Pull over."

"What did you see?" Andy told him as he pulled the car over.

"I don't know," Nick replied. "I just saw something moving."

"It could be anything." Andy told him.

"I know," Nick replied. "But it doesn't hurt to check it out."

**~X~**

"Grace don't cry," Nathan said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Ben will pick up on how stressed you are."

"I can't help it," Grace said as she leaned against him. "He's so tiny. And it's obvious he's struggling to breathe. I can't even walk again yet. By the time I can move it could be too late."

"We'll get him to a hospital before anything bad happens Grace," Nathan said trying to reassure her. Even though he said the words he didn't entirely believe them. "I never thought that we'd make it out of the basement but we did."

"Only because you cut your thumb off," Grace said as she wiped at her face. "Do you think that they'll be able to sew it back on?"

"I'm not sure," Nathan replied. "I think it's been left too long. Although I don't know how long it's been since I cut it off."

"It feels like it's been forever," Grace said with a sigh as she looked down at Ben. He looked back at her and she couldn't help smiling at him. "He's so perfect. I can't lose him Nathan."

"He's obviously strong," Nathan replied. They then heard footsteps from the shop area and shared an uneasy look. Nathan whispered. "Stay quiet."

"Hello?" a voice called from the other room. Grace frowned as she heard it.

"That sounds like Nick." She whispered to Nathan as the footsteps came closer. Both found themselves holding their breath as a figure came into the room.

"Nathan?" a shocked voice asked. Nathan spun his head round and saw Nick looking at him in astonishment.

"You don't know how good it is to see you," Nathan replied in a relieved tone. "Please tell me that you have a car."

"Yeah we do," Nick replied as he moved further into the room. He then saw Grace and Ben. "Thank God you're okay."

"It's so good to see you," Grace said as she began to cry again. Nick hurriedly went over to her and sat at the other side of her. He then gazed down at their son. "He needs a doctor."

"Then we'll get him to one," Andy said as he came into the room. "It's good to see you two."

"It's even better to see you guys," Grace told him. "Can we get out of here now? We really need to get to a hospital."

"Sure we can." Nick said as he stood.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." A voice from the doorway said. All eyes moved to the doorway and Nathan's and Grace's hearts sank as they saw John Ryder standing there with a smirk on his face.


	28. Reunited

**ReadingRed, BpDs89, craxygirl54, Diane Hermans, Caseyjr, Jason-Carlton, Jessica James 23, James McLean, Eve G, Jen loves Nathan, Lee Martin, John Tate, JackSawyer99, Holly-Roberts, Danny-Walker, Riley Barnes, MollyCW23, Nicole-2223, Raven-Rachel23, The-Ryanator, The-Tommynator, The-Tim22, Cheery Rose 23, Alyssia Owens, Beth-J-Matthews, Ashley J Scott, Carter-James, Brucas322, The-Chadinator – Thank you all so much for reviewing. I love reading the feedback.**

**Sorry about the delay in updating. Hope you all enjoy the update.**

* * *

_"Grace don't cry," Nathan said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Ben will pick up on how stressed you are."_

_"I can't help it," Grace said as she leaned against him. "He's so tiny. And it's obvious he's struggling to breathe. I can't even walk again yet. By the time I can move it could be too late."_

_"We'll get him to a hospital before anything bad happens Grace," Nathan said trying to reassure her. Even though he said the words he didn't entirely believe them. "I never thought that we'd make it out of the basement but we did."_

_"Only because you cut your thumb off," Grace said as she wiped at her face. "Do you think that they'll be able to sew it back on?"_

_"I'm not sure," Nathan replied. "I think it's been left too long. Although I don't know how long it's been since I cut it off."_

_"It feels like it's been forever," Grace said with a sigh as she looked down at Ben. He looked back at her and she couldn't help smiling at him. "He's so perfect. I can't lose him Nathan."_

_"He's obviously strong," Nathan replied. They then heard footsteps from the shop area and shared an uneasy look. Nathan whispered. "Stay quiet."_

_"Hello?" a voice called from the other room. Grace frowned as she heard it._

_"That sounds like Nick." She whispered to Nathan as the footsteps came closer. Both found themselves holding their breath as a figure came into the room._

_"Nathan?" a shocked voice asked. Nathan spun his head round and saw Nick looking at him in astonishment._

_"You don't know how good it is to see you," Nathan replied in a relieved tone. "Please tell me that you have a car."_

_"Yeah we do," Nick replied as he moved further into the room. He then saw Grace and Ben. "Thank God you're okay."_

_"It's so good to see you," Grace said as she began to cry again. Nick hurriedly went over to her and sat at the other side of her. He then gazed down at their son in both concern and awe. "He needs a doctor."_

_"Then we'll get him to one," Andy said as he came into the room. "It's good to see you two."_

_"It's even better to see you guys," Grace told him. "Can we get out of here now? We really need to get to a hospital."_

_"Sure we can." Nick said as he stood._

_"I wouldn't be too sure of that." A voice from the doorway said. All eyes moved to the doorway and Nathan's and Grace's hearts sank as they saw John Ryder standing there with a smirk on his face._

"What the hell are you smirking for?" Nick asked as he glared at John. "You do realize that you're outnumbered now right?"

"From what I can see there are only you and that other guy who are in a fit state to fight me," John replied in a confident tone. "Gracie and Nathan here seem a little worse for wear. And the brat won't last long anyway."

"That's where you're wrong," Andy said as he aimed his gun at John. "_You're_ the one who won't last long."

"You don't have the nerve to shoot me," John said as he stepped confidently into the room. He held his arms out as he added. "Have a free shot. Go on. You don't have the nerve."

"Like hell I don't," Andy said as he pulled the trigger. The bullet ended up striking John's chest, near his right shoulder. "See."

"Is that the best you can do?" John asked as he laughed. He made no indication that the bullet wound hurt. Nick wondered how a person could be so cold, unfeeling and sadistic.

"We're only just getting started." Nick told him in a menacingly low tone before he launched himself at John.

He knocked him to the floor and the two of them began to fight. Andy kept his gun pointed at them and hoped that he would get a clear shot to shoot him again. Grace and Nathan watched the fight take place and were surprised when they saw that Nick had the advantage over John. Nick's left arm was over John's throat and the muscles flexed as he used all his strength to squeeze. Nathan and Grace saw John's face begin to redden as he struggled beneath Nick's grip. Nick continued to press harder and harder against John's neck and John continued to try and squirm his way out from it. However, his movements were quickly becoming less frantic as his air supply began to run out. Several minutes later, John became completely still. Nick held on for a few minutes more before he released his hold and stood.

"I think he's dead." Nick said as his chest heaved.

"Andy shoot him in the head," Grace said in an urgent tone. "I need to make sure that he's dead once and for all."

"Yeah do what Grace said," Nathan said as he fought to stay awake. "Then we can get to the hospital. I don't feel too good."

"Please Andy," Grace begged. "Please just do it. I need to know that this is over once and for all. I won't be able to settle until I see a bullet in his head and I know he's well and truly dead."

"Okay." Andy said as he walked over to John.

"Let me," Nick said as he took the gun from him. He knelt placed the barrel against John's forehead and glared at him angrily as he pulled the trigger. He grimaced as he ended up with some of John's blood hitting him in the face. Nick then moved the gun to the side of John's head and pulled the trigger again. "I'm just making sure that this evil bastard is well and truly dead."

"What are we going to do with him?" Grace asked as Nick stood and handed Andy his gun back. He quickly placed it into the holster he had hidden under his shirt.

"We'll stick him in the trunk and drop him off with the cops after we've taken you three to the hospital." Andy told them.

"I'll carry Grace and Ben." Nick said as he headed over to them.

"Be careful with me," Grace said as he moved to pick her up. "I'm kind of delicate right now. And not just from having the baby."

"What did he do?" Nick asked as he gently lifted her. Grace let out a pained noise as he did.

"I'll tell you at the hospital." She told him as she rested her head against his shoulder. She relished the feel of being in his arms once again.

"Okay." Nick replied as he began to head out of the room.

"Do you need help getting to the car?" Andy asked Nathan as he surveyed him. He saw the blood that had gathered in the cling film that Grace had wrapped around his hand and wondered how Nathan was still awake.

"Yeah," Nathan replied quietly. "That asshole did something to my ankle so I can only hop."

"If you lean on me do you think you can make it out to the car?" Andy asked. "It's right outside the door."

"I think so," Nathan said as Andy helped him into a standing position. "Whoa! The room's kinda moving."

"Come on let's get you to the car." Andy said as they began to move. Their progress was slow as Nathan struggled to move. The amount of blood he had lost and lack of food while being held by John was taking its toll fast.

"Is it getting darker in here?" Nathan asked as they went through the doorway and into the old store part of the gas station.

"No," Andy replied just as Nathan sagged and slumped to the floor. Andy cursed before he yelled. "Nick I need your help! Nathan just collapsed."

"Shit," Nick muttered as he appeared through the doorway and rushed over to Andy and Nathan. Between them they managed to carry Nathan to the car and placed him in the front passenger seat. Andy saw that Grace was in the back seat with Ben in her arms. "Shall we go get that asshole and throw his remains in the trunk now then?"

"Yeah," Andy replied. "Then we'll get to the hospital."

"How far away is the nearest hospital?" Nick asked as they headed back to retrieve John's corpse.

"About half an hour," Andy replied. "But I plan on speeding so it will only take us about fifteen. I'm hoping a cop or two will see me so I can hand this creep over to them."

"I'm glad that he's still in the same place," Nick said as they unceremoniously began to drag John's body to the car. "I was expecting him to have miraculously got up and walked."

"Same here," Andy admitted. "Let's just hope that he's well and truly dead and doesn't wake up in the car."

"Gee thanks for that," Nick said as he frowned. "Now I'm going to be paranoid the whole way to the hospital."

"Sorry," Andy replied as they threw John's body into the trunk. "I just got the thought in my head and my mouth ran away with me. At least he can't get into the car."

"I guess that's one good thing," Nick said as they closed and locked the trunk. "And there's nothing in there that he can use as a weapon if he does manage that."

"Exactly," Andy said as they climbed in the car. "Let's get to the hospital."

**~X~**

It was a little over ten minutes later that they arrived at the hospital. Their car was between two police cars. Andy had been pulled over for speeding but once the cop had seen the state of Nathan and Grace and how Ben was struggling to breathe, he had gone back to his car and given them a police escort. Another car had joined them further along and Andy assumed that the other cop had radioed for back up.

They pulled up outside the entrance to the E.R. One of the policemen ran inside and emerged literally seconds later with what seemed like the entire E.R. staff. Nathan, Grace and Ben were whisked inside in an instant, while Nick and Andy were made to stay with the cops. They moved the cars to parking spaces adjacent to the hospital and began to tell the police about events. Once the police had heard everything, their attitudes changed towards Nick and Andy. They no longer felt like suspects. John Ryder's body was then taken from the trunk of the car and was moved to the morgue. Nick was then allowed into the hospital to go and check on Grace, Ben and Nathan while Andy stayed with the police to help wrap things up.

When they did, they discovered that both Nathan and Grace were in surgery and Ben was in the NICU. Nick debated about whether to see his son before he called Karen, Keith and Haley to tell them the news. He decided it would be best if he called them so they could start the long drive to the hospital. He headed outside to make the call on his cell phone. On his way he bummed a cigarette from one of the police officers and he took long drags of it as he dialed the number for Karen and Keith's house. He placed the phone to his ear and heard the sound of the phone ringing at the other end.

"_Hello?"_ Karen's upset voice said as she answered.

"Karen its Nick." he told her in a weary tone. She cut him off before he could say anymore.

"_It's good to hear from you,"_ she said as she sniffled. "_We were left something by that horrible man."_

"What?" he asked as he frowned. He took another drag on the cigarette as he did. He was surprised that he wasn't coughing as it was the first cigarette he had had in well over a year.

"_John Ryder left Nathan's and Grace's pinky fingers in our mailbox."_ She told him in a tear filled voice.

"The bastard!" John said in an anger filled tone. "Is Keith with you?"

"_Yes, him, Haley and Jamie are here."_ Karen told him.

"You need to get in the car and drive to the Memorial Regional Medical Center in Richmond, Virginia. We found Nathan and Grace. They're alive and getting treatment. Ben's in the NICU."

"_Oh my God!"_ Karen said in a shocked tone. He then heard her shout. "_Keith, Haley! Nathan's alive! He's at the hospital in Richmond. So is Grace."_

"We just got to them in time." Nick continued.

"_What about John Ryder?" _Karen asked as Nick heard commotion in the background at the other end of the receiver.

"He's dead," Nick told her. "Andy shot him, I strangled him and then we shot him some more just to make sure."

"_You don't know how relieved that makes me,"_ Karen said. "_Do the others know?"_

"No," Nick replied as he took another drag on the cigarette. "We've only been at the hospital about ten minutes. Me and Andy had to explain everything to the police officers while Nathan, Grace and Ben were being rushed inside for treatment. I thought I'd call you before I went to see Ben. That way you can start driving here."

"_We'll call the others so that they can come too,"_ Karen told him. "_You go and see your baby. We'll be there before you know it."_

"I hope you are," Nick replied suddenly sounding upset. "I better go. See you shortly."

"_You will,"_ Karen said in a reassuring tone. "_Thank you for finding my son."_

"You're welcome," Nick replied. "But I think it should be me thanking Nathan for what he did to get them out of there."

"_What did he do?"_ Karen asked in a curious tone.

"I'll tell you when you get here," Nick told her. "It's not something we should discuss over the phone."

"_I see,"_ Karen replied. "_Well I'll get off the phone so we can get going. Haley's getting Jamie ready."_

"Good. I can't wait to see you guys. I hate being here without any support. The cops are keeping Andy busy," Nick told them. "And remember; don't pick up any hitch hikers."

"_Don't worry we won't,"_ Karen assured him. "_See you in a few hours Nick."_

"See you. Drive safe." Nick said as they ended the call. He placed his cell phone back in his pocket as he finished his cigarette. He stubbed it out and then headed back towards the hospital entrance. His stomach did nervous flips as he headed inside to find out how his wife and son were doing.

**~X~**

"Mr. Davis?" a doctor asked as he approached him. It was almost two hours since he had made the phone call to Karen. Andy was still working with the police. He had told Nick that there were some loose ends that needed to be wrapped up.

"Yes that's me," Nick replied as he stood. "How's Grace?"

"She's doing really well," the doctor told him. "We've patched the cuts on her arms up. There were several that needed stitches. The cut on her face was quite deep and required a lot of stitches. Unfortunately there will be a permanent scar there."

"What about her hand?" Nick asked. "Is there any chance that the finger can be re-attached?"

"Unfortunately the time span for re-attachment has expired," the doctor said in an apologetic tone. "The maximum is 12 hours and from the information we had it was a lot longer than that when the finger was amputated."

"I see," Nick replied as he sighed. "Will she be able to use her hand as normal?"

"I don't see why she won't be able too," the doctor replied. "The thumb and index fingers are the most important and she still has those. The little finger is important as well, but seeing as though Grace still has the other two, she should still have good use of her hand."

"That's good," Nick said as he breathed a sigh of relief. "What else did that psycho do to her?"

"There was an injury to her inner thigh," the doctor continued. "We had to perform a skin graft on the area."

"What kind of injury?" Nick asked as he frowned.

"Your wife will be able to fill you in on that," the doctor replied. Nick nodded in understanding. "We also took the surgical staples out of her back."

"There were staples in her back"? Nick asked as his eyes widened. The doctor nodded before he continued speaking.

"She also has a few minor wounds around her wrists and ankles from when she was restrained," he told Nick. "And she's been fully checked over by an OBGYN and everything is fine there with Grace."

"Can I see her now?" he asked in an anxious tone.

"Sure you can," the doctor replied. "She's in a private side room. Mr. Scott will be brought in there once he's out of surgery. It's easier for the police to keep guard with them in the same room."

"Why would the police need to keep guard?" Nick asked in a worried tone. "The guy who did all that to them is dead."

"The police say its procedure in case there was anybody working with the man who held them." The doctor assured him.

"I see," Nick replied with a frown. "Which room is my wife in?"

"I'll show you where it is." The doctor replied as he began to lead Nick to Grace's room.

**~X~**

"Hey beautiful," Nick said as he walked into Grace's room. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck," Grace said as he walked over to her bed. He then sat down carefully beside her. "How's Ben?"

"The last time I checked on him the nurse told me he's doing really good," Nick told her as he kissed her forehead. "He's a fighter like his mom."

"He is?" Grace asked sounding relieved. Nick nodded in confirmation. "You don't know how relieved that makes me."

"I think I can relate," Nick said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm so happy to have you both back alive and in one piece."

"I'm not in one piece," Grace told him. "At least our son is though."

"Yeah. God I missed you Grace," Nick confessed in an emotional tone. His voice cracked as he added. "I was so scared that I wouldn't get to see you again. Or even get the chance to see or hold our son."

"Same here," Grace said as her voice copied his. "I was more scared this time than the first time I had the misfortune of meeting that freak. I was so scared he was going to hurt Ben. I mean what he did to me and Nathan was bad enough. I dread to think what he would have done to a premature baby."

"Same here," Nick said as his jaw clenched at the thought of John doing something to Ben. "I'm glad that you got away from him again. Both of you. I don't know what I would have done if it had turned out differently."

"I'm glad that we got away," Grace said. "It was getting to the point where I was beginning to think that we would never make it out of there. The things he was doing to us just got worse and worse."

"The doctor was telling me what they had to repair while you were in surgery," Nick began as he swallowed hard. He took a deep breath before he asked. "What happened to your thigh? He wouldn't elaborate about what happened to that."

"John Ryder decided he was going to play with a cheese grater," Grace said as she frowned. "It hurt like hell."

"I bet it did," Nick said as he too frowned and tightened his arms around her instinctively. She winced slightly as he did. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she replied. "You caught a couple of the deep cuts then. They told me the one on my face is going to leave a noticeable scar. I don't know if I'll be able to handle seeing that everyday. And then everyone will be staring at it."

"You'll still be beautiful," Nick told her in a sincere tone. "And if anybody stares at you, they'll have me to answer to."

"Thank you," Grace said as he kissed her forehead again. "I needed to hear that. I feel the complete opposite of beautiful right now."

"I think that's to be expected when you've been through what you have," Nick replied. He then grinned as he added. "I'm getting a feeling of déjà vu right now. You look like you did when we first met."

"I'm surprised you stopped if I looked this bad," she replied as she managed a slight smile. She winced as the wound that ran from just below her bottom lip on her chin to the middle of her left cheek stung with the movement. "Although you didn't really look much better."

"I know I didn't," Nick replied as he thought back to when he first met Grace. "God I must have looked like I was going to mug you or something."

"You did look a little like a thug," she told him as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad that you grew hair."

"Same here," Nick said with a chuckle as he wrapped his other arm around her. His eyes then saw the bandage that covered the stump where her pinky finger had been. "I can't believe that that freak cut yours and Nathan's fingers off."

"I'm surprised that that was _all_ he cut off," Grace replied as she looked down at her hand. She noticed her bare ring finger and frowned. "Where are my rings?"

"Don't worry I have them," Nick assured her. "They took them off while they had you in surgery. They're in my pocket."

"For a moment there I thought I'd lost them." Grace replied as she ran her thumb over the pale patch of skin where her rings used to sit.

"I'll put them right back on when the doc says its okay to," Nick assured her. He then asked. "When did he cut Nathan's thumb off?"

"John Ryder didn't cut his thumb off," Grace replied. "Nathan cut his own thumb off to get out of the handcuffs John had put him in because I was in labor."

"Nathan cut his _own_ thumb off?" Nick asked in a shocked tone. Grace nodded in confirmation. "Damn. That must have taken some guts to do that. I don't think I could do that. But then again if I had been in Nathan's place and you had told me that our son was coming, I probably would have."

"I couldn't watch him do that," Grace told him as her mind went back to the basement. "I closed my eyes and cried as I listened to his grunts of pain. I feel so guilty."

"Why?" Nick asked in an incredulous tone.

"Because Nathan mutilated himself to save me and our son," Grace said as tears began to fall. "Now his chances of playing basketball again are none existent. I feel responsible for taking his dream away from him."

"It's not your fault Pretty Girl," Nick told her as he tried to comfort her. He was careful not to aggravate any of her injuries. "He did what he had to, to get the three of you out of there alive. Just think about what would have happened if he hadn't."

"I don't want to," Grace replied with a shudder. "He would have hurt Ben. I wouldn't tell him when I was due and he said that he'd keep me around until Ben was born and then he'd make me watch while he-"

"I'm glad that son of a bitch is dead," Nick said in an angry tone as Grace buried her face against his chest and cried. "He'll never get to lay another finger on you or anybody ever again."

"Thank God," Grace said through her tears. She suddenly pulled back and looked up at Nick's face. "Have you put Ben's full name down on any paperwork yet?"

"No. He's just Ben Davis at the moment," Nick replied with a curious frown. "Why?"

"I want to change his middle name," Grace said as Nick carefully wiped her tears from her face. "I want to change it to Nathan. He is the reason that he's safe after all and he was my midwife, even though he was close to passing out through blood loss."

"Benjamin Nathan Davis," Nick said as he tested the name out. He smiled as he added. "I like it."

"I want Nathan to be his Godfather as well." Grace said as she went back to resting her head against his shoulders. Silent tears still fell down her face.

"I won't argue with that," Nick replied. "How many Godparents are we going to have?"

"My family has always had the tradition of two Godfathers and one Godmother for a boy," Grace began. "And two Godmothers and one Godfather for a girl."

"Me and Carly have three of each," Nick replied. "And they're all different."

"What would have happened if your parents had died then?" Grace asked curiously.

"Who knows," Nick replied. "They probably would have either fought over us or put us into care."

"We should definitely have Nathan and Haley as Godparents," Grace told him. "And Dean and Kay."

"I'd like Carly to be a Godmother too," Nick replied. "She'll more than likely ask if Sam can be a Godfather too. They've got really close since they first met."

"I can imagine," Grace replied. "That must have been weird for her seeing somebody who was a doppelganger for her dead boyfriend."

"It must," Nick agreed. He then frowned as he asked. "Do you think it would be weird if we had four sets of Godparents?"

"Are you thinking of asking Karen and Keith too?" Grace asked.

"Yeah," he admitted. "If it wasn't for them I don't know where we would be today."

"Same here," Grace agreed. "Which couple should we have as the ones to raise Ben if something happened to us? I'm leaning towards Karen and Keith or Nathan and Haley."

"You wouldn't ask Kay?" Nick asked in surprise.

"I'm not sure is she and Dean would appreciate that," Grace replied. "I don't even think that they've sat down and talked about kids yet."

"I couldn't imagine asking Carly either," Nick admitted. He then frowned as he realized something. "You and Carly have something in common besides me now."

"What?" Grace asked as she looked up at him.

"You've both been held captive by a lunatic and had fingers chopped off," Nick said as he grimaced. "I can't believe he put your and Nathan's fingers in Karen and Keith's mailbox."

"He did?" Grace asked in a shocked tone. Nick nodded.

"I'm not sure who got the package or whatever it was though. Karen told me when I called them to tell them the news about you and Nathan." Nick told her.

"I wonder how Nathan is doing?" Grace asked. "I really hope that they can sew his thumb back on. And that he gets some use out of it."

"Me too," Nick told her. "Poor Nate looked a little worse for wear. Did he tell you what John did to him?"

"Yeah he did," Grace replied with a shudder. "And I was there for some of it. He ripped one of his teeth out with pliers with no pain relief."

"God that makes me want to hurl just hearing it," Nick said. "It's bad enough at the dentist when they don't wait long enough for the injection to kick in and they stop when you tell them."

"If John had done to me what he did to Nathan, then there's no way I'd be sat talking to you right now," Grace said sadly. "Nathan must have a high pain threshold."

"Or a lot of determination to see his family again," Nick suggested. "I can't wait to see him and thank him for what he did."

"Me neither," Grace agreed. "I hope he gets out of surgery soon so we can see him."

"They'll bring him to this room once he's come round." Nick told her.

"They will?" she asked in surprise. "Why?"

"They want to keep the two of you together so it's easier to keep watch over you just in case John Ryder had an accomplice." Nick told her.

"He didn't," Grace replied. "He worked by himself. And if the cops are too dumb to realize that by now, there's something seriously wrong."

"Andy's working with them to try and spell it out for them," Nick continued. "I think he's also trying to find out John Ryder's real identity."

"If he does that then maybe we should get him to put a lottery ticket on for us," Grace said. "I think the odds of winning that are greater than finding out who John Ryder really is. The cops in New Mexico couldn't find anything on him. John Ryder isn't even his real name. He stole that from a guy he killed."

"Well whoever this guy was he won't be able to harm anyone else ever again," Nick told her. "He's well and truly dead."

"Thankfully," Grace said as the door to the room opened. They looked up and saw Nathan being wheeled in on a bed. Grace smiled at him as they saw that he was awake. "I'm relieved to see you."

"Likewise," Nathan replied in a groggy tone as he was wheeled into the bed space beside Grace's. The porters then left. "I was worried I was a goner before I passed out."

"I'm glad you're not," Grace told him. "Thank you for getting us out of there Nathan. And thank you for helping me deliver Ben."

"You don't need to thank me Grace," Nathan told her as he rolled onto his right side to face her. "Anyone in my position would have done the same."

"We _do_ need to thank you," Nick told him as he climbed off Grace's bed and walked round to Nathan's. He told hold of Nathan's good hand and shook it. "Thank you for saving my wife and son. I owe you so much."

"You would have done the same in that situation," Nathan replied as Nick went back to Grace's side. "Just tell me that that psycho is well and truly dead."

"He is," Nick assured him. "He won't be causing anyone any trouble any time soon."

"Then why do we have armed guards on the door?" he asked.

"Because the cops are being extra cautious in case he had another person working with him." Nick replied.

"We're going to have to go over everything with the cops again aren't we?" Nathan asked as he realized that he still had to give a statement.

"Yeah we do," Grace replied. "I'm not looking forward to that."

"Where's Ben?" Nathan asked as he realized that there was no sign of the baby.

"He's in the NICU," Nick told him with a slight smile. "The nurses are pleased with his progress already. He's a fighter like his mom."

"I'm glad he made it to the hospital." Nathan said.

"We owe that to you Nathan," Grace told him as tears filled her eyes. "I'm never going to be able to thank you enough for what you did to make sure that we got away. You saved his life. If you hadn't done what you did then he would have been born in that basement and who knows what John Ryder would have done to him."

"You don't need to thank me." Nathan said as he swallowed over the lump in his throat.

"Yes we do," Nick said as his own eyes filled with tears. "You saved my family Nathan. And you did so knowing fine well that your lifelong dream would be over because of it."

"Guys, if I had to go through it all again and that was the only way out then I would still do what I did," Nathan told them. "Yes my dream of playing basketball may be well and truly over, but I can always have another dream to fulfill. People are more important than dreams. Sure I might be upset that I don't get to live the dream I wanted, but then all I'd have to do is look at your son and know that it was worth it to save him."

"We want you to be Ben's Godfather," Grace said as she wiped at her eyes. "You've already done so much for him."

"I'd be honored," Nathan said as he smiled. "Thank you for asking me."

"Man after what you did, it's only right that we ask you." Nick told him.

"We've decided to change Ben's name slightly too," Grace added. "Instead of him being called Benjamin William Davis, we've decided to call him Benjamin Nathan Davis."

"Wow, thanks you guys," Nathan said in a surprised tone. "I don't know what to say."

"We're going to make sure that he knows just how awesome his Uncle Nathan is too." Grace told him.

"Thank guys," Nathan said as he grinned again. "You're going to give me a big head if you carry on like that."

"Well you deserve it man," Nick told him. He then asked. "I bet you can't wait to see Haley and Jamie again huh?"

"No I can't," Nathan admitted. "I can't believe that I missed his first birthday because of that creep. Does Hales know that we're here?"

"Yeah she does," Nick told him. "I called your mom not long after we got here so that they could start driving."

"Where exactly are we?" Nathan asked.

"The Memorial Regional Medical Center," Grace said as she read her hospital ID bracelet. "That's not near Tree Hill."

"No it's in Richmond, Virginia," Nick told them. "Which is why I let Karen know as soon as possible."

"I hope it wasn't Karen who found our fingers in the mail box." Grace said as she pulled a disgusted expression.

"That freak actually did that?" Nathan asked wide eyed. Nick nodded. "Oh man. I hope it wasn't her or Haley. I think my dad would be the best one to have found them out of the people at home."

"Did they say anything about your thumb yet?" Grace asked him.

"Well they said that I did a good job in cutting it off because I managed to do it cleanly," Nathan replied. "They said they had to shorten some of the stuff in there for some reason. They're going to keep an eye on it make sure that it doesn't go black. And they said that they might try getting me to move it tomorrow."

"I hope you get movement in it," Grace said. "I feel like it's all my fault you having to do that."

"Well it's not okay," Nathan told her as he looked into her eyes. "I made the decision to cut it off. It's not like that freak did it because you said something to piss him off. If anyone should be feeling guilty it's me for getting your thigh shredded with the grater and those freaking staples in your back."

"He did that because you said something he didn't like?" Nick asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah," Nathan replied. "He made us play a game called me or her. He'd show us what he was going to use then we had to choose who he used it on. I tried to get him to use all the stuff on me, but it didn't work."

"What did he do to you?" Nick asked.

"Well the game started with a soldering iron," Nathan said before he swallowed hard at the memory. "He used it the more sensitive areas of the body before he started using it everywhere. He made Grace watch and when she closed her eyes briefly he decided he was going to use it where no man wants a soldering iron to be used."

"Ouch!" Nick said as he grimaced.

"That's one way of putting it," Nathan replied with a deep frown. "He made Grace watch as he did that and he did it for so long that I nearly passed out. Then he decided that he was going to cut Grace while I recovered."

"That's when he cut my arms and face." Grace said in a quiet tone as the door to their room opened. They looked up and saw Haley come into the room. She was followed by Karen, who was carrying Jamie, Keith and then Andy. Haley stopped in her tracks as she saw him and the two of them looked at each other for a few moments.

"Hi Hales." Nathan said as he continued to look at her. He couldn't quite believe that she was finally in the same room as him again.

"Say that again." She said in a barely audible tone. The look of relief on her face made Nathan realize just how much he had missed having her by his side.

"Hi Hales." He repeated as his voice cracked and his expression mirrored hers.

Haley rushed over to him as he moved himself into a sitting position. When she reached him she literally jumped into his embrace. The two of them held onto each other tightly as they relished the feeling of being in the other's embrace once again.

"I can't believe that you're really here." Haley said as she began to cry tears of relief and joy.

"Yeah." Nathan breathed into her hair as he nodded. She moved back from him slightly to look into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she stroked her hands over his shoulders. Her eyes went to the numerous dressings that were on show.

"I am now." He said before their lips joined in a loving kiss.

Their arms wrapped around each other again as they continued to kiss. Nick and Grace watched fondly, knowing how they felt. Nick linked his fingers through Grace's and kissed her forehead as Andy closed the door. A long while later Haley was still holding onto Nathan as if her life depended on it. Nobody in the room could blame her.

"Haley," Nathan began as he rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay. I love you."

"I love you too," Haley replied as she continued to hold onto her husband. She took a deep steadying breath before she added. "Thank you for coming home to me."

"Always," Nathan promised as he nodded and breathed in the scent of her hair. He kissed her forehead as he added. "And forever."

The two of them then continued to hold each other neither of them wanting to let the other go.


	29. All That You Can't Leave Behind

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy the update.**

* * *

"All they had was hospital vanilla." Haley said as she walked over to Nathan's bedside. She then placed a spoonful of the pudding into his mouth.

"Tastes hospitaly." Nathan replied as he nodded.

"I know," Haley replied as she placed the spoon and pudding down. "When we get home I am going to fill the freezer with rocky road."

"And mint chocolate chip." Nathan added as Haley wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They then shared a loving kiss.

"I don't want to know what you're doing. I just want to hug Nate," Grace said as Nick wheeled her into the room in a wheelchair. He pushed it to Nathan's bedside and Haley moved out of the way as Grace stood. She then enveloped Nathan in a hug. "Thanks for saving me and my beautiful baby boy."

"You're welcome." Nathan replied as he returned the hug. The two then separated and Nick helped Grace back over to her bed. Once she was settled, Nick looked over at Nathan and said.

"You saved the two most important people in my life. How can I ever repay you?"

"I'm just glad that we all got out alive." Nathan replied.

"How is Ben doing?" Haley asked.

"He's doing really well," Grace replied with a smile. "The nurses are amazed at how well he's responding to everything."

"I'm really glad to hear that," Haley said as she sat on the bed beside Nathan. She snuggled against him as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so glad that everything turned out the way it did and I'm glad that that monster is dead and we all have our families back together."

"I totally agree with that," Nick said. "You know I think that Nathan should get some kind of award for what he did."

"I don't need an award," Nathan replied. "I have everything I need here. I have my beautiful wife and my son. My parents are here and you guys are safe. I don't need anything else."

"You know this is the first time since the night you were taken that Jamie has slept for longer than two hours." Haley said to Nathan as she looked over to where Jamie was sleeping soundly in a travel play pen.

"Maybe he was picking up on your stress levels." Nathan suggested.

"He probably was," Haley replied. "I'm never going to let you out of my sight again."

"You don't have to stay with me the whole time." Nathan told her as he smiled.

"Are you kidding me?" Haley asked as she moved so she could look in his eyes. She tightened her hold on him as she added. "I'm never going to let you go. If I could sew my skin to yours I would."

"That's really gross." Nathan replied as he let out a slight laugh.

"I have to agree." Grace said as she cuddled closer to Nick.

"Grace have you seen your sister yet?" Haley asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah I saw her and Dean after we went to check on Ben," Grace replied. "She's gone back to Tree Hill to get me and Ben some things that we need."

"When you get released are they going to transfer Ben to Tree Hill?" Haley asked.

"It depends on how he is when that happens," Grace replied. "I hope that he can get transferred the same day they release me. That way we don't have to leave him here."

"If he isn't, we're staying here until he is," Nick told her. "We're not leaving him behind."

**~X~**

"Haley. Haley wake up," Nathan said as he shook her gently. Haley opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled widely at her as he added. "Jamie is walking."

Haley looked over to where Jamie was. She saw that Karen and Keith were sat in two visitor chairs. Keith was fast asleep and Karen looked like she hadn't been awake long. Nathan managed t move himself so that he was sat on his bed.

"Come here Jamie. Come on you can do it. Oh good boy, good job," Nathan encouraged as Jamie made his way over to him. He then looked back at Haley with a huge smile on his face. It quickly fell as he saw how upset she was. "Hey. Hey what's wrong?"

"I've just been trying to hold it all together for so long and he started walking while you were gone and I just started thinking what if you never came home and what would I do and I don't know how I would go on," Haley said as he cried. "I can't wake up every morning without you next to me and I can't imagine it."

"Okay. Okay. Hey," Nathan said in a soothing tone as he wrapped his arms around her. She held him tightly as he spoke again. "You know what I kept thinking the whole time I was kidnapped? Opening up the door to our home and seeing you. It's what kept me going; the thought of us together. That's all I ever need to think about."

Haley tried to snuggle even closer to him at his words and Nathan kissed her forehead gently. Nick and Grace watched them and almost mirrored their embrace.

"I can't wait until we see Ben doing that." Nick said as he stroked Grace's hair.

"Me neither," Grace replied. "I can't wait until we witness all of his firsts."

"I think the best one will be bringing him home." Nick said as he smiled.

"It is, trust me," Nathan replied. "I remember when we brought Jamie home from the hospital. It was one of the best days of my life. But I have to say that today tops that."

"Really?" Haley asked him.

"Yeah really," Nathan answered. "After what Grace and I went through in that basement, see you guys again feels better than winning the lottery would."

"I agree," Grace said. "Being back with my new family and knowing that John Ryder is well and truly dead, just makes me feel so happy."

"It's definitely great to have you, Nathan and little Ben back and safe," Karen said as she smiled at Grace. "I don't know what any of us would have done if the outcome had turned out for the worse."

"Dadda!" Jamie said as he held his arms out to Nathan.

"Come here little guy," he said as he moved away from Haley. Jamie toddled over to him and Nathan went to lift him. He then winced as his newly attached thumb protested. "Okay how are we gonna do this?"

"I'll give you a hand," Nick said as he climbed off Grace's bed. He walked the few steps to where Jamie was and lifted him, before sitting him in Nathan's lap. "There we go."

"Thanks man," Nathan said as he settled back against the pillows. He smiled at Jamie as he spoke again. "Did you say Dadda? He said Dadda Hales."

"I heard," Haley said as she smiled at Jamie. "Who's a clever boy."

"Is that his first word?" Grace asked.

"It's his first proper word," Haley told her as her eyes stayed on Jamie. "You're clever Jamie."

"Maybe he was saving it for a special occasion," Nick suggested as he sat back beside Grace. She snuggled against him and winced as she did. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just caught my leg," she replied. "I don't know which part of me hurts the most right now."

"I take it that it's almost time for your pain meds?" Karen asked her.

"From the way I feel I have to say yes." Grace said as she rested her head on Nick's shoulder.

"I have to agree with that," Nathan said as Jamie looked at his bandaged hand. "I feel like the last lot of medication has just worn off."

"Do you want me to go and get a nurse?" Karen asked as she stood from her seat.

"That would be great mom," Nathan told her as he gave her a pained smile. "Thanks."

"Hopefully I won't be too long in finding one." Karen said as she turned and headed to the door.

**~X~**

A week later, Grace and Nathan were discharged from the hospital. Both Nick and Grace were relieved when the doctor told them that Ben was well enough to be transported to the hospital in Tree Hill. They were also relieved when they were told that they could travel in the ambulance with him. It made the travel arrangements back to Tree Hill a lot easier and only required one car.

Once Ben was settled in the NICU at Tree Hill Memorial, Nick and Grace spent several hours at his bedside before they headed back to their house. Nick helped Grace into the house and into their bedroom. He made sure that she was comfortable before he headed to the kitchen to make them some dinner. As he walked towards the kitchen door, he heard the phone begin to ring. He quickly hurried into the kitchen and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Nick its Keith,_" the voice at the other end of the line said. "_Karen wants to know if you and Grace want to come here for dinner. That way it'll save you having to cook."_

"We'd love to," Nick replied. "And that was good timing. I was just about to try and make something. You've saved Grace from eating something that will either look more like charcoal or be completely under done."

"_Well in that case you have about an hour before dinner will be ready,"_ Keith told him. "_Just bring yourselves. There's no need to worry about anything else."_

"What's Karen cooking?" Nick asked in a curious tone.

"_Lasagna,"_ Keith answered. "_And for dessert she's making a raspberry trifle."_

"That sounds delicious," Nick told him. "Grace will be pleased that she can have food that she can actually eat."

"_Karen will be pleased that you're both coming,"_ Keith said. "_This meal is like a welcome home gathering. We invited Dean and Kay but I forgot that they're heading off to see Dean's parents tonight."_

"Yeah Carly mentioned that," Nick replied. "Same is taking her there to introduce her to his parents."

"_Things seem to be getting serious between those two."_ Keith remarked.

"It is," Nick confirmed. "I know I gave her ex-boyfriend hell when they were dating. I'm just glad that I don't need to do that with Sam. He's proved to me that he's a good guy and good enough for my sister after everything he did to help find Grace and Nathan."

"Nick can you come and help me?" Grace called from the bedroom.

"Sure honey," he called back. "Keith I gotta go. Grace needs help with something."

"_Okay_," Keith replied. "_See you in about an hour_."

"You sure will. We wouldn't miss Karen's cooking for anything." Nick told him with a laugh.

"_See you then_." Keith replied as he too laughed.

"Bye," Nick added before he placed the receiver down. He then headed towards the bedroom. "What do you need help with Pretty Girl?"

"Can you get me the breast pump from my hospital bag?" she asked. "I tried but my leg is giving me hell right now."

"Sure I can baby," he replied before he kissed her. He then headed over to where he had placed the bag and retrieved the item Grace needed. He looked at her as he grinned and asked. "Do you need my help using this?"

"Do you want to offer your help?" she asked as she returned the grin.

"Of course I do." Nick replied as he placed the pump back down. Grace looked at him with a quizzical frown as she asked.

"What did you do that for?" Nick's grin changed to a smirk as he walked back over to the bed.

"Because I know that Ben doesn't need any milk right now," Nick answered. He sat on the bed beside her as he added. "So I thought we could have a little fun before we go to Karen and Keith's for dinner."

"You know that we can't have sex just yet." She reminded him.

"I know," Nick replied. "I was thinking of something else."

"What?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrow at him.

"It'll be better to just show you," he said as he lowered his gaze to her chest. "Now I just need to get you naked; at least from the waist up."

"Are you being mega pervy right now?" she asked in an amused tone.

"Oh totally," he replied as he began to unbutton her blouse. "I'm about to have a lot of fun."

**~X~**

"Karen did you do anything different with the trifle?" Grace asked as they ate dessert.

"I did actually," Karen replied. "I put some melted white chocolate into the custard. Is it bad?"

"Hell no," Grace replied. "It's delicious."

"I have to agree with Grace mom," Nathan replied. "Your trifle was amazing before but now it's out of this world."

"I'm glad you like it," Karen said as she smiled at him. "I'm going to enjoy having you back here. I can fatten you up again. You're looking very skinny."

"Well I _was_ kidnapped and held prisoner for a month by a psycho who liked to starve me for days at a time before he would torture me. Then if I was good and didn't complain too much while he was torturing me I'd get something resembling a snack." Nathan replied. When he had finished speaking, an awkward silence settled on the six of them.

"Did you manage to sort things out with the college?" Nick asked after several minutes had passed.

"Not really," Nathan replied with a sigh. "As of today I no longer attend college."

"_What_?!" Karen and Keith asked in a shocked tone.

"To cut a long story short I attend Duke because of a basketball scholarship," Nathan began to explain. "Now I can no longer play, I no longer have a scholarship."

"Seriously?" Grace asked in shocked tone. "Can they do that?"

"Apparently so." Haley replied.

"But shouldn't they wait until you've recovered before they definitely decide you can't play anymore?" Grace asked in an upset tone.

"I'm never going to be able to play again Grace," Nathan told her. "My hand is too messed up."

"It's all my fault." Grace said in a whisper.

"No it isn't," Nathan replied as he looked at her. "I already told you that it's not your fault Grace. You didn't ask me to cut my thumb off. In fact you tried to stop me remember? I did it because I wanted to get us all out of there and like I said, I would do it again if the situation called for it. Just think of what would have happened if I hadn't done it."

"I just can't help feeling guilty," Grace told him. "If I'd have just finished him off the first time then none of this would have happened."

"You don't know that," Nathan told her. Karen, Keith, Haley and Nick remained quiet as they listened. "If it wasn't him it could have been some other nut job. There's a lot of unstable people out there Grace."

"I know," she replied as she sighed. "It still doesn't make the guilt any less for me."

"The only person who ruined my basketball career was mw," Nathan told her as he looked into her eyes. "It wasn't you or even that freak that called himself John Ryder; it was me."

"Then how do I stop feeling guilty about it?" Grace asked in a sad tone.

"I don't know." Nathan admitted.

"Did either of you arrange to see a counselor?" Haley asked in a soft tone.

"No." Grace replied.

"Me neither." Nathan answered.

"Maybe you should." Keith told them.

"I don't feel comfortable at the thought of sitting in a room with some stranger and telling them about everything that happened," Nathan replied. "Especially when they have no idea what it was like."

"What about having a joint session with Grace?" Karen suggested. "That way you have each other for support and someone who knows what you went through."

"I think that's a good idea," Haley said. "I can't begin to imagine what it was like for the both of you. Maybe if you go together it will help you both."

"Maybe it would," Nick agreed. "Even I can't imagine what it was like for you."

"If you want I can call some of the numbers the hospital gave us and see who has the first available appointment." Karen offered.

"It won't hurt to go for at least one session with a shrink," Keith told them. "That way you can see if you like them."

"Alright," Nathan replied. "If Grace agrees then it's okay with me."

"What do you say Grace?" Nick asked in a soft tone.

"Like Keith said it won't hurt to have one session right?" Grace replied not sounding convinced.

"I'll start calling as soon as they open," Karen said. "Just let me know what time is best for you."

"Around ten is good for me," Grace replied. "That'll give me chance to take Ben's milk to the hospital and spend some time with him before hand."

"How are you getting there?" Karen asked.

"I can drive her." Nick told her.

"You'll be working." Grace told him.

"I forgot about that." Nick replied.

"You're on paternity leave." Keith reminded him.

"I was meaning to talk to you about that," Nick said. "I was going to ask you if I could take it when Ben comes home."

"I don't see a problem with that," Keith replied. "In fact that will work out better seeing as though Dean is off visiting his folks."

"Thanks Keith," Nick replied. "That way I can help Grace with Ben."

"You're going to need all the help you can get," Haley said. "I'm so grateful to everybody that helped me and Nathan when Jamie was born."

"Nathan, did you and Haley think about what we were talking about earlier?" Karen asked changing the subject.

"We did," Nathan replied as he and Haley shared a look. "And after a lot of debating, Haley agreed to a trial run to see how everything works out."

"It's going to be strange being at college by myself," Haley said as she frowned. "I just hope that I don't have to share a room with a stranger."

"Did you speak to the person in charge of arranging the accommodation?" Karen asked.

"Yeah. She's going to call me back tomorrow," Haley replied. "She seemed nice. Especially once I'd told her about why I was calling. I'm going to miss not having Nathan and Jamie with me."

"Where will they be?" Grace asked with a puzzled frown.

"Here," Nathan replied. "If I can't go to college the least I can do is look after Jamie so that Haley can concentrate on her studies. And by staying here I have help until I recover properly."

"And I'll be driving back here every Friday afternoon after classes so I can spend the weekend with my family." Haley added.

"Hey if you decide to keep doing that until you graduate, Nathan and Grace can hang out together with the boys. The boys can keep an eye on them." Nick said as he grinned. His words had the desired effect and everyone around the table laughed.

"It'll be a lot more fun than the last time we hung out." Grace said.

"I think going to the dentist is more fun than the last time." Nathan replied in a dry tone. There were a few more moments before the sound of Jamie crying met everyone's ears.

"I'll go and get him," Haley said to Nathan as she stood. She saw that he was about to get up as well. "You just sit there. The doctor told you to rest."

"I want to help." Nathan replied.

"You can when you're better," Haley told him. "You need to rest for longer than a week Nathan."

"Yes you do," Keith agreed. "So you and Grace can relax while we clean up."

"You want to watch some trashy TV with me?" Nathan asked Grace.

"Sure," Grace replied before she turned to Nick and asked. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to help clean up," he told her as he smiled. "It's only fair that I help."

"Okay," Grace said as she returned the smile. She then chuckled as she looked at Nathan and asked. "Nathan do you want a race to the lounge?"

"Sure," he replied as he laughed. "As long as it's a three legged race."

"I think we have three working legs between us," Grace replied. "But you still have an advantage over me with the full use of one of your legs."

"Don't worry I'll play fair." Nathan told her as the two of them began to hobble towards the lounge. Nick laughed softly to himself as he followed Karen and Keith to the kitchen.

**~X~**

"So how do you think it went with the shrink?" Nathan asked Grace two days later. They were sat on the bleachers at the river court.

"I don't know," Grace replied with a sigh. "Dr. Alvarez seems nice enough but the thought of reliving everything that _he_ put us through makes me want to run again."

"Is that what you did the first time?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Grace confirmed. "If I knew at the time that he wasn't dead I would have stayed there until I made sure that he was and _then_ run."

"Grace you need to stop blaming yourself," Nathan told her. "I don't blame you for what happened, so you shouldn't blame yourself."

"I can't help it," Grace told him. "It's always there at the back of my mind and there's this voice that mocks me for causing all of this. I want it to go away but I don't think it ever will."

"It will one day," Nathan told her. "It has to."

"How?" Grace asked as she burst into tears.

"Hey it's okay," Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against him as she cried heavier. "Just let it out."

"How can you be so strong?" Grace asked through her sobs. He stroked her back comfortingly as she spoke.

"I'm just waiting for the break down I know is coming," he replied. "I just wish it would happen soon then maybe I can sleep again."

"You can't sleep either?" Grace asked. Nathan shook his head in response. "Neither can I. They gave me some medication but I haven't taken any of it. Ben won't be able to have any milk from me if I do."

"That sucks," Nathan replied. "Haley got me some aromatherapy stuff to see if that helps, but it doesn't. I spend the night switching between watching Haley sleep and then watching Jamie sleep. And I find myself wondering what they would have done if I hadn't made it. Like how would she have told Jamie if I didn't? Then I think of everything I could have missed out on; his graduation, his wedding, his children."

"I know exactly what you mean," Grace said as she wiped at her face. "When we were in that basement and I started having contractions, I didn't think that Ben would make it out of there alive and I would miss all those milestones in his life. If it hadn't been for you doing what you did, then we wouldn't be here now."

"You mean at the river court after a session with a shrink and wondering how we can switch out minds off so we can sleep." Nathan said in a dry tone.

"Yeah," Grace replied in a whisper. "Do you think we'll ever be back to normal?"

"Physically no," Nathan answered. "Did you feel normal again when you first came here?"

"Not at first," Grace told him. "Moving here was the start of getting over everything that happened. I couldn't have done it without your mom's help."

"What about Nick?" Nathan asked.

"I couldn't stand him when I first met him," Grace began. "He pulled up at the side of the road where I was walking and made some pervert comment. So that became his nickname almost. When we first came here we tolerated each other. It was only when your uncle Dan let us go to his cabin that things moved up a level and we began a relationship. But by then I was over what had happened to me."

"I see," Nathan replied in a surprised tone. He grinned as he added. "There must be something about that cabin."

"What do you mean?" Grace asked in a puzzled tone.

"That was the place me and Haley made our relationship official," Nathan told her. "We went with some friends from school and they camped out back while me and Hales had the bedroom. It was pretty awesome."

"Did you ever see any deer there?" Grace asked.

"No I didn't," he replied. "Did you?"

"Yeah," Grace said as she laughed. "I heard a noise outside one night when I'd had a little too much wine and I was convinced it was a serial killed like Jason Voorhees. So I made Nick go and check it out. We went outside and it turned out to be a mommy deer with her baby. They went to drink out of the lake."

"That's awesome," Nathan told her. He then laughed as he added. "And pretty damn funny."

"It is now," Grace said. "At the time I was convinced there was a crazy person in the woods."

"Let's just hope we've had our share of crazy," Nathan said. He then realized that he still had his arms around Grace. "Are you hungry?"

"I am actually." Grace replied.

"Shall we go to the café and pig out?" he asked. "It'll make my mom's day."

"That sounds like a plan." Grace said as the two of them separated somewhat reluctantly.

"I'm glad that you can still drive," Nathan said as the stood from where they were sat and began to move towards Grace's car. "Otherwise we'd be arriving at the café for breakfast one day next week the speed we're moving at."

"I'm just glad I don't need my left pinky finger for that," Grace said. "I'm dreading what customers at the café will think if or when I go back there."

"If they make any comment about it just tell them that you're in an elite club that has only two members and the missing pinky finger is our version of a membership card." Nathan replied with a slight chuckle.

"Nathan!" Grace said as she laughed.

"Well we might as well laugh about it. It beats crying." Nathan replied.

"You're right with that one," Grace agreed as they reached the car. "You know I think your mom is pretty awesome. I mean she helped me the first time I survived John Ryder and her idea for us to have joint therapy sessions might be just what I need to get over everything this time."

"I have to agree with you there," Nathan said as he sat in the front passenger seat. "But I have to say that talking with you is helping more than talking with Dr. Alvarez. We should just not bother with a shrink and just talk with each other. I think that will be the best thing for the both of us."

"Good thinking there Nate," Grace replied as she sat in the drivers seat. "Why pay a fortune when it's free to talk to each other?"

"Exactly," Nathan said as they both closed the doors. "Now let's go and pig out. I feel like I could eat a horse."


	30. This Is My House, This Is My Home

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the final chapter of this story.**

* * *

"Hey Benny Bear," Grace said as she went into his nursery. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Mama." he replied as he grinned at her and held his arms up.

"Mama's here," Grace said as she went over and picked him up. "You're getting a big boy huh? Soon you'll be the size of your daddy."

"Dada?" Ben asked in a questioning tone.

"Let's go and get him," Grace said as she carried him out of his nursery. She then walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. "Here's daddy."

"Dada!" Ben greeted as he clapped his hands.

"Hey kiddo," Nick said as he went over to the two of them. "How you doing today little guy? Are you hungry?"

"I think he is," Grace replied as she went over to the table and placed Ben into his high chair. "Are you ready for your oatmeal?"

"Atmal!" Ben said before he giggled.

"Is it ready?" Grace asked Nick as she looked over at him.

"I'm just waiting on it cooling a little more," Nick told her. "Your breakfast is ready so sit and eat it."

"Yes sir," Grace said as she laughed and obeyed his orders. She then looked at Ben and added. "Your daddy is such a bossy boots."

"Dada!" Ben replied as he looked from Grace to Nick.

"Don't listen to your mom," Nick told him as he smiled. "She doesn't have a clue what she's on about."

"Oh sure I don't," Grace replied as Nick placed her breakfast in front of her. "You are the most amazing guy on the planet."

"Ben I take that last comment back," Nick said as he laughed. "Your mom does know what she's on about."

"I think it's cute how you made heart shaped pancakes for me," Grace said before they shared a loving kiss. "Just as long as they're what our daughter is asking for I'll be happy."

"Of course they're what she wants," Nick assured her. "I put the blueberries, chocolate chips and maple syrup in the batter mix just like you instructed me to do. I'm just about to get the banana and cookie dough ice cream for your topping."

"I knew that there was a reason that I loved you." Grace said as she smiled widely at him.

"You mean there are more reasons other than my expertise in the bedroom?" Nick asked in a joking tone.

"It's a good thing that Benny here can't understand what we're on about," Grace told him. "Anyway, hurry up and get the topping for my pancakes before me and your daughter get cranky. And before we end up running late for the wedding."

"Relax we've got plenty of time," Nick told her as he headed over to the freezer to get her ice cream. "The ceremony doesn't start until one."

"Still I don't think that Carly will be pleased if you're late to walk her down the aisle." Grace pointed out.

"I won't be late," Nick assured her as he put the topping on her pancakes. "Now eat up."

**~X~**

"This feels kind of weird." Dean said to Grace as the two of them danced together.

"It does," Grace replied as she laughed. "I see that you still have two left feet."

"Hey," Dean replied with a playful frown. "I'm a lot better than I used to be."

"That does nothing but prove that you were a _really_ bad dancer." Grace replied with another laugh.

"Mind if I cut in?" Nick asked as he appeared beside.

"Be my guest," Dean replied as he quickly stepped back. "Let's just hope that you're a better dancer than me. Otherwise you won't hear the end of it from Gracie here."

"Don't worry Dean he is," Grace assured him with an amused smile. "And my feet are cheering that our little dance is finally over."

"Sorry," Dean replied as he gave her an apologetic smile. "I'll go and find your sister and kill her feet now. Although I think she's gotten wise and somehow manages to keep them out of my way."

"She just went to the bathroom," Nick told him. "She went with Haley."

"What is it with you girls and going to the bathroom in pairs?" Dean asked with a puzzled frown. "If us guys did it, it would be classed as weird."

"That's because it would be," Nick told him as he placed his hand on Grace's waist. He grinned as he added. "Just don't look all stalkerish by hanging around outside the ladies room waiting on her."

"I won't," Dean said with a playful frown. "I'm gonna go and get myself another beer while she ain't looking."

"Have one for me while you're at it." Grace told him.

"I certainly will." Dean said as he smiled and headed off over towards the bar.

"You know I'm glad I'm not heavily pregnant," Grace said to Nick as they danced. "There's no way that my feet would have taken standing in these shoes otherwise."

"Well you should tell the designer off then shouldn't you?" Nick asked in an amused tone.

"Oh yeah, like I can get in touch with Mr. Choo just like that." Grace told him as she rolled her eyes.

"You know in that dress you don't even look pregnant," Nick told her as he changed the subject slightly. He ran his eyes up and down her pink dress. "It just looks like you had a boob job."

"Nick!" Grace replied as she laughed. "Trust you to say something like that."

"I'm just being honest," he replied. "The way the dress drapes hides your bump."

"Well I am a _lot_ smaller for this stage, compared to how I was with Ben," She replied. She then asked. "Speaking of our son, where is he?"

"He's with Karen," Nick told her. "He kept asking for Gamma so I took him to see her."

"I think it's sweet how he calls Karen, Gamma," Grace said as she smiled. "And I'm glad that Karen wants to be his Grandmother. She's the perfect person for the role."

"I have to agree with you on that one," Nick replied. He then turned serious as he asked. "How are you doing anyway?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "Why are you suddenly so serious?"

"Because it's Ben's first birthday in a couple of days." Nick reminded her.

"And why should we be so serious about it?" Grace asked.

"Because of what happened." He replied softly.

"Nick that day was the best day of my life," Grace told him. "Sure enough it started off crappy with events that I'd like to forget forever. But it ended up being one of the best. And do you want to know why?"

"I think I can guess," he replied with a smile. "But why don't you tell me."

"Well one of the reasons was that freak whose real name we still don't know was finally killed," Grace began. "Another reason is that Nathan and I got away from him and we were re-united with our loved ones. But the main reason was that our gorgeous little boy was born."

"I thought that would be the reasons," Nick replied as his smiled widened. "And I have to agree with each and every one of those."

"I can't believe it's almost his first birthday," Grace said in a slightly sad tone. "It's gone by so fast."

"It has," Nick agreed. "But it's been a great year though right?"

"Yep it sure has," Grace replied. "I can't believe how much has changed in this last year."

"Me neither," Nick said. He then spoke in a proud tone as he added. "Like you having your own successful business."

"Get it right Nick. It's not just my business," Grace told him as she arched her eyebrow. "It's half Nathan's too."

"I know that," Nick replied. "But who would have thought that when the doctor recommended the two of you tried some kind of relaxing hobby that you would end up earning money from it."

"Well that hobby was good therapy for Nathan's hand," Grace pointed out. "Who would have thought that Nathan would be as good at sculpting things from clay as he was on the basketball court?"

"I know exactly what you mean," Nick replied. "And I think that it's great what the two of you are doing for others who have been in your situation."

"We only offer them a place to come where they can paint and stuff," Grace replied. "It's not like we're rebuilding their lives."

"Yes you are," Nick insisted. "I mean just look what it did for you and Nathan. If you weren't offering them that place to go then they wouldn't be able to do what you both did. And just look at how you turned Rachel's life around."

"You might be right with that one," Grace replied. "If Keith and Karen hadn't let us use their garage, who knows where we would be now. And as for Rachel, Andy had a large part in turning her life around. I just gave them a nudge in the right direction."

"If they hadn't let you use that place you would have taken over our lounge," Nick said as he smiled. "Which I would have been completely fine with by the way."

"Well with our new house we don't have that problem," Grace reminded him. She then added. "I mean if we ever needed space for that."

"Somehow I don't think that you'll ever need to use our house," Nick assured her. "That place you two run is a goldmine; especially with the donations that you get."

"The donations are to help people remember," Grace replied. "Although that does help if we have a quiet patch on sales. It helps pay the bills so we can stay open."

"That's what I meant," he replied as the song ended. "I don't know about you but I could use a drink."

"I definitely need one of those yummy fruit juice cocktails," Grace agreed. The two of them then began to make their way over to the bar. "I need to thank Haley for inventing those."

"Is Haley over her horror of having to wear a pink bridesmaids dress?" Nick asked in an amused tone.

"I don't think she'll ever be over that," Grace replied with a chuckle. "But she was willing to do it to make Carly happy."

"Carly does look happy today," Nick agreed as he looked over at his sister who was smiling happily as she danced with Sam. "It's a good thing we got lost that time and ended up finding your sister and Dean. Otherwise Carly wouldn't have met Sam."

"I think fate was on our side that day," Grace told him. "I mean of all the places Kay could have gone, we just happen to end up getting lost and running out of gas in the place she ran away to."

"Yeah that had to be fate," Nick agreed. "I'm just glad it didn't turn out to be a place like Ambrose."

"Me too," Grace replied. "Otherwise there may have been no Ben."

"And no Jessica," Nick added as he placed his hand on the slight swell of her belly. "You know my offer is still there for when you need to take some time off."

"I know and I love you for that," Grace replied. "And besides you don't have the right requirements to work at our store."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked with a puzzled frown. "I've had a run in with a couple of psychopaths as well."

"That's one of the requirements," Grace told him with a wry smile. "The other is you have to have a missing or partially missing finger."

"Ah so _that's_ why you let Carly help out," Nick said as it dawned on him. "As far as job requirements go that's a pretty drastic one."

"Don't I know it," Grace replied as she looked down at her left hand. "You know there are days where I swear I feel as if that finger is still there."

"It still gets me mad when I think of what that freak did to you and Nathan," Nick said as his jaw clenched. "And what he could have done to our son."

"Don't let him get you angry any more," Grace told him. "He's dead."

"I know but I just can't help it." Nick said with a sigh.

"Baby, today is a happy day," Grace reminded him as she cupped his face in her hands. "Don't let him ruin this for you."

"Alright. But that's only because you want me to." Nick replied.

"Good," she told him as she smiled. "Now go and get me and our daughter a yummy fruit juice thingy."

**~X~**

A couple of days later it was Ben's first birthday. Nick and Grace were holding a party at their new home that overlooked the beach. Besides their new family and friends they had invited some of the children from Ben's daycare center and their parents who also just happened to their friends now. They had also invited Andy who had moved to Tree hill permanently not long after the investigation about Grace's and Nathan's disappearances had been officially wrapped up. He was now engaged to a redhead named Rachel who he had met at one of the art workshops that Nathan and Grace had held. Rachel had been through a similar experience as Grace had; only she had ended up pregnant at the end of it. Rachel and Grace had quickly become firm friends the moment they had met. Grace had even been the instigator in setting Rachel and Andy up on a date when she had found out that they both had feelings for one another.

"I think there's about to be a mutiny if the toddlers don't get juice fast." Haley said as she came into the kitchen where Nathan and Grace were putting the finishing touches to party bags for everybody to take home.

"That's the last thing we need right now," Grace said as she laughed slightly. She then headed over to the refrigerator. "I'm glad I prepared plenty earlier."

"How are the bags coming along?" Haley asked as she peered around Nathan to see.

"Pretty good," he replied with a smile. "It just kind of sucks that we decided to do the finishing touches on the day of the party. It's taking a little longer than we thought."

"I think that's because the two of you are perfectionists," Haley said before she kissed him on the cheek. "It's good therapy for your hand as well."

"I just wish that I had more movement in it," Nathan said with a sigh as he frowned and rubbed his left hand. "But I guess I should think of myself as lucky that I still have a hand after what I did."

"That's true," Haley replied in a soft tone. "But as I keep telling you, you should also call yourself brave for what you did. I don't think I could have done what you did."

"Same here," Grace agreed as she came back over to the table. "The juice is on the counter."

"I'll go and hand it out then." Haley said as she smiled at Grace.

"Thanks for helping out today Haley," Grace told her in a grateful tone. "I couldn't have done all this without your help."

"We're family," Haley told her as her smile grew. "That's what a family does for each other."

"God I love that woman." Nathan said as he watched Haley head out of the kitchen with the juice.

"It clear to see that you do," Grace told him as she began to continue what she had been doing before Haley had walked in. "And I'm glad that what happened to us brought the two of you closer."

"Me too," Nathan replied. "I hate to think of where we could have been if I'd continued down the path I was on."

"Me too," Grace agreed. "We both went to a dark place after what happened in that basement huh?"

"We sure did," Nathan replied with a frown. "I'm just glad that we had each other to bring ourselves out of it. I know this may sound selfish but I'm glad that you were in there with me because I don't think I could have made it through this past year without someone by my side who knew what I'd gone through."

"I just wish that you hadn't had to go through all that," Grace told him with a frown. "If I'd have just finished him off properly the first time then none of it would have happened."

"Remember what we said about the blame game?" Nathan asked her as he gave her a look.

"I know," Grace said as she sighed. "I just can't help feeling responsible. Even after all this time. All those girls died because of me as well."

"Okay I'm going to stop you right there Grace," Nathan said as he stopped what he was doing and made her look at him. "How many times have we had this conversation in the last year?"

"Too many times." Grace replied as she looked up into his eyes.

"And remember what I tell you every time," Nathan continued. "None of that was your fault. And I'm not the only one who tells you that."

"I know," Grace replied. "But it doesn't stop me feeling any less guilty. I thought that over time I would feel less guilty. Yet here I am a year later and the guilt is just as strong as it ever was."

"We're only a year down the path of getting over what we went through," Nathan began. "We have the rest of our lives ahead of us to continue getting over what he put us through. And we're going to do that with our families beside us, supporting us the entire way. Just like we have so far."

"You know I think those few therapy sessions we had rubbed off on you," Grace told him as she managed a smile. "You sound more and more like a shrink every day."

"What can I say?" Nathan replied as he laughed. "I've become a sponge for learning new things this past year. I actually know some of the things Haley talks about without even having to ask for an explanation."

"I guess that's what happens when you have your head in books for a year." Grace said in a playful tone.

"I'm glad that I can do more than just have my head in a book now," Nathan admitted. "I actually look forward to going to the gym again. I need to burn off all that food my mom and Haley crammed down my throat this past year. My abs were starting to look like a barrel."

"So are mine once again." Grace said as she looked down at her bump.

"At least your excuse is that there's a baby growing in there," Nathan replied. "Mine is that I just ate too much."

"Maybe you and Haley should have another baby then you'd lose that weight running around after two little Scott babies." Grace joked.

"Well it's funny that you mention that," Nathan began. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he added. "Haley's pregnant again."

"Really?" Grace asked as she smiled happily.

"Yeah," Nathan confirmed. "We only found out yesterday so she wants to get it confirmed with the doctor before we tell anybody."

"I promise I won't tell a soul," Grace said as she hugged him. "Congratulations Nate."

"Thanks," Nathan replied as he returned the hug. "I'm secretly hoping that we have a daughter this time. But as long as Haley and the baby are fine I won't complain."

"I'm so happy for you," Grace told him as they ended their hug. She rubbed her bump as she did. "I think Jessica is too."

"Is she kicking?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. Do you want to feel?"

"Sure," Nathan replied. Grace then took hold of his hand and placed it on her belly. "Wow she does seem excited at the thought of getting a little playmate. Either that or she's practicing the can-can."

"I think she's excited." Grace replied as Nathan moved his hand.

"Well we better get these bags done; otherwise people will be leaving without them." Nathan said as his attention moved back to the table.

"Yeah we better," Grace agreed as they went back to finishing them. "The next time one of my children has a party, I'm totally doing these in advance."

**~X~**

"Are you alright?" Nick asked Haley as she came back from the bathroom. "You look a little peaky."

"I'm fine," Haley replied as she looked around them to see if anyone was within earshot. She was relieved to see that there wasn't. She then whispered. "Don't tell anybody this but I'm pregnant."

"You are?" Nick whispered back in surprise. Haley nodded. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Haley whispered as she smiled. "It's a secret right now. But I have a feeling that Nathan will confide in Grace, so I'm allowed to tell my new best friend."

"I promise I won't tell anybody." Nick assured her.

"I'm going to the doctor tomorrow to get it confirmed and check that everything is alright," Haley continued to explain. "So depending on what we find tomorrow depends on when we tell everybody."

"I promise I'll act all surprised when you do." Nick said as he laughed.

"What are you two whispering about?" Karen asked in a curious tone as she approached them.

"Nothing much," Nick replied. "Just Nathan and Grace."

"They're taking their time with those bags," Karen said as she bounced Ben. "Somebody was asking for his dada."

"Dada!" Ben said as he saw Nick. Nick then took him from Grace.

"Hey birthday boy," he said as he looked at him. "Are you having fun with your little daycare buddies?"

"I think he is," Haley replied as Ben giggled. "I take it Jamie is still with Keith?"

"He sure is," Karen told her. "I left them in the back yard. Jamie was looking at the pool and calling it the ocean. Keith was trying to correct him but Jamie was having none of it."

"That I can imagine." Haley replied with a laugh.

"So how are Nathan and Grace doing today?" Karen asked them. "Is it bringing everything back for them?"

"I think they're doing good," Haley told her. "I watched them for a while before I went and got the juice. They looked happy and engrossed in sorting the bags out."

"What are they doing with the bags?" Karen asked.

"They're personalizing them," Nick explained. "Thankfully there are only four to do so it shouldn't take them too much longer."

"Why didn't they do them in advance?" Karen asked in a confused tone.

"Because the ones they did in advance got wet when I brought them in last week," Nick replied. "Then after they had dried the glitter came off so Grace didn't want to risk doing them before today."

"I see," Karen replied. "So you honestly think that they're okay?"

"We're fine," Grace said as she and Nathan came into the room. "You don't need to worry about us Karen."

"Really mom you don't need to worry," Nathan assured her. "I'm fine, Grace is fine and Ben looks like he's having a ball."

"You're certainly a little giggle monkey all of a sudden," Grace said as Ben giggled loudly. "You're having fun huh?"

"Mama." Ben said as he held out his arms to her. Nick then passed him over to Grace and Ben cuddled up to her as he stopped giggling and closed his eyes.

"I think somebody is tired," Grace said as she stroked Ben's back. "Did the birthday boy tire himself out?"

"I think he did," Nick replied as Keith appeared with Jamie. "I think he's also had too much sugar."

"This one definitely has," Keith said as he handed Jamie to Nathan. "He just threw up by the pool."

"Great," Haley said as she pulled an unimpressed expression. "Show me where the cleaning stuff is and I'll go and sort it."

"No I'll do that," Nathan said as he placed Jamie down. "You keep an eye on him."

"Okay." Haley replied as the two of them shared a brief kiss.

"Well while Nathan is cleaning up puke, I think me and Nick should give out the party bags," Grace said. "That way if there are any other sleepy heads they can head home."

"Good idea," Nick said as he kissed her forehead. "I'll go and get them. Don't worry I'll be careful with them this time."

"You better," Grace replied. "Otherwise there'll be consequences."

**~X~**

"Come on Ben calm down," Nick said as he rocked his crying son. "You're tired so just go to sleep."

"He's probably hyped up from too much sugar." Grace said as she watched from the doorway.

"You're right with that one," Nick said before he yawned. "Come on Benji calm down big guy."

"Do you want me to try?" Grace offered.

"No it's okay," Nick replied as he looked over at her and gave her a smile. "You're already doing a great job of looking after our daughter. The least I can do is settle this little tyke down."

"I think what you're doing is actually working," Grace told him. "He's not crying as bad as he was a few minutes ago."

"I'm glad it's only once a year he'll have a birthday," Nick said as he continued to walk backwards and forwards as he rocked Ben. "Because if this is a sign of things to come then all his other parties are going to have salad and water instead of things kids really like to eat. His birthday cake can be a lettuce or watermelon."

"Yeah, he'll love you for that." Grace said as she laughed softly.

"There's a good boy," Nick said as Ben's crying began to cease. "Just let your eyes get heavy and don't fight the sleepy feeling."

"It sounds like you're trying to hypnotize him." Grace said in an amused tone.

"Well if his crying had continued I might have actually attempted that." Nick whispered as he felt Ben begin to drift off to sleep.

Grace continued to watch Nick help Ben drift off to sleep with a fond smile on her face. She found herself thinking back to the first time she has met Nick and her smile grew as she remembered their little fights with each other. She hadn't thought back then that they would end up married with a son and another baby on the way. She knew that she wouldn't change how things had worked out for them.

She then found her mind wandering to Nathan and how close the two of them had become in the last year. Their joint therapy sessions together had helped a close friendship develop between them. She loved him like a brother and knew that he would always be there for her whenever she needed a friendly ear or a shoulder to cry on.

Her mind then moved to Jim. She was surprised to find that it didn't hurt anymore when she thought of him. She was even more surprised to find that she didn't feel guilty about it. She knew that she owed that to Nick and how she felt about him and Ben. Her eyes regained focus as she came out of her little thought bubble. She saw Nick gently placing Ben back into his crib. Her stomach flipped as she watched him and her heart skipped a beat. She was extremely grateful that he had stopped to offer her a ride that day. She had gone from being heartbroken and alone to having unconditional love, her own family and friends that she knew she could count on no matter what.

As she walked over to stand by Nick's side she knew that she could face anything that was thrown at her. She had faced the demons of her past and survived. Nick wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a gentle, loving kiss on the top of her head. She leaned against him as they watched Ben who was now sleeping peacefully. She knew that she was the luckiest woman on the planet. She had gone from having nowhere to go, to having a house that was a home. A home that was filled with love.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Leeese**


End file.
